How It All Began
by Lagadatte
Summary: Minato Namikaze was the legend of Konoha, the hero who died for his people and for his beliefs. What led to this sacrifice? What are the trials he had to face in his own time? A Minato and Kushina fanfic, following canon
1. Red Thread of Fate

**Hi guys, first of all can I start off by admitting (sadly) that despite having had some ideas, I have never before put them 'to the pen' and this is actually my first fan-fic ^^; So therefore I'll ask for a little bit of leniency… And for a lot of advices and recommendation if you feel that I can, in any way, improve my style! I would love to hear new ideas as well – I know this is my work coming together, but it is important that you readers enjoy it too =]**

**I'll start off by clarifying a few things. This will be a Minato and Kushina story strictly following the canon, so if you expect to see them survive Madara's attack in any way, I will have to disappoint you here! As much as I love both characters, I believe that Masashi Kishimoto has shaped the characters and their story in a wonderful way and I would want to keep to it. **

**Now that being said, readers/anime watchers haven't been informed, as of yet, about many details of Minato and Kushina's lives. I will use the little details given and build my story over them, describing what might/could have happened during the years before their death, attempting to keep as close to the canon as possible. This is where I need to add this:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto – all manga and anime rights go to Masashi Kishimoto (hail the creator :)**

**For authenticity reasons I will use some Japanese phrases (such as Japanese honorifics at the end of names like –san, -sama, -sensei etc, or names of jutsus/techniques). I apologize in advance if this vexes anyone, I know for myself that the over-usage of Japanese in fics can be quite annoying, but I will try to keep it to a minimum – I just believe it helps us relate to the character's background and culture easier. As Kushina's trademark phrase 'tebane' (added at the end of almost every other sentence) was translated as 'ya know' in the English subbed versions, I will use it like that. **

**Also, I will, every now and then, change the focaliser, most commonly alternating between different focalisers in every section of the fanfic. **

**Now, after this long and possibly boring intro (for which I really apologize a thousand times over!), let us begin!**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

The girl shuddered in his arms and he instinctively reassured his grip on her. The trees were racing by as he leapt from branch to branch, finding the fastest way back to Konoha. She was no hindrance – despite being famed for her sturdiness, Kushina Uzumaki was actually quite small for her age – fragile almost, when he held her like that. He couldn't help but be amused by the sheer amount of willpower and confidence hidden beneath that gentle frame. Now, of all times, she was most vulnerable. Fortunately, the Kumogakure nin hadn't harmed her, apart for a few bruises and scrapes she must have inevitably received on the way. However, she was highly dehydrated and over-exhausted and her skin felt cold and clammy to the touch.

He was certain that anyone in her place would be unconscious by now, overpowered by the weariness and the stress of the situation. She, however, despite being too still and pale, was awake and alert in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder slightly as if unsure whether the physical contact was acceptable.

Her stamina was impressive, but he found himself unsurprised. He had always known it and told her as much not more than ten minutes ago – she was strong. They hadn't spoken much since, apart from her asking a few quick questions about her parents. He didn't mind the silence – it wasn't uncomfortable as it might have often been. It was a silence of trust. She trusted him to do the right thing and was content to be in his arms, being carried back to safety and he was content with that trust.

Minato looked down to make sure she was still conscious and met a curious gaze studying his face. The reassuring smile appeared on his lips before he knew it and she reluctantly replied in kind. Yes, she trusted him, but she didn't know him and this proximity was new to her. He should change that, he thought, and talk to her more often. Surprisingly, she had been left with the impression he didn't like her. He pondered over it for a few minutes. He had never treated her antagonistically unlike a large part of his comrades, but he had to grudgingly admit to himself that he hadn't shown his good opinion either. He couldn't shoulder all the blame, Kushina had kept everyone at a distance, but how could he blame her? If he was so scorned, he might have reacted the same way. She might have been strong, yes, of that he had no doubt, but she was also a child, like him, and this must have hurt her.

He was dragged out of his reverie as he felt the approach of two other ninjas on either side of him. His body tensed automatically, calculating the best defense, vaguely aware of the alarmed look that Kushina gave him at the sight of his narrowed eyes.

The chakra coming off the two strangers, however, was familiar. The other pursuit teams? He eased up a bit and kept running ahead – Kushina's safety came before briefing them – he would get her to the hospital first. The two ANBU appeared on either side of him within second, racing through the trees in pace.

"Minato Namikaze, is it?" the one on the left said, putting away a kunai. He was wearing a monkey-shaped mask to conceal his face. Minato could feel, rather than see, their stern gazes fixing on Kushina. He nodded curtly.

"Is the girl hurt?" the Monkey asked, not unkindly.

"No, but she is exhausted and dehydrated, I am taking her to the hospital."

"I'm fine, ya know! I could have walked this myself, ya know!" Her vexed voice was weak, however, and utterly unconvincing.

The Monkey nodded towards the other ANBU before he disappeared into the trees, most likely alerting the others that Kushina was found.

"I will escort you to the hospital. Under whose orders are you operating?"

Minato frowned. He knew it would come down to this.

"No one's orders, sir." He answered carefully. "I came after Kushina in my own free will."

"You are aware that this was an A-class mission with possible international consequences." It wasn't a question, nor an accusation. He had stated it evenly, as a fact.

Minato nodded again, feeling Kushina direct a frown towards him in her own turn.

The ANBU looked ahead in silence. He didn't ask how the child had located her when everyone else had failed or how a genin defeated her chūnin and possibly jōnin captors. The ANBU general would ask those questions at leisure when given the chance and possibly come up with a good enough punishment for interfering with someone else's mission. The success-rate didn't matter here, orders were orders, and Minato Namikaze had defied them. The boy was surprised at how much it did _not_ bother him – Kushina was safe and that compensated for anything the ANBU office might come up with.

They were coming up to the village walls when Minato saw _him _up the path and paled. For the first time since rescuing Kushina, he came to a stop and a nervous apologetic smile appeared on his face. The plump green frog, no bigger than his head, was not buying it.

"You are in serious trouble, Mina-chan" he said, bating eyelids "To worry me and Jira-chan like that…"

"Forgive me, Gamariki-san" he said, inclining his head. "You can let Jiraya-sensei know that both Kushina and I are safe. I have to take her to the hospital before I meet him."

Kushina was giving the frog incredulous looks, her face frozen in a mixture of surprise and half-hidden horror. Minato chuckled inwardly, wondering what was shocking her more – the talking frog, his female attire or the names he tended to use when referring to him and his sensei. Perhaps a mixture of all three. The ANBU stayed indifferent, giving no sign of impatience.

"Hai hai, but be careful Mina-chan, he's most irritated." he said with an exaggerated sigh and disappeared with a poof in a cloud of smoke.

Kushina looked at him in disbelief.

"One of Jiraya-sensei's summons." He explained with a sigh as he started moving again, entering the village. The sentries stationed there didn't stop them for questioning – they were expected. ANBU's network of contacts was instantaneous.

The blond boy glanced at Kushina again as she chuckled. The smile tugging at the corner of her lips was in no way innocent. Mischief flickered through her eyes before she looked away. She would never drop it, he realised mortified. As far as she was concerned, he would be tagged 'Mina-chan' in her books for every gibe. He felt colour rising to his cheeks and inwardly cursed Gamariki's timing.

As tired as she was, Kushina had her dignity – upon arriving at the hospital she shrugged out of Minato's arms before he could parade her through the main entrance like a ragged doll. She underestimated her own exhaustion, however, and her legs gave in to her weight as soon as they touched the ground. She never fell; Minato's arms caught her and steadied her before the ANBU could even react. He had been expecting it, but he might as well have gone and explained to the nearest wall that it needs his help before any such words would reach Kushina Uzumaki. He sighed and slipped her arm over his shoulder, supporting her weight.

"Always the fighter." He said with a sad smile.

"Can't return you the compliment, ya know" she said in a pouty manner.

Surprisingly, it amused him even further. Her free hand brushed a lock of fiery hair from her face absent-mindedly as they walked towards the door. His eyes caught the movement and he smiled, trailing her long mane with a look. How anyone could make fun of it was beyond him – her hair was beautiful, tangled as it was after the incident. It bore a subtle scent of cherry blossoms, favour to her shampoo no doubt, which reminded him of care-free spring afternoons.

To his surprise, quite a few notable Konoha members had gathered at the hospital in wait for their arrival. Tsunade-san swept forward as soon as they entered the premise, kneeling before Kushina and touching a hand to her forehead. Behind her stood the current ANBU General, the Hokage's personal council Homura, Koharu and Danzō and the Hokage himself. He couldn't understand why the elite of the village had gathered at this hour to welcome back a retrieved genin. It was true that she was an Uzumaki – he had learned the value of their chakra long ago – but the level of interest they expressed in her well-being was unnerving. Or maybe he was overreacting?

He discarded the thought grudgingly. Of course they would care for her, she was a shinobi from Konoha, one of their own gone missing. As the Hokage, he would be worried too if the same thing happened again one day. Only that it wouldn't. _I would never allow it, _he vowed to himself, deciding that if he indeed wanted to be a Hokage one day he would learn from his predecessor's mistakes.

"It's okay, you can let her go now, I will take care of her." Tsunade-san said quietly and he realised he had been holding firmly on Kushina, not releasing his grip. To his satisfaction, Kushina didn't seem the least happy about being parted from him either. It only proved his earlier observation that she had indeed grown to trust him.

"Oh. Yes. Of course." He said sheepishly and reluctantly stepped away from the girl as Tsunade picked her up gingerly (to which Kushina rolled her eyes and Minato had to chuckle inwardly) and carried her down the corridor, only stopping to assure Sandaime that Kushina was okay and would make a quick recovery.

The Monkey-masked ANBU with Minato took this chance to hurry to his General, dropping on one knee before him and explaining briefly how he had located the boy on the way back. Minato couldn't help but feel a cold drop of sweat trickling down the back of his neck as everyone in the premise directed a look at him. It was the Sandaime's eyes he met, however, and it was Sandaime alone who favoured him with a smile.

"Minato Namikaze, ah?" he murmured before turning towards the ANBU general who was looking sternly at the boy. "I believe your speculations were unfounded General Koutetsu. I do not believe that this boy is in any way a traitor to his village." He said and the ANBU General just nodded curtly still appraising Minato with cold unflinching eyes. "He is a prodigious genin, highly capable for one at his age. I have no doubt that he succeeded in rescuing Kushina in his own skill, but how exactly…" the Hokage turned towards him and spread his hands in a friendly manner "I have no doubt that he is willing to enlighten us as soon as his wounds are treated."

"I am not wounded." He replied flatly, returning the General's testing look.

"Not wounded? But-But you're just a kid, you fought a chūnin!" Homura spluttered.

"Two to be precise, and a jōnin. My ANBU team have already detained them and escorted them back to the T & I headquarters. They all live. Apparently Namikaze rendered them unconscious instead of killing them." the chilling look of the General told him enough about the man's opinion of the matter – he saw it as an unnecessary risk and a sign of weakness. There was no condemnation in his eyes, however – after all, Minato was still a child.

"A jōnin?! That's preposterous!" Koharu chided in.

"My old friends." Sandaime interrupted. "Young Minato must be tired after this feat, let's not question him here. If you are truly well and unhurt Minato-kun, and if you don't mind, I would invite you to my office. I'm afraid I will have to deprive you from a good night's sleep for a little longer until we appease my friends' curiosity. And my own, for that matter." He said and gave the boy a reassuring smile.

"Of course Hokage-sama."

The General dismissed his ANBU officers and started after the Hokage and his advisors. Minato followed, quietly studying the only man who had remained silent throughout the exchange. In fact, Danzō appeared to be quite distracted throughout the whole conversation, throwing glances down the corridor in which Tsunade disappeared with Kushina. A furrow between his eyebrows indicated his unease. Something was troubling him and Minato could not, for the life of him, figure out what it was. He had defied orders, yes, but at least he had defeated their enemies and brought Kushina back. She was safe… wasn't she?

* * *

The Hokage's office was large, but even so it seemed strangely stuffy with all the people inside, all of whom were crammed behind the Hokage's desk, Sandaime himself being seated and his advisors standing about him, with Minato alone standing in front. It was distancing and what's more, quite mortifying – the desk itself stood out as an invisible barrier might between the judges and the judged.

They weren't holding a trial, however, nor were they flinging accusatory or disappointed remarks. On the contrary, they were utterly silent, waiting for his explanation, and it was this silence that chilled him and made him reassess the situation, wondering what he might have done to spite anyone. No matter how he twisted the events, however, he arrived at the same conclusion – he had saved a comrade, a friend. There was no fault in that. So Minato, the child, stood straight and confident before the elders of Konoha and answered their stern looks in kind.

"So." Sandaime began, knitting fingers on the desk before him and favouring Minato with another kind smile. "I would very much like to hear of tonight's events, if you will Minato-kun."

"I was at Ichiraku's earlier tonight when the distress signal was given." He started slowly. "I saw a group of shinobi gathering, directing civilians to their homes. One of them was Sakumo-sensei." Upon mentioning Kushina's sensei he paused before damning thrice in his mind.

He should be careful who he mentions. He didn't want to cast a bad light on Hatake Sakumo in any way – after all, the decision to go after Kushina had been his alone.

Sandaime, as if having read his precise thoughts, smiled again. "I'm sure Sakumo-san directed you home as well."

Minato's eyes relaxed and he couldn't stop himself from returning Sandaime's smile, albeit briefly.

"Yes, indeed he did. He seemed distressed and I asked him if I could in any way help. He informed me that there had been intruders in the village, whose current location was unknown, so people were directed to their homes as safety precautions. I asked if there were any casualties and he responded that no one was harmed, but they were dealing with a missing nin. He…" Minato paused again, lost for words.

He couldn't easily explain what had followed. He had asked Sakumo who it was, but the jōnin had shaken his head. The expression in his eyes, the way his shoulders slouched, the way the corners of his mouth dropped ever so slightly, had been enough for Minato. He had learned how to observe and assess.

_oOo_

"_It's Kushina, isn't it?" Sakumo looked at him with feverish eyes and Minato knew even before the White Fang curtly nodded._

"_I am leading a search party through the southern gate, ANBU teams are going northeast and northwest, we will find her." He said, as if convincing himself. He must have seen the look in Minato's eyes, for he hastily added "You are to go home Minato. This is an A-class mission, of an international level, a fight between two villages is no genin work and any interference might escalate the tension and lead to the failure of all teams. Inform anyone you see about the situation at hand and ask them to return to their homes until the attackers have been located." With that he left in a puff of smoke._

_oOo_

"He didn't inform me about the missing nin's personality, but I understood. As her sensei, he was personally distraught." Minato said slowly, choosing his words with care. "He instructed me clearly to go home after that. I defied his orders."

The boy's voice rang clearly as he said the last words, looking at each one of the elders in turn, as if challenging them to blame him for it.

"Kushina Uzumaki is my friend. She is a fellow shinobi of Konoha and I personally felt obliged to try to help her instead of waiting at home." He continued unperturbed.

The Hokage sighed.

"Such is the Fire Will of Konoha. No shinobi can stay idle when a friend of his is at danger. Even if that means defying direct orders." There was no accusation in his voice and the now-familiar smile was tugging at the corners of his lips. "I do not believe we can hold this child at fault for rescuing a comrade. Do you not agree, Danzō?"

The man gave Minato one last appraising look before nodding.

"That still doesn't answer our question as to how he located her, when all of my teams were at a loss." The ANBU General said coolly. "Those shinobi might not have been good fighters, but they covered their trails expertly, leaving no trace of scent or chakra."

Minato felt the blood rushing to his face for the second time tonight as he recalled how he had glimpsed the little strand of fire, half-hidden by leaves and twigs on the forest floor. How his heart had skipped a beat as he got nearer and confirmed that this was indeed her hair. This unmistakable, beautiful rich red, that he remembered would whip around her face as she lashed out proving herself yet again.

The Hokage's words suddenly rang through his mind again. He was right, Minato knew, he would always try to help a comrade when help was needed, but was this the only reason he went after Kushina? The heat stung in his cheeks. No. No it wasn't. What had he told her? _I didn't want to lose you._ It was true. The possibility of her being torn away from the village… from him, before he even had the chance to know her, somehow pained him in an inexplicable way.

"I followed her hair." He said quietly, for once looking at his feet, missing the confused look the ANBU General directed at him. Sandaime, however, was yet again smiling. "Kushina is very brave and smart." He continued "She plucked strands of her hair and dropped them without her captors noticing. Her hair is a very beautiful colour… I noticed it right away. I just followed the trail."

Once finished telling this he finally looked up. To his surprise Sandaime was chuckling. Even the serious ANBU General had cracked a smile.

"Ingenious." he murmured.

"Indeed."

Minato smiled too. The invisible barrier was cracking.

"And pray tell, how did a genin of new defeat three grown ninjas, a jōnin amongst them?" Danzō cut through. If Minato could visualize it in any other way, he'd picture the old man taping the cracks firmly together. However, they were still there. His smile never left his face.

"I took them unawares. They had reached close to their borders and they were growing reckless, thinking they were safe. Also… I'm kind of fast." He said sheepishly.

"If you expect us to believe-"

"And what would your explanation be, Danzō-sama? A ten year old boy was cunning enough to trade Kushina Uzumaki off Kumogakure?" Jiraya's voice snapped so suddenly that Minato jumped and took two steps sideways instinctively, never having felt his sensei appear in the premise behind him.

Danzō's eyes narrowed.

"What is this farce, Hiruzen-sensei?" Jiraya demanded in a serious manner, rarely witnessed by Minato. "A child, being interrogated by the entire council after having saved his comrade from the hands of the foe? Minato Namikaze is a prodigy amongst genins, you must know as well as anyone else. He is more than capable of handling three grown shinobi. He is my student after all." The Sannin finished, letting a grin spill on his face.

And with that the wall shattered. Minato was no longer alone, in that cold room, before the questioning eyes of those strangers, even if a pair of them was full of kindness and understanding.

"Sensei-"

"I will deal with you later, brat" Jiraya growled quietly, silencing Minato with a chilling look. He suddenly remembered the pain written on Sakumo-sensei's face when he had thought Kushina was in danger. Guilty conscience gnawed on him. He should have called his sensei before dashing in the woods alone, no matter how confident he was in his own abilities.

"Jiraya." Sandaime started with a sigh "We were in no way interrogating young Minato. As far as I am concerned, he is a hero today, having completed an A-rank mission excellently at the fragile age of ten. On the contrary, his success intrigues me, as well as my advisors. Your pupil is insightful, resourceful and skillful, you should be proud. No retributive measures will be taken against him today in gratitude for saving the life of a Konoha shinobi in danger. However, I will kindly ask him, as a friend, rather than Hokage, to heed orders in the future and attempt to solve problems within their limitations. With an ingenious mind like his, I am sure he will find a way." And Sandaime smiled at the dumb-struck Minato who was staring at him in disbelief.

He wasn't the only one. Danzō also had a hard time containing his disagreement. The rest of the elders, however, were nodding somberly.

"Ya ya, well, you see…" Jiraya started through wide grins, scratching the back of his head nervously, having found himself suddenly praised as a sensei.

His sudden mood swing didn't surprise Minato – he was very much used to it. Therefore his sensei's next action was almost anticipated. Almost. His hand lashed out and smacked Minato on the back of the head.

"You idiot!" He snapped "Apologize to Sandaime immideately!"

"Sensei…!" Minato half-shouted as his hand instinctively reached out to rub the back of his head. "I apologize for the trouble caused, Sandaime-sama." He recited dully, eyeing his sensei with annoyance.

"No no, not at all Minato-kun. I should be the one to apologize for keeping you here for so long. I believe with this you are free to go. General Koutetsu, please take care of the attackers' interrogation, I want a full investigation report as soon as possible. If the rest of you would remain, I would like to discuss some adjustments to our security system…" his voice faded as Jiraya-sensei put a hand on Minato's shoulder and led him out of the room. He didn't miss the cold look Jiraya exchanged with Danzō right before exiting the room.

* * *

The wind blew steadily, picking up their hair and clothes and lashing them about chaotically. It wasn't a cold wind, however, so the sensation was pleasant. Minato always enjoyed it. In fact, the top of the Hokage Mountain was one his favourite places in Konoha. It was beautiful and peaceful. And as it happened, his admiration was shared by his sensei. He had to smirk at the irony that they would always choose Sandaime's giant stone face-statue for their talks. As usual, they were both tarnishing Sandaime's memorial by sitting on a massive representation of an untidy lock of hair.

Jiraya was silent and Minato didn't dare talk before his sensei deemed it appropriate, glancing in the general direction of the hospital absentmindedly.

"She is going to be alright, she just needs rest. She was already awake when I saw her." Jiraya said with a sigh, having guessed Minato's center of attention.

"You saw her?"

"Gamariki-san was under the impression that you would be in the hospital with her. For such a small brat you sure do cause significant problems. Having to abandon my sake to look for my run-away student…" Jiraya was complaining with a pouty look.

"Sensei, you said yourself that you believe I am capable of-"

"Baaka" Jiraya said through annoyance, smacking the back of his head again.

Minato gave a yelp of pain before clutching the back of his head with two hands, mumbling about sudden-mood swings. As if to prove it, his sensei sighed again and looked ahead with a serious face.

"You are a capable shinobi, Minato." The boy's eyes directed at him, silently. His somber voice, his teaching voice, was something Minato didn't hear often, but had learned to respect and acknowledge. "But you are reckless." His sensei continued, shaking his head. "And in times like ours recklessness costs dearly. You are not arrogant, of that I am sure, you are confident in your abilities as you well should be, but you underestimate the enemy's potency. What if they were thirty shinobi, not three? You are quick, I'll grant you that, and smarter than I ever were at your age, but a shinobi's true power doesn't hide in the body or in the mind" he said and moved a heavy palm to his chest. "It lies here. Your friends and family, your comrades, everyone that you love and trust, and everyone who answers you in kind. Never forget your team-mates and your teachers in such times of peril."

"You would have stopped me." Minato mumbled, looking away in certainty.

"Damn right, I would have! This is a fight between villages, brat. They needed Kushina alive and well, but if you had gotten yourself killed it would have sparked off a new war between our nations. It might still be so, mind you, despite having left those shinobi alive." Jiraya grumbled, throwing a quick glance at the Hokage tower in the silence that followed.

"Sensei… why did they need Kushina?"

The white-haired man knotted eyebrows and remained quiet for awhile.

"Kushina's chakra is different."

"Because she is an Uzumaki?"

"Yes and no." Jiraya said carefully. "She has vast quantities of chakra because of her clan abilities, but even within the Uzumaki blood-line her chakra is amongst the most potent. She is quite special, that friend of yours." He finished, his lips twitching with a slight grin.

"So she might be targeted again." Is this what it meant being strong?

"She might well be, if our enemies know about her potency."

"I will protect her." Minato said sternly and Jiraya lifted an eyebrow.

"Not if I can help it, you won't." he growled.

"Sensei, if it hadn't been for me-"

"Save me the heroic monologue, brat. I had picked up her trail already before Gamariki-san appeared. Kumogakure would have never had her."

"Oh." was all Minato managed before smiling nervously.

"Just how daft to you take your sensei to be aaah?" Jiraya said before his face stretched into a wide grin. "You need to trust me more when it comes to such delicate matters."

The boy's look returned to him questioningly.

"Delicate matters?"

His sensei laughed cheekily, giving Minato a light elbow-shove in the ribs.

"You know I am proficient with the ladies." he said with a wink.

"J-Jiraya-sensei!" Minato scoffed, feeling his cheeks burning yet again, finally having understood what his sensei was implying.

"Hehee, you have an eye for them Minato, Kushina will grow to be quite a beauty, you must have learned from your sensei, good, good, saving her like that must have made her notice you, but you have more to learn!" Jiraya was reciting through an even larger grin, while patting Minato frantically on the back as if acknowledging a successful mission.

"N-no, it's nothing like that!" he said, pulling away from his sensei's encouragement and shaking his head. "She's my friend, that's all!"

"Boy, you have more bread to eat before you can lie to your sensei! Your face is as red as that damned girl's hair!"

Minato stumbled for words that never came as Jiraya reached out and wrapped a grizzly arm around his neck pulling him closer, ruffling his hair with his other hand. "Come now, tell your sensei all about her!"

"Senseeei!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Your comments and feedback (both positive and negative) are most welcome, if you would take the time ^^ If it is indeed liked, I will try to post the next one within reasonable time.**


	2. Always

**AN:****Thank you for your positive reviews, I'm really glad that the few people who actually read it enjoy it so much! This chapter is following the previous one in the time-line, but the following few will most likely be organized with a few short sections indicating time skip. I wouldn't like to spoil too much about the idea, however, so I will just leave it at that for now =) Enjoy!**

* * *

Wood creaked and straw flew in every direction as Kushina planted another well measured kick at the training dummy in Field 3. Sweat was dripping down her forehead and neck, her face flushed from the effort. Her muscled ached from the repetitive movements, a burning feeling indicating that she was reaching her limit. She had been hacking at the life-sized doll for the good part of an hour now, venting rage and exasperation.

_Not yet, I can still…, _she thought as she directed a high kick at the dummy's head and then another, straw splashing around again. Why did they have to draw a face on it? The pastel smile seemed to be mocking her, looking down on her. _You lost _it seemed to be saying _You are weak. _She shook her head, directing a last punch at that crooked smile. Her legs were slightly trembling at this point, her breathing coming out in rough pants.

It had been two days since the incident and she still hadn't seen Minato. She had left the hospital early in the morning the following day, escorted by her parents who felt that she would be safer at home. She had to roll her eyes at the thought. She _had_ been kidnapped from home in the first place. Yet she didn't mind, she had already recovered completely during the night – she had always healed at a rapid rate ever since… She shook her head, casting the thought aside.

As boring as hospitals were, being locked up at home wasn't any less tedious so Kushina had taken it up to the training grounds. What started at first as a mere distraction soon grew into an exhausting training marathon, a new passion driving her movements. The blond boy's smile, his smile, would often flash before her eyes and her cheeks would burn hot from the training efforts. He had praised her and acknowledged her in a way no one had before.

_Because I know that you are strong, both in body and spirit._

Rumors of his own skill had spread all over Konoha in no time, some of which quite exaggerated, telling of his bravery and strength. The prodigious child, they all called him in praise.

Another punch and the dummy creaked.

She wouldn't let herself fall behind him. Not now, when he had acknowledged her. Now, of all times, she would train and catch up to him and next time _she_ would ne the one helping _him_.

A snigger from behind her drew her out of her reverie and she whipped around instinctively, still breathing hard. Her stomach clutched uncomfortably at the sight of the boy standing there – she had seen him before, and more unpleasantly she had hit him before, a couple of times, after being mercilessly called 'Tomato' for days on end. The genin was grinning mockingly, one hand holding a bag of kunai – he had come to train.

"Well well, if it isn't the tomato." He said with a sneer, obviously noticing her exhausted state. "What's wrong tomato, appears someone else almost plucked you. You didn't beat up _those men_, did you?"

"Shut your mouth right now! I would have beaten them bloody, ya know!"

"Not if they were nearly as strong as that straw dummy you're hitting, it appears to be winning! Look it's laughing at you!"

Kushina clenched a fist and took a step forward, ignoring the burn in her muscles.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The familiar voice startled her and she stopped in her tracks, turning abruptly to her right. Sure enough, he was there, kneeling in the branches of a nearby tree, watching the other boy through calm blue eyes. This reminded her of a similar incident not too long ago, when she had noticed him observing yet another confrontation of hers. That time, however, he hadn't interfered. Her eyebrows furrowed with annoyance. Had he forgotten his own words? Why was he butting in now?

"Is that you, Namikaze? You better listen to your new bodyguard, tomato, if you don't want troubles."

"I wasn't talking to Kushina-san." Minato said calmly, jumping from the tree before the girl could say anything. "I meant that I wouldn't bug her if I were you." A warm smile spread on his face "Because she would kick your butt before you know it."

Kushina's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she grinned, stomping ahead with clenched fists, leaving Minato behind her. The genin seemed to reassess the situation, his eyes quickly jumping from Kushina's angry face to Minato's calm smile and back to the nearing form of Kushina.

"Whatever. Not like I wanna get my hands dirty." He said a bit too loudly and turned to leave.

"Coward!" the girl cried out after him, waving a fist, but the boy didn't flinch, stalking away as if highly uninterested.

A soft chuckle from behind made her turn around. He was still there, she noted, realizing suddenly that she had half-expected him to disappear. He didn't seem the least worried by the situation, leaning lightly against the tree from which he had jumped, hands in his pockets, the same warm smile on his face. This time, however, there was a nervous tint to it – perhaps this was as awkward for him as it was for her. After all, they hadn't really talked much before he had rescued her. Kushina quickly ran a hand through her hair absent-mindedly.

_Your hair is beautiful so I noticed it right away._

"What are you doing here?" she blurted out, the first thing on her mind. A stupid question. It was the training grounds, what else could he be doing there. His answer, however, surprised her.

"I was looking for you." He said quietly, that smile never leaving his face. "Sakumo-sensei said you would be here."

"Looking for me?" she blinked surprised.

Minato's smile turned even more nervous as he scratched the back of his head absent-mindedly. "I went to the hospital the following day, but you had already left… I wanted to see if you were okay."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she threw him a testing look.

"I'm fine, I told you back then, I didn't need your help, ya know." She snapped as she walked away from him, going closer to the stream next to the training ground and kneeling next to it. It was her favourite training area because it provided all of the field training situations that you could encounter – a water field next to an open meadow, surrounded by a thick forest – you could prepare for anything. Her hands scooped some water and splashed it on her face, washing away the sweat and grime from the training, refreshing her senses. She sat back with a huff and closed her eyes, pulling her long hair oven one shoulder so that the wind could caress her bare skin. It was calming.

She felt him approach before she heard him – he was quick _and_ quiet as it appeared. With one light move he sat down next to her, eyeing her quietly.

"Will you tell me now that I should be in the hospital because I haven't recovered?" she asked through annoyance to which he smiled and shook his head.

"I think I wouldn't be able to force you back there even if I wanted to." His voice was warm and honest. There was a calming lilt in it.

Finally she gave up the disinterested attitude and turned to stare at him openly. His manner was friendly and his stature relaxed – he really was at ease with her. The setting sun was playing colours with his hair – turning it a richer gold than usual. He was like a little sun himself, she thought through amusement, seeing that subtle aura of peace and warmth that he was emanating, half conveyed through the friendly way he answered her scowling face – those light blue eyes that couldn't hold anger. She felt her cheeks warming up before she looked away, choosing to follow the sun, the real sun, instead of trying to read his face.

"You're pretty good" he said after a few minutes of silence and she turned a questioning look at him. "Your moves are really swift and powerful. I like your fighting sty-"

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded through a scowl.

"What do you mean?" he asked, that subtle smile never leaving his face.

"This. You're being kind. First my hair and now my fighting style, why?"

He sighed. "You have a problem with compliments." It wasn't a question.

"I'm fine with compliments, ya know!" she said a bit too loudly, twisting a lock of hair through her fingers "the true ones anyway…"

The last part was a mumble, but it made him sigh again. In one swift move he was up on his feet and facing her. She looked up in surprise, her eyes falling first on his warm smile and then on his outstretched hand.

"Come on, let's train" he said lightly. "I'll show you that my compliment wasn't a wasted one."

She blinked before a grin stretched on her face. With exaggerated slowness she placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her off the ground.

His hand wasn't soft, on the contrary, it was already too callused for that of a child – the result of countless training with kunai and shuriken, chakra moulding and climbing – he was a true shinobi. She liked it, the touch to his warm skin making shivers run down her own hand.

"I'm not gonna hold back, ya know, so you better not slack off!" she shouted as she took her stance twenty feet away from him down the meadow, kunai in one hand.

He smiled and took his own stance. "Wasn't planning to."

Kushina appraised him with a long look, trying to decide how to go about this. She was still tired, but the short break had somewhat revived her senses, easing the ache in her muscles. She wasn't going to lose to _him _anyway. Of all people, she wanted to prove to _him_ that she was truly strong.

He wasn't smiling anymore, his face carefully wiped of emotions – _Good_, she thought smugly, _he is taking me seriously._ He was waiting patiently across the field, intent gaze on her, calculating the opponent's strengths and weaknesses, analyzing. He was good at that, she suddenly remembered and scowled. Could he read her right now? She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

With that she charged, head on, aiming for a high cut to the chest. Minato blocked it with a kunai of his own, side-stepping her, trying to stay out of her field of vision. She had expected it, however, and her body shifted fluidly in his direction, trailing his movements while pivoting on one leg, the other already brought up for a side knee-kick in his ribs.

He, however, seemed to be anticipating her moves as well, as he twisted his kunai-hand, sending her own weapon flying behind her and then brought down an arm to block her kick before she had even neared him dangerously enough.

_He is quick, _was the short observation that crossed her mind as his parry turned into offense, his other hand aiming for her exposed chest while still blocking her sidekick. She cursed inwardly as she dodged by jumping backwards in a catwheel, her hand wrapping around the hilt of her fallen kunai as it touched the ground. Minato didn't waste any time – as soon as her feet touched solid ground he was off again, dashing at her irregularly. He was a worthy opponent for a spar, insomuch that his fighting style was quite different than her own – while she kept a firm step and aimed fiery punches and kicks, relying on intensity, he was light-footed, swift and quick, dancing about her at an impressive speed. If she was fire, he was wind. And just like the wind increased the flames, so did his sure swift attacks increase her desire to win.

Her hair whipped around her as she blocked and dodged, blocked and dodged, suddenly pressed on the defensive while he kept coming at her in irregular intervals, intercepting her moves. They were flowing from one stance to another, anticipating each other's attacks, kunai clashing audibly in the still meadow. She was certain that he could read her moves better, already having adopted an altered fighting style to better match her own.

She grunted as she dodged another swift well-aimed punch at her exposed side, moving away from him and running down the riverside instead, knowing that he will follow. He did not disappoint. Sure enough she heard his light steps as he dashed after her, arms stretched out behind him to gather speed further. Without hesitation she ran straight at the tree from which he had observed her earlier; and didn't stop.

Her momentum carried her upwards as she gathered chakra at her feet, running up the bark at full speed. As Minato reached the same spot she was already jumping, pushing herself back in a summersault in the air. The boy didn't expect that move and was slower than usual as he turned his back to the tree to anticipate her landing behind him. Her next move, however, caught him completely off-guard. Instead of planting her outstretched arms on the ground and continuing into another catwheel to steady herself, her carefully-measured summersault carried her for an air attack straight at his figure. Startled, he leaned back in a crouch, but was unable to dodge her entirely as her hands landed on his lower thigh, her hair spilling below her as she propped herself head-down, aiming a swirling kick straight at his face. Her unusual attack earned her a surprised hiss as Minato barely managed to lift his hands before his face to block her kick. As quick as he was, his block was clumsy and the momentum of the kick saw him flying sideways, losing balance and falling in the river with an audible splash. Kushina had already jumped away from him, landing in a threatening crouch on the bank.

"What's wrong _Mina-chan_? Too agile for you?" she said through a grin as he rose, water dripping from his clothes, and to her immense satisfaction his eyebrows furrowed at the belittling name.

He dashed again, falling into the familiar pattern of taijutsu, not allowing her to get out of the rhythm of his attacks this time. The girl cursed inwardly as she felt the familiar ache returning to her muscles, slowing down her movements and forcing her to hiss through clenched teeth more often than the fight required. If anything, however, Kushina Uzumaki was stubborn to no avail – she would sooner collapse from exhaustion rather than call for a draw.

Minato's movements, however, were slowing down as well and she soon recognised his own exhaustion, evident in his flushed face and intensified breathing. She smirked, knowing that she had to end it now before her own movements betrayed her.

Jumping a step back, instead of aiming for another attack she planted her foot on the ground and swirled around. Her hair whipped around her, blocking his sight of vision as he came on to attack. She noted his eyes widening before she rapidly dropped down in a crouch, outstretching her leg and continuing to turn around. With a swoosh she swept his feet off the ground, causing him to fall back with a loud thud.

"Aha!" the girl shouted victoriously, rising up again and pointing a kunai at the boy. As soon as she met his eyes however, she understood that something was wrong. He was smiling a warm apologetic smile.

"Sorry" he mouthed before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

"Wha-" was all she could say before she felt the cold kiss of steel at her throat. Her eyes widened. "Kage Bunshin" she breathed, her eyebrows furrowing. "But when…"

An image of Minato splashing in the river appeared before her eyes and she cursed him inwardly. That sly bastard.

She could feel his heavy breathing behind her – the fight had dragged on longer than he had expected – he was at his limit, as was she. But she wouldn't lose to the likes of him, not after such vile trickery. In one quick move she grabbed his kunai-hand and moved it to her mouth. Minato was too surprised to react and before he knew it sharp teeth bit into flesh. He yelped in pain and jumped back quickly, holding his hand up and throwing it a startled look.

Kushina turned around to face him too, her hands on her waist and a scowl on her face.

"You bit me." He said incredulously, alternating glances between his hand and the fuming girl before him. "You actually bit me." And with that he started laughing, genuine mirth emanating from him.

She stared at him, surprised in her own turn.

"Stop laughing, ya know!" she shouted, her hands balling into fists.

"I'm sorry… It's just that… just that… you bit me." He was saying in between gasps, starting to bend forward, cluthing his stomach from laughter.

"Stop laughing at me!" and with that she ran towards him, planting two hands on his chest and pushing him back, hard. He didn't even attempt to dodge it, choosing to fall back instead, continuing to chuckle while sitting down. In a few moments his laughter eased and he directed a merry look at her.

"You really are something else you know." He said through pants, his breathing still not back to normal after their spar.

Kushina felt her own exhaustion creeping over her as she smiled at him, her anger having vanished with his sunny smile. Her feet were trembling and fresh fire was coursing through her muscles, her own breath coming out in pants and causing a stitch in her ribs. She carefully plopped down on the grass next to him, throwing a glance at the horizon where the sun had already set. The first stars were starting to appear and she lay back on the soft grass, eyeing the small specks of light.

"What do you think they are?" she murmured, stretching a hand straight up as if to catch them.

The boy stayed quiet for awhile.

"My mother once told me that they are the spirits of our ancestors, watching down on us from the next plane." He said quietly, an undertone of sadness in his voice. She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. About your parents."

He sighed and turned to look at her, a warm smile on his face. "Don't be. They died as true shinobi, protecting their people, it's how they wished to go. I'm proud to be their son." With that he glanced upwards at the stars too "I'm sure they are watching over me now. I'm going to make them proud too. One day I will make people acknowledge me and I will become a great Hokage admired by everyone."

"No way, ya know! I will be the Hokage!" she snapped up, directing a light punch in his direction. He chuckled.

"It's a challenge then." He said and smiled. "I'll watch out for your bites."

"You're on. There's no way you're gonna win, if you fight like such a flake. Next time I'll be the one saving you."

To her surprise he laughed.

"I told you you're quite good."

Her answer was a grunt before silence fell again, disturbed only by the sound of awakening crickets.

"Hey Minato?"

"Mm?" he looked at her questioningly and she was grateful that the falling darkness hid her burning cheeks.

"Thank you, ya know… for before. For helping me."

The familiar warm smile spread on his face as the wind picked up the stray bangs of his hair.

"Always."

* * *

He was leaning on a tree besides the river crossing Training Field 3. On the other bank he could make out the two figures of his student and his new friend. They had sparred until not too long ago, before settling for a break in the meadow. The sun had already set and he could hardly make out their outlines in the fallen dusk. His companion sighed and he glanced at him absent-mindedly before returning his attention to the children.

"He's a good friend for her. He pushes her forward. I've never seen Kushina try so hard at training before" the crouching silver-haired man mumbled, without taking his eyes of the two students.

"You've taught her well, Sakumo. I've rarely seen Minato so pressed for air before. Her stamina is impressive."

The other man grunted in response. "It's not me who she should thank for that stamina."

Jiraya understood the remark and remained quiet.

"Any news?"

The sannin shook his head slowly. "The captors didn't know why they were after the girl. They were only instructed to take her and bring her back unharmed. That should explain the poor condition she was in, if they had known exactly who… or what they had in their hands, they would have never treated her like that. Whoever gave them their mission was very careful not to reveal his identity as well. It was all conveyed through letters. Inokawa couldn't get much out of it." A heavy sigh escaped his lips. "Whoever it was, they are orchestrating this whole thing from the shadows. The Raikage is refusing to take responsibility for the captives, claiming them to be nuke-nin for Kumogakure. He is being careful to avoid war… for now. From what I heard they still haven't found a compatible host for their Bijuu. He granted us permission to dispose of the criminals as according to our laws. All we can do for now is wait… Sandaime has strengthened the security around the village. She should be safe Sakumo."

"It was my fault. That she got captured in the first place. I was supposed to protect her."

Jiraya scowled and shook his head.

"You are her sensei, not her warden. It is our responsibility as Konoha shinobi to protect each other. No harm will come to her." He said before a grin spread on his face. "My stubborn-headed student has vowed to protect her after all." He said and waved in the children's general direction.

Sakumo Hatake couldn't help but smile as well.

* * *

**AN:**** The idea for Kushina's unusual attack was shamelessly stolen from a wonderful fan picture I stumbled upon in the internet. Unfortunately I cannot find its source so I cannot credit : If you want to visualize the scene a bit better, however, you can refer to my avatar as I am currently using the very same picture I spoke about! ^^**

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Genin:** the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power.

**Taijutsu:** a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities.

**Kage Bunshin:** Shadow Clone Technique

**Bijuu:** nine titanic behemoths that serve to drive the plot of the Naruto series. They are differentiated by the number of tails they have, ranging from one to nine.


	3. Friends

**AN:**** Hey guys! First of all, let me thank you very much for your positive reviews, they really mean a lot to me! I'm sorry for the late update, but unfortunately I have entered exam session now and I have a bit more work than planned! This has also reflected on the length of this chapter, making it the shortest one so far. I will, however, update soon after, compensating with a longer one :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're doing it again, Kushina-san." Minato's calm voice came from her lower right where he was sitting, observing her efforts.

The girl gritted her teeth, deciding to ignore him, and closed her eyes to avoid distraction. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and a drop of sweat trickled down the side of her face as she attempted to mould the right amount of chakra, her hands forming the seal before her chest. Her chakra stream was picking up, burning her hands with its intensity.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she shouted and heard the poof as a shadow clone appeared next to her.

Her eyes flashed open, searching for the result of her efforts. Her spirits quickly dropped, however, as she saw yet another imperfect copy, pale and ghastly, barely standing on its feet. The clone Kushina wheezed a few breaths before disappearing in the same puff of smoke she had appeared in only second ago. The original Kushina snapped teeth with an audible _cack _as she clenched her fists, breathing heavily. Her palms still tinged from the abnormal amounts of chakra she had put in this simple technique, which had, nevertheless, turned out unsuccessful. Again.

She heard him sigh and decided to ignore him again, closing her eyes and taking the same stance, hands forming the seal before her chest. _Concentrate_, she chided inwardly, feeling her chakra pick up again.

"Kushina." His quiet voice broke through her wall of concentration and her eyes snapped open to find him standing right in front of her with a serious expression. "You are doing it again, you are overexerting yourself."

"I'm doing my best, ya know!" she said through a frown.

His answering warm smile didn't surprise her anymore.

"I know, but you are not applying your efforts correctly. You are moulding too much chakra, it rushes out with no control and disperses. In fact with the amounts of chakra you have wasted like that so far, I am surprised you can keep this going, your stamina is truly impressive." He said and smiled encouragingly again before returning to his serious look. "But this technique is about chakra control before magnitude, you need to channel the right amount of chakra into the shaping of the clone. Your chakra needs to divide evenly between yourself and each clone you make. Once you get the hang of it, it will come naturally – then it becomes a matter of stamina and chakra stocks – the more you have, the more such clones you would be able to produce with the proper amount of chakra channeled for each of them. Remember, this technique is much more challenging than the Bunshin no jutsu. It creates a complete replica of you, indiscernible even by Byakugan and Sharingan users, because it copies not only your appearance, but also your chakra flow within the clone. And you need a precise chakra control in order to split your chakra in a number of completely even parts, or in this case clones." Minato explained patiently for what appeared to be the twentieth time.

Kushina listened to his explanation again without complaining aloud, fuming quietly. She had to admit he would make a fine teacher one day – he had the patience to deal with slow unresponsive students like her and repeat the same theory without a hint of annoyance. Anyone else in his place would have long given up trying to teach her a technique that she obviously sucked at. His explanation wasn't bad either, it wasn't his fault that her chakra control had always been so unstable.

"I know all that, I heard you the first twenty times, ya know. It's not like I'm not trying, it just doesn't work for me!" she snapped, slashing the air with one hand.

He was already shaking his head through her statement.

"That's not true, you've shown good progress, you've been at it for barely a day after all. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, don't give up. Just focus on your chakra flow instead of moulding large amounts for now."

"Of course I will! I'll never give up, ya know!" she said through a grin, closing her eyes again and forming the seal before her chest, trying to concentrate.

_Small amounts, steady flow. _She felt the familiar surge of chakra rushing forwards and her breath caught as she fought quietly to suppress it and control it. _Recreate the same chakra flow…_

A hand touched her shoulder, another placed gently on the small of her back. Her eyes flashed open again as she jumped at the unexpected touch, turning a startled look to Minato. Colour rushed to her cheeks as she realised how close he was standing.

"Relax." He said through a smile. "Straighten your back here." His hand pressed slightly at her back again. "Do not hold your breath in, breathe slowly and deeply, chakra circulation comes from the breath. Yes, like that." his soft voice encouraged as the girl straightened her posture and pushed her shoulders back, her cheeks still burning uncomfortably.

It had already been a few weeks since the kidnapping incident – a few weeks that had proven to be quite different than the pattern she was used to until then. The first and biggest change was Minato. Instead of abandoning the contact after rescuing her, as she had imagined he would do, he had stuck at her side, always having a friendly smile to spare. It had started with their sparring meetings, first irregular and random (as random as it was that they suddenly started visiting the same Training Field). Their training sessions soon turned into a pattern as they started meeting almost every evening out of missions. Their taijutsu became in sync, both having gotten accustomed to each other's style and techniques.

The next step was ninjutsu and to Kushina's distaste Minato had very prominently excelled. Comparing his light-stepped style with the 'wind' hadn't proven to be too far off the mark as he had proficiently demonstrated a variety of Fūton techniques only a few days later. To make matters worse, he was already attempting to master a second element while she was still stuck at her first. As mortifying as the experience was, she had accepted at one point that she had to ask him for tips. To her pleasant surprise, however, he hadn't acted conceited about it at all and had turned out to be more than willing to cooperate. His instructions were patient and calm and she got frustrated with him more often than not, failing to comprehend how he could keep his calm when her rage was growing proportionally to her failure rate.

Despite being often angry (in truth mostly with herself for being so inferior to him), Kushina had soon realised how much more mellow she was in his company. While her desire to outdo him kept driving her to merciless and passionate training, the distance and coldness in her behavior had slowly started to disappear. She snapped at him regularly and threw light punches in his direction every now and then, but he met them with a smile and a laugh. His calm demeanor had started to rub off on her too and she had started smiling more. Their relationship had grown to be one of trust and smiles and she had slowly started to enjoy her time with him. Before long she found herself chatting excitedly every time after their spar, telling him about her missions and her sensei. It was a new feeling, having someone else but her parents, who enjoyed listening and talking to her. Someone to train with. Someone to share with. Someone to laugh with.

She was starting to get to know him better as well as day passed, spent in his company. His smile had already been a hint enough of what a positive and sunny person he was, affecting everyone with a subtle magnetism that seemed to radiate from him. Kushina observed through disbelief as his mere presence positively brightened up people's mood. He didn't seem to notice his own effect on others, however, or if he did he never basked in it. He was always calm and collected, preferring to observe than to interfere, and Kushina could see the perceptiveness hidden in his warm look. Despite his mellow character, however, she had on several occasions seen his serious side as well, when his eyes would fill with steel and determination. It showed another side to him – he was strong. Apart from strength, he also possessed intelligence, being well-spoken in many topics when engaged in conversation. His knowledge was unusual for that of a ten year old and often surpassed her own, but it was quickly explained when she caught him more and more often with a book in hand. _It's his hobby_, she concluded, watching him smile slightly, lost in between the pages of yet another book. She herself didn't enjoy reading as much, but she loved listening to him recount tales that he had read about while lying in the grass in Training Field 3 after their spars.

It wasn't like she was dissatisfied with her sensei's methods and teachings – on the contrary, the man seemed to be paying her even more attention than he did before the incident. This new, precarious bond that she had with Minato, however, was different. It felt as if she had finally, after all those years, found a friend. _Friend_. The world rang positively in her mind whenever she thought of him. She hadn't realised how much she had needed this sort of bond until she had formed it. Having suffered enough in the past, however, had initially made her shut herself away again when she had acknowledged to herself that she had started getting attached to the carefree boy.

_oOo_

"_You're avoiding me"_

_Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second, not having heard his approach. She turned to look at him before frowning and looking back ahead, over the rooftops of Konoha. Ironically enough, it was a sunset again. They always had to meet at sunset._

_She shifted slightly, bringing her legs up to rest her chin on her knees and wrapping two hands around them. How had he found her? The rooftops weren't a popular pedestrian area. Minato saw her lack of answer as an encouragement and went to sit next to her, much like the first time he had appeared in the training area._

"_I waited for you today. And yesterday. And the day before that too. Don't you want to train anymore?" he asked lightly, looking ahead as well._

_The girl stayed quiet again._

"_What's wrong, Kushina-san?"_

_The wind picked up, sending a gust of dust in her face and she felt her eyes water. It made her angry. At the wind. At the dust. At him._

"_Why should I train with you, ya know?! When you train enough and become stronger you will leave as well, like everyone else! Everyone who ever smiled like that to me left! My brother and Sasshi-sensei… Even Mito-sama, ya know… And now you want me to train with you and then you'll leave too, I know you will. Everyone leaves." Her hands clenched into fists._

_Silence followed her words, an uncomfortable pause that stretched for far too long._

"_Kushina." He said quietly, but she didn't turn to face him. "Kushina, look at me. Please."_

_Perhaps it was his quiet voice, seemingly calm, but brimming with emotion, or maybe it was the plea that she had never heard him utter before. She turned an angry look at him. Accusatory. She knew he didn't deserve it, because he hadn't done anything bad. Yet. She was already blaming him for the mistakes she feared he would make._

_For once he wasn't smiling. He looked… conflicted?_

"_I'm sorry." he breathed. "I'm sorry that I never showed you that you weren't alone. I have always considered you as a fellow comrade, ever since you stood before our class and shouted out your dream. You have the same goals as me, we share the same dream, see? That makes us comrades." He frowned through half a smile. "If I have to be honest, you were quite scary, you seemed so angry at everyone and so strong. But I always admired you for that very same strength. I know I am four years too late to tell you this, but Kushina, I am not leaving. Believe in that. Because…" and he smiled, his warming, sunny, pure-hearted smile "Because you are my friend."_

_oOo_

_Friend. _Yes, he was her friend. Despite having slowly shattered the wall that she was building around herself, however, Minato had still kept a distance, giving her time to get used to him, time to learn how to trust him. _Time to believe that he won't leave, _she thought.

Now, after all those days spent contently in his distant company, for the first time he had broken that distance, allowing himself close contact as if it was the most usual thing. Or maybe it was usual? Kushina couldn't know. It's not like he had never touched her before, more than that he had actually punched and hit her numerous times during their spars, but this was different. This was not training. It was a deliberate contact that somehow bothered her. Her cheeks grew even warmer as she realised _exactly_ how it bothered her. She _liked_ it.

"Kushina, are you listening?" he asked calmly, breaking through her reverie as he moved to face her with one hand still lightly touching her shoulder. "You are doing opposite of what I said, your breathing picked up. Take deep, slow breaths."

"I heard you the first time, ya know!" she snapped louder than necessary and shook his hand away, fighting her treacherous quickened heartbeat. She closed her eyes again, avoiding looking into those piercing blue ones. _Tsk. _He wanted her to concentrate, yet he kept distracting her with his presence. But she needed his tips as well.

It had been only yesterday that she had lost yet another spar, because of his Kage Bunshins. She was growing frustrated with the technique, while admiring him as well for having mastered it so well already. Its uses were numerous, as he demonstrated every now and then, coming up with new ways to trick her. Finally she had given up and asked him through burning cheeks to teach her how to do it. He had agreed with a smile, saying that he had actually wondered when she would ask. _Tsh. So self-confident._ The efforts that she had spent on it ever since yesterday, however, had turned out to be far greater than she expected. She had already had problems with the Bunshin no jutsu, but the Kage Bunshin was a whole new level to it altogether. She wasn't about to give up, however. If he could do it then so would she.

Kushina tried to ease her breathing, putting any thoughts concerning Minato to the back of her mind. She could feel what he was referring to – with every time she inhaled slowly she could feel her chakra stream responding, slowing down along with her own calm breathing.

"Very good." He murmured from somewhere near her and she felt a tinge of pride as he acknowledged her efforts. "Try it like this, imagine your chakra flow as a steady river stream. At the end of it there is a dam – that is your hands, forming seals. It is up to you to control the speed and amount of water that leaks on the other side. Bring it down to a trickle."

His voice was calming and she found it easy to picture what he was talking about. She could feel her chakra flow steadying. _A trickle of water, controlled chakra flow… _

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

_Poof_

Kushina blinked, turning to eye the results, her lips already set in a triumphant smile. Her hands hadn't burned this time and her chakra hadn't picked up and raged out of control. Sure enough, next to her stood a perfect copy of herself in full-colour and health. The clone Kushina grinned victoriously and raised thumbs up.

"Yatta!" Kushina exclaimed, giving herself a high-five.

Minato chuckled and the girl directed her attention to him, raising a hand to point at him.

"Just you wait, _Mina-chan_, now I will be the one to kick your ass in fights, ya know!"

"Kushina-san, you can barely create one clone-" he started through a nervous smile, but she cut him off.

"Alright! This training is making me hungry, I say victory ramen!"

"Os!" the clone Kushina joined in happily.

"Minato it's your treat this time."

The boy kept whipping looks between the two grinning girls, his expression resembling that of a nervous examinee.

"Both of you? I mean you, two times?"

"Teme, are you saying I am not worthy for ramen, ya know?!" the second Kushina snapped, waving a fist at him.

"N-no, of course not" Minato exclaimed, shaking his head quickly through nervous smiles and stepping back, hands raised up before him in a placating manner.

The original Kushina sniggered. With a quick wave of a hand seal she dispersed the clone and stepped towards Minato instead of it, punching his shoulder lightly.

"Thanks." The smile came to her lips easily now in answer to his own. "But you're still treating me ramen."

* * *

**AN:**** To answer a previous question: There is no romantic relationship between Kushina and Minato yet, as they are still children (current age: ten). Things will change in time, however. And speaking of time, the next chapter will, most likely, consist of a jumble of short stories of significant occurrences, spread out in a period of two-three years. What are your thoughts on that? Would you prefer a more detailed account of events passing? Thanks in advance for the feedback! ^^**

* * *

**Glossary: **

**Kage Bunshin no Justsu**: Shadow Clone Technique

**Bunshin no Jutsu:** Clone Technique

**Fūton Jutsu:** Wind Element Technique

**Byakugan: ** The bloodline limit of the Hyūga clan. One of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see chakra, chakra flow, the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra.

**Sharingan:** The bloodline limit, which appears in some members of the Uchiha clan. The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them.

**Teme:** Bastard


	4. Of Teams, Seals and Birthday Gifts

**AN:** **Ay, ay, this took awhile! First of all let me thank everyone who keeps supporting me and giving me feedback, your reviews are very important to me and I am most grateful for the time taken! Forgive me for the slow update, but I hope I can compromise by updating two rather long chapters at the same time! ^^ **

**This set of chapters, as stated before, includes a few shorter stories spread out in a period of time of three years. I hope the time lapses are not too confusing, I have mentioned age a few times to make it easier.**

**Now on to the story! Enjoy! :3**

* * *

A loud _splash _came from behind him as Tora Otakebi threw yet another rock in the river below them. Minato was leaning on the bridge railing with a book in his hands, but his mind kept skipping out of the contents and he ended up rereading the same paragraph over and over again. The other boy's impatience hung around him like a fuming aura of murderous intent. It was distracting at the least, annoying at the most. With a sigh Minato closed his book and put it back in his backpack. This was nothing new, after all, Tora had always been like that.

_Splash. _Another pebble ended up in the water, thrown with more force than the previous ones.

"Stop it already, Tora, you'll make a dam of pebbles before he shows up." Mikoto snapped through annoyance, voicing Minato's thoughts.

The blond boy smiled at the gibe and turned to look at his teammates.

"I can't stand this anymore, he always does that! And if _I _am ever late he makes me carry his bags as punishment!" the brown-haired boy fumed up, eyebrows knitted in anger. "We've been waiting here for more than an hour now!"

"It's less than last time." Minato said slowly through a smile.

"Don't give me that mellow face, you weirdo, I don't get how you can stand so calmly around when he is being so disrespectful!"

"Tora, don't talk to Minato-kun like that! At least he is not being annoying like you!" Mikoto snapped, forming a fist with one hand.

Tora opened his mouth to retort back, but stopped midway through as a familiar booming laughter reached their ears. They all turned to look in the direction of the noise, following the steep riverside with its many small, cozy buildings. It was the leisure part of the small bathing town, where pubs, restaurants and small betting houses excelled. Minato and Mikoto both sighed at the same time, seeing their sensei make his way out of one such pub, red-faced and laughing uncharacteristically loud while shaking hands with a smiling woman. That too was nothing new. Nor was Tora's reaction.

"Teme!" he growled, balling fists and taking a step towards the riverside. Mikoto's hands wrapped around his arm instinctively, holding him back.

"Don't make a scene, Tora, let's just go home." She hissed violently, planting her heels in the ground and yanking back with all her force. She might have yanked on a raging bull, for all the good it did. Tora took two slow steps ahead, literally dragging the poor girl behind him. Minato smiled softly while watching them. Tora might have been a boisterous loud-mouth, but he was always fun to have around. And Mikoto's strict side that she used only with Tora, so very different than her usual quiet shy character, clashed well with the loud boy's behaviour, making them an amusing sight to behold.

By the time the brown-haired boy had managed to free himself from Mikoto's grasp, Jiraya had already made his way to the bridge, still grinning widely.

"How dare you?! You are late with more than an hour, we had to stand here waiting for you while you were drinking sake with women?! What kind of sensei are you, aren't you supposed to be an example for us?!" Tora snapped angrily, his still-childish voice picking up high octaves as usual when he got pissed.

Jiraya blinked at him a few times before placing a hand on his head and ruffling his hair.

"Sorry, sorry, I lost track of time." He said and laughed loudly, before side-stepping the boy and moving forwards.

"You always say that! You can't always lose track of time, you are simply disres-" Mikoto's hand slapped the back of his head, cutting his sentence midway through.

"That is enough, Tora, stop yelling at sensei, you're making a scene, everyone's looking at us!" the girl chided, glancing around nervously.

Jiraya, now having his back to both Tora and Mikoto, made a pouty face as his shoulders slumped, much to Minato's amusement.

"Why do I have to be stuck with the loudest of brats…" he mumbled before turning back rapidly.

"Listen here, you brat, I was teaching you a valuable lesson! Hear that, _teaching_!"

Tora's expression mirrored Minato's internal skepticism, but while the blond boy was having fun with the whole situation, Tora was still annoyed.

"How is being late teaching?" he said in a somewhat subdued voice.

"I am teaching you patience, since you obviously lack it! Until you learn how to deal with it, I will be late every time!" Jiraya said with finality and grinned.

Tora growled.

"Bullshit, this is not ninja training, you're supposed to teach us strong jutsus and how to counter strong enemies, not _patience._"

Jiraya's expression darkened and Mikoto took a step back.

"If you believe this is all there is to ninja training, brat, then we should go back to the bell practice and start all over, you haven't learned a thing. Minato and Mikoto have both excelled while you remain just as ignorant!"

Minato sighed. He knew what his sensei was doing. The one thing Tora Otakebi hated was being compared to others. Especially being placed inferior to others, and especially to Minato. The boisterous boy had developed an inferiority complex around him, as was expected of anyone placed in a team with the academy's top student, and being openly compared to Minato only vexed him further. What made Tora different, however, was the fact that having his pride squashed in such terms only inflamed his desire to outdo Minato further. As expected, his reaction was fiercer than before.

"It's always about Minato, Minato Namikaze can do everything better than me! Well just wait and see, I'll prove to you, I can be twice as patient as him!" Tora shouted and trudged down the bridge past his team.

"Tora, I-" Minato began, attempting to placate him, but the boy silenced him with an angry look.

"Just leave him Minato, you know he'll cool down in less than five minutes, he always does that…" Mikoto murmured, picking up her bags and preparing to leave.

Jiraya was grinning.

"Well then! Let's head back to Konoha and report a successful mission!" he said and started after the fuming brown-haired boy with Minato and Mikoto following close after.

"We won't make it back before sunset" Mikoto mumbled quietly. "I'll miss dinner. My mom always makes the best tonkatsu damburi on Thursdays… My mouth is watering just thinking about it."

Minato forced a smile, avoiding her eyes. He knew that she wasn't an expert at reading people's emotions, but he didn't want to risk it.

"I'm sure she will save you some." _Mothers always do._

"Yeah, of course, but it won't be as tasty as when it's steaming and melting in your mouth." Her face held a wistful expression that made Minato chuckle. "I just wish we could have headed back earlier, we finished the mission five hours ago, why did we have to stop through this town anyway, it's not like we were tired."

"Sensei had work here, you know, his research…" Minato said nervously, having started to have suspicions about the exact manner of research his sensei was leading. "But I know what you mean; I had hoped we'd be back before sunset too."

Suddenly Mikoto turned to him with a wide smile.

"Training with Kushina-san again?"

"Yeah, I had told her we would probably be back today, but I guess I won't make it… I had promised I'd help her with a new technique she's working on…" his voice trailed off as he thought about the cheerful red-head who would spend her entire afternoon training herself to exhaustion once again.

His sensei had called him reckless once, but Minato was certain that this was only because his sensei hadn't met Kushina personally. While the boy admired her strong will and her amazing stamina, he couldn't help but admit that she always overdid it beyond what was reasonable. When Minato was not there to keep her in check, the girl had the masochistic tendency to keep practicing until she was so exhausted that she couldn't move – a state that was entirely not healthy. But then knowing her, he knew that she would also recover inexplicably fast and return to the Training Field in no time, battering at the straw dummies with a new ferocity until she was all drained again. An involuntary smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he thought of her, imagining her long hair flying messily around as she practiced her new technique, her eyes glistening with determination. There was a certain beauty in the picture his mind was painting and suddenly Minato had the urge to walk faster. Mikoto's earlier remarks had made him self-conscious, reminding him yet again that there was no one in Konoha who awaited his return; no one to cook him dinner and welcome him with warm words. _No, _a small voice in his head was saying, _there is someone,_ _who will laugh and chat happily when I return, after scolding me for being late._

"She makes you smile." Mikoto said quietly, not bothering to ask if it was true.

Warmth crept up Minato's cheeks without him fully knowing why, and he looked away from the black-haired girl next to him, afraid that she will take it the wrong way.

"Yeah…" he mumbled and decided his behaviour was suspicious enough to call for further explanation. "I was just thinking how hard it must be for her right now, working on that technique…' he said and chuckled at the private joke.

"What kind of technique is it?"

"She's working her best to be better with elemental jutsus, mastering Katon as her first element. Before I left she was set on learning the Gokakyu no jutsu. I'm not sure if I can be of much help there, because I haven't practiced Katon techniques yet, but I've read about them and my chakra control is better so my tips are useful sometimes."

He generally disliked talking about others without their permission, but he didn't feel bad about talking to Mikoto in this particular case. She was a rational person and a good listener, and above all she was kind. He knew that if there was one person from the academy who had never made fun of Kushina and who had accepted her for the person she is, it would be pure-hearted Mikoto Uchiha. He was glad that he was assigned in the same team with her – over the months he and the quiet black-haired girl had managed to become friends. He listened to her advices and she listened to his, and despite rarely sharing things they knew they could trust each other about many a topic.

"Where do you train?"

"Training Field 3, down by the river… why do you ask?" Minato threw her a puzzled look.

"Katon jutsus are my clan's specialty" she said with a wink. "I know the Gokakyu better than most; maybe I will be of more help."

Minato stayed quiet, surprised by her sudden offer.

"If that is okay of course…" she started nervously.

"No, no, that would be great! Kushina would appreciate it, thank you Mikoto" he said finally, returning her kind smile warmly. "That's really most kind of you."

"Hey, no problem. It's not every day that I get to be more useful than the great Minato Namikaze." The girl said teasingly and stuck her tongue out at him.

Minato laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, still feeling uncomfortable with the sudden amount of praise he was getting from both teachers and peers. Mikoto's answering laugh pierced the silence and Jiraya turned to look at them through a grin.

* * *

She sighed with exasperation, letting herself fall back in the grass with the heavy book lying open on her face. There was no use, she wasn't getting any of it, it made no sense at all. She heard him approach a few minutes later, sharp as always. The girl sighed, not even bothering to move, knowing that the progress she was supposed to have made until he showed up for their field training had been no progress at all. She was stuck in the beginning of the horrible book with no prospects of advancing further.

"Since you usually detest reading, I can only conclude that there is a book eating your face." Minato's merry voice came from above her and her annoyed growl answered him from below the book.

"And they say you are supposed to be perceptive…" she mumbled without moving before lowering the book down to find him leaning over her with that usual warm smile illuminating his face. She scowled and growled again.

"I don't get it at all, ya know, those jutsus don't make any sense." She whined and threw the book aside, rising in a sitting position.

"What jutsus are you talking about?" Minato asked curiously, springing lightly next to the discarded book and picking it up. His swift moves no longer surprised her, nor did his sudden interest in possible new jutsus – her friend loved challenges. He glanced at the cover curiously. "Fūin jutsu." He whispered before smiling again. "Your clan is renowned for their skills with Fūin jutsu, there are rarely Fūin users who can outmaster them." He said mildly, returning to sit next to her, still holding the book.

"I know what my clan is famous for, ya know!" she snapped. "It's just that it's so complicated. My father gave it to me, because it's only a month before my eleventh birthday, he said it's about time I started learning our clan's skills, make the family proud. Apparently, at my age he was already past beginner's level. But I don't get any of it and this is just the basics too." she vented, suddenly unable to hold her anxiety. "I'm going to disappoint everyone. I don't even want to learn Fūin jutsus, they are boring, ya know." The girl said with finality and crossed her arms, a stubborn look on her face.

Minato chuckled.

"You said the same when you started learning the Kage Bunshin no jutsu and yet you can make more shadow clones than me now." He said warmly.

"But I _wanted_ to learn the Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

"Why don't you _want_ to learn the Fūin jutsus?"

"Because they are boring."

"You can't know if they are boring if you can't understand them."

"It's boring trying to understand them…" she mumbled with a pouty face.

"Since when does the great Kushina Uzumaki give up so easily?" Minato teased through a smile.

"I haven't given up, ya know!" the girl snapped, throwing a punch in his direction as she often did. "Why don't you try it, if you think it's so easy, _Mina-chan_?!"

"Okay." was all he said before opening the book and adopting a serious expression.

"What- now? We were supposed to train." She said incredulously, not having expected him to agree at all.

"I _am_ training. Fūin jutsus." He said through a smile before returning to the book with a stern look again.

Kushina grumbled something about Mikoto and quietly walked away.

* * *

He furrowed eyebrows in concentration as he drew yet another circle of kanji, practicing a seal. It had been two weeks since Kushina had challenged him as a joke to try to 'decipher' the 'horrible' Fūin jutsu book. Two weeks, during which all he had dealt with was Fūin jutsu.

At first the intricate symbols had confused him as well, but before long he had started making sense of the explanations, growing more and more fascinated with the beauty and hidden possibilities that this particular type of jutsu offered. The user could do most anything in time, the only limitation being their chakra stock – and even that seemed to be possible to trump.

The book that Kushina had given him grew more and more intricate with each following step, explaining a variety of jutsus. He had progressed slowly at first, going back to the basics of it many times to reconfirm different theories, but his pace had gradually picked up as his understanding of the delicate techniques deepened. He ended up finishing it within four days, his new passion having driven him restless until he knew more. By the end of the book he had acknowledged that the majority of Fūin jutsus in it were original techniques created by someone else who had knowledge enough of the art to experiment. Some of them seemed to be quite useless, created for the sake of creation, while others were immensely powerful. And immensely complicated. He had wasted no time at all before he supplied himself with Fūin books of his own, continuing to read hungrily, starting to practice from the very basics of Fūin – calligraphy. When he was not training with Kushina he was writing page after page of neat kanji, perfecting the shape of his handwriting as well as the time it took him to complete it.

The girl was astonished by his sudden love for that 'annoying' subject, but his efforts picked on her curiosity too and in the end he found himself explaining the basic theory to an eager Kushina, who seemed determined to keep up. They started practicing calligraphy together before every spar, sometimes attempting to draw simple seals. His passion seemed to be rubbing off on her as well, because soon enough she seemed to start enjoying the new pattern, her previous resentment for Fūin jutsus all but forgotten.

Jiraya-sensei encouraged his efforts as well, after being very much surprised initially that Minato could actually understand and enjoy learning about seals. His surprise had soon turned into pride as he acknowledged his student's progress, noting that he himself hadn't progressed much in that direction and definitely not at such a young age. What Jiraya-sensei considered as 'minimal progress', however, turned out to be far from 'minimal', as his sensei sat down with him one afternoon and explained to him a few seals that were so complicated that Minato couldn't understand a thing.

Jiraya's pool of knowledge about seals, however, turned out to be nothing compared to what Kushina was receiving from her parents. After having seen her newly developed passion for Fūin jutsu, Kushina's father had more than gladly started spending evening after evening with her, explaining the subtleties of the art as no one else, but a Fūin Master could. Much to Minato's surprise, Kushina excitedly shared everything with him afterwards, not caring if she was supposed to or not. If her parents knew, however, they didn't protest.

Minato smiled as he looked at the paper before him, experimenting with one such trick that Kushina had shared with him earlier that evening – if it worked properly it was supposed to relieve the Fūin user from losing too much chakra with more complicated seals. He felt the familiar excitement that surged through him every time that he experimented with something new, the same determination gripping him as always, not letting go until he mastered it. The Will of Fire, Sandaime called it. The will to never give up.

_Yes_, he thought, drawing another set of delicate kanji, _yes, I won't give up. I will perfect Fūin and one day I will create a jutsu of my own._

* * *

She heard a tumble of rushing footsteps followed by a loud thump and a yelp of pain and she sighed. Her daughter was always clumsy when in a rush. Ryūmi placed the plate with onigiri on the table just as Kushina burst through the door massaging her elbow furiously.

"Good morning, mom, dad!" she said quickly, taking a few fast steps to the table and snatching up a few onigiri, stuffing one in her mouth and putting the rest in her pockets.

Ryūmi sighed as her husband quietly put down his cup of tea and pinned their daughter with a chilly look.

"Just where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"Sorry dad goffa go meefing Minafo." She said through a rush, still chewing, bits of food flying out of her mouth.

"Kushina Uzumaki, hold it right there." Her husband said sharply and the red-haired girl froze, giving her father an annoyed look.

"Dad, I'm lat-"

"Do not talk with your mouth full."

Kushina chewed quickly and gulped, fuming quietly.

"Now will you explain to me why you are so disrespectful to your mother, who spent the entire morning preparing breakfast, and you won't even sit down and appreciate it?"

"Daad, I'm late, I have a meeting with Minato, we got appointed on the same mission today and we are meeting earlier to prepare together, I don't have time for breakfast!"

Ryūmi smiled affectionately as she saw her daughter waving hands chaotically while trying to argue with her father. They looked very much alike – she had inherited his dark red hair, characteristic for his clan, and she possessed the same sternness in her eyes. The length and easy flow of her hair, however, and the easy care-free smiles were all her.

Her husband sighed and closed his eyes in defeat.

"You spend an abnormal amount of time with that boy…"

"He's my friend, so what of it?" Kushina snapped, suddenly on the defensive.

"What your father meant to say" Ryūmi said quickly, moving behind her husband and placing two hands on his shoulders. "is that you and Minato have grown very close, but we still haven't met him personally. We would love to have him over for dinner sometime; maybe you can invite him after the mission?"

Kushina's face positively lit up as it stretched into a big grin.

"Thank you, mom! I'm sure he'd love to!" she shouted quickly and rushed to her mother, standing on her toes to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hai, hai, now off you go before you are late!" Ryūmi chided through a smile.

Kushina needn't hear it twice – she waved happily and bolted through the door with another onigiri already in her mouth.

Hyōjin Uzumaki sighed again and lifted the tea cup to his lips.

"I am not sure about this, Ryūmi" he said heavily after a few minutes of silence during which the woman had started rinsing the dishes behind him.

"He is the first friend Kushina has made, dear, she is very close to him."

"That is what bothers me, they are too close."

"Dear." Ryūmi said, adopting a scolding voice. "They are children, they are barely eleven. You shouldn't be worried about such things."

Another heavy sigh reached her ears.

"You are right, of course, but it is not the present that worries me." He said sternly and Ryūmi frowned.

"Let's think about the future when it arrives on our doorstep."

"You know as well as I do that friendships like that easily grow into infatuations."

"Dear, your daughter is still a child; do not put on that strict father face yet. You are being overprotective for no reason. Besides, what of it, Minato is a sweet boy, the entire village is praising him." Ryūmi was saying through exasperation. Her husband was really blowing things out of proportions. Had he forgotten how very young their daughter still was?

"Ryūmi… You know this is not just about me doing my role as a father. As Kushina's guardians we cannot let Minato Namikaze make such a choice without being fully informed of Kushina's… situation." He said, the last word heavy on his tongue. "It will only hurt the boy. Nor can we inform him as of yet, he is just a child."

"Precisely. He is just a child. Even if he weren't, it wouldn't be up to us to inform him of anything, it is Kushina's burden and it is her choice to share it. Hyōjin, being a Jinchuuriki doesn't mean that Kushina doesn't have feelings or that someone cannot have feelings for her. As her guardians we will protect her from the dangers that those feelings pose to her and to her close people, but as her parents we will also support her. For now cast that thought aside. There is time until the future. Let her enjoy the present."

The low grumble from behind her was all the assent she needed before she smiled.

* * *

He scanned the area again, trying to catch a glimpse of anything out of order. The moon was nearly full, thus making the night a bright one – it would be hard for anyone to sneak up on them. When he didn't see, or hear anything out of place, he returned his attention to the delicate slip of paper that he was working on, carefully writing kanji in an intricate web while embedding it with chakra to create a simple seal. He squinted, trying to see a particular corner of the small paper, making sure he didn't omit anything. The scarce light made him move closer to the fire, trying to see better. His eyes involuntary slipped over the two figures next to it – Sakumo-sensei leaning on a tree, fast-asleep, and Kushina, curled in a ball under her blanket, equally subdued. The smile sprung to his lips before he realized it, watching the peaceful expression on her face and the way her hair was coiled in every direction like a carpet of flames. He looked back at the seal he was forming – the paper had the same gorgeous colour – and his smile grew larger. Yes, he had chosen well.

* * *

A hollow branch, tossed in the fire, popped, sending a loud cracking sound through the still night. The noise made Kushina frown in a half-awakened state, suddenly making her realize that her left side had grown numb from the cold ground. With a stifled yawn she turned around and her eyes fluttered open to scan the meadow just in case. It hadn't been too long since the end of her sentry shift – Minato was still on guard, sitting peacefully by the fire. Her movement had caught his attention and he was now looking at her through a smile, his hands clutching something small in his lap.

She smiled back and closed her eyes in an attempt to dive into her dreams again, but sleep eluded her. An image of Minato, face illuminated by the fire with shadows playing in his hair, came before her eyes and she looked up again, as if to confirm that she hadn't fallen asleep yet. Minato had shifted his attention to the small object in his hands now, scrutinizing it with a frown on his face. This caught her attention.

With a yawn she stood up and slowly approached him, sitting next to him in the grass.

"You should really take some rest, Kushina, you were on guard until now." The boy said slowly through the same warm smile.

"I'm not tired." She murmured and yawned again, to which Minato simply raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I am, but I can't fall asleep, ya know." She said quietly, eyeing her sensei to see if their voices were bothering him. The man seemed to be genuinely asleep, after having spent the better part of the night on watch. "So what are you doing?" she asked curiously, peeking over his shoulder to see what he was holding.

To her surprise he pulled it aside, a nervous smile appearing on his face.

"It's…" he began, but stopped midway through, eyeing her carefully.

The girl flinched.

"What, ya know? Are you developing some new jutsu?" she asked pointedly, pulling away with annoyance.

To her surprise he laughed softly.

"I suppose I might as well show you, since it's already the 10th in a way." He said quietly and she couldn't help but notice the nervous tint to his voice. It picked on her curiosity even more. "Give me your hand."

Kushina stared at him with wide eyes, feeling her cheeks warming up. Had she heard right? The fire popped loudly in the sudden silence, snapping her out of her initial surprise.

Minato held out his own hand, waiting for her to take it. She hesitated for a second, before doing as he asked, feeling goose-bums running down her arm at the warm touch. He smiled before gently turning her hand palm upwards and moving his other hand over it.

"Happy Birthday, Kushina." He whispered, moving his hands away, leaving her to stare at the little slip of red paper he had placed in her palm.

"Um… thanks?" was all she managed, lifting a questioning look at his face.

He chuckled and lifted a hand before his face, making a quick seal. The little slip of paper in her hands suddenly came to life, folding on itself many times, as if guided by invisible hands. Kushina stared in astonishment as it slowly started resembling a flower – a perfect imitation of a flower, insomuch that it no longer looked so much like paper as it looked like a real blossom. A beautiful red cherry blossom, that now pulsated gently with a subtle surge of chakra. As soon as it stopped folding, taking its final shape, the air filled with the scent of it. Could paper have a scent? This one definitely did, reminding her of spring afternoons spent in Field 3 below the cherry trees, laughing as a cascade of such blossoms, only white, fell all over her. The girl couldn't help but stare at it, her mouth forming a silent 'o', overwhelmed by the sudden surge of emotion. He had remembered her birthday. He had given her a gift; no, the most wonderful gift. It was simple and that's what made it so beautiful. No one had ever given her any gifts, her parents excluded, so she found herself at a loss for words. For once she didn't know how to react.

Her eyes slowly lifted to meet his warm blue ones and she blinked, seeing… hesitation? The boy picked the origami from her hands with exaggerated slowness, as if expecting her to jump away from him, and then leaned forward. Kushina froze, cheeks burning, her heartbeat drumming in her ears. Minato didn't notice, or if he did he pretended not to, as his hand gently tucked her hair behind one ear, placing the cherry blossom behind it and fastening it with her hairclip. He quickly withdrew after that, nodding once to himself, the same warm smile on his face as before.

"There now." He whispered gently. "It has the same beautiful colour as your hair and the same beautiful scent. I've embedded my own chakra in it, so it will never wither as long as I live. It's my promise." He said and looked in her eyes with a stern look. "That I will never leave."

"I-" she began, but chocked on her own voice as she felt her eyes water. No words could express accurately the overwhelming gratitude she felt.

"I know." He said through a content smile, saving her from the effort to say something.

The boy quietly turned to look at the fire again, his merry smile never leaving his face, as he leaned peacefully on the fat tree he was sitting next to. Kushina imitated him, gazing at the dancing flames for awhile, the chaotic flickers mirroring well her raging emotions. Gratitude, trust, companionship, admiration and faith were burning her on the inside and she had no way to voice them. Surrendering to her lack of eloquence, she leaned on Minato to the side, lowering her head on his shoulder and finding his hand with her own, giving it a quick gentle squeeze.

'Thank you.' was all she managed, voice thick with emotion and quiet mirth.

* * *

"I'm sure it went this way." She said sourly, scanning the meadow below them.

Minato chuckled. Her annoyed pouty face was always an amusing sight.

"Stop laughing, ya know! It's a shared mission, help me find the goddamn beast!" the girl exclaimed, waving a fist from ahead of him. They were both perching on two separate branches of a high tree, using the advantage of height in their attempts to locate their client's pet. It was a C rank mission at most, and not because of its difficulty, but because of the ridiculous amount of payment the client had promised to anyone who managed to deal with what he described to be 'a sweet, but willful' beast.

He sighed, thinking of the absurdity of the situation. They wouldn't have been assigned with something so bothersome if Kushina hadn't called the Hokage 'Jiji' before his entire office when they were reporting back from their single shared mission. While the Hokage had laughed off the disrespectful name, he had also decided to show a sense of humour in his own way – by making them take care of a mission that any newly found genin could carry out.

"It's not my fault, ya know!" she snapped, as if having read his thoughts. "He _is_ old."

"That doesn't mean you need to tell it to him…" Minato said calmly through a nervous smile.

"So what, he is the Hokage, he should be able to deal with the truth, ya know! When I am Hokage, I'll let people call me however they want to!" she said with finality.

"Fair enough, but until then you better address me respectfully or I'll make you chase cats even as a jōnin." Minato teased through a grin.

"You'll never make Hokage before me, ya know!" she snapped and threw him an angry look.

He shook his head and laughed.

"The only title you'd deserve anyway would be _Mina-chan_." She continued and finally, to her immense pleasure, he scowled.

"You'll never drop it, will you?" he murmured.

"Never." She said in a wide grin.

"Since you'd allow people to call you anything, how does Yondaime Hokage Tomato sound to you?" he teased back and Kushina gasped. He had never called her like that. Somehow, however, she didn't find it offensive, because she knew that he is not putting the same scorn behind the name, as all the other children at the academy did. He was only using it to vex her in return. And vexed she was.

"You did not." She said, turning to face him from the branch on which she was standing, parallel to his.

He only grinned. With a growl Kushina launched herself forward, jumping from her branch head first with her arms outstretched, planning to crash into Minato and push him off the tree. He seemed to be expecting it, however, for as soon as she was in the air he dropped his legs down, sitting on the branch and leaned back parallel to the ground below. Kushina's lips formed a silent 'o' as she shot right over him, her eyes locking with his for a split of a second as she sailed over him and her flight took on a vertical trajectory, with her headed face-first towards the ground. Two hands wrapped around her wrists out of nowhere and held her back, her body continuing the momentum and ending up with her doing an involuntary half-summersalt in the air, changing her fall to one of feet-first with her back to the tree. Kushina never fell, however. She found her feet to have ended up a good few meters from the ground as she still hung in the air. She looked up quickly, meeting Minato's laughing face right above her own. He was hanging head down from the tree with his legs firmly wrapped around the branch, holding her wrists tightly. His golden locks were in disarray, pulled down messily by gravity, giving him an odd, but pleasant look.

As pissed as she was, Kushina couldn't help but laugh as well at the absurdity of the situation.

"You could have let me fall, ya know!" the girl said through a grin. "You know I'm agile enough."

Minato shook his head with an amused smile on his lips. "I'd never let you fall."

* * *

**AN:**** I hope you liked it! Please do share your opinions whether this type of time-skip is enjoyable for you!**

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Tora:** Tiger

**Otakebi:** Roar

**Tonkatsu Damburi:** A bowl of cooked rice with pork cutlets put on top of the rice.

**Katon jutsus:** Fire Techniques

**Gokakyu no Jutsu:** Fire Ball Technique

**Fūin Jutsu:** Sealing Technique

**Kanji:** The Chinese characters in the Japanese language

**Calligraphy:** a type of visual art. It is often called the art of fancy lettering. A contemporary definition of calligraphic practice is "the art of giving form to signs in an expressive, harmonious and skillful manner"

**Sandaime Hokage:** Third Hokage

**Yondaime Hokage:** Fourth Hokage

**Onigiri:** a Japanese food made from white rice formed into triangular or oval shapes and often wrapped in nori (seaweed).

**Ryūmi:** From Ryū (dragon) and mi (fruit)

**Hyōjin:** sharp

**Origami:** Origami is the traditional Japanese art of paper folding. The goal of this art is to transform a flat sheet of material into a finished sculpture through folding and sculpting techniques.

**Jiji:** old man


	5. Of War, Loss and a Goodbye Kiss

**AN:**** Another set of short stories, wrapping up with this chapter. Next chapter will begin a consecutive timeline.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Miinato" he heard her call his name again and smiled, not opening his eyes, lying on his back calmly in the grass.

Soon enough he felt her hair tickle his face as she came to stand over him and leaned down to inspect if he was sleeping. He chuckled and his eyes flashed open, light blue meeting dark purple. He smiled even further, finding his face surrounded by curtains of thick red hair, inhaling the soft cherry scent of it. He blew a fiery bang of it away from his cheek where it kept tickling him. He lifted his hand absent-mindedly and gently ran his fingers through her locks. She blushed and smiled back.

"I knew you were not asleep" she said merrily, pulling away and sitting down next to him, handing him the one end of a two-stick ice-cream.

Minato raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we should celebrate." She said excitedly, waving the ice-cream around.

He smiled back a brilliant smile as he pushed himself up in a sitting position and grabbed the stick, breaking the ice-cream into two with a quiet _pop_.

"Congratulations!" she announced through a grin. "You must be the youngest chūnin in the history of Konoha!"

"Sandaime was eleven when he became a chūnin."

"So are you."

"I'm almost twelve." He corrected through a soft smile, acknowledging the compliment nevertheless.

"But you are still eleven now, ya know." She said through a half-annoyed expression, rolling her eyes as if he was a slow student unable to comprehend an easy theory. "In any case you were the only one from our age group that passed, that was quite impressive."

"There weren't that many people from our year in general, I suppose twelve-' he stopped as she threw him a measuring look "-I mean eleven, is probably too young of an age… but Jiraya-sensei insisted that I can do it."

"He knows your abilities better than you do, it would seem." She said in a scolding manner and he had to laugh at the absurdity of it. Since when was _she_ scolding _him_ for lack of confidence?

Kushina smiled at him again before biting into her ice-cream in content.

* * *

He heard footsteps approaching the door and subconsciously straightened his back as a fit of nervousness came over him. He had never before come to Kushina's house uninvited and he felt terribly wrong for it, as if encroaching on her personal space. His friend had been gone for over two days now, however, and with Sakumo-sensei out of the village as well, he had no other way to know where Kushina had disappeared at and if she was alright. As worry started to gnaw on him he had decided to look for her at the only place it made sense for her to be – at home.

The door opened and Minato found himself looking at the soft smiling face of Kushina's mother. Ryūmi Uzumaki had the same long silky hair like Kushina, only it was a not-so-vibrant light brown colour. Her eyes, however, were the same as Kushina's both in colour and in brightness – there seemed to be a little flame flickering there, giving both women a shrewd look. He smiled back and bowed his head in respect for the older woman.

"Minato-kun, what a pleasant surprise!" she exclaimed through a merry voice. The worry in Minato's heart lessened. Surely Kushina's mother wouldn't be so care-free if her daughter was ill.

"Ryūmi-sama, I apologise for the unexpected visit." He began quietly, feeling at once how very ridiculous it had been to worry for his friend – Kushina _did_ have an amazing recovery rate, there was no way she could be sick – maybe she just needed a break from all the training. Maybe she got bored of him. He shouldn't have come.

"Do not apologise for such things, Minato-kun, it is a pleasure to see you, you know you are always welcome at our home." She said softly and brushed his shoulder with a light touch. He looked up in gratitude. "Is it Kushina that you are looking for?"

A nod. "I hadn't heard a word from her for the past few days…"

"You got worried? Naturally…" her eyes held a mellow look. "Come in, she would be happy to see you."

Minato nodded in gratitude and stepped inside, taking his sandals off and continuing to pad bare-footed after the kind woman, who was leading him deeper into the house.

"That girl, I swear, she loses track of time constantly, I am sure she didn't even think you would be worried, she should have let you know that she is busy." Ryūmi muttered under her nose as she stopped before a door, sliding it open and stepping aside to let Minato enter.

The first thing he registered was Kushina, kneeling on the floor by an empty bed, save for the pile of rags on it. Kushina looked at him in surprise before smiling warmly and greeting him with a loud "Os!" through a large grin. Before Minato could respond, the bundle of clothes _reacted _to the sound of her voice, shifting and giving out a soft sound between a cry and a choke. The boy gasped, realizing now that what he had initially thought to be a pile of rags was actually a baby, wrapped in many swaddling clothes. As if to confirm his revelation the child stretched out a small hand, trying to catch one of Kushina's fiery locks.

The girl directed her attention to the baby again, a serene smile spreading on her face. She tucked her hair behind her ears quickly, reaching a hand out instead. The child's small fingers wrapped around her forefinger tentatively and it gave a loud shriek that could only be laughter. Minato stepped forward as if dazed – he didn't know that Kushina's mother was expecting.

He couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but it seemed to be no older than a month. Kushina was making faces at it, her one finger still clutched tightly by the baby's palm. The child gave a shrill laugh again, displaying pink gums through its smile and Kushina laughed back. Minato chuckled as well, more in amusement than anything else – he had never seen Kushina so captivated by anything. She seemed to be entirely engulfed by the presence of the baby, the joyful, peaceful smile never leaving her face. He suddenly understood why he hadn't seen her the past few days – seeing her like this now, he couldn't imagine her leaving the room for more than a few minutes before rushing back to her new sibling.

The baby suddenly seemed to notice his presence as he had come to stand by the bed too, and directed two curious black eyes at him. He noted the small tuff of silver hair on the baby's head, wondering in the back of his mind how that came to be when Kushina's parents had red and brown hair respectively.

Kushina finally seemed to notice enough of Minato as well, turning to look at him through an apologetic smile.

"I missed our training, didn't I?"

He smiled back.

"A spar or two, don't worry about it."

"But it's so nice you're here now, I can officially introduce you, ya know!" she said happily and sprung to her feet, bending over the child and tenderly picking it up.

It squirmed and reached out for her hair again, managing to grasp a stray bang tightly and letting out another victorious cry of joy. Kushina winced slightly at the pain, but kept smiling, now holding the baby in her hands and trying to untangle her hair from its grip.

"So, Minato Namikaze, this is Kakashi Hatake." She exclaimed joyously and tickled the child with one finger, causing it to smile.

"Hatake… but then-" Minato started, realisation soon dawning on him. The child was not Kushina's sibling at all. Of course, he had heard that Sakumo-sensei's wife had passed away in childbirth not too long ago, but he couldn't attend the funeral as he was on a mission then.

"Mhm, he is sensei's son. Sensei had to go on a mission for a few days so we volunteered to take care of him in the mean time since…" she said quietly and a shadow of sadness crossed her face. "You know… he doesn't have a mom…"

Minato nodded quietly before Kushina directed her attention to the child again.

"Isn't he the cutest baby ever?" she said in a coo, much to Minato's bewilderment. He had never imagined to see Kushina – strong, fierce, boisterous Kushina – reduced to such a sweet mellow state – not even for a child. He could hardly hold back laughter. Instead he smiled and bent over the baby as well.

"Hello little Kakashi." he said softly and waved a hand before the wide-eyed infant.

The baby seemed to dislike the attention, however, for upon seeing Minato his face distorted into a grimace and he choked up a cry. Minato leaned back quickly with a nervous look on his face. He had never handled babies before, at least not out of missions, and he had no idea what he had done wrong.

"Oh there, there, Minato is a friend, right Kakashi-chan?" Kushina started talking quickly, rocking the baby in her hands.

It didn't seem to be working – little Kakashi continued squirming and choking on sobs. Minato cursed himself inwardly. How had he managed _that_?

The girl started pacing around the room, still rocking the baby and whispering _'shh'_-s and _'don't cry, Kakashi-chan'_-s every now or then, leaving Minato to stare and ponder how on Earth she knew so well how to handle children – she was a child herself, for God's sake, barely twelve!

A soft unexpected melody broke through his reverie and he positively gasped. Kushina had started singing. He had never heard her sing and he had never actually given it a thought whether she was a good singer or not – the image of Kushina's joyous loud shouts somehow didn't mix well with the idea of a soft lullaby. To his immense surprise, however, he had been entirely wrong. To say that she sang as a lark would have been an overstatement, but she could hold a tune well enough. The girl had a soft pleasant voice that curved the song beautifully. What's more important, it seemed to be working well, because the child calmed down and his cries turned into soft whimpers before they stopped. Kushina smiled through her song, but didn't stop, still rocking the baby in her hands.

A movement in the doorway caught his attention and Minato realised that Ryūmi Uzumaki was still there, looking at the two of them with amusement in her eyes.

"I take it you will stay for awhile, Minato-kun?" she asked quietly through a knowing smile.

The boy nodded through a still startled look, not taking his eyes off Kushina, lest that this turned out to be some sort of genjutsu. "If that is okay."

"Of course it is." Ryūmi said calmly before sliding the door closed and leaving Minato to stare at Kushina in bewilderment and admiration.

* * *

"So this is it, huh?" Mikoto said quietly and leaned back on the tree she was sitting next to.

Minato and Kushina both turned to look at her from where they were lying in the grass, still breathing heavily after their last spar.

"Our last peaceful afternoon." the black-haired girl continued with down-cast eyes, as her hands plucked a dandelion absent-mindedly and she held it before her face, twisting it around.

The other two remained quiet for awhile, the silence broken only by the cry of the cicadas. It was a hot summer's day, ideal for time spent by the stream.

"Don't think of it like that, Mikoto-san." Minato said finally, voice heavier than usual.

"How am I supposed to think of it then? We're all getting deployed tomorrow. From now on this…" she said and waved a hand in the general direction of the meadow. "…will be rare… a treasured memory. We'll spend our afternoons in battles at the front, in trenches."

Distaste was dripping from every syllable as she mouthed the last sentence and sighed. The wind picked up, making the dandelion disperse and sending its seeds flying around them.

"This war will be over in no time and then everything will go back to how it was, ya know!" Kushina said merrily, rising into a sitting position as well. "We'll protect our village and our people and we will be heroes, ya know!" she said through a cheeky grin. "This is when all of my training shows results! Everyone will acknowledge me and I will be the Hokage in no time, ya know!"

Mikoto smiled softly.

"Heroes are the ones who die for peace." she said through a barely-audible whisper and her eyes directed towards the Memorial Stone at the edge of Training Field 3, hidden by foliage.

Her words hung in the air, as if a shadow had suddenly dimmed the bright sunny day. They had all feared it, even Kushina, who was masking her worries with an enthusiastic smiling face, but Mikoto was the only one to voice it.

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't made chūnin… My mother kept telling me that thirteen is too young, but I wanted to prove myself…' Mikoto continued in the ghastly silence. "If we were still genins we wouldn't be sent to the Warfield. Don't get me wrong" she added hastily, seeing Kushina's skeptical look. "I want to protect my village and my friends… but I am not sure I am ready for the horrors of war… to kill scores of people for someone else's ideals. I just want to live like this, like now. I don't want to face tomorrow, I want to stay here… by the river, in the field with the dandelions."

Minato sat up with a sigh.

"If we do not protect our village all of this will be gone. There will be no field with dandelions when we come back, only destruction and pain. It is up to us to protect what we cherish… we are not children anymore. When there is war, we cannot afford to be. We can only fight so that the generations that come after us will know the peace we knew until now. Just as our predecessors fought to give us that same peace." He said quietly and turned to look at his two friends with a smile. "Besides, we have each other. Nothing will happen to us. One day, when this war is over, we'll come back here and lie down with the dandelions again."

The two girls were looking at him intently. Mikoto's eyes seemed glazed, as if his words were triggering emotions that she was trying to suppress. She was still afraid, but he knew she would find the courage within herself to do what was right. After all, that was what being a shinobi meant. His look locked with Kushina's, however, and he felt a tinge of awe as he saw the determination and will flickering in her eyes, like small fires. There was something else in there too… was it admiration? She grinned back at him and he felt his own resolve mirrored back in her, humming between them as a symbol of silent understanding. They were, once again, in sync.

"Promise?" Mikoto's voice was shaky, but held more force than before.

"I do." Minato vowed and stretched a hand out in the air.

"Un! Let's show them the Fire Will of Konoha, ya know!" Kushina exclaimed, putting her hand over Minato's.

Mikoto nodded, adding her hand to theirs with a smile.

* * *

Minato felt a hand squeeze his shoulder lightly as he was crouching below the gray memorial stone. He kept his face down, eyes closed, not wanting to face whoever it was giving him consolation. His hands clenched into fists involuntarily, trembling with the emotions surging within him. His mind was painting pictures before his eyes, pictures of the care-free laugh-filled days that his team had spent in times of peace. Tora had been laughing then. He had always laughed, shouting the loudest, charging first. He had been a pain in the ass more often than not, but he had also been fun. He had been a friend. He had been someone who Minato always admired for his strong will and resolve. Minato had always been a few steps ahead of him, excelling in most everything effortlessly, but Tora never gave up chasing after him. After all that hard work he had finally started to catch up. Minato could honestly say that by the time this war started they would have been evenly-matched if not for Tora's rashness and impatience. It was unfair that he had to go now, just as he was about to reach his dream and prove to the world that he was better than others thought him to be.

Minato opened his eyes and raised his hand to look at the new names engraved in the stone just recently.

_Ayame Shino_

_Oniri Tosaku_

_Tora Otakebi_

He gulped, his fingers tracing his friend's name quietly. The person standing behind him shifted and Minato finally looked back to see Mikoto, standing behind him with her head bowed down. There was a bouquet of white flowers in her one hand, contrasting sharply with her plain black clothes, very much like his own. She had come to mourn too. Her other hand was still on his shoulder, shuddering lightly with the girl's quiet sobs. Wordlessly, Minato stood up and walked away, giving her a moment of privacy. He had seen the admiration with which Mikoto had looked at Tora and he had come to acknowledge her feelings. Feelings that could never be, he knew full well, because Mikoto had been promised to someone from her own clan upon her birth. That had not stopped her from cherishing Tora, however, and he knew that if there was someone from Team 7 who truly suffered right now it was Mikoto. He hung his head quietly, cursing this war.

* * *

He knocked on the Hokage's office room and waited patiently for his sensei's response. With permission granted, he entered quietly to find Hiruzen Sarutobi standing by the window with his back to him, gazing over the rooftops of Konoha. It was midday and the autumn sun was burning mercilessly, creating a haze over the heated tiles. A trickle of smoke was escaping the Hokage's lips as he sucked on his favourite thin pipe.

"You called for me Hiruzen-sensei." Jiraya said lightly, allowing himself the lower title of 'sensei' when there was no one around – to him Hiruzen Sarutobi would always be the teacher before the Hokage.

The older man turned with a smile and nodded, going to sit behind his desk.

"I am sorry for your loss Jiraya. Tora Otakebi was a talented shinobi. He died with honour." Sandaime said quietly and Jiraya's throat clenched.

He nodded an acknowledgement. In fact his student's death was resulting badly on him. It hadn't been his fault – they had been appointed to completely different divisions – but Jiraya still felt like he had let him down. Like he hadn't managed to teach him well enough for the boy to survive.

Sandaime must have seen how his usually cheerful face dropped into a serious scowl, for he added with a sigh:

"You did all you could, Jiraya. For the brief period that you taught him, for three years is brief indeed, you were as good a teacher as I ever was. This war was untimely. If the boy was given the chance to train under you further he would have grown to be a strong shinobi, perhaps surpassing his predecessors as well."

"Hokage-sama…" the sudden official title made Hiruzen look at him through a serious face as well. "I believe you didn't call for me here to give me condolences."

Sandaime sighed and slowly placed his pipe down, pinning the white-haired man with stern eyes.

"Indeed I did not." he said finally in his diplomatic voice. "I called you here, because I have need of your extraordinary talents, Legendary Sannin Jiraya. As you may know, when it comes to open-front wars such as the one we are having now, the intel units are as important as the fighting divisions. With the sharpening of the tensions between the nations, however, our network of informants seems to be faltering. Many capable shinobi do not succeed with their infiltration missions, or if they do, they stop transmitting information shortly after. One disturbing piece of intel that we managed to receive before our informant was taken down, came from Kumogakure. Apparently the Raikage has finally found a compatible host for the Hachibi, but his intentions in the war are still unclear. Unfortunately our knowledge in the matter stops there. Our biggest problem right now, however, is Iwagakure, who, as you know, we are facing on the field. Their security is heightened and infiltration is nigh impossible. We managed to receive some information about a possible upcoming ambush, but the facts were unclear as our informant was soon rooted out. Sunagakure is also stirring, with prospects of entering the war, unknown to whose benefit. With so many variables and unknowns, even my brightest battle strategists are feeling as if asked to gamble rather than devise a plan." Sarutobi paused for a moment giving Jiraya a long testing look. "You have, so far, proven yourself to be the best shinobi infiltrator that Konoha has. As powerful a warrior as you are, and as useful an asset as you may be on the field, it is crucial that we set up a new reliable network of intel and I believe that you are most suited for the job."

The white-haired man nodded. He had expected something of the sort.

"Jiraya of the Legendary Sannin. I appoint you with the S-rank mission to infiltrate the nations of the Lighting, Earth and Wind respectively, and provide us with intel about the enemies' strategies, plans and any other information relevant to the war in the next few years. I hereby disband Team 7 from its active duties until the time of your return. Your students will be assigned under a new jōnin leader. Will you accept this mission?"

Jiraya grinned.

"Who else, but me?" he said cheekily and the Hokage smiled through a nod.

"Very well. You are to prepare accordingly in the following day and leave first thing in the morning the day after." Hiruzen sighed and fixed him with a soft look. "We are counting on you, Jiraya. The whole village is counting on you. Good luck."

Jiraya nodded somberly.

"Dismissed."

But the white-haired man stayed rooted to the spot. Sandaime lifted an eyebrow.

"Is there something unclear about the mission I assigned you?"

"No, Hokage-sama, everything is clear." He said and remained silent for a few seconds before looking at the Hokage through a serious face. "I request your permission to take on an apprentice."

Silence hung in the room.

"Minato Namikaze?" Sandaime said heavily and Jiraya nodded again.

"He is my brightest and most promising student. I wish to train him further over the course of the next few years while carrying out my mission."

"You know we need every shinobi in this war, Jiraya…" Sandaime said quietly, his voice trailing off with uncertainty. Jiraya scowled.

"The boy will be an even greater asset if he is allowed to grow into the powerful shinobi he can be. Allow me to nurture him, Hiruzen-sensei, allow me to train him and guide him and if this war is not over by the time I am back, he will be the one to end it. I believe in him. I… I believe he might be the child of the prophecy."

The room fell silent once more as Sandaime picked up his pipe and took a few draws, not taking his eyes off Jiraya. The white-haired man didn't flinch, meeting his stern gaze in kind.

"Very well…" he said finally in a tired voice. "I shall believe in your judgment as well. With the boy's assent, I assign Minato Namikaze as your apprentice. He is to leave with you the day after tomorrow and undergo intensive training for the next three to four years. After that, in case of a continuous war, you are to return with him to Konoha for his reinstatement in the village's shinobi system and a further discussion of your mission."

Jiraya grinned in gratitude and bowed his head.

"Thank you, Hiruzen-sensei."

The Hokage smiled warmly.

"Watch over him, Jiraya. If you are right, he might well be the saviour of this world."

* * *

The sun was setting slowly, bathing the whole village in a golden colour. Minato could see its rays reflected in the windows of the houses, causing them to look as if aflame. The Hokage Monument offered a grand view of the entire village, but although it was beautiful, it did not stir him. His thoughts were far away, still focused on the teammate that he had lost. A small _tack _from behind him announced someone's arrival and Minato already knew who it was without looking. Only his sensei knew that this was his pondering place. Soon enough the white-haired man came to sit next to him wordlessly and directed a stern look at the horizon. They had both arrived back for Tora's funeral, for which Minato was grateful. His sensei's presence was strangely comforting, even in silence, as it happened now.

After what felt as an immeasurable amount of time his sensei sighed and turned to look at him, the same serious look never leaving his face.

"As of today our team has been disbanded." Jiraya started carefully and Minato felt his throat tighten. "I have been assigned a new mission. A prolonged one. I am leaving the day after tomorrow and probably will not return for the next few years."

Minato blinked, his mind refusing to wrap itself around the information presented. He had just lost his teammate, his friend… and now his sensei was leaving too? His sensei, who had been like a father to him through all those years, was leaving _now_? He tried to hide the sting of pain that the news brought him, averting his eyes to look at his hands instead and managing a stiff nod.

His sensei reached out and placed a large hand on his shoulder.

"Minato… Do you want to come with me?"

His eyes widened and he snapped up to look at his sensei's face, trying to decide if he had heard correctly.

"It will be a few years away from home, but it will be a few years during which you will have my full, undivided attention. I will train you in every shinobi art known to me and share my knowledge best as I could."

Minato stared in disbelief. On the one hand he had Konoha… and Kushina. All the people that he wanted to protect in the war and now he had to leave, not knowing how they can fare without him. He had made a promise with Kushina and Mikoto that they would fight this war together; training now seemed like abandoning this promise and running away. On the other hand, he had his sensei, his mentor, the Legendary Sannin Jiraya, who he had come to love as a father, offering him the honour of an apprenticeship that some could only dream of. Even as he was quickly going over this in his mind, he already knew what he would choose, having felt the joy in his heart upon hearing his sensei's question, knowing that he won't be left alone after all. He bit his lip. He had promised to Kushina that he would never leave. But he wasn't truly leaving, was he? He would be back in just a few years, stronger than before and able to protect her and the entire village. Protect them as he could not protect Tora now. He would still be helping them in the war, it was a mission that he was setting out with after all, along with his sensei. He furrowed eyebrows in determination.

Jiraya must have seen the change, for he grinned and tossed his question once again.

"So, Minato Namikaze, do you accept being my apprentice?"

"It would be my honour, Jiraya-sensei." He said with a slight bow of his head and Jiraya laughed loudly.

"Damn right it would be! Hokage-sama already assigned you as such, the question was only a formality." He said through a grin, ruffling the boy's hair.

Minato smiled, feeling a sudden sadness enter his heart along with his elation. How on Earth was he going to tell Kushina?

* * *

"Kushina, Minato is here!" came her mother's voice from the front of the house and the girl stopped arranging her backpack and quickly stood up.

She was supposed to head back to the front the following day, having been allowed a few days back in the village to attend to the funerals of a few fellow shinobi in her year. Tora Otakebi, Minato's teammate, had been one of them. She had met with her friend briefly upon her arrival and they hadn't had the chance to talk much, but that short moment was enough for her to see how much the loss had affected him. Minato's usual warm smile now had a sad tint to it and his eyes held the pain of war. She had expected him to need time to mourn for his friend. Therefore, her mother's announcement made her start before she headed towards the door in quick steps.

Sure enough, Minato was waiting for her, his back now turned to the door, his hands tucked leisurely in his pockets.

"Minato" she breathed and an involuntary smile lit her face, only to be extinguished as he turned to face her and she saw his pained expression.

His eyes tightened as he saw her and whatever it was that he was about to say froze in his throat before he had opened his mouth.

"What's wrong?" she said quietly, deciding that this pain was something new, unrelated to Tora.

The blond boy sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Walk with me?" he said through a deceptively calm voice and she could only nod before putting on her sandals and following him down the lane.

He stayed quiet for awhile, walking aimlessly as if deep in thought. Kushina decided, against all the curiosity and worry burning up inside her, to remain quiet and give him time to think. Finally, when crossing one of the many red wooden bridges over the Konoha river, Minato stopped and leaned over the railings. Kushina did likewise, stealing a side look at his serious face. He seemed to be engulfed by the autumn leaves drifting down the stream, not noticing anything around him. Finally, when the silence seemed to stretch unbearably long, Minato sighed.

"Kushina… I-" he began, but choked on the words.

"What is it, Minato, just spit it out already, ya know!" she was starting to get vexed.

The boy straightened his back. "Jiraya-sensei was assigned an extended mission outside the border of the Land of Fire. He is leaving tomorrow and he has offered me to join him as his apprentice for the next four years." He said slowly and turned to face her with a stern look. "I accepted."

A gust of wind swirled the autumn leaves around them, making the old wooden bridge creek.

Kushina stared, numb to everything around her. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to find the proper words. He waited with a pained expression, obviously prepared for anything she might fling at him at this point.

"You said you wouldn't leave." She said finally in a hollow voice.

"I won't. I am not leaving, Kushina, I will be away for awhile, but I will be back before you know it. And I will be stronger than before and I-" he paused, his hands clenching in fists. "-I will be able to protect those who matter to me. I will protect everyone."

Kushina nodded and wordlessly turned to go, leaving a dumb-struck Minato alone on the bridge.

* * *

The morning was a chilly one, the sun barely having made it above the horizon. The few people in the streets were hurrying away with arms wrapped around themselves to keep warm. The northwest gate of the village walls was empty, save for the small party that had gathered there to send Minato and Jiraya off. Tsunade had appeared, bringing two fully-equipped medical kits for both of them, accompanied by Sakumo-sensei, who wanted to wish them luck and safe travels. Mikoto had also arrived after a few minutes, replacing the tear-stricken face from yesterday with an encouraging smile, telling Minato how much stronger he will grow by the time they meet again. Minato smiled in gratitude and nodded absent-mindedly. _ She _hadn't come. _She _wouldn't come, he had known it since yesterday, but he realised now with a pang of pain that he had still hoped. Mikoto noticed his downed spirits, but didn't ask further, having guessed the source of his unease. After a few more minutes of brief discussions between Jiraya and Sakumo, Jiraya sighed, inspected the streets with a quick look, and armed his backpack.

"Come on, kid, let's head out. Morning's not getting any brighter."

Minato nodded and picked up his own heavy backpack.

"Thank you for coming, Mikoto. Take care, okay? I want to see you welcoming me back with a smile in four years, in that very same field with dandelions." He said and brushed her shoulder with a hand lightly.

The black-haired girl, however, didn't look at him, focusing on something behind him instead and smiling.

His heart faltered and he turned quickly, his eyes immediately locking on the small running figure, fiery hair dancing behind her with each step. Minato couldn't stop the smile from spilling on his face as he stepped forward to meet her.

Kushina stopped a few feet before him and doubled over, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"You came." He said lamely, not knowing how else to start the conversation after their awkward parting yesterday.

"Of course I did, baka." she said through heavy breaths and straightened her back, giving him a cheeky smile.

"Thank you." He murmured, trying to embed in the words how very much this meant to him.

"Don't thank me, ya know. I came only to tell you that if you go back on your words I'll kill you. So you better stay alive, ya know!" she said in a semi-angry voice and he chuckled at the absurdity that she was technically promising to _kill_ him if he _died_. "We have a challenge, so don't you dare back out! I'll be fighting you over the title for Hokage one day, ya know!" she exclaimed and put her hands on her hips.

Despite everything, Minato found himself laughing.

"You know I won't step down that easily" he said finally through a grin and Kushina's expression softened.

"Here" she said, taking something out of her pocket and handing it to him. He took it curiously, glancing down at what appeared to be a yellow slip of paper. His lips spread in a smile even before Kushina waved a seal before her and the paper started folding in a familiar way. Soon, in his hand stood a perfect life-like miniature of a bright sun. Similar to his own gift, the origami pulsated with Kushina's embedded chakra, almost radiating warmth. His smile grew larger, holding onto the little sun, her gift meaning more to him than anything that he was ever given.

"There see, it has the same colour as your hair too." She teased and he had to laugh. "And it is also warm, like your smile." The girl said and her cheeks reddened. "It will be warm as long as I am fine, ya know, so that you can know I'm safe too. It is my promise. That I will wait for you."

Minato couldn't believe his ears, a sudden warm feeling spreading within him, a feeling that he hadn't felt before, or if he had, he hadn't truly acknowledged. His new revelation left him tongue-tied, but Kushina didn't let it register.

"So you better come back faster, ya know!" she finished and as usual, aimed a light punch at his shoulder.

The blond boy was just about to chuckle and thank her when the girl did the most unexpected thing – she stepped closer to him and quickly pecked his cheek, before once again turning around wordlessly and running off. Minato stared after her, frozen in place, his cheeks burning and his whole face once again 'as red as that damned girl's hair.'

* * *

**AN:**** So this is where I announce a major time skip of approximately four years, give or take a few months. Please don't hate me for it! I will reveal a few things about the time Minato spends training with Jiraya but that will most likely be through **_**flashbacks **_**in upcoming chapters. To all the readers who got bored with all the friendship 'crap' I can announce that the next chapters will start changing that status, but thank you for putting up with me so far! =] As always, feedback is much appreciated!**

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Chūnin:** ninja who are qualified to guide other ninja and lead missions. Chūnin have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess.

**Sannin:** The Sannin were a group of three legendary ninja, noted to be three of the greatest ninja of their time.

**Kumogakure:** The hidden village of the Land of Lightning.

**Raikage:** One of the five great Kage (the leader of one of the five most powerful hidden villages and are generally acknowledged as the most powerful ninja in their respective villages) of the Naruto world and leader of Kumogakure.

**Iwagakure:** the hidden village of the Land of Earth. Its respective Kage is the Tsuchikage.

**Sunagakure:** the hidden village of the Land of Wind. Its respective Kage is the Kazekage.

**Jōnin:** generally highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains.


	6. Hello and Goodbye

**AN:**** Hey guys, it's been awhile hasn't it? ^^; First of all I want to apologise a gazillion times over for taking so horribly long! As I mentioned earlier, I have entered exam session and my free time is limited. With my last exam coming up this Friday, however, I can finally step up my writing pace again! I hope this chapter will make up for the gap, since I managed to make it pleasantly long ^^**

**Now that being said, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking up with me until now and for all the lovely positive reviews and support! They brighten my day! Knowing that you guys enjoy the story so much makes me love writing it even more!**

**Finally this chapter features grown-up Minato and Kushina (at current age seventeen-ish), but I feel like I should warn you that compared to the innocent chapters before, this one is slightly darker, reflecting the horrors of the Third Shinobi World War. Feel free to comment and tell me if you like this style of writing or if you prefer lighter events. I'm always open to constructive criticism!**

**Now after that long (again T.T) intro, let us begin! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Here we are again, kid."

"After all this time… It's good to be back."

Jiraya grinned, eyeing the peaceful smile on his student's face. Standing at the top of the Hokage monument, eyes closed and hands in his pockets, hair dancing in the wind wildly, Minato Namikaze was radiating joy. Far below, Konoha had started to stir with the first sunrays.

"Well, we better be off, Sandaime will expect a report as soon as he hears we're back. Might as well surprise the old man early on."

Minato nodded and crouched down, placing a hand on the stone representation of Sandaime's lock of hair. A shadowy seal crawled from his palm, nestling in a crack in the rocks. Jiraya grinned.

"Planning a visit again, ah?"

"You know me much too well, sensei." The blond haired man answered and finally turned to meet his teacher's face with a smile in his own turn.

* * *

The Hokage scowled, eyebrows mashing together in distaste, as he inspected another report, this one from the medical unit of Division 5 on the border with Suna. Amongst the many losses that had reduced the efficiency of their team over the last year, there were new problems added – the medics were running out of vital herbs and ingredients needed for practicing their techniques to the fullest. And with Suna's altered invasion plans, supplying any of the units of Divisions 5 and 2 had grown increasingly difficult. He had to admit the Kazekage had stepped things up – the man was causing serious problems ever since Sunagakure joined the war individually and now their attacks, mostly of sabotage nature, were leaving his forces crippled. His ninjas were invading rather than attacking head on, assassinating the much needed medics and cutting off their supply lines.

Hiruzen sighed in annoyance and tossed the paper aside; he already knew the information, he had read it twice. His fingers kept drumming on his desk absent-mindedly as he picked up another report from Division 3, recently relocated to the border with Iwa. His eyes were skipping over the contexts and he realised soon that he wasn't getting anything of what was written – his mind was still coiling around the situation with Suna, worry gnawing on him like a worm might an apple. He had sent what he deemed to be the most appropriate teams for the job, being given the task to intercept with the Kazekage's shrewd plans, but he still felt like he wasn't doing enough. He wasn't helping enough. He couldn't be everywhere. The war was taxing everyone, having dragged on for more than three years. _Too long_, he thought, _for a war led on two fronts_. His people were exhausted and hungry for peace, which didn't seem possible in the near future. The casualties were growing, as were the defeats, and Konohagakure soon found itself pressed for men and funds. The Land of Fire was losing territories at the Iwa border, being forced on the defense for the past few weeks and now things had started to deteriorate with Suna as well. The Third Shinobi World War people called it. In a way it had become one, having affected the majority of the Great Nations in one way or another, turning the smaller nations in between into a scene of conflict and exploitation. Things had really escalated.

The man closed his eyes and lifted a hand to massage his temples, feeling the oncoming headache. All in all, things were not going well for Konoha and it felt like he – the Hokage who was supposed to protect everyone – was not helping enough. Part of the nagging feeling was the fact that he couldn't leave. Being the village's protector entitled residing within the village at all times, regardless of the situation on the borders, dealing with paperwork instead of actual enemies and anticipating a direct attack on the village that could never come. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Come to think of it, all this paperwork had turned into the most vicious enemy he had ever had. Hiruzen sighed. In truth he was growing too old for his position, already having started to keep an eye open for a possible new candidate. An amused snort rose to the back of his throat subconsciously, thinking of this poor man who would one day continue his eternal battle with reports, scrolls, contracts and laws. He was sure that his successor, whoever it turned out to be, wouldn't appreciate it one bit.

"All this paperwork is making you mad, Hiruzen-sensei, of all things so far, seeing you sit alone in your office and chuckle must be the most unnerving one."

Hiruzen smiled.

"Jiraya." He said and the relief was evident in his voice as he turned to the windows behind him to find the white haired man sitting leisurely in the window sill. "We hadn't expected you back so soon."

The Sannin grinned.

"A hero always arrives unexpected."

Hiruzen found himself chuckling despite the serious situation at hand.

"I've been keeping tabs on some of the reports in and out of the villages where I could, Konoha included. Looks like this war isn't going too well." Jiraya said in a somewhat somber voice.

The Hokage slowly took out his pipe from a drawer and lit it wordlessly, getting up from his chair to stand next to his student and look over the rooftops of Konoha. His one hand, out of habit, clenched a light fist behind his back, while the other raised the pipe to his mouth for a draw.

"I am afraid so." He said slowly, suddenly aware of how old and tired his voice sounded. Like that of a man who had lived through it all. "We lost many good shinobi and still there are little prospects of change and when there are any, they seem most unfavourable." He murmured, smoke trickling past his lips.

"I hear that's the very definition of war." Jiraya said lightly and Hiruzen was all too aware that his student was adopting the bright tone to cheer him up. He scoffed internally at the turn of events. Little clumsy Jiraya had grown into the man offering _him_ support. "There is still time to change things for the better, now that the strongest and brightest shinobi in Konoha has returned." the Sannin continued, a grin on his lips once again. Hiruzen had to suppress the urge to chuckle again. His student certainly had some eloquence to describe himself.

"Jiraya, you know the intel that you have been providing us with has saved many lives and secured many victories, I still need you out there, now more than ever." Hiruzen said with a hint of glum in his voice. Jiraya would indeed be a formidable addition to the front, but his skills were more needed elsewhere.

"Actually, sensei…" Jiraya said and mischief twinkled in his eyes. "This time, I was not talking about myself at all."

* * *

Minato sighed realizing where his feet had taken him unintentionally. He had spent the largest part of an hour wandering aimlessly around the village, enjoying being back for the first time in what appeared to be a little over three years and a half. _Finally at home, _he thought, looking around curiously to see what had become of Konoha in all this time. To him, despite having been an interesting journey, it had felt like ages spent away from his dearest place. He had seen and learned many things, each of which more peculiar than the other, but the feeling of longing for his village had never dulled. As interesting as traveling could be, this was his place, here, in Konoha, amongst the people that he cherished. A smile appeared on his lips as he took everything in, basking in the peace that only home could offer.

He glanced around absent-mindedly, taking a mental note of all he saw, observation skills kicking in by habit. Things hadn't changed much, with buildings being the same, only slightly altered or renovated here and there and some new shops having opened down the main street. The only difference were the people. There was a touch of glum and fear in their eyes, a hurry and distance to their movements, very different from the leisurely friendly manners that he remembered from long ago. He couldn't blame them. Despite being away from the gruesome warfronts, the dire situation was taxing for everyone, even for the civilians who lived in relatively peaceful areas. With war came fear and with it came internal suffering that marked generation after generation having grown up in this accursed system of hatred. He knew those faces and those hollow feverish eyes that held looks hungry for peace – he had seen them many times during their travels through many villages, victims of the war. He had expected that the situation in Konoha would be similar, but it hurt seeing the change nevertheless.

The absence of familiar faces didn't help easing the creeping feeling of distance and partial alienation – most of his friends and teammates were absent from the villages, being sent to different warfronts to defend the country of Fire. He glimpsed a few acquaintances and members of previous genin teams that he had met during missions. They all seemed genuinely surprised to see him in Konoha again, relieved by the appearance of 'fresh reinforcements'. By mid-day the news that chūnin prodigy Minato Namikaze had returned to the village had already spread around alarmingly fast and Minato found himself observed by people wherever he went – people that, most unnervingly, he had never met before. Having had enough attention for a few days ahead, he directed his footsteps towards the outskirts of the village where the lush green fields were.

It was a typical late summer day, hot, but not unpleasant, with a slight wind making the leaves dance. _The Village Hidden by the Leaves. A worthy title, _Minato thought, feeling calm seep through him as he made his way down a familiar path through the forest, the only sound reaching his ears being the cry of the cicadas and the whisper of the trees. His legs had carried him towards the training fields without thinking, having picked the route out of habit after the many afternoons spent there with Kushina. A feeling of nostalgia swept over him as he remembered those care-free afternoons, now seeming ages away. He sighed and ran a hand carelessly through his hair. If only Kushina was in the village…

Upon reaching their favourite Training Field 3, however, Minato paused in surprise. The Field wasn't empty as he had expected it to be. Someone had made changes, having replaced the old hay training dummies with three wooden posts. He recalled Jiraya had once protested against the scarecrows, mumbling about the good old days when he trained by the wooden posts. He had to chuckle, seeing that someone had shared his sensei's sentiments. What held his attention, however, was the small figure moving in between them, throwing shuriken and kunai at the posts with surprising accuracy. Minato could only stare. The kid, for a kid it surely was, had developed impressive skills for such a tender age – he couldn't have been older than five. If that hadn't shocked him enough, he was downright flabbergasted when the child ran up the one wooden post, gathering chakra at his feet to remain vertical to the ground and using his momentum to aim more kunai at the post to his right. Minato felt his jaw drop considerably. A child at five shouldn't be able to know about such fine chakra control, let alone put it to use with such ease and perfection. Just _who_ was this kid?

"You'll swallow a cicada if you keep that up, boy." Said an amused voice from beside him and Minato turned around with a start, having been too fixated on the boy to notice the approaching chakra signature. His face spread in a warm smile, seeing a close friend for the first time since arriving in Konoha.

"Sakumo-sensei" Minato acknowledged, inclining his head slightly in respect for his superior, the warm smile never leaving his face. "I hadn't expected to see you here."

"As glad as I am to see you again after all those years, I have to return the remark, Minato-kun. We hadn't expected your return until after the end of the year. Is Jiraya with you? Has something happened?"

Minato shook his head with a reassuring smile.

"No, nothing worrisome as of yet, at least not in any personal matters. Jiraya-sensei decided to visit Konoha earlier after some disturbing intel that we received about the course that the war is taking." The blond man said cautiously, a chill entering his voice.

"Ah… yes, I believe your help would be most welcome in times like these. I shouldn't be too surprised, the situation has been rapidly deteriorating in the past few months after Suna joined the war." The jōnin said in a low voice and Minato scowled. He had heard the intel already, but it was all the more worrying to hear it from a fellow comrade. "It is a wise decision that Jiraya took, what with most elite chūnin and jōnin sent out to the warfronts, the village is at a loss."

Minato raised an eyebrow at him and Sakumo had to chuckle.

"Do not give me that look, boy, I am simply visiting. Gotta keep an eye on my son every now and then, don't I?" the white-haired man said through a grin, gesturing towards the still-training boy, obviously enjoying the startled look of recognition that entered Minato's eyes.

His head whipped in the direction of the child again, noting the familiar silver hair.

"Kakashi?" he murmured surprised, his eyes widening, before a softer tint entered his look. "He has grown."

"As have you, as a matter of fact, you're almost as tall as me now, boy!" Sakumo-sensei continued cheerfully, drifting the conversation away from the ominous topic and causing Minato to chuckle.

"Still, this is amazing sensei. To be able to manipulate chakra at such an early age, your son is incredibly skillful! Have you been training him personally?"

Sakumo sighed and turned to look in the boy's direction too.

"Whenever I can. I can't be here for him always… But I daresay the boy was born talented and with wits on top of it all. He progresses well on his own, as far as basic jutsu goes. In fact, I believe he will be able to graduate the academy by the end of the year."

"At such a young age?" Minato couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. It was unusual for a child to be enrolled so early in the academy at all, not to mention graduating. Kakashi was undoubtedly a prodigy, much like he had once been, but entering the shinobi system at such an early age could have lasting negative consequences.

"Hmph… You have been away from the village so you wouldn't know, but the academy graduation age has dropped considerably due to the war and now stands at an average of eight years. Kakashi is advanced in his preparation, but even so he will graduate with only two years of a headstart. It won't be a bad thing, seeing as he has already mastered most of the basics taught by the academy and since I can't be here always to guide him further, the only logical solution would be to find a sensei for him until he is of age to join a team."

Minato nodded slowly. He had already known about the dropped graduation age; it was a standard procedure during war, the same having happened during the Second Shinobi World War when the graduation age had been dropped to ten. The village needed the funds from missions to maintain the military state during war and with most chūnin being sent on the battle-field, missions became a priority for available genin, thus resulting in a more intensive academy tuition and an earlier graduation age. Now things had escalated further. He had to acknowledge the rightness of Sakumo's words however, even after observing Kakashi for no more than a few minutes – the boy had clearly mastered what the academy had to offer and was ready to be placed below a jōnin for further development.

Minato smiled.

"You must be very proud, Sakumo-sensei, your son lives up to his father's reputation. I'm glad to see he is doing so well."

His warm words caused the older man to smile too and nod in agreement and gratitude for the praise.

A comfortable silence followed, during which both men followed Kakashi's training with fond smiles – Sakumo, filled with pride for his son, and Minato still awestruck and impressed with all the progress that the child had made. It felt like only yesterday that Kushina had rocked him in her arms and sang to make him sleep. The thoughts of his friend must have soured his smile, for Sakumo noticed.

"She'll be happy to know you're back already, you know." He said with a smile and Minato knew instantly whom he spoke of. "She is currently at the border with Iwa, her squad was recently deployed there to support another close to defeat." He paused as he saw Minato turn a worried look towards him, his expression betraying his need to know more of the matter. Sakumo sighed through a smile. "She is doing well, Minato. In fact, she is one of the few chūnin that are regularly in the village and away from all the fighting, the so-called Home-Defense squad. Her deployment in this case was exceptional, due to the growing demand of chūnin units. She will be back in no time, worry not."

Minato couldn't help but narrow his eyes in suspicion at that comment. Something felt off and he was perceptive enough to note the nervous edge in Sakumo-sensei's voice. He knew that there was constantly a need for protection of the village, but that role fell to the village ANBU – they protected the Hokage and the village itself against any sudden enemies that might penetrate the frontal defense. Why anyone would force powerful chūnin, such as Kushina, to remain back in the village, when there was a dire need for shinobi on the battlefield, was beyond him.

A suspicion had started to form in his head from days back spent with Jiraya, a suspicion that his sensei had stubbornly refused to acknowledge or dismiss. For now, however, he simply nodded, deciding to look into things at another time. In spite of his conviction, the jōnin's words had put a certain ease to his worry; whatever the reason for Kushina's frequent presence in the village, he was glad of it. Even after all those years spent away, without hearing a word from her, he still cared as much as before he had left. Having her in harm's way made his guts clench painfully in alarm.

Minato was just about to thank the man for reassuring him when he felt a fast-approaching chakra signature down the path. Both him and Sakumo whirled around just in time to see an ANBU land before them on one knee.

"Sakumo Hatake and Minato Namikaze, your presence has been requested by the Hokage immediately." He said with a chilling voice and Minato raised an eyebrow before turning to Sakumo and nodding.

"Thank you, we will meet with him right away." The white-haired man said, adopting the serious expression of a seasoned war veteran.

With a last glance at the silver-haired boy, Minato leaped up in the tree branches and sped up towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

The atmosphere in the Hokage's office was choking, to say the least. The air hung with an almost tangible sensation of dread, tension vibrating through the people gathered around. Five pairs of eyes fixated on Minato and him as they entered and Sakumo understood immediately. Something had happened, something very wrong. He quickly scanned the room, glancing from one face to another. Jiraya was leaning on a wall with a harsh look, while Shikaku Nara and Kotetsu Oshima stooped over the Hokage's desk, now full of scrolls and maps. Sandaime himself bore a cold look under furrowed eyebrows, urgency seeping in his voice as he turned back to the ANBU kneeling before him.

"Assemble the forementioned squad by tomorrow morning at the latest and set out immediately. Dismissed." He said with a harsh ring in his tone and the man left with a quick "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Only then did Hiruzen Sarutobi turn towards the two newcomers, tired eyes fixing first on him and then on Minato, holding his gaze at the latter for longer than usual. The white-haired man turned to look at the chūnin openly as well, noting the serious face that Minato had adopted already, having sensed the severity of the situation. He had grown not only in height, Sakumo noted, but also in character. He knew that the boy was perceptive and responsible, but never had he seen the look of determination and resolve that now entered cold cerulean eyes. _A look of steel, _the man thought, finding himself certain that many a man would flinch before that look, unable to hold it. Minato Namikaze's bearing and composure spoke of an air of certainty and subtle power, the likes of which he hadn't seen in a long time. _Just how powerful have you become, boy?_

The Hokage seemed to be seeing the same, a short look of surprise entering his eyes before returning back to a serious scowl.

"Hokage-sama" Minato said quietly, inclining his head again in respect for the village's leader. His voice held the same steely edge to it, Sakumo noted, so very different than the warm manner in which they had conversed mere minutes ago. Quiet, but clear, it was a voice able to hold attention. A voice able to influence. A voice able to command.

"I trust you have managed to rest from your travels, Minato-kun." The Hokage began and Minato nodded in return. "I wished I could have welcomed you in a friendlier manner, but the time and circumstances will not allow it. As it is, I have called you both for a mission. I received a report less than an hour ago, that a fresh wave of reinforcements has been sent out to the squads facing our own at the Iwa border." Sarutobi said and glanced at Jiraya pointedly before turning to Shikaku.

The dark haired man sighed. "Unlike our late reports, the enemy's intel has been thorough; they are headed towards our most weakened squad where the defense will be nigh impossible when the new reinforcements arrive. So far both sides have simply occupied their respective borders, holding their lines, but I believe it is safe to assume that with the arrival of the additional squads, Iwa will switch onto the offensive. Following the Kazekage's example at warfare, the Tsuchikage has started sending out teams with sabotage missions, aiming to cut our supply lines to the front-line divisions. I am afraid that some of them have been successful. Squad 15 of our third division is currently weakly supplied and suffering a loss of men, barely holding off their ground as it is."

Sakumo's eyes widened as he felt the air rush out of him in a huff. "Squad 15! But that's-" he began and choked on the dread creeping up his throat. _Kushina. _His student. The one time she was sent out of the village, the one time the village leader risked exposing her to a direct attack from the enemy, and this would happen. He suddenly understood why they were called in such a short notice and why this was causing such panic already. It wasn't just about the squad that would perish at the hands of the increased Iwa forces – it was the village's Jinchuuriki that was at stake. And perish she would, he knew it already, for Kushina would never abandon her friends even if it meant her life.

From the corner of his eyes he saw recognition enter Minato's look as he took into account the white-haired man's reaction. His eyes were again an indication enough – a new fire had entered them, burning with a fierce intensity.

Shikaku barely nodded. "If the Iwa squad breaks through, they will manage to advance far enough to capture at least two peaceful villages in our territory, maybe more." He said and tapped a finger on the map, indicating a rocky isolated pass in the mountains between the lands of Fire and Earth. "Rear support is out of the question, due to the desolate location. Every squad within radius is facing a similar threat in their own turn and is thus unable to reciprocate. According to the information we last received, the reinforcements should be somewhere here." The black-haired man said and pointed on the map again, indicating an area alarmingly close to the narrow Mountain Pass. "Our men were pushed back to here, right before the mountain pass. Judging by the distances, the Iwa relief should be there sometime tomorrow evening, but I assume they won't attack right away as they would want to fight in top shape. Night would provide a good enough cover, so they will probably attack during the late hours after tomorrow, possibly before dawn. If reinforcements of our own are to leave right away and move at top speed, they can reach the Mountain Pass by morning the day after tomorrow. We can only hope that Squad 15 will be able to hold out until then, although…" he paused and looked at the ANBU General next to him, who was frowning looking at the map.

"Although, I have to say it is unlikely." He said heavily, ignoring the frantic look Sakumo directed at him. "From what we know, Squad 15 has already lost a large amount of people, most of whom medic nin and shinobi with good defensive jutsus. The enemy would know their weaknesses – in this case it would be long-range attacks. I can assume that they would want minimal casualties so they would have sent a squad of their own who specializes in long-range offensive, which doesn't allow easy close interception." Another heavy pause. "It's what I would do. The team we have devised with Hokage-sama would have the sufficient shinobi for a counter-attack, but…" and he turned towards Sandaime.

"I have ordered the formation of said squad as soon as possible." Hiruzen Sarutobi continued for General Kotetsu and there was a subtle tint of pain in his voice, betraying his own raging emotions. "They will be sent to replace the previous squad, but most, if not all of the men are currently away from the village, returning later today or during the night. We have picked only people that will be available in Konoha by tomorrow morning at the latest. The full assembly will take too long and at the moment time is of the essence."

'I'll leave right away.' Sakumo choked through a harsh voice, not caring if the Hokage needed him as an advisor right now. He would not sit idly.

To his surprise, however, Sandaime nodded somberly.

"That is why I have called you, Sakumo. You and Minato are to depart immediately for the Tokutsukai pass to aid our men and hold the enemy back until our own reinforcements arrive and push them back. From what little intel we have, the Iwa squad currently stationed at the border is of no more than forty men, our own squad being reduced to barely twenty-five, but the arriving reinforcements number close to fifty, many of whom are at jōnin level. Minato, I hear from Jiraya that you have perfected a few techniques of your own that will be helpful when facing greater numbers?"

The boy nodded again, same determined, self-composed look never leaving his face. "Hai, Hokage-sama. With Sakumo-san's help I believe we will be able to defeat the squad easily enough." The boy said and everyone turned to stare at him openly.

There was no arrogance or conceit in his voice, only conviction, as if he had stated an obvious fact. Defeating approximately one hundred seasoned shinobi was no feat for two people, but feeling the subtle aura of strength and certainty that the blond boy emanated, Sakumo found himself doubting his own observation.

A snicker broke the following silence and looks directed at Jiraya, who spoke up for the first time, a large grin on his face.

"Knowing you, brat, you won't let Sakumo enjoy even half of the pie."

Minato frowned in a non-serious manner.

"You give me too much credit, sensei."

"Leave some for the reinforcement squad or they might be bored. God only knows how boring it must be to sit in trenches whole day, away from all the hot springs that life can offer…" Jiraya trailed off and Minato sighed.

The others were still quiet, ogling between the two. Sakumo knew what the white-haired man was doing; he was trying to take off the edge of the dense situation, seeing how everyone had tensed subconsciously. His words, however, were blatantly honest and the White Fang could feel it – he had utmost faith in his student, truly convinced that the boy _could _take down an army if needs be. Finally Sakumo chuckled mirthlessly as well.

"Is this why you won't be joining us, Jiraya?" he asked.

"Of course! What if something were to happen to me when I fought, women would be crying all over the Land of Fire, I can't deprive them of the pleasure of my company! Besides, I've had my share of wars, it's time for a well-deserved break." the white-haired man said and flashed another cheeky grin.

Sakumo had to smile lightly at this. Everyone in the room knew that Jiraya had been far from resting throughout the last three years and a half, infiltrating villages and putting his life (and that of Minato for that matter) on the line in the name of the precious intel that he brought them. Everyone knew also that speaking of Jiraya's mission was explicitly forbidden; if words were to reach enemy's ears about their top infiltrator, it could make missions that much harder for him. So they all accepted the Sannin's words knowingly, smiling through his remarks.

Finally the Hokage cleared his throat.

"Right then. Sakumo Hatake, Minato Namikaze, I appoint you with the A-rank mission of providing relief for Squad 15 of Division 3 of the Konoha forces, located at the Tokutsukai pass between the lands of Earth and Fire. You are to leave immediately after your short preparations and are to remain there until the new squad arrives and takes up their position, escorting the injured shinobi of Squad 15 safely home." He paused receiving brief nods from both shinobi.

He then turned towards the desk and picked up a scroll, handing it to Minato. "Those are medical ingredients, along with other minor items that might be of use to the squad, seeing as their supply train has been cut off. Speak with Tsunade at the Konoha Hospital, she will provide everything listed down."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He said, taking the scroll and tucking it in a pocket of his chūnin vest.

The Hokage paused briefly before smiling, somewhat sadly.

"I believe there is no need to tell you that speed is of the utmost importance."

The blond boy nodded again.

"That will be all then, Minato-kun. Dismissed."

Minato threw a quick glance at Sakumo, having noted that he was the only one being dismissed at this point.

"Meet you at the northwest gates in an hour." Sakumo murmured and Minato nodded before exiting the office.

The White Fang sighed.

"That boy…" he began quietly and shot a look at Jiraya, who just kept grinning at him. "How strong has he become, Jiraya?"

"Strong enough." The Sannin said cryptically through a grin.

The jōnin sighed directing a look at the Hokage instead.

"I suppose you have another mission for me." He said quietly and the man nodded.

"I want you to observe Minato Namikaze's every action during this mission. Due to the lack of time and suitable circumstances, his test for the reintegration in the village's shinobi system will have to be carried out on the battlefield and you will be his chief evaluator. I expect you to asses his progress, determine his rank and report to me."

Sakumo nodded. He had expected as much.

"And one more thing." The aged man before him said and paused, a heavy silence hanging in the office as the Hokage kept staring at him, eyes unflinching. "Bring her back Sakumo, regardless of her physical condition. I should have never sent her off. I fear that Iwa might have chosen to attack her squad for other reasons than convenience. If she falls in enemy hands this might be the end of Konoha. Kushina Uzumaki is not to leave this village again until further notice."

* * *

"So this is it, ah, kid?" Jiraya asked through a mild smile, leaning casually at the gate, a backpack of his own in one hand. He was leaving as well, having felt as if this stressful situation was partially his fault – if he had continued with his infiltration in the Land of Earth, he might have found out about Iwa's reinforcements much earlier, giving Hiruzen Sarutobi more time to plan an effective defense. He sighed inwardly, knowing that he stalled enough – it was time to leave. His eyes directed to his student again.

Minato smiled a warm smile, but the Sannin could see the subtle sadness hidden under it. He had been the one to teach him how to hide his emotions after all, he could still read the boy well enough. _No, _he thought suddenly with a tint of pride, _not a boy anymore. A man._

Despite being happy to return to Konoha, Minato Namikaze would miss his sensei after having spent the last three years and a half by his side almost every day. Jiraya knew the feeling well.

"You say it with such finality, Jiraya-sensei." The blond man said in a scolding manner. "As long as you do not lose your head in those bath houses, I shall expect to see you soon enough."

"Bah! As if I'd choose to visit before enjoying a nice bath devoted to my research." His sensei said through a grin. "You hold yourself high, brat."

The boy shook his head in a smile. "If you continue in that particular area of research you won't have another choice but to return, with a room at the Konoha Hospital. You won't have me saving you this time after all."

"Such insolence!" Jiraya scoffed but then grinned again. "It would appear I have taught you well."

"Indeed you have, sensei." Minato said through a warm, yet nostalgic smile and for the first time, extended a hand for farewell. "Thank you."

Realising the significance of the gesture Jiraya first stared for a few seconds before grinning back and, for the first time, slowly shaking his hand, not breaking eye contact, acknowledging Minato Namikaze as an equal.

* * *

"What's the situation?" she asked, squinting through the darkness.

"They are spreading out in a formation. It should begin soon." Hizashi Hyuga whispered from her right in a strained voice, following the enemy's movements closely through his byakugan. His eyes had the advantage during a new moon, being able to observe the Iwa troops across the field and behind their trenches with little difficulty.

Kushina nodded, thanking inwardly that she had been deployed along with her long-term comrade from Team 5. She had learned to rely on him and his invaluable dojutsu, knowing that in this situation it had been his skill that had given them enough time to set up a decent defense. Well as decent as it could be, under the circumstances.

It was nearing dawn now. The night had been a cold one, sending shivers down her back and making her fingers numb. But was it the cold really? Or was it the tension that hung heavy in the air, choking everyone. Squad 15 had fallen near silent, having taken their positions in the trenches and preparing for the inevitable attack, with only a few people still going around and making final preparations. Everything around them was still to the point of being unnerving. _The quiet before the storm, _she thought and felt her throat tighten. She knew without being told that they stood no chance as things were at the moment – if Iwa attacked they could barely hold the Pass, much less defeat them and with no reinforcements of their own being spotted, the battle was pretty much pre-decided. That didn't stop her from burning with grim determination, same as her fellow comrades – they would hold the line as long as they could and die for it if they had to, taking down with them as many Iwa opponents as they could. A part of her kept pondering what her death would mean for Konoha, with her circumstances being a bit more _complicated_. She tossed the thought aside. Right now she was not a Jinchuuriki. She was a shinobi protecting her village and her people.

She glanced to her left quickly and a scowl shadowed her face, cursing inwardly at the horrible situation. It was one thing for her to die, and a completely different for Kemuri Sarutobi – he was just a kid, for God's sake, barely having made chūnin at thirteen and already deployed to the front after his own insistence. Kushina could only guess how Sandaime might have felt upon having to send out his eldest son to the battlefield. But Kemuri was a shinobi of Konoha now, who had as much right to defend it as anyone else. Heck, some could say even more, with his relation to the Sandaime. And if the old man had wanted to stop him, his position did not allow him to, as it would have been seen as a sign of weakness and prejudice – the Hokage had a duty to the entire village, every one of them being his family, and if he couldn't bear to send his own son to the battlefield then he shouldn't be able to send anyone else.

It wasn't like the boy wasn't skillful, he had demonstrated a wide variety of jutsus, but he was inexperienced and much too hyped up for battle, underestimating his enemy's potential and overestimating his own. And if Kushina had learned anything from this war, it was that such self-confidence and vehemence led to an early end. She gulped. Kemuri was a sweet and fun boy, well-spoken and passionate about his village, much like his father was. It was too early for him to go, before having tasted so much of life. She wanted to tell him to turn around and flee now, before it got too late, but a part of her recognised the shinobi along with the child and she knew she would never wound his dignity in such a way. He had every right to fight and defend what he held dear. Much like she did. _He is like I was, _she realised quietly, remembering her very first (and few) days at the battlefield and sighing, imagining just what her reaction might have been then if someone had tried to send her home because of her age. And with Hizashi's update, she was fairly certain that it was too late for fleeing now anyway.

The boy felt her gaze and turned to her with a smile, giving her a thumbs up. Her own smile was strained, but he didn't seem to notice, turning back to peer into the darkness and try to make out the enemy's line. She clenched her fist involuntarily, vowing to herself that if she could, she would protect this boy – that if anyone should live from Squad 15 it would be him.

Footsteps came from behind them and they all turned to look at the blue-haired man approaching them quietly, long hair tied in a pony-tail. He kneeled next to them with a strained look on his face and even in the dim light Kushina could make out the deep shadows under his eyes and the paleness of his skin.

"Last minute check-ups, is everyone okay? Do you need a mend-up?" he asked through a dry hoarse voice and Kushina had to wonder how many people he had managed to heal in his current state. To her it looked like he was running on will-power alone right now, having depleted his chakra to minimum levels. It was inevitable, she knew, as Dan Kato was the only remaining medic nin for their squad, having to treat simultaneously more people than he had chakra for. The majority of their men were running scraped, bruised and cut whenever possible, in a conscious attempt to preserve some of their medic's strength for the people who truly needed medical help in life threatening situations. Facing one such right now, however, Dan had decided to take care of the injuries of as many of the shinobi as he could, regardless if they were minor or not, concluding that any injury would be a drawback that they could not afford in the battle.

The red-haired girl shook her head quickly, along with Hizashi and Kemuri.

"Your chakra levels are dangerously low, Dan, take a soldier pill." Hizashi said quietly, having noticed the obvious through his byakugan.

Dan shook his head.

"With the supply line cut off, we're running low on these as it is. I will need them for healing people after the battle." He said and Kushina frowned.

"If you keep this up Dan, you won't be able to defend yourself during this battle and there won't be anyone healing people when this is over, ya know." She snapped, perhaps harsher than necessary, not mentioning her worries that there won't be anyone left after the battle in general. "Take a pill, maybe by the end of the battle reinforcements with medical ninjas will arrive."

Dan regarded her with an appraising look and nodded, quickly taking a black soldier pill out of his pouch and cracking it between his teeth, shuddering at the unpleasant taste. Hizashi nodded curtly next to him, having witnessed the slight increase of chakra flow with his own eyes. Kushina could see improvements in her own turn – he still looked pale and weakened, but a slight light returned to his eyes, so very different than the previous haunted expression. She nodded in appraisal as well.

"Good luck. Stay alive and all that. Don't cause me too much work afterwards." Dan said through a smile and stood up to walk further down the line. Kushina smiled. Well if they were dead they wouldn't cause work anyway.

Her throat tightened again at the previous random thought and she felt a stab of guilt. She knew all too well why all of a sudden the idea of dying, regardless of the reason behind it, nagged on the back of her mind. An image of a blond boy appeared before her eyes, smiling warmly at her and looking through calm cerulean eyes. A distant memory from a long-past carefree childhood. A treasured memory. A promise. Would he know if she died now? Would he still care, after all those years? Would he come back for her funeral? Would he kneel before the memorial stone like he did for Tora all those years ago? Would he be angry with her for breaking their promise? Would he still smile?

Questions flooded her mind, along with regret and sadness. Yes, she would die for her village if she must, but she had wanted – oh how much she had wanted – to at least see her friend's smile one last time.

"Kushina-san." Kemuri's quiet voice came from beside her, snapping her out of her thoughts and she blinked a few times directing a look at the young boy. He was grinning. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

She laughed. As absurd as the situation was, she couldn't help but laugh at the child's persistence. He had taken a liking to her from the very first day since he had joined Squad 15 and they had become good friends. His childish question was directed at her every now and then and she would usually ruffle his hair or flick his forehead telling him that he has to grow up a few more years before asking women such questions. He would always pout and claim to be a man grown already, despite reaching up to her shoulder. A sad light entered her eyes as she realised again how attached she had gotten to the child.

"Tell you what, Kemuri-kun, after this battle, when we are back in Konoha, I will go out on a date with you." She said quietly, steeling her real emotions behind a smile.

The boy's eyes widened incredulously, not having expected her consent after having been rejected at least thirty times so far.

"Really?"

"I promise."

Kemuri whooped joyfully, throwing a victorious fist in the air.

"Alright! Let's get this over with, I have a date, yo!" the child said excitedly with a grin, determination burning in his eyes.

Kushina only smiled. If this promise kept him alive then she would promise it all over again.

"I will take you to Ichir-" he began, but a hand from Hizashi cut him off, silencing both of them immediately.

Kushina felt the chill running through her body, the familiar tension before an upcoming battle already nestled in her stomach. Hizashi made a high tooting whistle twice – the signal. They were moving out. Her senses numbed in anticipation and she felt fire coursing through her body. Kemuri had paled next to her, sweat trickling down his forehead. It was his first open-field battle, she realised, and quickly found herself wishing she had given him more advice. It was too late for that now.

The quiet sound of light footsteps up ahead reached her ears. They were approaching rapidly, nearly reaching a distance suitable for the first wave of attacks – the long-ranged ones. Her body tensed.

"So it begins." She murmured, taking a kunai out of her holster and crouching lower in the trench.

* * *

Smoke was rising up ahead through the dusk, drifting from the distant battle-field. General Kotetsu had been right, the battle had already began during the night. Minato sped up, hands clenching into fists, as he prayed silently that they weren't too late.

Beside him Sakumo sped up as well with a grim determination in his eyes. They had run for more than twenty-four hours, taking only small breaks to regain strength before dashing again. The older man's stamina matched that of Minato with ease, but his speed was considerably slower and the blond man found himself slowing down in an attempt to not leave the jōnin behind. As urgent as the situation was, he knew he needed Sakumo to counter the enemy forces efficiently. Even so, their pace had been good and they were nearly there, only a few miles away.

It happened out of nowhere.

A bright light blinded the view ahead, shining with the intensity of a small sun. Minato and Sakumo both stopped abruptly, perching on branches and covering their eyes with a hand. Then followed the blast – a deafening roar that could only indicate one: an explosion of dangerous proportions. Branches and leaves snapped as the blast wave hit them even at such a distance, forcing them to increase the chakra gathered at their feet in order to remain upright. It whooshed past, leaving a frightening calm behind, ears ringing from the sound.

"Kushina!" the name rolled off his tongue without him thinking and he sped up ahead as fast as he could, leaving the other jōnin well behind, an urgency in his movements that he had never felt before.

_Please let me make it in time._

* * *

The chains rattled as another shaft of explosive kunai hit in the barrier, going off behind the protective chakra wall. Kushina felt the stab of pain that the attack sent through her, draining her chakra supplies further and she groaned, breathing heavily as sweat trickled down her forehead and neck. She couldn't let go, she knew, she was the only shinobi with defensive jutsus that could protect them from the upcoming attacks.

Despite having the advantage in numbers, the enemy had stopped just within range for long attacks and was now mercilessly flinging attack after attack at the chakra wall that she had extended to protect her comrades where the trenches did not work. Chakra chains were shooting out of both her arms, hanging in the air before them, tangled messily, forming an invisible barrier between the two armies. It was a powerful defense, but it also required abnormal quantities of chakra. Being an Uzumaki, she was the only one that could maintain it at all, and even so she had started running dangerously low on chakra, her breath coming out in huffs and the strength in her feet leaving her. Suiton, Katon, Raiton and Fūton techniques battered at the barrier, mixed with explosive kunai that all diminished her strength further and the drain on her chakra stocks had soon turned into physical pain, a new stab with every attack she repelled. They wanted to drain her, she realized, attacking from a distance on purpose to neutralize their only defensive shinobi before they moved in for an open clash. They wanted minimal casualties and with her rendered immobile from chakra exhaustion, it would make things that much easier.

Their own long-range attackers were few and sparse, flinging attacks of their own that did little good versus the Doton barriers that the Iwa shinobi had raised. They couldn't afford aiming many kunai either, with their supplies being low as they were.

Another round of kunai hit the barrier and flung back with a subtle ringing voice and a rattle from the chains. Kushina dropped down on one knee.

"Kushina-neechan!" Kemuri shouted from somewhere beside her and she barely registered his chakra signature, her senses already growing numb.

"I'm fine, Kemuri-kun, keep your eyes on the enemy." She growled and felt the fire coursing through her muscles as she pushed to get back up.

"Kushina, this is absurd, drop this barrier, at this rate you will run out of chakra in no time, we need you! Let us dodge their attacks as best we could, force them into close-combat and defeat as many as we can. You cannot protect us forever, this is a stale-mate, they won't stop using long-ranged attacks until your chakra is down to zero!" Hizashi said quickly from next to her, flinging a set of explosive kunai at the enemy, the blades passing effortlessly out of her barrier – it had taken her awhile but she had learned how to make it one-sided.

"You know I can't do this, Hizashi." she said through heavy breaths. "Their long-ranged attacks are too powerful, forcing us to dodge will separate us and they will take us out individually, we won't be able to hold the pass."

"We will have to dodge anyway if you are out of chakra! Better preserve it for now and fight back later!"

"I won't run out of chakra that easily, ya know." She said and a strained grin appeared on her face. "I'm Kushina Uzumaki, ya know! They'll have to do better than this to take me down!"

With a groan she stood up and took her position again, ignoring the pain as a water lash struck further down her barrier, soaking up chakra. The good thing about fighting before the narrow rocky pass was that the terrain forced their enemies to hold a small line. She didn't have to extend the barrier too far out, only fortify it enough to repel most attacks.

Her thoughts flickered to the Kyubi for a second, but she quickly pushed the idea away. Yes, the fox was a giant mass of chakra, but it was also an entity consumed by hatred and malevolence; she couldn't control it. Attempting to draw on its chakra now would most likely cost her comrades' lives instead of protecting them. No, she had to do this on her own. The girl gritted her teeth, ready for the following painful stab.

It never came. As if on cue, all of the Iwa shinobi seized attacks and a deathly quiet settled over their front line, unsettling enough to cause goose-bums to crawl down Kushina's spine. Her own men kept flinging attacks at them, still effectively blocked by Doton barriers. Her mind raced ahead. Why had they stopped? She tensed, squinting to see through the dust. It was already dawn, the first sunrays illuminating the horizon, making it easier to make out their enemy line.

A black-haired man stepped in front of the other Iwa shinobi, his long red cloak flapping in the wind. Below it he wore a standard shinobi uniform, an Iwa hitai-ate strapped to his arm. She didn't know why his presence suddenly filled her with dread, why his calm demeanor and small smirk caused her to tense up and fix her eyes on him even as her comrades kept attacking the Iwa line randomly. He raised his arms, forming seals, and Kushina felt panic surge through her, feeling already the upcoming attack, knowing that it would be different in magnitude. This man hadn't attacked until now, he had waited long enough for her to be at her weakest and she was certain that his attack would be of a completely different level. She cursed, pouring whatever chakra she had left into strengthening her barrier.

A white small ball appeared in the man's hands, seemingly constructed of nothing more but energy and chakra. A light transparent triangular shape surrounded it, with its tip pointed towards the barrier. Her eyes widened. She knew this technique. She knew this bloodline.

"RETREAT" she shouted at the same time as the Tsuchikage's descendant shouted "Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu" and flung the technique towards her barrier.

_Too slow, _she thought as she saw the pulsating ball of chakra flying towards her.

_Too slow, _as her comrades barely managed to jump back, some of them rooted to the spot with confused expressions on their faces.

_Too slow, _as Kemuri yanked on her arm before Hizashi wrapped an arm around his torso and pulled him back.

The compressed energy ball hit her barrier with such intensity that Kushina fell to her knees, feeling her barrier chains rattling under it, bending, giving in, her energy melting with her attempt to hold them in place. The chakra barrier shone bright in the morning light as the jutsu collided with it with a clear high ring.

And then the world exploded into a blinding white light, shining with the intensity of a small sun. _Is this my star in the next plane? _was the last thing that passed through her mind as she felt the blast wave pick her up and the world spun around her madly, making her lose all sense of direction and gravity.

The next thing she knew was silence. Blissful peaceful silence engulfed her along with a feeling of timelessness. She dimly remembered a fight. A barrier. A Blast. It all seemed so far away. How long had it been since then? A minute? A day? A month? She couldn't tell and she didn't want to. It had hurt so much that she could almost feel the pain again. She could almost feel her arm burning and her entire body thumping with pain, her breathing being a painful stab in her chest with every breath. She scowled. Why did the pain feel so real?

Realisation soon dawned on her as feeling returned to her limbs and the feeling of weightlessness disappeared, making her far too aware of her heavy limbs, tangled in a weird angle below her. She was lying sideways on a cold stony surface, bits of crumbling rock biting uncomfortably in her side. A warm liquid was going down her face. Sweat? No. Blood.

Muffled noises begun reaching her, as if echoes from a distant crowd and she frowned again. Was the battle over? Did they think her dead? She opened her eyes slowly, only to blink rapidly at the angry light stabbing daggers at her retina. The world was blurred and much too bright for her liking. She blinked again, now starting to make out shapes, figures moving in a blur before her eyes, clashing and falling back again. A bright flame erupted several feet away from her and a part of her mind – the drilled shinobi part within her – recognised it as a Katon technique. So they were still fighting.

She took a few shallow breaths and attempted to move her hands below her, to push herself up despite the wounds. Her limbs felt numb and heavy, as if they were not her own and she recognised the sign of severe chakra depletion – she could barely move. The mere effort was causing her rib cage to burn in pain and she groaned, realizing that she had broken more than one rib. With a shallow cry she pushed herself up on her elbows, ignoring the screaming protest of her every joint. A wave of dizziness and nausea overwhelmed her as her head swam from the movement. Chakra exhaustion.

She had been thrown several feet back from where she had been standing before, with a small crater now existing where the man's Jinton had collided with her barrier. The earth around it had cracked and shattered with the blast, turning the entire battlefield into a shock of upturned jagged rocks and unconscious bodies sprawled in between. Silent tears streamed down her eyes without her knowing it as she made out a few Konoha hitai-ates lying ragged on the ground. Her fist clenched dirt, burying her nails so deep in the ground that it hurt. She could barely feel it.

The remaining shinobi had jumped to battle, fighting in close-combat for once. They kept jumping around and meeting more than one opponent at once in a last desperate attempt to hold the Pass against the upcoming enemies. Their shouts were still muffled and distant, but they had started becoming clearer along with the echoes of kunai clashing. She raised a hand to her one ear instinctively, feeling blood. Horror welled inside her as even now she saw her comrades fall before her eyes, grim determination frozen in their faces as they drew their last breaths.

She cursed the Jinton user inwardly, making another attempt to get up and failing as her muscles betrayed her again; she had no energy left within her and her chakra was, as desired, dropped to a minimum. She could feel blood gushing out from a wound on her side, most likely from where she had landed on the sharp rocky surface and she thanked inwardly, for the first time, that she had the Kyubi, knowing that if it wasn't for the damned fox she would likely be dead already.

As if having heard her morbid thoughts, the very same man she was cussing in her mind appeared before her, a good distance away. His eyes sought her out and locked with hers and the only thing she saw in them was cold determination – she, the defense shinobi, was his target and he hadn't finished his job just yet. He took a step towards her and then froze as another person appeared right before her out of nowhere, blocking his path.

Kushina blinked, not having felt the person approaching. She looked up and squinted, feeling the dizziness tugging at her. Blond hair and a gray tracksuit. A smiling sunny boy. Her savior. She shook her head, blinking furiously to clear her vision. _No_, she realised with a start, _no, it's not him. He is not here. _This boy was a different boy, in a different time. His hair was brown and he was not smiling. An angry scowl donned his face, a trickle of blood coming down the side of his forehead and cheek. His hands were clenched in fists and his breathing was coming in pants. Kemuri Sarutobi. Recognition finally set in and with it – horror. What was he doing here, why hadn't he ran away? She opened her mouth to say something, but the only sound was a hoarse whisper, a choke. Her throat felt raw.

"Not a step further, bastard!" the boy yelled. "If you want her, you'll have to go through me!" and with this he spread his arms before her, shielding her from whatever may come.

"No" she breathed, fighting her own exhaustion, trying to get up, to push the boy aside. "No. Kemuri. Run."

"I will protect you, Kushina-neechan." The boy said with fierce determination.

"No, please. Please, Kemuri, run away, ya know! For the love that you bear me, run away!" her voice was picking up, tears dwelling in her eyes again as she saw the man before them smirk and lift his arms again, forming seals. This was not how it was supposed to be, _she_ was supposed to protect _him_.

"I'm sorry, Kushina-neechan, but I can't allow you to die now." And he turned towards her with a grin. "You finally promised me a date after all."

"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!" came the now familiar shout as a smaller white sphere shot out towards Kemuri, sure to wipe out both of them at once.

"NO!" Kushina shouted, a terrified shriek, muffled by the shouts of war, as her tears spilled freely out of her eyes. She reached out a hand, pushing herself up regardless of her weariness, moving on willpower alone. Her movement was clumsy, sluggish, slow. She stumbled half-way up and fell on her knees, forced to stare in horror as the white chakra sphere flew towards Kemuri to kill. She felt the tug of the fox's chakra beneath the surface, waiting to be released with the pain. She wanted to close her eyes, to look away, but she couldn't – she owed him that much. This was his choice, his sacrifice – for her. Time hadn't slowed down, but her brain ticked faster with adrenaline having rushed in and she saw the ball approaching with crystal clarity, feeling the surge of power as it flew straight at Kemuri's face.

It never hit. With a subtle ring the sphere stopped as if having hit an invisible barrier and a web of kanji expanded in thin air before it, blocking its trajectory. _A seal_, Kushina realised through incredulity, staring at the complicated mixture of symbols extending like a star from the centre of the seal where the Jinton sphere had hit – she had never seen anything like it. Instead of repelling it, the seal slowly sucked the ball into nothingness with a whoosh. Did it consume the energy? That was even more taxing than simply blocking it. A blast from somewhere far off behind made her whip her head back just in time to see the dying explosion in the distance. She blinked. A space-time barrier then? Did it just teleport the entire blast? That was impossible.

The air beside her stirred as someone shunshin-d next to her and she turned quickly to see a shock of white hair.

"S-Sakumo-sensei?" she breathed, looking at the man's frantic expression. Relief gripped her; reinforcements had arrived.

"Kushina." He said, voice laced with worry and pain. "Don't move, I'll get you out of here."

A thudding sound drew her attention back to the battlefield just in time to see a score of kunai embedding themselves in the ground ahead of her and Kemuri, even as a rain of them fell towards the fighting armies, fixing in between the rocks across the entire field. She scowled at the nearest one – it was the first time she saw such kunai, a very unusual, impractical design. They were all three-pronged. A seal was wrapped around their handles and she squinted trying to make it out with little success.

While the first score of such kunai seemed to fall freely with no particular aim, the last one had pinpointed the Jinton user mercilessly and forced him to jump back with an incredulous look. Another one was already flying to the place where he was retreating, embedding itself in the ground right next to him.

"It's useless, such a pathetic attack cannot-" he began and froze, eyes bulging, staring ahead without seeing.

Before Kushina could realize what was happening he coughed out blood and sagged to his knees just as the air behind him stirred with a yellow flash. The man fell forward, motionless, a kunai protruding from the back of his neck.

"What-" Kushina began in a weak voice before every noise in her throat died out.

_Zap. Zap. Zap. Zap. Zap._

A shower of gold rained before her eyes as she saw the same yellow flashes appear almost simultaneously throughout the field, Iwa shinobi falling dead or dying whenever the flashes appeared next to them. Kushina stared, unable to comprehend what was happening. She threw an incredulous look at her sensei, who seemed to be just as flabbergasted as she was, staring wide-eyed at the battlefield before him, his worry all but forgotten.

Kushina looked back, willing her numbed senses into control, following the yellow movements. It was a person, she soon realised with incredulity, seeing glimpses of a kunai, a foot, an arm. Whoever it was, he was moving at an incredulous speed, too quick to follow, his movements being erratic, irregular, chaotic, flashing at one part of the field for a second before disappearing with a flash to the other. She could hardly follow him. Fortunately, nor could their enemy. The Iwa shinobi stopped their advance in confusion, unable to understand what was happening, some of them already retreating in horror. They tried to regroup, only to be broken again as a quiet _zap _stirred the air in between them. They turned to face a spark of yellow before being thrown back in a blast of wind. A Fūton technique, Kushina recognised as she saw the miniature cuts that the air wave had made in the shinobi's clothing and skin.

Someone shouted in horror and broke into a run, followed by others, under rash orders of "Retreat" and "Regroup". Before long the remaining attackers had fallen back to the mouth of the mountain Pass, having formed an uncertain line, looking in every direction frantically, trying to identify their attacker.

Their side of the field was now empty, safe for the corpses of both friends and foes. The flashes in between the stones stopped as a lone figure finally materialized before Kushina, Sakumo and Kemuri, standing in a crouch next to a three-pronged kunai. He stood up slowly, picking the kunai up with him and Kushina felt her heart skip a beat. Blond hair, the colour of summer-sun danced with the wind over a Konoha hitai-ate. Cerulean eyes, filled with liquid fire glared at the gathered Iwa group with cold determination and _threat._

"You will go no further." Rang the clear voice, full of steel, and the man took a defensive position with kunai-arm raised before his face.

"Mina…to…" was all Kushina managed before the emotions, coupled with the chakra exhaustion overwhelmed her senses and darkness claimed her.

* * *

**AN:**** Sorry, but there is no mush in this chapter just yet ^^; In next one, however, it will be unavoidable, so stay tuned! A few notes on the text:**

**I am trying to avoid OC as much as possible, but given that we do not know much about the people from Kushina and Minato's childhood I have to improvise every now and then. An example of that is this chapter's Jinton user – the Tsuchikage's son; last chapter's Tora Otakebi and first chapter and this chapter's ANBU General Kotetsu Oshima. One character appearing in this chapter is partially OC and that is Kemuri Sarutobi – because Konohamaru didn't come out of a cabbage, right? ;)**

**Also, yes, that was Dan – Tsunade's lover – who made an appearance here, because I think he's awesome and underrated in Naruto, so I thought I should give him some presence in my fic (before he dies that is T.T). And yes, that was Hizashi, Neji's father, because he had to be on SOMEONE's genin team, right? Why not Kushina? ;) And yes, they have been training until now in the very same training field in which Kakashi ran the bell test for Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura – Training Field 3.**

**Once again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment telling me what you liked and didn't like and if you have any questions: I'll do my best to answer/clarify things right away!**

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Tokutsukai:** From toku (Shield) and tsukai (Bearer)

**Dojutsu:** Genetic ninja abilities that utilise the eyes, granting the wielder ocular abilities.

**Kemuri:** Smoke

**Suiton:** Water release technique

**Katon:** Fire release technique

**Raiton:** Lightning release technique

**Fūton:** Wind release technique

**Doton:** Earth Release Technique

**Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu**: Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique

**Hitai-ate:** Forehead protector

**Neechan:** a Japanese honorific added at the end of a woman's name, used to refer to an older sister or a person viewed as such.

**Shunshin no jutsu: **Body Flicker technique


	7. Some Things Never Change

**AN:**** Hey guys, once again it's been awhile I suppose ^^; This time I have no valid excuse apart from one that I believe most of you have experienced: the attack of the writer's block. This chapter turned out to be very hard to write, as proven by the numerous times I rewrote different bits of it (mostly the last part). God only knows how many times I tweaked around with it, I lost count after the sixth time. No matter how much I worked on it, parts of it always seemed to be off and it felt like I am not doing justice to the actual characters… That being said, I do hope you enjoy the chapter nevertheless and I can only hope that I have managed to get characterization right at least somewhat!**

**Thank you once again for the lovely reviews so far, your support is really important for me! I am glad so many people are enjoying the story!**

**After the fast-paced last chapter, this one will seem rather slow, centered mostly around conversations. I will try to alternate between the two styles, so that you don't get bored. No, there is almost no mush here, Minato and Kushina meet for the first time after three years and a half, they won't start making out on minute five, but there is interaction finally! Besides, they're getting there ;)**

**About the beginning of the chapter: I have tried a new style of writing here, do leave your comments about it, I am curious if you guys would enjoy it or find it too weird for your taste. Since it's from the perspective of an unconscious person I figured that their perception of the world wouldn't be as straightforward as that of a conscious person. I hope it worked out well!**

* * *

Ringing laughter. Rustling leaves. The whisper of the trees. A wind chime. The scent of cherry blossoms. Cicadas singing. A curtain of white petals all around. A swing. Blue eyes sparkling. Golden locks waving in the wind. A smile.

"_Push higher, I want to fly."_

Black wings and falling feathers. A scream. The gleam of metal and a clash. The tattered clothes of war. The blood. A blast and pain, and pain, and pain. A streak of red. A cry.

A fire – the rustling leaves were burning. A storm – the petals blown away. A fading light – the smile tarnished; the golden locks had scattered with the wind.

A splash. A dirty sewer. A metal cage. A fox. Red chakra and burning hatred. Despair. Darkness. Death.

"…_me?"_

Silence. Peace. Eternity.

"… _hear me?"_

A voice. The quiet shattered.

"…_you hear me?"_

A stab. Her chest was aching. A blow. Her limbs felt numb. A jab. Her side was burning. A cut. Her throat felt raw.

"…_do you hear me?"_

A bright blue light. The darkness faded. A gentle touch. A push.

A spark of chakra. The cold retreated. A golden flash. The sun.

"Kushina, do you hear me?"

* * *

"Kushina, do you hear me?" the blond man before him repeated for what felt the fifth time, his voice seemingly calm and collected. Sakumo was not fooled.

The jōnin had long learned how to read people's emotions, even if they were as expertly masked as Minato's.

Upon entering the medic's tent earlier and seeing Kushina lying on the floor, unconscious, pale and barely breathing, he had been much too aware of the blond man's reaction. Sakumo had seen how he had frozen in place, how his eyes had widened in alarm and horror, how the pain had twisted his features into a grimace. It had all lasted no more than a few seconds before the chūnin had steeled his emotions behind an expressionless mask, seasoned shinobi reflexes kicking in by themselves. Sakumo could recognise the sternness in his eyes and the way his teeth clenched tightly – Minato was suppressing everything in favour of professional objectivity. A clear head.

He had knelt next to her, placing a finger on the ground, piercing blue eyes fixed on the medic still healing her. Sakumo had heard the sharp intake of breath then, before his hands had pushed Dan's away, two fingers quickly checking her pulse. His hands had been steady, the movement mechanical, as if he had done this numerous times before. Dan hadn't protested, too tired and surprised to react. He had assumed that the boy was a medic ninja come to help. Sakumo was just about to voice his own objections, knowing all too well that Minato's skills in the area were poor, when the boy had started forming seals before his chest. With a final flick he had placed a hand gently on Kushina's chest, just below her collar bones, and a web of kanji had expanded below it, forming an intricate seal over her skin and bandages.

"W-what-" Sakumo had begun before seeing the blue light emanating from the chūnin's palm, slowly getting absorbed by the seal. _Chakra, _he knew right away, staring wide-eyed along with Dan.

That's when the boy had begun talking, calling out Kushina's name calmly and patiently, over and over again, his voice a bare murmur as his hand kept pouring chakra into the seal. His breathing soon became laboured, sweat trickling down his forehead as he grit his teeth, but didn't stop. Sakumo had no idea what he was doing, but if it helped Kushina he couldn't care less. His attention shifted to the girl and he knelt by her side also. Her quick, shallow breaths felt like a painful stab each time.

_Hang in there, girl. _

She didn't hear the mental support, her breathing becoming more of a rasp. His hand groped blindly for hers and he shivered, feeling cold, clammy skin under his touch. _She's too weak_, _at this rate she…, _ he thought in horror, feeling the panic taking over. How was she dying, why? She had been conscious and communicative mere moments ago; they hadn't taken more than fifteen minutes to finish what was left of the battle before they had returned directly to her. How had her condition deteriorated so quickly, hadn't Dan healed her wounds?

He threw a desperate look at Minato. The boy looked intense, but confident, his whole countenance emanating strength and resolve. Something about him made Sakumo shiver. Was it the raw power that the boy had demonstrated earlier? Was it the fire burning in his eyes? Or was it the way he influenced people by his mere presence, the way that even now the firm conviction in his look was calming the white-haired man down, filling him with hope?

The change was small and he wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't been looking at Minato intently at the time – the boy's eyes suddenly relaxed, the edge disappearing from his strained posture. And then he smiled. It wasn't a real smile, more like a twitch, the corners of his lips turning up ever so slightly just before Kushina gasped, inhaling a deep breath and groaning in pain.

"Kushina, do you hear me?" Minato repeated again, through a hoarse voice.

There was a slight twitch in her fingers upon hearing his voice – it was all the reaction Minato needed. He nodded once and released the seal, sagging back with arms outstretched to support his weight. His breath came out in heavy huffs, as he threw his head back, face flushed, staring at the ceiling of the tent.

A pregnant silence followed, interrupted only by Minato's heavy breathing. Both jōnin were staring at him incredulously. A wince from Kushina made them snap back to the situation at hand and the blue-haired medic jumped into action, checking the girl's vitals and continuing healing her ribs. A quick warm look at Sakumo's direction told him everything he needed to know.

She would be alright. She would heal.

The jōnin's shoulders slumped with relief as he gave Kushina's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I didn't know you were skillful with medical ninjutsu, boy." Sakumo said quietly in a groggy voice.

The blond man straightened his back with a heavy sigh. Dark rings were visible under his eyes. With all the chakra he had spent during the battle, wasting so much now had taken a toll on him. The white-haired man didn't find it in him to feel bad for the boy – if it meant Kushina's life, any price was worth it. When he met Minato's eyes he knew that the chūnin was of the same opinion.

"I am not. It wasn't a medical ninjutsu at all."

The White Fang raised an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't think so either, but the results…" Dan spoke up quietly, still running a chakra-infused hand over her side. "What exactly did you do, Minato-kun?"

The boy stayed quiet for awhile. Sakumo didn't miss the painful look he stole at Kushina and he winced at the intensity of it. So he had been right. She had been close to death.

"Her problem were not the wounds, she recovers fast… but she was out of chakra, she was…" pain laced Minato's voice. His emotionless mask was cracking. "She was slipping away. I gave her some of my own chakra."

A pause.

"How?"

"Through a seal that I created. It allows the user to mould some of his chakra within another person's system, using their tenketsu as a receiver rather than a transmitter. However, it is not fully balanced yet, as you can see… The user spends as much chakra when using it as he is willing to give up. In other words, he moulds twice as much chakra as he is transferring." He said quietly and ran a hand through his hair.

Sakumo gaped at him. This man, this _boy_, created his own seal? A seal that complicated and powerful, on top of it all, despite being unfinished? _What on Earth have you been teaching him, Jiraya?_

"I know her chakra was depleted, but if she had wasted it on her last barrier she would have di-" Dan began, but quickly corrected himself as he saw the wince in both other men. "-I mean she would be gone before she even made it to my tent. She was unconscious at the time, how come her chakra levels dropped further?" the question wasn't really directed at anyone. The medic didn't expect them to know. Therefore Minato's answer surprised him.

"She kept subconsciously moulding chakra even when unconscious. I do not know the circumstances of it, but given that she is an Uzumaki I can suspect a seal of some sort…" here Minato paused and flashed a piercing gaze at Sakumo. The white-haired man stiffened. A knowing look. "…I can only guess she subconsciously kept pouring chakra into it, despite being close to death herself. With her chakra supply so low, the amounts she spent were greater than her own natural recovery rate, which must have been slowed down further by the wounds… At one point she wasted too much to sustain herself and she started slipping away. That's when I used my seal."

Sakumo winced, realizing just how close his student had been to death and how lucky they had been to make it in time. Even more so, to have a new addition to the team who seemed to be a Seal Master in the making, perceptive enough to react accordingly in time. He knew all too well what Minato was talking about. He had felt the spike in the Bijuu's chakra when he had joined Kushina on the battlefield. Coming so close to losing a friend had thrown her into an emotional mayhem, her raging feelings allowing for the Kyubi's chakra to leak through the seal and mix with her own. Kushina had held it together, suppressing the demon's power with her own, but her weakened state had further ruined the balance between the two chakras in her body. Sakumo could only imagine what happened after Dan had appeared by their side, taking Kushina and Kemuri away. Even unconscious, even close to death, Kushina had continued suppressing the weakening seal with her own limited chakra, pouring everything that she had in preventing a disaster. Even if it meant her death, she would go and take the Kyubi with her rather than let it take control and harm her friends.

Had the boy figured it out? Kushina's state was not common knowledge within the village and any further information was forbidden by the Hokage and the council, in an attempt to keep the identity of the Jinchuuriki hidden during such precarious times. The only one who could reveal anything on the matter willingly was Kushina herself, and Sakumo was sure that she had never ventured as far as telling Minato. Jiraya, despite being a hopeless slack-off, was actually a serious man, who respected the village's orders. He couldn't imagine the Sannin going against the Hokage's word and informing his student about the situation, not against Kushina's wishes. His look fell on the blond man again, feeling a new wave of awe upon him. He had always known Minato Namikaze to be intelligent and perceptive, but to be able to determine Kushina's situation in such a short time was down-right shocking. Then again, he _had_ proven to be more than proficient with seals so far…

Dan was also observing the boy with a weary look.

"That's all well and good… But how did you know?" the medic nin asked quietly.

Despite being tired, Minato somehow still managed to give them his signature warm smile.

"Senjutsu."

Here Sakumo's jaw dropped.

"I am in no means expert at it, nowhere near Jiraya-sensei's level. Actually you could say I am barely a beginner. I cannot use the natural energy at all, but I can feel it." And with that he tapped a forefinger in the ground. "For example, when I do this, I can feel chakra signatures through the energy in the ground in a radius around me." His eyes fell on Kushina again and the smile dropped from his face. "And right now, her chakra signature was fading at a rapid pace. And speaking of which, Dan-san, there is a man two tents down in the clearing whose chakra signature is frighteningly weak as well."

The medic nin nodded through an incredulous look.

"I… I will come back later, for now she is stable." He said quietly and stood to go.

"One moment, Dan-san." Minato's voice stopped him as the blond man stood up through a wince, his body still feeling strained after the amounts of chakra he had spent.

The boy quickly retrieved two scrolls from his chūnin vest and unrolled them in a swift move, tapping them with chakra-infused hands, releasing the seals. With a puff of smoke the tent floor filled with baskets of herbs, medicine, soldier pills, bandages, needles and other medical equipment.

"Special supply delivery from Tsunade-san, along with her good wishes for your health." Minato said through a warm smile and Sakumo could see the flush in Dan's face as the man thanked him with a slight bow.

It was amusing to watch, seeing the older man demonstrate such respect to the younger, much more inexperienced ninja before him. It was incredulous how quickly the young man before them had managed to stir such feelings of admiration and esteem. All of a sudden it seemed only natural to him, feeling once again that subtle aura of strength and confidence that the boy had demonstrated in the Hokage office. Even when exhausted, Minato Namikaze emanated unyielding tenacity of will that could inspire any man.

* * *

He sighed inwardly, watching the white-haired jōnin exit the tent grudgingly. If truth be told, as much as he admired Sakumo-sensei, the man's intense look had started to make him feel uncomfortable throughout the last hour. Minato hadn't expected anything less, already having guessed that the jōnin would be assigned with his evaluation and would be asked to report on Minato's progress. Nevertheless, the attention that he was receiving at times, along with the looks of what he could describe only as bewilderment, were disconcerting. He suspected that the jōnin's personal observations and more particularly his curiosity, were mixing with his professional interest in Minato's skill. Whichever the case the result was the same – a piercing, calculating gaze that seemed to follow his every movement and evaluate his every word. Therefore, he couldn't help but feel partially relieved when he saw the white-haired man leave the small tent in search for Hizashi Hyuga, who was the current leader of Squad 15 (or what was left of it).

With Minato's current weakened state, Sakumo had decided to give him some time to rest while he discussed the current situation and defense measures of the camp with the few remaining survivors. If their estimations were correct, the replacement squad should arrive by the following day at the earliest, at which time Sakumo and Minato would head back towards Konoha as escort for the injured of Squad 15. This gave plenty of time for Iwa to launch a second attack on their already weakened base and that would require his full strength and attention if they were to push the enemies back again.

It had been easy enough the first time, when his and Sakumo's intervention had been unexpected, with the Iwa shinobi thinking that their swift arrival wouldn't leave enough time for Konoha to send reinforcements. This, in addition to his unique fighting style, unseen before on the battlefield, made the battle much easier than it should have been as the Iwa nin scattered in panic and fear. Picking them off one by one after that had been child's play.

His stomach clenched at the thought of it and he tried to push the images away. He didn't think anyone could particularly enjoy killing, but he knew for a fact that the act was much more disturbing for him than it should be – he was a shinobi after all and that entitled death in every nine missions out of ten. If it wasn't someone else's death then it would be _his_; that's how the shinobi system had always operated – kill or be killed yourself. Somehow this standing had always seemed wrong to him. Maybe it was because of his own naivety, or because of his sensei's idealistic views of the world, but in time he had adopted a much more peaceful ideology than shinobi life permitted. Gradually he had learned how to lock his emotions away during missions and concentrate on what needed to be done – a mechanical state that cleared his head and steeled his heart. Even so memories remained and he couldn't help but feel a shudder run down his spine at the memory of his kunai sinking through fabric and flesh as if it was warm butter, dark-red blood spurting over his hand and clothes – again and again and again, as he attacked his confused enemies faster than any of them could see coming. It almost made them look helpless and him – a callous assassin upon an innocent prey.

Perhaps that is why he hadn't caught up with the last remaining men of the Iwa forces, letting them flee for their lives and return to the Tsuchikage with precious intel on their own squad. A humane decision, but a stupid one nevertheless. Now if a second attack came (although highly unlikely after the sudden shortage of people), the new reinforcements would be roughly aware of Minato's abilities – using the element of surprise would be out of the question, making things more complicated. Thankfully, he knew his attack was unique – he had created it himself – and not easy to figure out after such short observations, especially under the strain of battle. Whatever accounts the survivors gave, they were unlikely to be accurate. It didn't make a difference in any case – if more of them did arrive he'd face them all and kill again, despite hating it. If that is what it took to protect his village and the ones he loved then he would go through that hell times and times again. He'd bear the pain and end this war. He'd bring peace.

Minato shook his head, pushing the grim thoughts to the back of his mind, and turned towards the unconscious girl lying next to him. A quick touch to the dusty tent floor informed him of her even chakra signature and he sighed in relief. Colour was returning to her skin and her breathing had stabilized – her incredible recovery rate had already kicked in, making her injuries seem less threatening than they should have been. Now that her life was out of danger, Minato allowed himself to relax at her side, an involuntary smile springing to his lips as tired eyes fixed on his childhood friend's face. He hadn't noticed it before in all the panic, but Kushina had changed a lot throughout the last three and a half years and he couldn't say it was for the worse. Even in her dirtied, pale, blood-staked state, he couldn't deny that her features had become more elegant and feminine. Her face had lost the roundness of childhood, only to be replaced by a soft oval shape and high cheekbones – a look further complimented by full lips and eyes framed in thick, long lashes. All in all, Kushina the perpetual tomboy didn't look nearly as tomboyish as she had before. Even if her loud boisterous attitude had remained intact, it was hard to place it with the feminine features of the woman that lay beside him now.

His eyes fell on her fiery locks, tangled in a bloodied, dirty mess below her and his smile widened. Her hair had grown longer than before, most likely reaching to her thighs, and he could already imagine her running down the meadow of Field 3 with her mane spilling behind her in the wind. It had the same gorgeous rich colour to it, making it seem alive every time that the sun played with her locks. Despite the grime and sweat of the battle, the familiar subtle scent of cherry blossoms still clung to it, calling for nostalgic memories.

He reached a hand out tentatively, brushing a lock away from her face, and his cheeks grew warmer as his fingers lingered over her skin longer than necessary. The longer he looked at her, the harder it was to avert his eyes, taking in every little detail of that familiar and yet different face. Minato had never thought his friend unattractive; in fact he had always considered her to be pretty in an unconventional way. Right now however, looking at his sleeping friend with her fiery hair spread beneath her, he was very much aware of the undeniable fact that Kushina was, to put it mildly, _beautiful_. Every feature of her face, including the small scars on her jawline and temple, seemed to compliment her looks further, making his cheeks burn warmer with every second he spent gazing at her.

A part of his mind, the one that remembered Kushina's violent side, was telling him that this was highly inappropriate and that if she were to wake up right now he'd eat a well-deserved punch for staring so intently at a sleeping person. With difficulty he tore his gaze away, looking at the baskets with supplies and at the tent walls – at anything really – to keep himself distracted from the woman by his side. A distant memory of an innocent kiss on the cheek surfaced before his eyes and Minato realised with a groan that his heart-rate had increased, blood rushing to his face, making his sides feel even warmer. What was wrong with him? Why was he reacting so strongly to her presence? Was it because he was unprepared to see Kushina changed to such an extent in the little time he had spent away from her? That had to be it. The surprise had to be messing with his senses, intensifying his reactions to a tenfold. Because really, he had seen beautiful women before, Jiraya tended to surround himself with such wherever he went. If he had to be honest however, despite being comely, they had never caught his attention in any way. Maybe it was because their looks were a façade – a mask of paint and powder behind which they hid faces that could potentially be pretty on their own. A false image that was not unpleasant to look at, but did not impress. And here, now, before him lay a girl, who instead of being covered in make-up was whole in dirt, blood and grime and even so she looked so beautiful that it took his breath away. A delicate, natural beauty that no battle could hide – that is what Kushina possessed.

He wondered for a second if he would seem just as changed to her as she did to him. He didn't think he had grown up to look particularly different than he did three and a half years ago. Sure, he had grown taller and his face and body had lost much of the baby-fat associated with childhood, making his features leaner and more muscular, but that hadn't caused any drastic change in his outlook. He still looked quite ordinary, bright hair excluded. Or maybe he thought so, because he had seen his reflection most every day, growing accustomed to the changes gradually over time? Maybe he _would_ seem different to her? He wasn't certain if that would be a good thing or not – Kushina _had_ teased him, over and over again, for looking like a sissy flake. Maybe the added considerable difference in height might make her see him differently. He glanced at his sleeping friend, who had always been the most stubborn hot-headed person he had ever known, and he already had his answer: nope, definitely not.

With an irritated scowl he forced himself to look away again. What did it matter what he looked like to her? He knew all too well that Kushina's opinion of him wouldn't change if he looked different. She'd still see him as the dear friend from her childhood. In fact it was not those changes that he should be worried about at all. What if she had changed in character and ideology? What if she wasn't the same loud, funny, positive person from days past? He was all too aware of the way war and pain changed people. Would he care less about her if she was changed too? He already knew the answer to that too: no, he would not. The fact of the matter was that Kushina had become an irreplaceable part of his life. That is why he had crossed half the nation in less than two days, why he had dived into battle with no second thoughts about it, why he had slaughtered people in spite of himself and later used an unfinished seal that might have well cost him his life – all for her. For his friend. Of course it had been for his fellow Konoha shinobi and for his village too – Iwagakure was a dangerous enemy that was threatening everything that he held dear. Even so, he knew that the ferocity behind his actions had been far greater than the situation required. Because _she_ had been there. Because _she_ had been hurt. Because _she_ was in danger. If Kushina had somehow become a cold malicious person in the past years then he would just have to drag her back to who she really was – if anyone could do it, it would be him.

He shook his head again. Such grim thoughts were irrelevant, he couldn't know until he actually spoke to her and dwelling on it certainly wouldn't change anything. Sakumo-sensei _had_ said that she was dealing okay with the war after all. According to him she hadn't seen that much of it, having stayed mostly in Konoha, because…

His teeth clenched as he threw an intent look at where her stomach was supposed to be under the blankets. He could pull them away right now and make certain of his suspicions – he wasn't a seal master, but he knew enough of seals to recognise _that_ particular type, regardless of the specifics of it. It would explain a lot of things. In fact, it made so much sense that he was almost certain of it, having felt for himself the irregular chakra signature that his friend possessed – at the time it had felt like there was a second chakra stream interfering with her own. If there could still be doubt about it, the clear malevolence and killing intent that spilled with _that_ particular chakra had been proof enough. One look now and he would have his answers. His fingers twitched and his hand clenched in a fist. As much as he wanted to check, he knew this was the wrong way. If he was correct then this was something that Kushina had to tell him herself, in her own time. He would never forgive himself if he violated her boundaries in such a disrespectful way.

He had always had his suspicions, but he had never been so certain of their verity until now. For the first time since he started toying with the possibility a new question rose to his attention: what would he do if he _was_ right?

The light sound of footsteps reached his ears before he could ponder over things further and Minato directed his attention to the tent entrance instead. The dark green cloth moved aside and a shaft of light outlined the dust flying calmly in the air. The face that appeared in the gap was unfamiliar, although he thought he might have seen the younger boy once or twice during Konoha missions. Whoever he was, the look on his face clearly indicated that he recognised Minato very well – he was looking at the chūnin before him through wide eyes with what could only be described as awe.

"Are you Minato Namikaze?"

Minato stood up slowly, ignoring the slight ache in his muscles as he did so. At least his legs had stopped trembling at the movement – the break, even if not very long, had allowed him to recover some of his strength.

"That would be me." He said through a tired smile.

"Hizashi-sama requests your presence, if you feel strong enough to join him at his pavilion, sir." the boy mumbled through, not taking his eyes off him.

Minato frowned at the sudden formality, unused to being addressed as 'sir', but he didn't comment on it. He nodded taking a three-pronged kunai out of his holster and laying it down beside Kushina. With a last glance at his friend he turned and followed the newcomer out of what had turned into the supply tent.

The camp didn't consist of many tents at all, as the number of survivors was drastically reduced after the last battle. A small meadow had provided all the space needed in the current situation with no more than ten tents dispersed irregularly in it. There were few people going around, but Minato could feel the presence of three more shinobi in between the surrounding foliage, not counting the chakra signatures of the injured men within the tents. The number wasn't enough for keeping an efficient watch over the pass and he realised through a scowl that the remaining able shinobi after the battle must be far less than he had initially conceived. This left the leader with the hard choice of either abandoning sentry of the pass and allowing efficient vigilance over the camp, or dispatching sentries to the borderline and leaving the injured at their own weakened defenses. As it seemed, Hizashi had chosen the first, relying on the improbability of a counter-attack so soon after Iwa's defeat. While Minato saw the wisdom of his decision, he couldn't help but wonder yet again whether the Tsuchikage could be trusted to play mildly in this case. He _had_ killed his son after all. The old man had always seemed to be nothing if not vengeful.

"What's your name?" Minato asked quietly, looking at the boy next to him, who appeared to be stealing silent glances in his direction every now or then.

"U-Usaggi Mai, it is an honour, Namikaze-sama."

If Minato wasn't paying attention he might have tripped. As it was, he faltered in his step, eyebrows shooting up in surprise and confusion. _Namikaze-sama? What on Earth? _"I heard the tales, sir. You defeated the entire Iwa-army single-handedly; if it weren't for you we would have all…"

If Minato hadn't felt uncomfortable by being addressed with one of the highest honorifics within the shinobi system, being referred to as 'sir' again certainly made him feel even more self-conscious. He knew the reasons, of course, those men were grateful to him, but he had never imagined being treated with such reverence. It was unnerving.

"Please, 'san' would be enough." He said calmly, the smile never leaving his face. "And those tales would be highly exaggerated, Usaggi-kun. I was accompanied in battle by Sakumo Hatake, who did no less than me. Most importantly, before we arrived you and your comrades had already reduced the enemies' numbers significantly, despite the uneven odds. You are the real heroes of this battle, so the honour is all mine." He finished, inclining his head slightly.

The boy's eyes widened and he gaped at him openly.

"N-no, not at all, Namikaze-sama- I mean Namikaze-san…" he mumbled again and Minato chuckled before stopping close to the other end of the meadow.

"Thank you, Usaggi-kun, I can find my way from here." the blond man said softly, throwing a look at the nearest gray tent, slightly larger than the rest, marked as the leader's pavilion.

The boy nodded quickly, still eyeing him with disbelief, before jumping up in the nearest trees and joining the other sentries.

Hizashi's tent was more spacious than the others, but it didn't contain any more comforts, apart from a constructible desk, which was now heavy under the numerous scrolls, documents and maps spread over it. Sakumo and Hizashi were the only ones present, leaning over the papers as Minato entered, with the white-haired man pointing at a map and explaining something quietly. Their heads quickly snapped up at his presence, Sakumo looking concerned and Hizashi throwing a curious gaze at him. He knew that look all too well, having mastered it himself from an early age – the Hyuuga was studying him carefully, taking in all of the changes that Minato had gone through over the years. The blond man didn't cringe under the emotionless pale eyes, returning the testing gaze evenly. He had never been particularly close with Hizashi, but that wasn't unusual as the Hyuuga tended to keep to their own clan. Minato had always known that they weren't cold or disrespectful as many people would have described them, their ways were simply different – where people were emotional and outspoken, the Hyuuga clan members were always quiet and observant, steeling emotions behind expressionless masks. In a way Minato could relate to their views, as he adopted the same attitude many times, albeit subconsciously. He never took it to such extremes as the seemingly detached Hyuuga did, but he could understand them. Furthermore, he could read them - he had learned to recognise hidden emotions when he saw such. Hizashi Hyuuga might have seemed cold and unwelcoming in that moment, but the chūnin knew better and his opinion of the man was not tainted.

"Hizashi-san. Sakumo-sensei." Minato greeted first, as was expected of one with an inferior rank.

"Minato-san." The pale-eyed man echoed the greeting, gesturing for Minato to join them. "I heard from Sakumo-sensei that you were resting after exhausting a large amount of chakra for Kushina's recovery. I apologize for asking for your presence so soon, but there are a few things I would like to discuss with you."

"I have already recovered substantially, thank you for the concern. I am ready to take up any duties in help of Squad 15." Minato said through a serious look, approaching the table and throwing a glance at the detailed map of the Land of Fire.

Hizashi nodded curtly.

"That is good to hear, our position is weakened and any help is welcome… especially coming from you."

Minato raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't comment again.

"What's the situation?" he asked instead.

The Hyuuga heaved a sigh, shaking his head. "Not good at all I fear. We are down to thirteen men, counting you and Sakumo-sensei, four of whom are incapacitated and three are lightly injured, but are recovering as we speak. We lost twelve men on the battlefield and two more died of their injuries afterwards. And their number would have increased by one more if you hadn't helped Kushina in time, for which you have my gratitude." the honest worry in his voice was unusual, although not surprising.

Initially, Kushina had deeply disliked her teammate, finding it next to impossible to communicate with him. As far as Minato knew, the feeling had been mutual. Where she was loud and energetic, he was quiet and calm, where she was rash and boisterous, he was thoughtful and observant. They couldn't be more different, which is why, Minato realised now, they had been placed on the same team. They could influence each other moderately and learn how to accept differences. It was a system old as the world and it had always worked, as had happened in this case as well. With the years Kushina had learned how to tolerate Hizashi and their relationship had improved. Seemingly, they had become friends – a fact that was further proven by the honest gratitude in the man's words now.

Minato nodded through a scowl. He knew that he should be happy for the few people he had managed to save, but his heart still clenched when he thought of the nameless fourteen victims of today's battle, who hadn't been so fortunate. It was a heavy loss.

"They were good shinobi" he said through a dry voice. "They died honourably, protecting their village."

"And even more would have, if it weren't for you. Sandaime himself should be indebted to you, you saved his eldest in the nick of time."

Minato gave him a confused look before realization struck. The boy protecting Kushina must have been little Kemuri Sarutobi… not so little anymore. He scowled at the idea of having anyone indebted to him for doing what any human being would do – protect a child in danger.

"I weren't the only one fighting, Sakumo-sensei was-"

"Mostly covering for you." Sakumo interrupted, eyeing him with a weird look. "Do not try to put your accomplishment down, boy. My help in this battle was very little and I am confident that you would have won regardless, although it would have probably been more costing."

Hizashi nodded next to him.

"That's what I thought as well, after having observed parts of your unusual attack. It is thanks to you that Konoha prevailed. Your skills are more than impressive."

"Thank you, Hizashi-san, but in this case, the circumstances were in my favour. As General Kotetsu had predicted, the team chosen by the Tsuchikage comprised mainly of long-ranged attackers, who used their techniques both as offense and defense. They had grown arrogant in the easy distance they were keeping and that made them careless. In this case Hiraishin was the ideal counter-attack as it lets me slip past their defenses and attack head-on unexpectedly. It nullifies the distance factor immediately."

The black-haired man eyed him with a questioning look.

"Hiraishin? I don't think I've heard of this technique before…"

"I would have been surprised if it was otherwise…" Minato said through a nervous smile, one hand rubbing the back of his head absent-mindedly. "Hiraishin no Jutsu is a Fūin based technique that I invented about a year ago. It is a space-time jutsu that allows me to teleport myself and any person or object of my desire to a pre-marked location. I use specific type of seals as markers, or what I also call beacons, to which I can teleport instantly at any one time."

"I-Impossible" Hizashi stuttered, his emotionless mask slipping for once, giving way to a bewildered expression. "Teleportation jutsus do not exist, this is…"

"An S-class technique that will be of great importance for the war." Sakumo finished for him in a calmer manner, although his eyes betrayed the same level of surprise. "You were always one of the fastest shinobi in our village, even at your young age. When I saw you moving instantaneously I assumed you had developed your speed further, which was quite impressive in itself, but… to think you would invent a teleportation jutsu…"

Minato's radiant smile lit up his face.

"I had a good teacher."

Hizashi nodded next to him. "I suppose we shouldn't expect less from the student of one of the Legendary Sannin… This technique of yours might be exactly what we need right now. As I told you we are short on men, the camp defenses are weakened and the replacement Squad sent by Sandaime will not arrive until tomorrow. Judging by your battle earlier, I would assume those beacons that you speak of are your kunai?"

Minato nodded quickly before pulling a three-pronged kunai out of his holster.

"The seal wrapped around the handle allows me to teleport next to it at any given time, as long as it is within a certain distance from me. The farther away I try to teleport, the more taxing it is." And with that the blond-haired man threw the kunai casually at the other end of the tent. Before it could tear through the cloth, he had already reached out with his mind for the subtle speck of light that was the seal, feeling the familiar tug as he stepped through space and time, appearing instantly by the weapon and catching it in mid-flight. To the people present in the tent it might have happened within the blink of an eye – at one moment Minato was by the table and in the next he was fifteen feet away.

Sakumo slowly shook his head through a small smile as the chūnin made his way back to the center of the tent. A gleeful look had entered Hizashi's eyes.

"But how did you manage to teleport within their lines after they pulled back from your kunai?"

Minato smiled and tapped the inside of his elbow, indicating for the white-haired jōnin to do the same.

"What…" he began and fell silent, his eyes fixing on the black kanji nestled in between the folds of the blouse.

"Forgive my insolence, I should have asked before placing the seal on you, but given the circumstances I didn't have the chance. It was a precaution." Minato explained through a nervous smile. "It does the same as the one on my kunai – right now, if I wish, I can use you as a beacon and teleport next to you at will. Technically, upon touch I can place those seals anywhere, but it requires more chakra to hold them in place…"

"…so during the battle, instead of killing everyone you teleported next to, you placed seals on some of them to use them as markers and teleport behind enemy lines in case they figured out the kunai trick…" Sakumo finished for him with an incredulous look on his face. "Impressive, kid."

Minato's answering smile had a playful tint to it. "Hiraishin allows for a few such tricks."

"And how many such Fūin techniques have you created, boy?"

"A few. Most are simply improvements to other interesting seals."

Sakumo grinned in return before Hizashi cleared his throat, drawing their attention to more serious matters.

"Your technique, this Hiraishin no Jutsu, it can help us keep watch more efficiently. Have you recovered enough from your chakra loss to begin patrol?"

Minato nodded. "I will need a plan of the sentry routes and shifts taken up by the able shinobi. I can set up seals in the remaining key positions around the camp and the Pass and rotate sentry posts."

"That's a good plan, but don't spread yourself too thin, boy. We don't know when we'll need you in battle again." With that Sakumo paused and looked back at the maps with a thoughtful expression. "I assume that it would be too early to expect a second attack after our decisive victory, but we should stay alert nevertheless."

"From what I know of the Tsuchikage, I can say that he is a shrewd man and quite unpredictable. The loss of his son will shake him, he'll want my head on a golden platter and as soon as possible too."

By the stunned looks of his companions, Minato could only assume that the death of the Tsuchikage's descendant was news to them.

"The Jinton user?" Hizashi asked quietly through a scowl. "He was powerful, but I never expected…"

"Yes, he was OOŌnoki's eldest son and as such was taught how to use Jinton techniques. He would have been a very hard opponent, but I managed to catch him off-guard and weakened after using such a taxing technique twice. As it is, the Tsuchikage was very fond of him, he will be enraged… and will most likely respond accordingly."

None of the two jōnin asked him how he knew so much – they were both aware of the specifics of the mission for which Minato had accompanied Jiraya.

"I hadn't realised the kind of battle that had unfolded there… The eldest sons of the Kages of Fire and Earth, facing each other on the battlefield." Sakumo murmured quietly.

Fear was visible in Hizashi's eyes. "Kemuri-kun stood no chance."

"Yes, and that makes his actions even more worthy of respect. Minato is right, in this situation anything is possible. I stand by my words, do not overexert yourself, but do try to keep an eye on the Pass as well. You can speak to Kizashi Haruno about the current sentry system. He should be on watch here." and with that Sakumo tapped a finger at the map.

The blond-haired man nodded briefly before passing the kunai he had thrown earlier to Hizashi.

"The seal on the kunai alerts me when it flies. If you need me use it and I will teleport next to you as soon as possible."

Hizashi took the kunai gingerly, inspecting the seal.

"As expected, I don't understand a thing of it…" he murmured and Minato chuckled quietly at the disappointment in his voice.

"I placed one such kunai in Kushina's tent, if… if something happens…" the chūnin started quietly, eyeing Sakumo.

"You will know." The older jōnin promised through a frown.

"Thank you. With your permission, captain?"

Hizashi nodded once. "Dismissed."

* * *

A low buzzing sound reached Kushina's ears as her senses gradually opened to the world. She frowned at the disturbance, not wanting to leave the safe haven that had been sleep. Feeling again brought with it the dull ache of wounds and the numbing sensation of cold. Exhaustion still weighted heavy on her, shrouding her thoughts. After what felt as an immeasurable amount of time she determined that she was _somewhere_, lying down on her back. She took a deep breath and winced, feeling a stab of pain in her chest. Her broken ribs hadn't healed completely yet. _Good_, she thought warily, _pain is good. It means that I am alive._ Ignoring the now familiar burn, she inhaled deeply again, the act clearing her head further from the soft blanket of drowsiness.

The noises were getting louder, now suspiciously resembling low murmurs and Kushina strained her weakened senses to hear better. A part of her mind reminded her that her hearing had been impaired not too long ago. She frowned, trying to remember the last events prior to her injuries. Scrambled thoughts and images jumped through her mindscape, not making any sense. She could vaguely remember a battle and a blast, but her tired mind refused to piece the images together. She groaned, feeling the oncoming headache, and gave up her efforts for lost. What she clearly remembered without a doubt was that they were at war. The knowledge was so deeply embedded in her memory that no battle-wrecked state could make her forget _that_ particular detail of her life. A stab of fear ran through her as she considered the possibility of having been somehow captured by the enemy and she tried to push the panic away. Her hands and feet were not bound and someone had gone through the effort of healing her wounds (judging by the receding pain) and of covering her in blankets – she was a precious container for a Bijuu, but even so she didn't believe that an enemy would go that far to make her feel comfortable. Logic dictated that she was with friends. Common sense dictated that she should make sure.

Dark purple eyes slowly opened to the world, blinking in confusion at the surrounding darkness. Kushina scowled. Was she still asleep? An involuntary shudder ran through her as she considered the possibility of being blind. Her mind quickly discarded it as she registered the presence of a faint light from an unknown source, somewhere to her left, far off in the distance. Fire ran through her muscles as she lifted a shaky hand before her face, limbs feeling heavy and unresponsive. She recognised the familiar sensation immediately – chakra exhaustion. She had pushed herself too far yet again. Her eyes carefully focused on the dark outline of her own fingers and she felt relief seep through her – she could see.

With a groan she placed both arms palm-down at her sides and pushed herself up, ignoring the burning sensation that came with the movement. A wave of dizziness crashed over her and Kushina felt thankful for not having eaten anything as her stomach clenched at the nauseous feeling. She blinked instinctively, willing the spinning light-spots away. Gradually the world came into focus and she realised that the lack of light was due to the time – it was night time and the tent she was sitting in had no light source of its own. Someone outside had lighted a fire not too far away and the orange shadows were dancing on one side of her pavilion, illuminating the insides of what appeared to be a supply tent. A score of baskets filled with medical supplies were scattered along the floor some feet away from her improvised cot.

The noises from before had died out and Kushina could only conclude that she had heard people from outside, given that her tent was currently empty aside from her. An attempt to make herself more comfortable ended with another stab of pain from the side and she instinctively ran a hand down her torso. Shaking fingers explored bandages that seemed to be covering her entire ribcage and parts of her stomach. She sighed and gave up the movement for now, letting her hands fall motionlessly by her side. Skin came in touch with something sharp and cold and her head whipped to the side instinctively, looking for the source of discomfort. Her eyes widened as she took in the outline of a three-pronged kunai, lying by her side and she gasped at the sudden onslaught of pain as memories came rushing back. The battle with Iwa, the barrier, the Jinton-user, Kemuri defending her, the seal, the space-time barrier… she frowned. What had been that seal?

Her hand reached out absent-mindedly for the kunai, running a finger down the kanji-inscribed handle. She could remember the battle, but she couldn't make sense out of it. At one moment there had been a rain of such kunai and in the next she had seen someone who killed their enemies with inhuman speed. Someone who had suspiciously resembled Minato. At this point she didn't trust her senses much. It was too early for Minato to be back and she _had_ been exhausted. Only moments before the sudden appearance of reinforcements she had confused Kemuri for Minato too. A frown crossed her forehead. Why did she always think of Minato in such dire situations? Was it because he was the first man that had ever saved her when she truly needed help?

Without thinking she picked the kunai up, bringing it closer to her face for inspection. What was it doing by her side? Was this a test of some sort? What if she _was_ in enemy territory after all? There were no guards by her tent and no sentries, but there were no medics or friends around either. Her grasp on the kunai tightened. It felt heavy in her hands and she was certain that it wasn't just due to her exhausted state – the weapon itself was imbalanced and heavier than a normal kunai. Why anyone would prefer using something so impractical rather than the standard shinobi weapons was beyond her. Her finger automatically slipped through the metal loop at the end of the handle and she spun it around, testing its balance further. It felt off. Kushina frowned. Whoever had left that weapon with her had obviously wanted to impair her fighting style further in case of a sudden attack. Maybe she could throw it, but she doubted that she could aim the imbalanced kunai well. With a final flick she grabbed the handle before casually sending the kunai at the centre wooden pole holding the tent up. Even as she threw it she knew that she had to exercise more force than should be needed for aiming a weapon, already expecting to see it go astray and land somewhere in between the baskets with products, instead of hitting its mark.

The kunai did neither.

With a quiet _zap_ a figure materialised through a yellow flash in the middle of the tent, wrapping a hand around the flying weapon and breaking its flight. Kushina gasped, instinctively pushing her blankets off and scrambling away from the sudden newcomer, ignoring the pain in her muscles as she kicked at the ground to back away. If she hadn't been stunned wordless by the sudden appearance of a human out of thin air she might have kicked herself for having casually disposed of the only weapon she had at hand, imperfect as it was.

Said person whipped around instantaneously, kunai held at the ready as he searched the tent through narrowed eyes, his face set in a threatening scowl. A quick look around the premise informed him of the lack of danger (for Kushina could hardly be considered as such in her state) and his posture visibly relaxed, a quiet sigh escaping his lips. His eyes quietly directed at the now-motionless girl on the floor before him and Kushina froze. Even in the dim light she could make out the familiar face, light-coloured eyes holding her own through a worried look.

"You." she breathed incredulously, still staring at him through wide eyes. She was most likely dreaming again. After all, people didn't just happen to materialise in the middle of a tent without any prior chakra signature indicating motion, as was the case with the Shunshin no Jutsu.

His answering smile made her insides burn. It was the same warm smile that had brightened her childhood, the one he reserved for her eyes only – carefree and understanding, the smile of her own little sun. "Me."

Seconds passed as they both stood in place, Kushina looking at him through bewilderment and Minato seeming more amused than anything else. Finally his one hand tucked the weird kunai away in a holster, as his eyes moved from her own down to the bandages covering her body and he frowned. He quickly crouched and placed a forefinger on the ground before him as if it was the most casual thing to do. Kushina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, that concludes it, this can't be a dream, my imagination wouldn't come up with someone as illogical as you." she said through a frown, eyeing his weird hand movement.

A chuckle escaped his lips, the shadows finally lifting from his face and the girl felt shudders run down her spine upon hearing that sound. She had forgotten how pleasant it was to hear his laugh.

"I would expect you to dream of better things."

Kushina felt her sides warm up. "So would I. For starters, less lethal wounds and more ramen, ya know." she said, feeling the smile tugging at the corners of her lips already. Despite the exhaustion, despite the pain and the war, his mere presence brightened her up.

His answering look held both worry and mirth, as if he wasn't sure whether he should laugh at her joke or scold her for getting in trouble. She knew that look all too well, which made it even more incredulous. He really was there, in that small stuffy tent, having appeared out of thin air mere seconds ago. She had known it the moment she saw him, for if she ever dreamt of him he was always a child in those dreams, the very last image of her friend that she had. The Minato before her now was far from that and she knew she didn't have the creativity needed to come up with something like that. He was a man grown, much taller than she remembered him and more muscular, although still lean. He looked familiar and different at the same time – his shoulders were wider and his face narrower, any excess childhood fat having melted in favour of slim straight features that, Kushina was sure, many girls would whole-heartedly declare more than just appealing. His hair was longer too, although still spiky in a chaotic manner with two stray bangs framing his face – a tint of carelessness in his otherwise serious look. All in all, she was all too aware that her friend had become anything but a flake. The only thing that hadn't changed at all was the smile – the same infectious warmth hid in it, reminding the girl of days long past.

Minato remained quiet as her eyes carefully studied him, taking in every little detail of the man before her. He was still crouching in the middle of the tent by the supply baskets, a good eight feet away from her, as if afraid that any sudden movement would frighten her. With a scowl she realised that his behaviour _was_ logical – her first reaction _had_ been to scramble away from him as quick as possible. Maybe he feared she was still confused and disorientated. With a sigh she eased up her tensed pose and tried to rise up. An involuntary groan escaped her lips as pain shot through cramped muscles and her legs gave way beneath her halfway through. The wall of dizziness returned viciously and she found herself falling back.

Hands were about her before she knew it, easing her gently to the ground. _S-so fast_,she thought incredulously, blinking in confusion at the sudden movement. In one moment he had been standing in the other end of the tent and in the next he was beside her, catching her mid-air in a firm grasp. All too soon the gentle touch disappeared and her eyes flashed open to meet a pair of cerulean ones staring intently at her. Blood rushed to her face as she realised how close he was standing, kneeling at her side and leaning over with a worried expression. She cursed inwardly – time hadn't changed the way his presence affected her – her body still reacted sharply to the proximity, making her all too aware of the subtle musky scent of ground pine needles that clung to him and of the calming warmth of his gentle touch. She would never admit it, but despite teasing him for looking girly, she had always considered Minato to be good-looking in a not-so-friendly way. The years had done him no ill favours in that regard.

"Don't overexert yourself, Kushina…" he murmured, worry laced in his soft voice. "By all rights you shouldn't even be awake yet, not to mention walking around."

The girl flashed him a tired smile.

"Don't worry, I heal fast, ya know."

A shadow passed through his eyes for a second before disappearing again and Kushina blinked, wondering if she was imagining things. She quickly pushed herself up in a sitting position, not wanting to have to look up at him. His disapproving look told her what he thought about her attempts, but at least he didn't stop her, waiting by her side in case he needed to interfere again. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Stubborn as ever, I see." he said through a small smile. "Some things never change."

"And you are the same mother hen, worrying over minor injuries."

Minato raised an eyebrow at her.

"Three broken ribs and a fourth cracked one, a sprained wrist and two broken fingers, a low puncture wound in the stomach area, internal hemorrhage, possible brain concussion, impaired hearing and to top it all – severe chakra exhaustion that almost cost you your life. Now which of those exactly is a minor injury?"

Kushina blinked at the exasperated, yet calm narration, her eyebrows shooting higher and higher with every word. She knew she had been injured pretty badly, but that went beyond anything that a normal person could easily recover from. Once again she silently thanked for Kyubi's healing powers, appreciating the one good thing about being a Jinchuuriki.

"The broken fingers sound like a pretty pathetic one, ya know." She offered through a nervous smile, flexing her now-mended fingers instinctively, and to her relief her friend chuckled, the seriousness leaving his face. "Since when have you become such a medic anyway?"

A playful look entered his eyes. "Ever since I found out that my best friend has the destructive tendency to push herself to extremes."

A sudden warm feeling spread through her body as she noted the casual mentioning of 'best friend'. With a start she realised that she had been afraid until now without even knowing, fearing that he would have forgotten about her or at least stopped caring for her as much as he did before. Three years was a long time after all, long enough for people to change. Despite being different however, in a way, Minato was still the same. Relief washed over her as she saw the same concern in his eyes now, the same ease in his proximity as before, as if he took comfort in her presence. As if he had missed her too.

The smile came easier to her now, slipping back into old habits.

"Sounds like quite a reckless person, that friend of yours."

"Indeed she is… But then again, she's the strongest woman whom I have ever met, so I suppose that if anyone can deal, it would be her."

Kushina's head snapped to the side, eying him incredulously. The honesty in his words was tangible – he had meant everything that he said, as absurd as it might have sounded. Kushina felt a small lump form in her throat and tried to swallow past it. It had been too long since anyone looked at her like this. She had made friends in the past years, outgrowing her image of the Red-Hot Habareno, becoming less of an outsider and more of a true Konoha shinobi. She had people who cared now, people who worried, people who understood (or at least tried to). It was entirely different, however, to have someone who simply believed. Someone who knew you better than anyone else, weak points included, and still had unwavering faith in you, which no distance or time could shatter.

A knowing smile was playing on his lips as he took in her startled expression.

"She also happens to have a problem with compliments. Another thing that time hasn't changed, it would appear."

Kushina blinked the surprise away.

"_You_'ve changed." She said quietly, adopting a more serious tone.

Minato raised an eyebrow, remaining quiet. If Kushina didn't know better she might have thought she saw a look of uncertainty cross his face.

"You're taller." she offered after a pause and he chuckled again.

"I hear age does that to you, yes."

"And you are more confident." she added quietly and for once Minato didn't answer right away. His expression changed to a thoughtful one, as if he wasn't sure whether Kushina's remark was a positive or a negative one.

She had noticed it right away, the subtle change in his countenance and the liquid fire burning in his eyes, emanating intrepidity. There was an air of confidence and strength about him that was unmistakable. His movements had been swift and graceful as he had soundlessly rushed to her side within seconds, his grip on her being both firm and gentle at the same time. From that movement alone the girl already knew that he had become stronger and faster and suddenly Kushina was certain that he had slowly grown up into the capable shinobi that she had always known he would be. _It was him_, she realised and the revelation struck with such conviction that she didn't need to ask. He had been the one to cast the seal, saving both Kemuri and her before defeating the Iwa army only seconds after, for defeated they should be if she stood in that tent right now, alive and well. It all seemed perfectly logical now, as if it was exactly the thing he would do. Appearing out of nowhere in critical moments to help her when she needed him most, but least expected him – it was only natural for Minato Nimikaze.

'_Always.'_

His promise from years ago ran through her mind and she knew that he had meant it then and meant it still. If defeating an army was what it took, then she had no doubts that he would.

A new thought entered her mind and she turned towards him with a frantic expression on her face.

"What happened? Did we hold the pass? Where is everyone?" the moment the words left her mouth Kushina felt the need for answers burn through her and she felt like slapping herself for not having asked earlier.

The look on Minato's face did nothing to ease her worry. He seemed conflicted, eyebrows knotted in a painful scowl.

"We held the pass…" he began slowly and paused, eyeing her carefully, as if assessing whether the following information could in any way harm her recovery process.

"A wise person once told me that nothing said before the word 'but' matters much." she offered lightly, trying to show him that she was _not _going to fall apart. To her credit, he smiled, but his smile held a tint of sadness to it.

"…but we lost a lot of people. I am sorry, Kushina, we couldn't make it in time. By the time Sakumo-sensei and I arrived, the battle had already broken out. Fourteen are dead. Three more are heavily injured and Dan is tending to their wounds right now. Everyone else who survived the battle is on sentry duty around the camp and the Pass, which is why no one was around when you woke up."

"Kemuri?" she whispered, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"He's alright, worry not. Apart from a few scrapes and bruises, he was mostly unharmed."

She hadn't realised she had been holding her breath until the air rushed out of her lungs in a relieved hoof upon hearing the news. They had lost more than half the men they had, but it was more than they would have lost if reinforcements hadn't shown up on time. Without a doubt they would have all perished. Therefore it was with mixed feelings that she eyed Minato now, both with sadness for the ones who lost and relief for the ones saved. Kemuri was one of them after all and so was Dan. The child wouldn't lose his chance to experience life before it even started. Tsunade-sama wouldn't have to burry a lover.

Without thinking she reached out a shaky hand, putting it over Minato's. The warm touch made goose-bums run down her hand as usual and she wondered whether the same pleasant shock had run down his body at the contact. His eyes quickly snapped at hers, widening in surprise – he hadn't expected the touch. If she didn't know better, Kushina might have thought she heard his heart beating faster as a slight shudder ran up his hand. As it was, she was certain it couldn't be true – she _was_ still exhausted from the battle and her hearing was, most likely, not completely healed yet. Instead of focusing on her numbed senses, she decided to trust her eyes, now staring intently at a pair of cerulean ones filled with pain.

"Do not blame yourself. You did all you could, ya know. Even more lives would have been lost if it weren't for you. Instead of mourning the dead, celebrate the living… It's the only way to pull through war and keep your sanity in touch." With that she paused, feeling his hand clench into a fist under hers. "You saved a child's life… I do not understand how, but you did and that is a reason enough to smile."

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his expression softened and the strain disappeared from his posture, hand easing out of the fist. A tentative smile spread on his face, spelling gratitude. Kushina couldn't help but smile back, pulling her hand away, ignoring the stinging emptiness upon breaking the contact.

Minato exhaled quietly, running a hand absent-mindedly through his yellow locks. The move somehow made Kushina's insides clench and her smile widened. It was charming and even more so in addition to the playful tint that his smile had adopted.

"You could call it even. I had promised to protect you and yet I was not there. I can only be grateful to Kemuri for doing what I could not, so you could say I owed him one." his tone was light and teasing, but Kushina was certain that there was an undercurrent of sadness in those words, as if he truly held himself accountable for not being there all the time.

"He did a much better job at it too, I'll have you know. He kept his word, unlike _some_ other men, ya know." she said through an amused voice.

"Oh are you the one to talk of breaking promises? When you said you'd wait for me to come back, were you planning to do so in one piece?" he chided, gesturing to her bandages and Kushina couldn't hold back soft laughter.

"Every hero needs battle-scars, ya know."

Minato opened his mouth to say something and froze midway through, his eyes glazing as if seeing something far off in the distance.

"Ah… it would appear the replacement unit for Squad 15 is nearby. They should arrive by the hour." he murmured quietly before chuckling at Kushina's perplexed expression. "I told you that everyone uninjured is keeping watch, me included. When I felt the seal on my kunai alert usage, I created a shadow clone to go down my sentry route while I teleported here. Said clone just dispersed to transmit information about our approaching reinforcements." he explained calmly, one hand again running a hand through his hair. "I should probably alert Hizashi-san."

Kushina nodded, feeling another tinge of relief upon hearing that Hizashi had survived the battle as well.

"How come Sandaime sent only- Wait, did you just say teleport?"

"Um… well… that's a long story…" he began through a nervous smile, one hand rubbing the back of his head absent-mindedly, just as footsteps before the tent entrance alerted someone's presence.

They both turned to see Dan entering, carrying a lantern and a basket of medical supplies. His clothing was covered in blood and his face was pale and ghastly, indicating the chakra exhaustion he was putting himself through once again. His eyes quickly fixed on Kushina, widening in surprise upon seeing her awake with Minato kneeling by her side. His lips quickly broke into a tired, yet sincere smile.

"I'm glad to see you recover so quickly, Kushina-san. You gave us a fright there." he murmured, placing the lantern on the ground and kneeling on her other side. "If you do not mind?"

He quickly started taking her vitals as his hands ran over her bandages, emitting green chakra. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Minato place a finger on the ground again and frown.

"Dan-san, your chakra levels are lower than acceptable. Please take a break, or if needed a soldier pill."

Kushina threw him a questioning look. Dan's exhaustion was obvious enough, but the weird hand-movement gnawed on her curiosity.

"Later." Minato promised through a smile and she nodded. She would hold him to it.

"The patients were worse than I expected them to be… But worry not, Minato-kun, I will rest soon enough. I just want to make sure that Kushina's ribs are healing well."

Minato nodded once before standing up.

"Either way, the replacement squad is almost here and they have medical ninjas with them. Please do not overexert yourself until their arrival." And with that he took the same three-pronged kunai out of his weapon-holster and handed it to Kushina. "If you would hold on to that for me? It's heavier than the normal kunai and the design is different, but once you get used to it, it has its benefits."

The girl raised an eyebrow, eyeing the seal wrapped around the handle, but held her tongue. He had a lot of explaining to do when 'later' came. Instead she took the kunai with a quiet nod.

"Alright then, I suppose I will meet with Hizashi now." He murmured and nodded to Dan, who replied in kind. His eyes fell on Kushina's and he smiled. "This will probably be a wasted effort, but please stay here and rest for now, we have it all covered."

Kushina's answering smile had a wily tint to it.

"You're right. It is a wasted effort indeed."

The blond man shook his head through an exasperated smile and lifted a hand before his chest, fourth-finger and pinky bent forward. With a quiet zap he disappeared from the room in a yellow flash, leaving Kushina to stare wide-eyed at the place where he had stood only seconds ago.

* * *

**AN:**_**Notes on the text**_**: **

**The seal for transferring chakra that Minato has created is something that I came up with, I haven't seen it anywhere in the manga/anime so far, or at least not that version of it anyway. It's not just a random technique that is convenient for that scene – it(or a variation of it anyway) will play a rather important part for the story later on.**

**Kizashi Haruno – Sakura's dad? Maybe ;)**

**About the Senjutsu part – it isn't stated directly anywhere that Minato learned Senjutsu. Being Jiraya's student, however, and having signed the toad contract would suggest so. Furthermore, the toad sages (Ma and Pa) both seem to know him first-hand with Pa referring to him as Minato-chan a few times, which would suggest that Minato has met them and perhaps even trained with them. During Naruto's battle with Pain, Pa says "Naruto has surpassed his ancestors" and Tsunade sees the images of Jiraya and Minato in him – could that mean that Minato, as his ancestor, knew at least a little bit of Senjutsu and Naruto has managed to surpass him? Now that being said, since it is not stated anywhere that Minato could use senjutsu (and if he could he probably would have used it versus Kyubi), he ****will not**** master it. Still, that doesn't stop him from knowing the basics of it right? Like maybe, having stopped his progress at stage one – feeling the natural energy around him. And since he isn't as advanced as Naruto, maybe he can feel that energy only via touch? Because really, how else would you explain the finger-to-the-ground-i-sense-all-enemies-around-me skill? I mean, there probably are other more proper explanations, but Senjutsu explains it well enough too, so I'll work with that.**

_**To answer a previous comment**_**: yes, I am aware that Kushina's parents are not mentioned anywhere in the manga. However, I base my information on the anime mostly, because Minato and Kushina's story is told in greater detail there. Two specific parts alert me of the presence of Kushina's parents. One of them is when she is a kid, just before she gets kidnapped, she gets back home and shouts 'Tadaima' or 'I'm home'. I would assume that she would do so only if someone was actually waiting for her to go back home - in this case probably relatives, most likely her parents. The other, very direct hint towards the presence of her parents is the part where Kushina informs Naruto that Minato learned Fūinjutsu from her mother. Now that being said, I know that Naruto grows up without grandparents so yes, her parents will die in the near future.  
**

**If you guys have any other questions about the story do write a comment or a PM and I will do my best to answer!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please share your opinions, I enjoy reading feedback, both positive and negative – it helps me learn. Gonna do my best to have the next chapter up sooner! **

**Ja ne ;)**

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Tenketsu: **nodes from which chakra can be released. There are 361 tenketsu in the body, each one is a checkpoint on the Chakra Pathway System.

**Senjutsu:** a specialised field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy around a person.


	8. Konoha's Yellow Flash

**AN:**** Thank you for all the support once again! You guys are amazing! Your reviews make me love writing this story even more ^^**

**Briefly about the chapter: I wanted to include action in this one, but it got a bit too lengthy so I had to break it off just before. Therefore this turned into another slower-paced, conversation-centered chapter. I couldn't cut down any of it though, because it somehow feels important for character building. I really hope you enjoy it nevertheless! Also, hopefully the last part of it will make you smile at least a bit ;)**

**Now on to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

A warm sunray broke through the dense forest canopy, caressing his face. The light morning breeze made the leaves around him rustle quietly and Minato closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and calm of the summer morning. Weariness tugged on his senses the moment that his eyelids shut and he quickly flashed a determined look ahead, postponing sleep yet again.

The replacement squad had finally arrived at camp about an hour ago with first light and everyone had hurried into setting up the new defense position of the Pass. A content smile sprung to his lips as he assessed the situation – the Squad's arrival had been uneventful, with no troubles from Iwagakure's side during their absence. Now that they had finally joined the few survivors of Squad 15, Konoha had a chance in holding their ground regardless of the Tsuchikage's following attack (for Minato was sure that there would be one, most likely aiming to take him out before anything). The new hastily-formed squad consisted of about forty capable shinobi, ten of whom specialized in medical ninjutsu much to Dan's relief. Minato was sure that their numbers, along with their various areas of expertise, would ensure a good enough defense system at the Tokutsukai Pass for the time being. His smile darkened as he considered the loss that this formation must present for the remaining Konoha shinobi on the other fronts – he was well aware that the village didn't have forty free shinobi to spare at such a time, which most likely meant that most of those men were pulled out from different battlefields and deployed here instead. He could only hope that they weren't sorely missed and that their absence didn't make too big of a difference.

With a sigh he straightened his back from where he was sitting, trying to avoid drowsiness further. _The correct alignment of the vertebrae allows for a larger stream of chakra to reach the brain, making you more alert_, he recited in his mind, remembering the basic anatomy lessons on chakra circulation that they had once exercised in the academy. Unfortunately, escaping the degrading consequences of sleep deprivation through straightening one's back only seemed to work within the first twenty-four hours. Reciting theory didn't seem to help either. As things were right now, no matter what he did he could feel his senses numbing and his reflexes slowing. If a fight were to break out at the moment, he was certain he would be at a major disadvantage. Minato shook his head, resolved to keep it together for as long as it took. He knew that as soon as Hizashi had informed the newcomers of the situation and distributed the roles within the camp, someone would show up to take his sentry post. He would battle sleep a bit longer – after all, what were a few more hours after the first forty-eight?

As if on cue he felt a bright chakra signature enter his field of senses, the subtle energetic pulse traveling through the ground and resonating within his palm long before the shinobi had made their way to the clearing in which Minato was keeping watch. Their chakra signature was familiar, but the blond man couldn't place it. He was certain, however, that whoever the newcomer was, he wasn't an enemy. As if to prove this point, the person approaching didn't attempt to hide their arrival in any way, the sound of rustling foliage and cracking branches announcing his or her approach well before the shinobi entered the small meadow.

"Well, well, if it isn't Konoha's chūnin prodigy himself." a voice cracked from behind him, a tint of amusement colouring the words.

Minato turned around slowly, favouring the man with a tired smile.

"Kumori-sensei." he acknowledged, raising slowly from his lotus position.

A slight wave of dizziness attacked his senses again, causing him to sway on his feet and he shot a hand out at the nearest tree to steady himself. The man before him raised an eyebrow over crimson double-ringed eyes. He hadn't changed much, Minato noted, apart from the subtle age-lines now marking his forehead below the bandana-style hitai-ate.

"I always thought that associating with Sakumo's student will bring you troubles. You are already adopting her habits of making a wreck of yourself."

Minato's smile took on a nervous tint. _Blunt as always, sensei. _"If you are referring to her tendency to always give the best of herself, then I can only view this as a compliment."

If the blond man didn't know better he might have thought that the man before him smirked in an unpleasant diabolical manner. Being somewhat close friends with Kumori-sensei's three-man genin (and later chūnin) team, however, Minato had come to realise the jōnin's inability to smile in any other way. Therefore, what others might have seen as a mocking vulture's attempt at mirth, Minato recognised as an honest, albeit a bit unnerving, smile.

"Your optimism is incurable, Namikaze. Why look at you, even when you're dead on your feet you're still smiling like a starving dog presented with a pork stake."

"That shouldn't surprise you, Kumori-sensei, since it's always a pleasure to see you. Clashing words with you has always been… interesting."

The black-haired man rasped a throaty laugh.

"No wonder my student thinks so highly of you. You have Tsume's bold language in you, although you are far more timid than that demon Inozuka girl. You dress your words in pleasantries, but they cut just as deep, mayhap even deeper."

The jōnin's look held a level of appraisal that Minato had rarely seen in his eyes, so the blond man could only conclude that whatever he had said had been the right thing. Kumori Yuhi had always been a harsh, straightforward man, who spoke his mind regardless of the situation or the listener's position. He disliked empty words and meaningless conversations and above all he scorned indecisive people who lacked the courage to express themselves, or, God forbid, dared lie to his face. This narrowed the list of people he held in esteem significantly and to Minato's surprise he had somehow managed to make that list without even trying. Whatever the reason for the jōnin's approval, he was glad of it. He had come to like the genjutsu master despite all the display of rowdiness and cutting bluntness, recognising the qualities that hid below the surface. His rough words held little intended offense and there was a mellow side to his character that he rarely displayed with anyone but his daughter Kurenai. In truth Kumori-sensei was an honest and passionate shinobi, whose fierce love for his village drove him to the very same extremes he was chastising Minato for. The blond man was more than certain that when it came to the ones he loved, the jōnin would gladly give his life to protect them and never think twice about it. This made him a shinobi worthy of respect in Minato's eyes, regardless of his crude attitude.

"How is Tsume? And Shibi and Hiashi? My stay in Konoha was quite short given the circumstances and I couldn't meet with anyone before departing for the Tokutsukai Pass."

"You wouldn't have met them even if you stayed on your ass throughout the whole mission. They are all at the Suna border, as was I before I got deployed here. But they are more than fine, worry not. They are currently giving hell to those ungrateful sand shinobi."

"I wouldn't expect any less of them." Minato said through a smile and the jōnin before him chuckled.

"You've grown, kid, I gotta owe it to ya. I didn't think Jiraya had it in him, but he actually made a man out of you."

Minato's face dropped ever so slightly.

"I should be taking offence most likely, but if I have to be honest I've been getting that a lot lately…"

Here Kumori barked in laughter again.

"A shinobi shouldn't take offence in the face of truth. You were a strong kid, but you never _looked_ very reliable. I suppose being taller helps. But who am I to speak of looks? If people took me at face value I'd be tagged in every bingo book." he said, throwing a challenging look at the blond man, daring him to contradict his statement. Minato knew better. "I hear from the boys at camp that you managed to pull off some flashy jutsu and beat a couple of Iwa low-dogs. Seems like your height wasn't the only thing that improved."

"You are going out of your way with compliments, Kumori-sensei. I might get the impression that you actually approve of me."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, boy." the man rasped through a grin, lightly springing on top of the boulder next to which Minato had been sitting. "Get out of here before I show you exactly _how_ much I approve of people who skip on war."

Minato flashed him another tired smile, knowing full well that the man didn't mean a word of what he said. He was one of the very few people who were informed of Jiraya's mission and of its importance for the war.

"Sakumo wanted to see you to discuss your departure, I suggest paying a visit before you drop dead."

"Thank you." Minato said through a nod and brought a hand before his chest, forming a hasty seal, murmuring a quick "Kai."

The jōnin's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Did you have a barrier set up kid?" he asked and there was a tint of displeasure in his voice, as if he was disappointed with himself for not having sensed it.

Minato quickly shook his head. "No, not exactly, I had a few seals set in the area in case I needed to move quickly in between sentry posts. Now that we have the men needed for keeping watch efficiently, I can release them."

"Hmph. Kushina Uzumaki is getting under your skin, boy. Learning of seals amongst everything else…" He growled as a scowl appeared on his face. "Be careful with that one. She seems timid, but she's a walking explosive tag."

Minato couldn't explain why all of a sudden a fit of nervousness overcame him and his heart started beating faster. His hands found his pockets as he looked up, tracing the dancing leaves of the trees around them.

"She wouldn't be Kushina otherwise…" he murmured through a smile and for once missed the exasperated look that the older ninja directed at him.

"You're as good as lost, kid." Kumori said quietly and Minato threw him a questioning look. "Come on, scram. Go get some sleep, those shadows under your eyes are making me nauseas."

The blond man smiled. "Hai, Kumori-sensei."

His hand was already before his chest, forming the familiar seal. He could feel the remaining Hiraishin tags in the area around him, pulsating subtly with energy, like faint light sources within his mindscape. What was before a forest of blazing chakra flames was now reduced to just a few light specks after he had dispersed most of the teleport seals on the sentry routes, the strain on his chakra coils receding along with their numbers. The only remaining ones now were the two from the daggers with Kushina and Hizashi respectively, and the one from the kanji still resting on Sakumo's arm. He closed his eyes and let his mind instinctively reach out for the latter, feeling the familiar tug and the brief squeezing of air around him as he stepped on the other side in the now-lively camp meadow. Sakumo, who had been sorting provisions a few feet away from him, jumped in surprise, one hand already sporting two kunai between knuckles.

"Darn it, Minato, you'll give me a heart-attack with that technique of yours." he growled, quickly tucking the weapons away as the blond haired man laughed quietly.

"I heard you were looking for me."

"You met Kumori it would appear. Good, good, I was just preparing some of the provisions for our trip back to Konoha." With that the white-haired man stopped transferring ratios in backpacks and turned towards him with an appraising look. "Minato, how long has it been since you last slept?"

The blond man gave him a nervous smile. "Awhile."

"Awhile, huh? You look like the walking dead, boy, I'll wager you haven't blinked since we left Konoha." when the only answer he received was pointed silence, Sakumo shook his head. "Go get some rest, I can deal with the provisions myself. I'll speak with Dan later to ascertain the condition of the men still being treated, but if everything is alright we might be able to head back around the afternoon. I expect you to be awake and jumping by then."

Minato sighed. "You know it was inevitable, Sakumo-sensei, someone had to keep watch until the reinforcements arrived. You agreed yourself that my technique was the most efficient way of doing so."

"I also told you to not overexert yourself."

"And I didn't. I've managed to recover most of my chakra, despite being weary."

"And what use is chakra when you start blacking out on your feet due to sleep deprivation? Don't sweet-talk me, boy, I understand it was necessary, but I don't like it one bit. Go rest or I will knock you unconscious myself."

Minato raised an eyebrow, the unspoken question visible in his look: _'Can you?' _

"Don't test me, boy." Sakumo said through a grin, answering his look in kind. "You have become strong, but I can still give you a good beating if I so wished. Especially in your current state."

The blond man wondered briefly if he had advanced enough to defeat Konoha's White Fang in a one-on-one battle. With Sakumo knowing his newly-developed fighting style his chances dropped significantly and being dead tired didn't help either. Probably, under the current circumstances Sakumo would have won with ease. He sighed.

"I haven't had the chance to set up a tent and it is pointless doing so right before we depart, so I'll find some quiet place to rest my eyes for awhile." he relented and the jōnin nodded with a pleased look on his face.

"Get me Dan on the way to it. He should be in Kushina's tent, making a list of the supplies provided by Tsunade."

Minato nodded quickly before heading down the path towards the pavillion in the other end of the clearing. He could have used Hiraishin to reach Kushina's tent within a second, but even he had to admit that he was too tired to strain his body further when he could just as easily walk the short distance. Jiraya-sensei had told him that his technique would make him sloppy, since it invited less movement and more chakra-usage, resulting in an improved mental state at the expense of a regressed physical one. Therefore, he had decided that whenever the situation allowed it, he would walk the distance for his own benefit.

In this case, however, he quickly came to regret that decision. The small meadow had filled with men and women since the last time he saw it, most of them just standing around and waiting for orders. They couldn't set up their own tents, because the space didn't allow it, so they were all patiently looking forward to the camp relocation to a new larger open space that could accommodate everyone's needs. Doing nothing but counting flies for the time being, gave plenty of room for gossip to spread within the newcomers and soon enough most of the Konoha reinforcements had learned about the man who had defeated an army of Iwa shinobi in the blink of an eye. Having said man walking down the middle of the meadow caused greater commotion than Minato had expected, with the entire clearing openly staring at him, not even attempting to hide their curiosity behind shy looks. Quiet murmurs reached his ears, travelling from mouth to mouth and getting louder by the second.

"…defeated an army…"

"…Namikaze you say?"

"…fastest shinobi…"

"…yes, the Tsuchikage's son…"

"…Legendary Sannin's apprentice…"

"…Minato Namikaze…"

"….a yellow flash…"

Choosing to use Hiraishin right now would draw even more attention to himself (if he could be more obvious than appearing out of thin air next to Sakumo, he realised now, and felt like kicking himself for the mistake) so he instinctively picked up his pace, flashing a quick tired smile to whoever he recognised. It wasn't like their attention was unflattering – on the contrary, it was recognition of his skill that he had always dreamt of as a child. That, however, didn't make it any less unnerving when a crowd of people stared curiously at him, as if studying a highly interesting specimen. _Well what do you expect Minato, if you are to become Hokage one day you won't get any less attention than that_, he chided himself inwardly, forcing his feet to slow down and straightening his back as he continued down the path in a normal pace.

A quiet sigh of relief escaped him as he finally reached Kushina's tent and let the entrance flap fall behind him. The welcoming peace and quiet was an almost tangible pleasure. As Sakumo had predicted, Dan was sitting down not too far away from him, jotting down ingredients on a large scroll. He turned towards him quickly and smiled, nodding a quiet greeting. Minato quickly understood why as his eyes directed to Kushina and he smiled involuntarily upon seeing her huddled beneath the blankets, fast asleep.

"Sakumo-sensei needs to see you, he is down by the provision tents." Minato mouthed in a barely-audible whisper and Dan nodded, setting the scroll aside and rising slowly on cramped legs.

The blond man was pleased to see that the medic had partially recovered from his chakra exhaustion, the colour having returned to his face and the shadows under his eyes having receded. Still, his walk was stiff as he headed towards the tent entrance, and Minato suspected that it was not due to the long hours spent in a sitting position alone. Nevertheless, he knew he was in no position to judge others' need of rest when he himself was a wreck, so he held his tongue. As if to confirm this observation, Dan directed a concerned look at his face upon passing him by and exiting the pavilion.

Minato was about to follow when Kushina shrugged in her sleep, quietly shifting about under the blankets. He smiled once again, seeing the girl tangle herself further in her own fiery hair, and his legs carried him to her side without thinking. She was like a magnet – once having laid eyes on her, he could hardly look away. He wanted to chide himself for the sudden attachment, but he couldn't find the strength within himself to do so. Instead he sat down by her side again and inspected his friend's face. In the short time during which she had been awake she had taken care of the blood and grime covering her face, bringing out the fair complexion of her now-clean skin. If Minato had thought her beautiful before, seeing her now did nothing to lessen his opinion and he gulped as his throat tightened uncomfortably. The memories of their brief encounter earlier flooded his mind and he couldn't help but smile even wider. Kushina hadn't changed, or at least not in an unpleasant war-affected light – she was still the same positive, laughing person, who could always make him smile. Her feelings for him appeared unaltered as well, as she appeared to enjoy his company like before, venturing even as far as holding his hand when he wouldn't dare the contact himself, fearing rejection. Not only had she been at ease with him, but she had also seemed genuinely happy to see him again after all those years and Minato dared hope beyond hope that maybe she had missed him as much as he had missed her. Although it was very unlikely.

The changes that he _had_ observed left him even more fascinated with the woman before him. She had stated that he had become more confident, but he was certain that whatever she was referring to, it was nothing compared to the level of confidence that her own look now held, strength and determination burning in her eyes like little flames. The eyes of a person who never gave up. They made her face come alive with a fierce emotion that made Minato's heart skip a beat. Even in her weakened state her look had been enticing, causing a feeling of awe to spread over him whenever their eyes met. He had realised in that moment that every other physical quality that she possessed faded in comparison to the beauty that this look held, reflecting the fiery personality of an awe-inspiring person. Her voice had held the same quiet note of self-confidence, barely brimming over the surface, mixing with the natural vivacity of her character. She had adopted more mature expressions when she spoke, but her tone was light and her character was ever warm and inviting without her even realising it. Minato was glad that she had retained her adorable speech mannerism of repeating 'ya know' whenever she got excited. He had always thought it to be an inseparable part of her that he had grown fond of.

Kushina shrugged again, turning to the side and smacking her lips quietly through a murmur. Minato directed a curious glance at her, expecting to see two dark-violet orbs gazing quietly at him. To his surprise, however, Kushina was still very much asleep, her breathing a deep and even pattern and her eyes jumping beneath closed eyelids, indicating that she had entered REM sleep and was currently dreaming. Curiosity picked at him as he wondered in vain what she was seeing right now. _Most likely a giant bowl of ramen_, he thought merrily and had to suppress a chuckle.

As if to confirm his suspicions she mumbled again and a small smile appeared on her face. If leaving had been difficult before, it was next to impossible right now, creepy stalker attitude be damned. She looked serene and peaceful in her sleep and almost vulnerable in a way that Minato had never seen before – it was bewitching. A small voice in his head, much too insignificant to be noticed in such a moment, was asking him pointedly why he was becoming so fixated with his friend. _It's not normal, _it was saying, and yet seeing Kushina like that made it seem as the most natural thing in the world.

"Mmmm…"

Minato froze in place again, subconsciously holding his breath.

"…Mina…to…" she murmured quietly, the small smile never leaving her face as her fingers twitched ever so slightly.

The feeling that spread through him in that moment was indescribable. He remembered feeling something similar once, a long time ago, when a girl with fiery hair had kissed his cheek. It had been nothing in comparison with what he felt now as he stared at the sleep-talking Kushina through wide eyes. The sensation swelled through his chest, threatening to burst, making his entire body feel hot and cold at the same time, wave after wave of emotion clashing at his nerve-endings, overwhelming him.

She had said his name.

She was dreaming about him.

She had smiled.

He never understood when his lips had spread in a serene smile or when he had leaned at the baskets with supplies behind him, eyes calmly gazing at Kushina through a dazed look. She might have been dreaming of happily suffocating him, but for the time being he decided to discard that thought in favour of happier scenarios. Perhaps she was dreaming of the past days spent with him. Or maybe she was reliving the brief moment of their reunion, enjoying it as much as he did. Or maybe, just maybe, she was dreaming of that same innocent kiss that had changed his perceptions completely, setting his senses ablaze. He could see it before his eyes even now, the way she had smiled innocently before reaching up on her toes and pecking his cheek, the scent of cherry-blossoms all around him. He had turned to her then and cupped her cheek with a hand, one finger tenderly caressing soft skin, causing her to blush in the charming way that only she could. He had done those things, had he not?

Minato never realised when he had fallen asleep, confusing dreams taking over his raging emotions.

* * *

The dream had been a pleasant one. She scowled, trying to rememeber what it had been about, but it kept eluding her, slipping away the moment that she felt she'd grasped it. The only thing that remained was the subtle scent of pine-needles around her, most likely an aftermath of the dream, and a tingling sensation of happiness that she wasn't willing to let go of just yet. So instead of admitting defeat, she lay with her eyes closed, waiting for sleep to take her again and hopefully continue the pleasant dream from where it had been interrupted. She couldn't remember what had woken her up, but whatever it was she was very vexed with it.

After a few minutes of silence during which drowsiness slipped further and further away, she finally gave up her efforts for lost and slowly opened her eyes.

Yellow.

She blinked a few times, trying to make sense out of the image that her visual receptors were feeding to her brain. Realisation struck with a sharp intake of breath and Kushina froze in place, staring wide-eyed at the person lying beside her, only inches away. He seemed to be sleeping, as indicated by his even breathing, lying slightly to the side and facing away from her. His golden hair had been the first thing that Kushina had seen and she blushed madly upon realising the exact source of the pleasant musky scent she had felt earlier. What on Earth was he doing there, lying down so close to her? Despite the confusion, she didn't move away immediately – it was strangely pleasant and Kushina was reminded once again of the humming sensation that such proximity awoke in her, as if the very air between them was electrified. A tentative smile lit up her face and she exhaled a shaky breath, eying how the golden locks stirred with the air she breathed out. A sudden urge to run her fingers through his hair rushed through her and she clenched her hands in fists just to make sure she wouldn't give in to temptation. That would be very, very idiotic and highly inappropriate. _Hi Minato, you're finally back after three years? Let me demonstrate my compulsive disorder, expressed in my need to feel your silky hair between my fingers, ya know. _She grit her teeth resolutely and carefully pulled away despite herself, rising in a sitting position as quiet as possible. Minato continued sleeping by her side, oblivious to her inner turmoil.

A quick glance at his side informed her of his uncomfortable position and she frowned. The pile of baskets next to him appeared to be misplaced so she could only assume that he had come to visit and had fallen asleep, which wasn't too far-fetched given how tired he had looked the first time she saw him. After having supposedly adopted a more comfortable lying position in his sleep, he had ended up sprawled on the cold ground, dressed in nothing but a shinobi uniform and a chūnin vest – an attire too light to keep him warm, especially in the mountain area of the Tokutsukai Pass. Hoping that he hadn't caught a cold already, Kushina quickly slipped out of her own blankets and gently covered his sleeping form, careful not to wake him up. Minato shuddered briefly at the sudden warm sensation before his body visibly relaxed and the red-haired girl couldn't help but smile again. She could have sworn he was smiling too, but one of the longer golden locks framing his face was currently hiding his features so it was hard to tell.

Kushina reached a hand out absent-mindedly, wanting to brush it away and simply look at him, just as he stirred slightly and her arm froze in mid-air. She bit her lip and quietly withdrew her hand. _Inappropriate, highly inappropriate_, she chided inwardly and forced herself to look away. Her eyes fell on her backpack and her chūnin vest, which someone had conveniently hauled over to this tent and she quietly stood up, tip-toeing to her belongings and looking for something to put on. After all, walking around camp in nothing but trousers and extensive bandages would probably call for more attention than needed. Her fingers quickly wrapped around a soft clean shirt and she pulled it out, hastily putting it on under the shinobi flak jacket. Her hand brushed against something cool and she smiled, seeing that someone had retrieved her hitai-ate as well. She quickly tied it around her forehead before attaching her weapon holsters to her legs. A quick glance at Minato informed her that, thankfully, he was still asleep. A metal glimmer from the floor near him caught her attention and she recognised the kuani that he had left with her earlier that morning. Moving as quietly as possible she quickly snatched it, tucking it away in her own holster. She sighed and threw a last soft look at the blond sleeping man before silently sneaking out of the supply tent, leaving Minato to his dreams.

The afternoon sun was high in the horizon, bathing the small clearing in warm light. Kushina wasn't surprised at the presence of the many shinobi in the meadow, having been informed already about the quick arrival of the replacement squad. The curious looks that they all threw in her direction upon exiting the tent, however, _were_ quite confusing and even more so when followed by what she could only describe as disappointment, as if she wasn't the person that they were hoping to see. She quickly discarded the thought, making her way through the crowd towards Hizashi's pavilion. The guarding shinobi before the entrance seemed to recognise her, because they didn't try to hinder her in any way.

To her surprise the Captain's tent was emptier than she had expected it to be, with only three other shinobi present apart from Hizashi. All eyes turned to her upon arrival and she could feel the pang of worry in Sakumo and Hizashi's eyes, being certain that in any other circumstances they would have tried to force her to go back and rest despite being mostly healed. She had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes at them.

"Hizashi-sama." she said quietly, slipping into the appropriate honorific when addressing her Squad Leader in front of others. "I have recovered substantially from my injuries and chakra exhaustion and am reporting for duty."

She didn't miss the pointed looks that her teammate and their sensei exchanged, causing her to return a testing look of her own through narrowed eyes.

"I am glad to see you have made speedy recovery, Kushina-san." Hizashi replied carefully, as if choosing his words with great care. "Your only duty for the time-being would lie in assisting Sakumo-sensei in the preparation of provisions, as well as preparing your own valuables."

Kushina eyed Hizashi with disbelief, eyebrows mashing together.

"You are sending me back to Konoha?"

Hizashi stole another quick glance at Sakumo before clearing his throat and turning to the other two men present in the tent.

"Arata-san, Hideki-san, if you would excuse us for a few moments."

Both men nodded quickly through formal excuses as they made their way out of the tent hastily. Kushina could barely wait for them to be out of ear-shot before she turned to Hizashi in a fuming voice.

"What is the meaning of this, Hizashi? You know as well as anyone how fast I heal, I do not need to return to Konoha, ya know, I can still fight. Didn't I prove already that my barriers are useful in combat?"

"Kushina. Calm down." Sakumo said through a quiet voice full of steel and the girl reluctantly held her tongue. "It is not Hizashi's choice. It is under Sandaime's direct orders that I am to bring you back to Konoha until further notice."

Dark violet eyes widened in disbelief as Kushina took an involuntary step back.

"He wouldn't."

"He would and he did. You know very well why this is necessary, for God's sake, Kushina, you almost got killed. If it wasn't for Minato Namikaze you would be dead now and, as much as it pains me to say it, your death would have horrible consequences on Konoha's victory chances in the war. Have you considered the possibility that the Jinton user was after you not because of your barrier, but because of Kyuubi?"

The girl gulped nervously past the lump in her throat, brushing a lock of hair away with sweaty palms.

"They can't know…" she began, but her sensei quickly cut her off.

"Can't they? How can we be certain? By all rights Kumogakure shouldn't have known either seven years ago, but they did kidnap you and you know that there is a strong possibility that the reason behind their actions was once again Kyuubi."

Kushina couldn't help but flinch upon hearing the Bijuu's name, trying her best to avoid Hizashi's eyes. It was inevitable that her teammates would learn at some point about the situation, be it through earned trust or through a slip-up, but that didn't necessitate understanding. As it was, Hizashi Hyuga and Kizashi Haruno had both accepted her condition, but their behaviour had changed upon learning the truth. Despite acting seemingly indifferent, Kushina could see the reluctance in their proximity, the doubt in their eyes and the fear in their voice. Yes, they were fond of her, but part of their concern circled around the worry that she would, one day, lose it and that they would have to deal with Kyuubi themselves. Therefore, many times when spending time in their company she felt more amongst vigilant guardians rather than friends – a feeling that was more than simply oppressing.

After having experienced the unpleasant alienation within her own team, Kushina had firmly decided that she would never make her status as a Jinchuuriki publically known – the hesitant looks she was receiving from her two teammates were a torture enough. Seeing the same look in everyone's eyes would be too much to handle. With a secret so closely guarded, she couldn't possibly understand how Iwagakure could have in any way acquired such information. _No_, she concluded, _it must be a coincidence_. And yet… what were the odds that the very first time she was sent out of Konoha in months would end in a near-disaster? And not only that, but the Tsuchikage had sent a member of his own family after their already-weakened team…

"You know I value your combat skills better than anyone here, Kushina…" Hizashi murmured through a calm voice. "But those are Sandaime's orders. He is only doing what is best for the village."

Somehow, Hizashi's collected manner called for the anger welling up inside and her hands quickly balled in fists.

"That old man and his bats of advisors view me as nothing more but a tool, ya know!. I am not some weapon that needs to be tucked away until the right moment of usage! I am a shinobi, I have as much right to defend my village as anyone else, ya know! If you truly value my skills then you would let me stand and fight!"

"Are you asking me to defy direct orders for you?" Hizashi asked incredulously and Kushina recoiled as if stung. A distant memory sprung to her mind uninvited and she tried to push it away. _No, they are not the same. I shouldn't have expected anything of the sort, _she thought bitterly.

_oOo_

"_I will escort you to the hospital. Under whose orders are you operating?"_

_Minato frowned._

"_No one's orders, sir." He answered carefully. "I came after Kushina in my own free will."_

"_You are aware that this was an A-class mission with possible international consequences." It wasn't a question, nor an accusation. The ANBU had stated it evenly, as a fact._

_Minato nodded again and Kushina could only direct a bewildered stare at him, frowning at the amount of trouble he had gotten himself into. Defying direct orders… for her… for the outsider…_

_oOo_

Sakumo heaved a shaky sigh, one hand rubbing at his temples. "No one is going to defy anyone's orders. Kushina, please calm down and think rationally, we've discussed this before, this is exactly why you were chosen to remain within the village for the most part throughout the war. If a sudden attack were to fall upon Konoha while all the shinobi were at the battlefields, you would be one of the very few people truly capable of defending the village against whatever may come. You are not a weapon, but if you want, you can be Konoha's ultimate shield. That is why it is strategically-prudent to keep you within the village. That, and the psychological factor that it plays on our enemies. Knowing that Konoha possesses the most powerful Jinchuuriki, safe under the Hokage's immediate protection, is enough to shake even the most callous attackers." With that Sakumo paused and allowed a pained edge to enter his voice. "I understand how you must feel, but we don't have a choice… You _are_ coming back to Konoha with me, whether you like it or not, and not because of the Hokage's orders, but because _I_ won't stand having you in such danger when Iwa might be purposefully targeting you."

Kushina shook her head slowly, refusing to meet his eyes. She acknowledged the wisdom of his words of course and she was certain that he was right. That, however, didn't make the decision any less painful. Being locked within the Konoha walls, with the very same village that she wanted to protect turning into a giant prison that held her back – that knowledge stabbed her on the inside like a jagged knife might cut through flesh. Knowing that her friends were dying somewhere off on the battlefronts and being unable to aid them, being forced to sit and wait for an eventual attack that may never come – that was a form of mental suffering that no shinobi should ever go through. She had no other choice. She was a Jinchuuriki. Just as she was a prison to the demon within her, he had turned into a form of prison for her free will. If Kushina was less proud she might have cried out in muffled pain.

Finally she nodded curtly, resigning as she always knew she would be forced to do, throwing an anguished look in Sakumo's direction before storming out of the tent.

* * *

"What do you mean you do not know who it was?! There are only so many Konoha brats that can stand up to my son and defeat him in battle!" the Tsuchikage shouted out through blood-shot eyes, his hand balling an angry fist, twitching with the effort not to lash out. "I want his name- No, I want his head on a stone pillar before me! He will pay for what he did to my son!"

Rage was clouding all of his senses, the blood-thirst slipping out uncontrollably, coiling thick in the air. Grief would come later. First came revenge. His advisor retreated a few steps through wide eyes and stutters.

"M-my most s-sincere condolences T-Tsuchikage-sama." he murmured and instinctively jumped back as Ōnoki yelled in rage and slammed a fist in his own table, cracking it in two, for once ignoring the pain in his joints as he did so.

"Your condolences will not bring my son back! Your condolences will not take care of his widowed wife! Your condolences are meaningless!" the Tsuchikage rasped through gritted teeth, almost feeling the ache in his jaw from the pressure. A vein was pulsating in his forehead, throbbing painfully. "Only blood can appease for blood. Describe his techniques, if it's a Konoha spawn then I have probably fought him already." he spat.

"T-the men say he was unlike anything t-they have ever seen. T-they say he was faster t-than a lightning, attacking at a f-few places at the same t-time-"

"That's called Kage Bunshin, you good for nothing excuse for a shinobi!"

"N-n-no, I beg your p-pardon, T-tsuchikage-sama, the men c-claim that it was only one shinobi and t-that he flew through the b-battlefield seeping death. T-they say the only t-thing visible from h-his attacks is a yellow flash – the bringer of death. T-the f-few who survived say t-that they saw yellow hair, the c-colour of the sun. N-no one knows him, sir. He hasn't f-fought against us until now, or our squads would have r-remembered him. T-they all call him K-Konoha's Yellow Flash."

With a last chakra-infused punch Ōnoki shattered his own table, wood splinters flying in every direction.

"Konoha's Yellow Flash." He let the moniker roll off his tongue, venom dripping with every syllable. "You will pay."

* * *

His hand moved methodically, gripping the handle of a kunai and drawing a pattern in the dirt with its tip. His mind had long ago wandered off to more exciting topics and his movements had turned automatic, drawing circles within circles and chaotic lines. No matter how many times Sasshi-sensei praised the importance of the sentry for a team, the position was more than simply boring – it was a mind-wrecking job that left you static for far too long with very little to occupy your attention. Training was out of the question – if you got carried away with it you could easily miss an oncoming enemy and fail to warn your team. Most of the hobbies that a normal thirteen year old man would have were likewise unsuitable, due to being too noisy and easily giving your location away, so the only thing he was left with was the mundane repetitiveness of sketching patterns in the dirt. Even that didn't hold his attention for long and he was soon day-dreaming instead.

Therefore, the sudden appearance of a tired-looking, but enthusiastic Kizashi Haruno was like a whiff of fresh air after the prolonged torture of boredom.

"Kizashi-niisan!" he exclaimed, the large grin already spilling over his face as he jumped from the ground.

The brown-haired man smiled an affectionate smile and ruffled his hair.

"No wonder no enemies came around, Kemuri-kun, I would have turned my tail and ran too if I knew you'd be on guard." he said lightly.

"They'd better!" the boy yelled and swung a fist in the air, aiming at invisible opponents.

Kizashi laughed lightly.

"There, there, you little monkey, save it for the enemy!"

"Os! You'll see, I'll protect everyone!"

Saying the words made a torrent of painful memories spring back to his mind and his enthusiastic smile dropped as he directed a concerned look at the chūnin before him.

"Say, Kizashi-niisan, why are you here? My sentry shift is not over yet. Is anything wrong…?" _…with Kushina-neechan? _

Kizashi must have felt the silent concern in his words, for his eyes flashed in an understanding way and he quickly shook his head, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Not at all, she is very much alright. Actually she already woke up around noon today and joined in the preparations with the departure team. Her condition is not stable yet, so Sakumo-sensei will be taking her back to the village."

The happiness that swept over him upon hearing that she was alright quickly evaporated, only to be replaced by a sullen look. Kemuri tried his best to keep the pain off his face and, judging by Kizashi's reaction, miserably failed. The older man's smile held a sad tint as he patted his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Yeah, I'll miss her too… We'll probably go home soon too, but for now it's important that we defend the Pass, we're the very few shinobi who were capable enough to survive in the battle after all… our exceptional skills will be needed."

Kemuri scowled, hands clenching into fists instinctively. He knew the truth, even if Kizashi and the others said otherwise, congratulating his valour – he had actually done nothing to deserve it. He hadn't fought any battles and he hadn't defeated any enemies. The one time he did oppose an enemy he would have surely died if it weren't for the mysterious newcomer. In fact, he had ended up being protected for most of the battle – first by Kushina's barrier and then by the blond guy's seal jutsu. He had wanted to save Kushina-neechan, but he had failed. Instead, she had ended up severely injured, enough to be deployed back to Konoha for further treatment – and that was something to say, given how strong she was. That is why she was the woman of his dreams after all – the future Hokage needed a vigorous wife by his side one day. His face drooped even further. He had grown used to goof around with her whenever he got the chance. She always paid him attention and made him laugh, actually taking him seriously despite his age – something that almost no one had done since he got deployed. They all saw him as the Hokage's son; she saw him as Kemuri Sarutobi – an individual. Staying on the battlefield without her, although needed, seemed very dull. He had always been eager to fight and prove himself in battle, but now, for the first time, he found himself looking forward to the time he would be deployed back to Konoha, taking his future wife (for she would surely be one day!) on their first date.

As if having read all of those emotions on Kemuri's face, Kizashi chuckled lightly.

"Speaking of the battle's heroes, I hear there is a certain hot-headed kunoichi, who wants to thank her saviour before she goes." he said and his chuckle turned into full-blown laughter as Kemuri's expression lit up and he whooped merrily, right before all the mirth disappeared from his face mere seconds later.

"When is she leaving? My shift isn't over until three more hours…"

"She is actually leaving just about now." he said and Kemuri couldn't have felt more miserable if he had witnessed an entire Iwa army kick a puppy to death. "But-" Kizashi quickly added, noticing that very same disappointment. "-I have some time to spare and I'm quite tired. Maybe sitting down for a bit would do me good. And I might as well look out for enemies, since I'm here anyway." he said and winked playfully at the young boy.

The grin returned to his face with full-force and Kemuri Sarutobi couldn't stop himself from jumping in the air.

"Thank you, Kizashi-niisan, you are the best!" he shouted ecstatically. "I'll be back before you know it!"

If the older man answered anything, the boy didn't hear it, already running through the trees towards the camp area. After sitting down for so long, the movement itself was exhilarating, lifting his spirits even further. He hadn't been able to visit Kushina for long after the battle, as his attention was needed elsewhere and she wasn't in any state to accept visitors anyway. Now she was leaving and, thanks to Kizashi's kindness, he would be at least allowed to say bye. The knowledge was making him giddy and he knew that he might have looked quite strange, running through the trees at top speed with a giant grin plastered on his face. He couldn't care less.

The forest soon came to an end and Kemuri jumped past the first few tents of the clearing, looking around for any sign of Kushina or her sensei. None could be spotted and the overly-cramped small space didn't offer many clues to the whereabouts of the small return party either so he found himself asking for directions from complete strangers. After a few unsuccessful tries he finally stumbled upon a smiling kunoichi, who claimed to have seen the Konoha returnees gathering at the southeast main mountain road. With a hasty 'thank you' he was off again, reaching the other end of the clearing within seconds and diving in the woods.

Thankfully, the chosen camp meadow wasn't too far away from the main road and he quickly saw the opening between the trees ahead with a few people standing about in a loose formation. Kushina was noticeable from just one glance, her wonderful red hair pulled in a low ponytail, reaching down to her hips. She quickly turned around, having felt his fast-approaching chakra signature, and a merry grin spread over her face. Thankfully, she didn't seem as injured as he thought she would be. With a few more bounds he was standing before her, hands on his knees as he bent forward, trying to catch his breath.

"Ah, so Kizashi found you in time." her sweet, honey-laced, warm voice murmured and he looked up, a confused look on his face.

"_You_ made Kizashi-niisan switch shifts with me?"

"Well of course I did, baka. As if that windy-head could ever come up with something as ingenious. Besides, he owes me a favour or two."

Kemuri beamed.

"As expected of my girlfriend!" he exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up.

The woman before him seemed to not appreciate the moral support, for she simply rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I need to tell you, shrimp, I am not your girlfriend…"

"Yet! But you agreed to go out on a date with me if we survived the battle!"

Kushina raised a hand to her forehead, massaging her temples through an exasperated look, mumbling about 'circumstances' and 'forced'.

"You promised, Kushina-neechan!" he shouted, now pointing a finger at her face as if willing her to acknowledge his words.

"Hai, hai…" she relented through a sigh. "We'll go out on a date. But only this one time!"

"Yatta!" the boy exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air. "You'll see, you'll be in love with me before you know it!"

"Why do I doubt that, shrimp…" she mumbled through annoyance, one hand moving over his head to level his height with her own, stopping a bit below her shoulder.

Kemuri flushed, sticking his chest out and straightening his back.

"I'll be taller soon, you'll see, I'll be taller than everyone in the village and I will be Hokage too and you will see how amazing I am!"

"You'll find your words wasted on her when it comes to height, Kemuri-kun, she's quite stubborn when judging a man." an amused voice from behind him came and Kemuri jumped around in surprise, not having felt the man approach at all.

It was the same stranger who had miraculously appeared in the nick of time and saved both him and Kushina. He had heard the tales around camp, glorifying Minato Namikaze's skill in battle, naming him Konoha's genius shinobi, claiming that he alone had held the Pass. That seemed quite exaggerated. Surely that goofy-smiling blond hedgehog couldn't be _that_ great of a warrior, could he? His mellow face looked quite different from the cold threatening look he had had during the battle and Kemuri found himself wondering if he was seeing the same person before him now. He didn't look threatening at all.

One look at Kushina strengthened his opinion about the man. Kushina – unflinching, unyielding Kushina – was, to his mortification, smiling sweetly in return and, if his eyes were not deceiving him – blushing. Blushing! A gnawing feeling settled in Kemuri's stomach, tearing on his insides like a wounded animal, and his face furrowed in a scowl. Yes, he definitely disliked Minato Namikaze.

"She claimed with no doubts that she will forever be taller than me." the blond man continued, not having noticed Kemuri's rolling antagonism. It was hard to believe that Kushina had ever been taller than the annoying guy – even if he disliked him, he had to admit that Minato definitely outdid him in the height department, being taller than he was ever likely to be – Kushina barely reached up to his nose. "I wouldn't advise you to start the Hokage argument either, if you value your health."

The last part didn't seem to be directed at him at all as Minato threw a peculiar look at Kushina, a small smile playing on his lips, as if enjoying some sort of private joke. They either knew each other for longer than it appeared, or they had become exceptionally close in the last three hours during which Kushina had been awake. Maybe she was overly grateful that he had saved her? Maybe she had fallen in love with him for it! What was it that Kizashi had said… _'I hear there is a certain hot-headed kunoichi, who wants to thank her saviour before she goes.'_ He hadn't said that Kemuri was that savior. So this man stole from him not only his spotlight, but also his love!

"Given that you never dropped it, should I assume that you don't value your own health?" Kushina asked the blond man, Kemuri completely forgotten.

Minato's smile grew wider as a playful look entered those unpleasantly piercing blue eyes. Kemuri's scowl only deepened.

"I think I might have learned a trick or two to keep me safe for now."

The girl raised an eyebrow, the smile still on her face.

"We'll see about that, ya know."

Kemuri wanted to gag. They couldn't get any more obvious. What made matters worse was that they seemed to be oblivious to the fact that they were obvious, insomuch that they weren't even noticing for themselves the way that they were so obviously flirting without meaning to. Kemuri was many things, but he was not blind. His father had drilled it in his mind that a good shinobi observed before acting. He could see the way Kushina's eyes sparkled whenever she met Minato's gaze, he could see the way she subconsciously altered her body stance to mirror his and her posture eased in his presence, even when he was standing closer than a stranger would. Her smile came naturally to her face and her one hand jumped to brush her hair away absent-mindedly. Kushina never dealt with her hair, as if she considered it insignificant and annoying – now however, she seemed to be trying to _fix_ it. How odd.

Minato wasn't being any less transparent, although Kemuri couldn't quite compare his attitude to what it was normally, not having met him before. Maybe he was always smiling nervously and subconsciously leaning closer to people when he spoke to them? Maybe it was usual that his eyes would hold a stranger's look as he spoke to them, looking at them just as intently, as if being mesmerized by them? Maybe it was normal that he would joke provocatively with most any girl he met? In any case, Kemuri felt very much displeased by his arrival.

"What are you doing here anyway, you should be resting before your next shift is up. You really wore yourself out." she said quietly and Kemuri couldn't quite place the nervous look that entered her face as she looked away from Minato (finally!), her cheeks growing redder. Weirdly enough, his reaction was similar.

"I, er… I'm sorry for before… I didn't…" he started and then paused, throwing a quick look in Kemuri's direction before straightening his back. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it" she mumbled and Kemuri wished that he hadn't mentioned it at all. And hoped that he never would again. Ever. No matter what it was that they were talking about, it seemed intimate. In other words: very, very bad. He could almost feel Kushina slipping away from him. Enough was enough.

"What would you know about Hokage anyway, Hedghehog?" Kemuri spoke up finally, glaring at the blond man through an annoyed look.

Minato blinked a few times, taken aback either by the sudden antagonism in his words or by the unexpected nickname. Kushina on the other hand guffawed with laughter, bending forward to hold her stomach through merry spasms.

"You won't be Hokage anyway, I will be! And I will be an even greater Hokage than my dad, just wait and see! Kushina-san has already recognised me too, she even agreed to go on a date with me!" he exclaimed loudly, a smug smile spreading over his face as he saw Minato direct a surprised (and somewhat quite amused) look at Kushina.

At the last part of his heated-speech, the red-haired girl suddenly jerked upright and directed an exasperated look at him.

"Will you shut up with that date, ya know?!" she snapped, raising a fist in the air.

"But Kushina-neechan, you promised!"

If looks could kill, Kemuri would probably be long gone by now. Or well, maybe not entirely, but he was sure he'd be very much unconscious. For a long while. Perhaps bragging about their date before the man Kushina liked (without even knowing that she did) was not the smartest move he had made that day. He didn't regret it, however, since said man clearly needed to have things set straight. He was crossing a line and Kemuri would not have him encroach on his territory. Kushina was going to go out with _him_, she had promised, the blond hedgehog had to butt out now. What did she like about him anyway? His hair was a complete mess, giving him an unpleasant ruffian look and its colour was quite absurd – no shinobi valuing their life should have hair like that, they'd be the worst infiltrators. He was too tall – if she tried to kiss him she would have to rise on her toes and that would be painful for her feet, so clearly he was the wrong choice. Furthermore, he was too lean – a man had to be really muscular if he wanted to truly protect his girl after all, everyone knew that girls liked strong brawny men. He had to have a serious look that made a woman feel safe. Minato Namikaze had neither – in fact his goofy smile should have been proof enough of how unreliable he was. Really, it was all crystal clear to him, so why couldn't Kushina see?

"Now, now, Kushina, I thought you never go back on your word?" Minato asked, barely holding back laughter, genuine mirth emanating from his look.

"Shut up, Hedgehog." she grumbled, much to Kemuri's pleasure. She was finally seeing the truth.

Minato couldn't stop himself from laughing this time.

Before he could answer they heard someone clear their throat besides them and Kemuri turned to see Sakumo-sama standing a few feet away from them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to discuss our traveling formation with you, Minato."

Kushina's dubious stare directed at the blond-haired man.

"Aren't you staying here?" she asked incredulously.

"No, my orders were to escort the injured back to Konoha after the replacement squad arrived. I haven't gone through an evaluation of my current skills just yet, so I can't be appointed with an official mission or station on the fronts." he said through a nervous smile, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"But then why…"

"Because he was highly recommended by Jiraya and he was one of the few available in the village when we received news of the attack." Sakumo answered quietly, eyeing Kushina with a weird look that Kemuri could not place. "There was no time to do any evaluation – at the time Minato had been in the village for no more than a few hours."

The look she threw at the blond man at that moment was unidentifiable as much as Kemuri tried. It seemed a mixture of worry, happiness, gratitude and sadness at the same time. He had never seen anyone look so conflicted before, but then again his father _had_ always said that women were very complicated. It appeared to be quite true.

"I'll see you in a bit." The blond man murmured to Kushina, before turning to Kemuri with a gentle smile on his face. How he could look so kind after Kemuri had insulted him, the boy couldn't know. "I was meaning to thank you, Kemuri-kun, but I never got the chance. Seeing as we will part ways, allow me to do so now. Thank you for protecting Kushina with a risk to your own life – that was most brave of you and for it you have my respect. Thank you for being there when I could not be."

"Hmph. I didn't do it for you." the boy growled and turned to face away from him.

"Thank you nevertheless." He said lightly through an unwavering kind smile, as if Kemuri had most politely said 'you're welcome', and quietly headed towards Sakumo, finally leaving him alone with his love. The boy's eyes followed him through a scowl before he snorted quietly.

"Such a show-off, he thinks he'll become Hokage just because he defeated a few Iwa shinobi."

He had expected a heated agreement from the hot-headed girl before him, but when he got nothing but silence he looked up at her to find her gazing after Minato with a pensive expression.

"Yeah… Minato Namikaze as Yondaime… who would imagine…" she said to no one in particular, her voice lacking its usual conviction.

"Hoy, Kushina-neechan! I won't allow you to drool over him on our date! It has to be about me, you should see how great _I_ am!"

"Will you quit it with that dat- did you just say 'drool', you shrimp?!" she shouted and lifted a fist, aiming at his face.

Kemuri instinctively took a step back, closing his eyes and lifting his hands before him, knowing full well that he was too slow, expecting the painful punch. It never came. Instead, he felt a pair of soft lips peck his forehead and his eyes flung open in bewilderment, his whole face frozen in shock and his cheeks burning.

"Thank you for not leaving, Kemuri." she said through a fond smile, honest gratitude burning in her eyes. "Take care of yourself and come home sooner."

The brown-haired boy could only nod in return as if dazed. Kushina chuckled and quickly armed her backpack, heading down the road towards the other Konoha returnees, turning just briefly to wave a goodbye. Kemuri's smile couldn't have been larger as he waved in return.

"Tell my father to hold tight to his hat, I'll be taking it over soon! And tell Asuma how amazing his big brother is, he should be proud of me!" he shouted merrily after her before turning back and heading towards his sentry post.

* * *

**AN:**** Notes on the text:**

**Kumori Yuhi is Kurenai's dad, but I don't believe his first name was ever mentioned anywhere, even if he did appear both in the manga and the anime during the Minato-and-Kushina-arc. If I am wrong, please correct me and I will replace the make-up name with the real one. As to his character, it's kind of OC – we don't see him for long enough to make out his real character, but he always seemed quite fierce to me, even when he supposedly smiled. Hence the harsh portrayal.**

**I know I made Ōnoki's temper closer to that of the current Raikage A, but really, I think even that tricky old man would react sharply if his son died.**

**I made Kemuri a self-confident loud-mouth, because I think this fic needs a Naruto-figure just for the lolls of it :D Also he is (or well will be) Konohamaru's dad, so I am, in a way, basing his character on that of Konohamaru – like father like son after all :3**

**As to the aiming-for-a-punch-but-going-for-a-kiss-instead-move - yes, it was shamelessly stolen from Tsunade :p But hey, since Tsunade and Kushina are rather close (as will be revealed in the following chapters), it's plausible that Kushina would have seen the signature move from her, right? :p (oh heck, just go along with it, it sounded sweet in this case :D )**

**I know the story is moving quite slow for now, but it will pick up gradually, with events happening over days or months within a chapter, depending on the situation.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review and share your opinions, constructive criticism is always welcome! I will try to get the next chapter up within the same. Till then!**

**Ja ne! =]**

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Kumori: **From cloudy

**Arata:** From fresh, new

**Hideki:** From esteem, excellence


	9. Welcome Home

**AN:**** MUSH ALERT! But just a little bit :3 For now :3 I know I was slow again, but I've been working as fast as possible under the current circumstances I swear :D I just got back home after finishing univ and being spoiled daily does no favours to my writing schedule. Anyway, I hope I have managed to make it long and entertaining again to compensate at least partially! Thank you for sticking up with me all this time and for all the lovely reviews!**

**About the beginning of this chapter: Introducing a minor new original (as in I came up with it, not that it is exceptionally unheard of) hobby, because I think Minato needs an interest on the human side (as opposed to the shinobi side). It also has something to do with upcoming parts of the story. I hope you like it, even if it's not strictly canon (or is it? Kishi might surprise us :D ), I just always imagined him to be very nimble and crafty. Do share your opinions on what you think of it!**

**Now with that clarified – on to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

He jumped up another branch and crouched in the foliage, surveying the area around him through narrowed eyes. The forest was dense and didn't offer much in line of sight, but his other senses were just as acutely developed – as before, there was no sound, smell or chakra signature of any foreign shinobi in the area. He quickly brushed a finger at the branch, letting his senses take in the flowing natural energy around him, feeling the dull flicker of the living forms around him brush against his mindscape like a million faint flames. Despite being very much underdeveloped, every living being had a chakra system within, even the lowest form of animals. They all faded in comparison to the bright blaze that alerted a person's presence, but they were still there – the amount of specks of lights around him, albeit subtle, would have been quite overwhelming to most untrained shinobi who accidently happened to discover the way of sensing natural energy on their own. If he hadn't spent so much time mulling over the basics of senjutsu he might have shut his senses to the world right then. Having understood the concept of natural energy, however, Minato reveled in the experience, fascinated by the steady flow of life around him. Instead of focusing on any one single entity, his senses absorbed it all, immersing into the pool of energy that nature as a whole comprised of – life.

After a few seconds of peaceful musings he sighed and quickly sprung up, continuing leaping lightly from branch to branch, completing the outer circle of the sentry route.

Sakumo had suggested that they share the tree-level sentry around the main party that was, much to Kushina's displeasure, walking down the main road at a pace most commonly associated with civilians and not shinobi. It was unavoidable of course, as many of the injured ninja returning to Konoha couldn't afford to keep up the pace that he and Sakumo could otherwise set up – their wounds were mostly healed, but they hadn't recovered enough to use the conventional shinobi traveling method – the trees. After her initial protests, Kushina had finally relented to remain with the main body of their group, giving Minato one last disappointed look before taking the formation's right flank just as Dan took the left. She and the medic were the only ones in condition to aid the others in case any close-range fighting broke out without Minato or Sakumo having noticed. Something, which he was determined not to allow. By all rights an attack should be unlikely – their formation _should_ be of lesser priority to any enemy nin that could potentially sneak behind their front lines – if presented with such an opportunity the enemy _should_ aim for the unsuspecting squads defending the borders, rather than a weakened retreating unit. What the enemy _should_ and _would_ do, however, were two completely different things, especially given the presence of the Tsuchikage's son's killer in said returning party. Therefore, he and the white-haired jōnin quickly took to the trees, forming a large sentry circle route around the party and leaping from branch to branch for the rest of the day.

Having set out early in the afternoon, they didn't have the advantage of a full sun cycle to make progress and the distance that they covered during the first day was relatively small. Sakumo had planned it like that, however, having acknowledged the fact that the injured shinobi might need the rest sooner. After all, they didn't have a deadline on their return – it was pointless to push them into covering large distances from the very start. Therefore, a short six hours after departure camp was set again and the sentry shifts were given out. Minato, who hadn't returned from his tour around the campsite, was given first watch. By the time he returned the camp had quieted down, with most people already asleep by the fire, overpowered by exhaustion. Sakumo was still up, waiting for his report, but Minato could see that the jōnin wasn't any less tired – he hadn't had the chance to rest his eyes earlier during the day as Minato had and now the stress and work overload were paying off. After informing the blond man of the allocated sentry shifts and exchanging a few words about the trip, he quietly retreated to a shadowy corner of the meadow, wrapping himself in a blanket and giving in to sleep.

Minato quietly leapt up in the branches of a nearby tree, preparing for the long sentry shift. The four hours of rest that he had gotten hadn't shaken off the weariness entirely, but his senses had revived and he was no longer battling sleep every second. Even so, after a few minutes of immobility, the quiet of the night and the peaceful song of the crickets lulled him into a lethargic state and he had to stifle a yawn. He quickly retrieved a small piece of chipped wood from within his pouch along with a kunai and his hands fell into the familiar pattern of wood carving that he had developed over the last few years.

Two years ago he had visited the country of rice along with Jiraya and they had stumbled upon the shop of a civilian wood carpenter in search of information about a missing nin. The man hadn't been very helpful, but the experience had had a certain impact on Minato's perceptions nevertheless. Until then he had always prided himself in his shinobi abilities, considering ninjutsu and taijutsu as a form of art in itself. This man however, having no particular skills in either area and possessing a fairly underdeveloped chakra system, had turned out to be one of the most talented artists that Minato had ever seen. He created elaborated wood furniture for a living and decorated it in a unique way, making each piece different from the previous one. His real passion had been his hobby however – wood crafting of figurines. There was a tender expression on his face as his hands moved over the logs with a chisel, as if a mother handling her child, and Minato had realised the true source of the beauty of his creations – love. The experience had been a humbling one and had taught him the true value of talent – it didn't hide in one's skills, but in their heart.

Minato had been so fascinated with the man's work that he had ventured as far as trying to carve something himself. His attempts, of course, were mostly unsuccessful at first and barely average later on, but he had found a certain pleasure in the activity and had taken up on it regularly when he had time to waste. It had turned into a hobby of his own, his hands already moving automatically as the sharp kunai bit smoothly into the wood, shaping it further. It wasn't as precise as a chisel, but it was all the instruments he possessed so he had learned how to work with it instead. His fingers ran over the rough splintered surface, tracing the tiny curves and edges that were hidden from his eyes under the faint light, and he carefully adjusted the angle of the blade, continuing his work.

A man from the meadow below shrugged in his sleep, moving closer to the fire, and Minato immediately fixed his eyes on him before surveying the entire clearing for any disturbances. There were none. His look lingered over the jumble of red locks sprawled under a blanket and he smiled involuntarily, quickly returning his attention to the small wood figurine in his hand, not wanting to space out again. Having gotten used to the familiar pattern of carving, however, his mind soon wandered off to more interesting topics instead, Kushina's sleeping form bringing back the memory of a similar scenario. His cheeks grew warmer as he remembered waking up in a tent some hours ago, only to find that he had fallen asleep by her side ( by Kushina's side of all people!) and put her through the trouble of covering him with her own blankets upon waking up. Things couldn't get any more embarrassing and the fact that he had actually slept through her actions didn't make things any better – he was a shinobi for God's sake, if that had been an enemy with a kunai instead of Kushina with a blanket he would be very much dead right now. It only went to show how very tired he had been if his senses had been so very shut to the world. _Only that they weren't really_, a small voice in his head was saying, _I did feel Dan enter as I woke up later on_. He knew very well of course, why he hadn't reacted to Kushina's presence – he was simply used to it; or in other words, he had grown accustomed to the warm chakra signature, the very same one pulsating from a pocket of his shinobi flak jacket wherever he went. The little origami sun in which she had embedded her chakra was always by his side, even when he slept and now, feeling the same chakra signature in the premise with him hadn't felt off in the slightest. His senses hadn't alerted him and he had slept right through the humiliating, and yet very kind, gesture of being tucked in with a blanket. His cheeks burned ever warmer as he recalled the distinct scent of cherry blossoms that had clung to the fabric, making him shiver at the thought. It was the scent's fault that he had had such confusing dreams, he was certain. Why else would he all of a sudden dream about Kushina's blazing eyes and her radiant smile and her gentle voice and her warm touch and her soft lips-

Minato hissed as he made an irregular cut in the wood figurine, the kunai grinding down in the wrong angle and making a shallow cut in his finger. He cursed silently, bringing his finger up for inspection and shaking his head in disbelief. He hadn't made such a clumsy mistake since week three of his wood carving practice when he had finally managed to master the needed movements – his hands had always been steady and smooth. He quickly sucked the blood away and returned his attention to his work, scowling at the new mistake in the design before setting about mending it. Seriously, what on Earth was wrong with him?

* * *

The branches up ahead creaked suspiciously and her head snapped in the general direction only to see Sakumo throwing a measured glance at their group before jumping ahead in the trees again. Kushina groaned inwardly and kicked a pebble with enough force to send it flying in the bushes. Seeing him brought back the annoyance that she was fighting to suppress – after all, he was the one who had insisted that she stay down by the injured shinobi, mumbling excuses like "not fully recovered" and "protect the others". If truth be told, his condition was worse than hers – he hadn't slept enough and his stamina couldn't even be compared to hers. Furthermore he could guard the people on the road just as well and she had definitely healed enough to be able to keep sentry. All in all, Sakumo was lying through his teeth, enforcing his need to protect her and possibly mistrusting her after the initial refusal to return to Konoha. She growled again and kicked another pebble, this time willing it to look like her sensei's head.

At least Minato had seemed impassive enough during the exchange, not trying to force her to stay 'grounded', although he hadn't voiced any protests either, despite the obvious hole in Sakumo's plan. Their party didn't consist of that many people and Dan could protect them well enough on his own. Furthermore, a third person on the sentry roads would lessen the possibility of anyone sneaking in closer in the first place. With such grim thoughts she trudged ahead, foreseeing a tendency of uselessness when she returned back to the village. If Sandaime was suddenly worried about her well-being as a Jinchuuriki then her life would be restricted behind the village walls with little to no duties at all, and with Sakumo on his side things couldn't get any better. A quiet voice in her head reminded her once again what the true source of displeasure was and she tried very stubbornly to ignore it. Of course it would come down to Minato, as irrational as it was that she seemed so obsessed with him all of a sudden. After demonstrating such skill and proficiency with seals, he was sure to be sent out of the village, risking his life on the battlefield daily for an unknown period of time. She, on the other hand, would stay behind. She wouldn't be able to help. She wouldn't protect him.

Not that she thought he needed protection, but she knew that even the best shinobi needed help – as powerful as Minato was, he couldn't do everything alone. For reasons she could not fathom, Kushina found herself willing more than anything that she would be the person beside him, who he could trust and rely on. A part of her sudden wish was undoubtedly curiosity – Minato had become an enigma that gnawed on the back of her mind constantly. She had hoped to spend more time with him on their way back to the village so she could ask him about the foreign seals he had demonstrated, but circumstances had not allowed it. Last night she had been tired despite herself and had managed to fall asleep somehow (even after sleeping for a day straight earlier) before he returned from his sentry tour. They had exchanged a few pleasantries in the following morning, but the crowded camp and the awaiting road didn't allow them much privacy or time for talking and he had quickly departed after giving her a brief apologetic smile. Even that short period of time had been enough to make her smile like an idiot for most of the morning – a fact that vexed her immensely. How could he influence her mood so drastically after a mere few seconds of communication – he, who had been away for so long; he, who she hadn't heard from in years; he, who she had always missed… It was as if his smile was infectious – it brightened her mood, and, most surprisingly, it seemed to influence others similarly. He had spared time to talk to most of the returning shinobi while helping to prepare camp for leaving, inquiring after their health and previous battles. He had been polite and genuinely interested, praising the successes and mourning the losses. His light attitude and warm smile had won him similar friendly responses and Kushina had even heard a few people joking and laughing – it was as if his mere presence lifted their spirits and made them smile more. Friends seemed relieved to see him again and strangers seemed glad to have met him. The red-haired girl noticed gradually how people looked at him through amused eyes, with a hint of respect that she hadn't noticed earlier. It made her reevaluate her stance too – no one could say anymore that she was thinking Minato to be enigmatic just because she was biased. No, her friend really was like a little walking sun – not only did he emanate warmth and comfort, but people tended to gravitate around him too – and he did all that unintentionally, without basking in the attention in any way. He was humble despite all the factors that should have shaped him otherwise. Minato Namikaze was truly an amazing man.

With another groan Kushina shook her head and tried to push the thought away. She had just met her friend after all this time, fixating over him in such a manner was quite unacceptable. She should think of something else. Maybe willing pebbles to have Sakumo's features was a less dangerous topic to let her mind dwell on.

And so it was that during the second day of their travel many pebbles suffered kicks that might have broken a grown man's ribs.

The evening was no different than the previous one as they all sat down around the fire, eating the remaining food ratios of their provisions in silence. Minato was once again missing, completing a last circle around their chosen camp area, while Sakumo had returned recently and was currently drafting the sentry shifts. This time Kushina was given first shift, followed by himself, Dan and then Minato – the jōnin was still insisting that the others needed as much rest as possible, because the journey was a strain on them. Judging by their hollow looks, Kushina could only agree, although there seemed to be a new light shining in their eyes with every step they got closer to Konoha.

Home.

They all longed to see their families again and no injury could take that happiness away from them. Despite the wounds, they had kept up a good pace – if things went on that way, they might reach Konoha in the afternoon the following day. Sakumo also seemed more relaxed than the previous night and it was easy to see why – the closer they got to the village, the smaller the chances for a surprise attack were. Still, his shoulders were strained and his eyes held a worried look whenever he peered into the darkness of the forest below them. Kushina knew that he was experiencing a type of anxiety that no one else present, not even Minato, knew – he was worrying about the safety of the Kyuubi container. He was the only one who truly realised the dangerous situation they were in and the high probability of an actual attack if the enemy truly knew of Kushina's situation. No wonder everyone else seemed so at ease – ignorance truly was bliss.

Before she knew it, the others started preparing blankets around the fire and the silent dinner was over through an unspoken agreement. Kushina quietly left the circle of people and took her post at the north end of the clearing, just besides the steep edge of the rocky cliff they had chosen for their camp that night. It offered a good enough view of the surrounding forest, with ever more trees to the south of them, level with the clearing, and a green sea of foliage stretching on below her for as long as the eye could see. The moon had started to fill again, a silver crescent donning the starry sky, peaking from behind light clouds. It offered all the light she needed as her eyesight adjusted to the darkness and she surveyed the forest for any disturbances. Nothing stood out. She quickly sat down, knees brought up to serve as a writing surface, and took out a small scroll from her pouch along with a brush and an ink cartridge. The familiar kanji rolled off the tip of it as she set about drawing seals in between glances at the forest below. It was tedious task, but a needed one – having the common seals prepared in advance on slips of paper saved a lot of time when needed in battle. A smug smile appeared on her lips as her eyes took in the neat and elegant shape that her writing had acquired after hours and hours of practice – even in the current lack of light her fingers were shaping the kanji automatically, swirling the symbols in a graceful manner, quite unnatural for her fiery character. Even so, there were a few lines that were longer and sharper, as if made through a quick confident stroke – her temper was still visible in her pencraft after all those years – a fact she was not entirely displeased with.

After more than an hour of diligent writing her fingers started itching and she carefully dropped the brush by her side, straightening her back and inhaling through the surrounding pleasant aroma of fresh ink. Kanji were dancing before her eyes, forming seals on themselves without her mind puzzling out the shapes in advance. Strangely enough, the calligraphy webs that took shape in her mindscape were quite foreign, the product of a memory rather than knowledge, and with a start Kushina recognised the pattern that Minato had used for the unknown type of barrier. Her eyes flashed open and her hand quickly retrieved his dagger from inside her kunai holster, lifting it before her eyes for inspection as she had already done a couple of times during their travels. The seal before her was a mystery, much like the man who had used it – its shape and structure were unique and unintelligible, a novelty within Fūinjutsu, both simplifying some complicated aspects and making others so intricate that she could not follow. She clearly recognised the kanji for 'space', 'time', 'wind', and 'construct', but the others were woven within symbols, making them hard to differentiate. The seal itself was wrapped around the cylindrically-shaped handle of the unusual kunai, making it hard to determine which angle was the correct viewing one. Kushina frowned, twisting the weapon in her hands, trying to will it to spill all of its secrets through a harsh look.

"Any luck so far?" a quiet voice came from behind her and she jumped, whipping around quickly.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Minato standing a few feet away, hands in his pockets, studying her through an amused look. Upon meeting her gaze his lips spilled in a warm smile almost subconsciously and Kushina felt herself respond in kind before she knew it.

"No, but I'll crack it eventually." she said in a pouty manner, returning her attention to the three-pronged kunai and hoisting the sealing scroll on her leg, unrolling it to a white peace of parchment. Her other hand quickly grabbed her brush, tipping it in the ink, and she set about copying the exact structure of the kanji before her eyes. As usual, the task was engulfing, so when she finally finished her work and looked up, she was surprised to see Minato standing right behind her, looking at the scroll in her hands through a dazed smile. So consumed had she been by her work, that she hadn't felt him approach at all.

"Brilliant." he muttered quietly and Kushina felt her sides warm up at the sudden praise. "I hadn't seen anyone get so close to the original formula after having inspected it for such a short period of time… Not even Jiraiya-sensei managed to imitate it half-so well."

His look held a certain level of admiration as her eyes met his, and, to her annoyance – surprise. Had he doubted her Fūinjutsu abilities? _She_ was the one who introduced him to seals after all! She scowled. He _had _said that she had gotten close to the original seal, but hadn't gotten it entirely right. So it was even more complicated than she had expected, even when she already didn't understand half of the information she had copied blindly.

Minato chuckled at her annoyed expression and lightly sat down next to her, crossing his legs in a loose lotus position. Kushina held her breath instinctively as a wave of musky scent attacked her senses, making her heart skip a beat. Was it just her imagination, or was he sitting closer than socially acceptable, with one knee almost touching her thigh? _Was_ this socially acceptable? Why did it seem like such a big deal all of a sudden? And why didn't it bother her at all? The moonlight was giving his hair a silvery tint, making him look surreal in the surrounding pressing darkness, and Kushina felt the same inexplicable urge to run a hand through his locks, imagining him smiling at it. Her stomach clenched and she quickly looked away, trying to avoid this alluring smile that was ruling her attention entirely.

"Here, let me show you." he murmured again in a soft voice and leaned closer, stretching a hand out half-way through, waiting for her to pass him the brush and the scroll. She did so through warm cheeks, being very careful to avoid contact. Minato didn't seem to notice her exaggerated efforts, or if he did, he never commented, spreading the scroll on one knee instead and setting about weaving a seal. Kushina was transfixed. If she had thought her calligraphy skill anything special, Minato's one was the highest form of perfection, alternating between elegant twists and confident sharp strokes. His kanji were neat and his movement was stable and precise, forming the familiar shape faster than she would have thought possible. Within seconds he had completed a perfect copy of the seal on the kunai handle, bringing a hand up against his chest in a quick seal before tapping the paper with chakra infused fingers. The red-haired girl was staring at him through wide eyes.

"You embed your chakra in it?"

"Not precisely, no. It was the general system I operated with, but it was impractical so I altered it." He said through a smile, earning another incredulous look from Kushina.

"What do you mean you altered it, there is no other system…" she began, the words dying off in her throat as she saw the nervous smile on his face. "You came up with one, ya know."

"Having my chakra stored in the seal made the weapons easily discernable by chakra-sensory type shinobi which gave me a disadvantage in battle, so I tried to come up with a way to trump that. See this kanji here?" he said, pointing at the lower left corner of the seal. "This used to be the kanji for 'to store', but I altered it into one that interweaves with 'link', see? Instead of storing chakra in the seal itself, I create a link, or a connection with my chakra stream that remains active within certain distances. That allows me to use it as a beacon for instant movement between marked locations, thanks to-"

"-the kanji for 'space' here, right? And is this 'distance'? It forms a strange pattern with 'construct', I don't understand… unless… Minato, does this link…"

He gave her another appraising smile. "You are amazing with seals, have I told you that before?" he said quietly, ignoring the small smug smile that tugged at the corners of her lips now. "If given enough time you would have seen through it in no time. Yes, it links with 'time'. It's a space/time Fūinjutsu. As I mentioned before, it doesn't simply allow me to move over large distances, but to move instantaneously too, or to put it otherwise, I shift through space _and_ time, reconstructing it around me."

"Teleportation…" Kushina mumbled through a shocked expression, staring no longer at the seal, but at him instead, wide eyes taking in his features anew. Before her stood Minato, her friend, but there also stood the man who had revolutionized Fūinjutsu and created the impossible – a seal that allowed teleportation over large distances within the nick of time.

He must have felt her intent gaze, for he turned to look at her with a quizzical expression, arching an eyebrow at her stunned look. That movement alone was strangely charming and Kushina was suddenly very aware of his proximity in the darkness and the brief moment of privacy that they had managed to steal for themselves after all. The very air between them thrummed in a now-familiar way and the silence turned longer than acceptable as her eyes studied his restlessly. Minato Namikaze… she had once thought him a great shinobi when he had saved her from Kumogakure that night, but the truth was that he had simply started to turn into the amazing shinobi he had now become – intelligent, highly logical, creative and innovative, demonstrating high analytical skills and intuition, Minato was, to put it mildly, impressive.

He held her look, not glancing away for an instant, but there seemed to be an emotion brimming under the seemingly calm demeanor, which Kushina could not place. Whatever it was, it brought a new light to his eyes and the girl quickly looked away as her heartbeat quickened inexplicably. Her eyes fell on the scroll before her and she quickly picked up the first thing needing explaining, latching on any chance to take her mind off the strangely tempting person beside her.

"What is this one then, ya know?" she asked quietly, clearing her voice from the raspy whisper.

"Ah yes, it's a part of a link, so its structure is more complex. It's the kanji for 'element', which continues to-"

"You linked it with this one, ya know?" she asked instantly, tapping a forefinger at the scroll just as he moved to point at it too. All her efforts to avoid contact fell through as his hand lightly brushed against hers, the warmth sending a stinging sensation down her spine and she shivered, pulling away quickly. To her surprise Minato did the same through a shaky breath. Had the contact been shocking for him too? Had he felt the same electricity zing between them? She couldn't know and for some reason, he was avoiding her eyes for once, suddenly finding the seal before him very interesting.

"Yes, very good." He murmured quietly, as if the previous moment hadn't occurred at all. "It links with the kanji for 'wind'. I find it more potent if the specific chakra affinity is used, instead of the general kanji for 'chakra'. Therefore, since my affinity is wind, I used that kanji instead. Wind chakra type also happens to be the rarest one, so if another person manages to copy off my technique from a kunai and attempt to use it without understanding it, they will have a hard time doing so when their affinity clashes with the one specified. See, you had almost copied it right, but the shape is different here and here." he said, pointing to the upper incomplete seal that she had made in her haste. "The link is also incomplete here. This changes the overall structure and makes it unstable. You would have probably managed to feel the presence of the web of such kunai around if your chakra affinity was wind, but teleportation to one would be impossible. It's a delicate balance… it took me quite awhile to get it right…"

"That you got it right at all is incredible, ya know… it is amazing, I… I had never thought this possible." She mumbled, pulling the seal from his knee and bringing it before her face for a closer look. "How on Earth did you come up with it?"

"I had a few sources of inspiration." he said through a smile and she could almost hear the unvoiced chuckle in his tone.

"When you said you'll come up with a seal of your own I thought you were just boasting." She said lightly and couldn't hold back a chuckle of her own, the memories of their Fūinjutsu studying sessions springing back to mind.

"Ah well, you were a good teacher."

Kushina frowned. "If you are mocking me, _Hedgehog_…" she began, eyes narrowing down in a threatening manner. What was he talking about; he had always been the one who explained things to _her_ – the slowpoke.

Minato's soft laughter broke through the sudden eerie silence – apparently he found his new moniker as exceptionally endearing instead of taking offense.

"No, not at all actually. I was referring to your infectious ideology. I told you that I would create a new seal and… you see, I never go back on my word." he said playfully through a signature smile, but Kushina knew that he meant every word of it. Somehow, a warm feeling spread inside her.

"You didn't forget."

"You're surprised that I didn't."

None of them had asked, both stating an undeniable fact as if it was the most casual thing. Kushina let her eyes wander over the forest below them, looking without seeing, as her mind raced ahead. He expected her to say something about it, but she didn't want to venture into the topic of her past insecurities.

"So how do you use it?" she asked instead, when the silence stretched for far too long.

Once again she was reminded of Minato's wonderful personality trait – patience. He didn't push the topic further, choosing to let her speak of it when she deemed appropriate. Instead he smiled again, a slightly nostalgic look in his eyes before returning his gaze to the seal-inscribed scroll.

"I'll show you sometime when the circumstances allow it." he said and she smiled back, nodding quickly in agreement.

"Sometime soon, ya know."

"As soon as possible." he promised through a light chuckle, smiling widely at the eager look in her eyes. Their passion for seals was shared as always and her impatience seemed to be rubbing off on him, making him look just as restless.

"What about the other seals that you used? And why on Earth are you so fond of groping the ground every now and then, ya know?"

Minato laughed again and Kushina realised through a smile that she liked the sound much more than she should – laughter indicated happiness and his happiness seemed to be directly interlinked with hers. If he was smiling then so was she.

He opened his mouth to answer just as they both felt the stirring presence behind them and turned instantaneously to look at Sakumo's rising form.

"I guess my sentry shift is over." she said quietly and another chuckle reached her ears.

"I thought you dislike sentry shifts and yet you sound disappointed."

"And you seem quite happy to be able to keep your jutsu secrets longer." she said and a playful smirk appeared on her lips. "But I'll figure it out one way or another."

"So I'll see you soon at Training Field 3 then?" he asked through an amused voice, sensing the subtle hint in her words.

"You bet you will, ya know."

In one light move he sprang up to his feet and turned back to offer her a hand up. Her mind quickly brought back memories of a similar situation – a young blond-haired boy smiling down at her and offering friendship. She had hesitated then, eyeing him in disbelief and wonder.

This time she smiled. His hand was warm and gentle against hers, causing a burning feeling to run down her frame and swell in her chest.

* * *

His eyes instinctively turned at Minato as he was passing him and heading towards the sentry post, his look lingering on the fond smile playing on his lips and the warm look he had directed at Kushina, oblivious to the world around him. There was a certain level of fascination in his eyes that made Sakumo groan inwardly. He had always feared this, but it didn't make it any less problematic when it occurred. In any other case he would smile knowingly at the subtle signs of budding feelings, but in this case things were different. Kushina was not just any kunoichi – she was the Kyuubi's container and, most importantly, she was not indifferent – the natural smile that sprang up to her lips was a constant event ever since Minato had returned and in that brief time she had laughed more than she had for the past whole month. Her eyes constantly sought him out and lingered, her sides reddening ever so slightly, but alarmingly so in Sakumo's opinion.

Ryūmi and Hyōjin Uzumaki had postponed _it_ long enough, sparing her feelings for as long as possible – it was time to tell her now, before she could get hurt even worse. With a displeased scowl he resigned on speaking with them as soon as they returned to Konoha.

* * *

It happened out of nowhere. One moment she was trudging ahead alone, subconsciously falling behind the column with every step they got closer to Konoha – to her home and prison – and in the next he was walking by her side, looking at her with a quizzical expression latched on his face. She should have gotten used by his sudden quiet appearances by now, but her muscles still locked instinctively with surprise. His lips spread in an apologetic smile upon seeing her reaction as his hand shot up to rub the back of his head nervously – a typical mannerism that Kushina found exceptionally endearing. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Sakumo joining the main party too, falling into step with one of the older shinobi, whom he seemed to be acquainted with. Their advent could only mean one thing – they were close enough to Konoha for them to abandon the estimated sentry routes – their journey was coming to an end and it had been, thankfully, uneventful. Now that they had entered Konoha's protective outskirts, monitered by the ANBU, both men could afford to relax and join the others.

Kushina didn't answer Minato's unspoken question, choosing to look ahead instead, enjoying his company in silence. He didn't push things either, moving soundlessly by her side and the red-haired girl had to look a few times in his direction to make sure he was still there – his moves had acquired a naturally stealthy edge and she was certain that if he so wished she wouldn't be able to detect him at all. His chakra signature was there, however, casually open to the world, pulsating in a familiar way by her side. Enjoying its subtle warmth, Kushina held her tongue to the many questions bubbling in her head in favour of companionable silence.

Within minutes the trees around them receded, revealing the familiar fork in the road with one path leading down towards the forest below the rocky cliff and the gates of the village, and the other leading along the cliffside towards the mountain of the Hokage Monument. Directly ahead of them and below, Konoha bathed in the warm afternoon sun, bustling with life. Its many colourful and peculiarly-shaped buildings gave it an odd and uneven look, each seeming different than the other, making the village highly unsymmetrical. This, however, made it strangely beautiful in an unconventional way – Konoha was a jumble of characters, tastes and cultures, all clashing and blending, living peacefully in acceptance and understanding – it made the village interesting, different, alive. It was a feast for the eye and it spelled measured chaos and unconformity – something that resonated well within Kushina. Within the tumble of colours and shapes there was also a pervading feeling of peace and comfort that almost made the girl sigh in relief in its sight. The gentle rustle of the trees around, which seemed to be forming a whispering melody unlike any other in the world; the quiet rumble of the rivers; the perky songs of the forest birds; the shrill laughter of the children in the distance – it all painted a picture of idyll, which made Kushina smile despite herself. So what if she was locked here, unable to go out for months on end? She wouldn't just be sitting around, she would be protecting what she held dear. She had grown to love this foreign village much the same way that she loved Uzushiogakure, although for different reasons and in its own individual way – throughout the years Konoha had become home.

She realised that the group of returnees had already started down the hill, impatient to return home, while she had been observing the village from the edge of the cliff. To her surprise, she was not alone. Minato had stopped beside her too and upon noticing his presence she turned a questioning look at him. He never noticed. He was gazing at the sight before him through half-lidded eyes with an almost dazed expression, a peaceful smile playing on his lips, hands tucked away leisurely in his pockets. Something in Kushina stirred and another piece of the puzzle that Minato had become fell into place. There was so much love and devotion written on his face in that single moment that it took her breath away. She had hardly ever seen someone look onto anyone or anything, for that matter, with the same level of quiet, tender attachment as Minato did upon seeing Konoha. There was a level of subtle ferocity in his look that Kushina could only recognise as one – the will to protect, regardless of the circumstances and the danger, regardless of the price. And in that moment a conviction latched itself deep within her, like the roots of a tree, unwavering in its certainty. It had been his dream to become Hokage and Kushina had never doubted the honesty of those words or the will to protect and nourish. Now, however, upon seeing Minato's face, she didn't doubt the man. She didn't see his words as a childish dream anymore; she believed in them – in him – realising that if anyone deserved the position it would be him. And their challenge meant nothing. And her own boisterous proclamation meant nothing. She had only wanted acceptance and upon achieving that, she had wanted what's best for Konoha and now she knew it stood before her eyes – Minato Namikaze would be Hokage one day and she would support him through it with all her heart.

"You are glad to be back." she murmured quietly, not taking her eyes off of him. She had meant it as a question, but something about his look altered it to an unquestionable fact.

"You have no idea." he replied quietly, the same smile never leaving his face, his eyes still locked on the village before him.

"Welcome home."

The words came out without her thinking, the first thing on her mind, even though it was not very appropriate – after all he had been back already – she was the one returning after almost a month at the trenches. Nevertheless, appropriate or not, it felt like the right thing to say. His eyes, when he turned to look at her through a slightly surprised expression, confirmed it. His warm smile grew wider, his look spelling gratitude, and Kushina couldn't help but think that those simple words had meant more to him than she could ever comprehend.

* * *

He sighed, breathing out a trickle of smoke from under the Hokage hat, his eyes scanning the last reports that Hizashi Hyuuga had sent with Sakumo Hatake. The injured shinobi from Squad 15 had returned earlier that day and had already passed through the hospital, two of them needing to stay overnight to be monitored until full recovery. Most of them, however, had healed substantially thanks to the combined efforts of Dan Kato and the other medics Hiruzen had sent to the Tokutsukai Pass, and after brief medical examinations were dispatched to go home to their families. Despite her initial protests, Kushina had been forced to visit Tsunade as well, grumbling all the way through about needless attention and a fast recovery rate. Hiruzen was very much aware of her extraordinary abilities, but he wasn't willing to take any chances after hearing Minato's rough recount of the events since their arrival. The blond man had been brief and precise when reporting their success, his face having adopted a serious professional look upon entering the very office Hiruzen sat in right now. He had spoken with respect and deference, but the Sandaime hadn't failed to notice once again the subtle aura of authority that the man held naturally, calling for the very same feelings he was conveying through his attitude before him. It had caught his interest and entertained him to no avail – Minato had truly grown up into a fine young man. How fine, however, he was about to find out, for Sakumo Hatake was yet to report his evaluation of the chūnin's progress.

As if on cue there was a knock at the door and Hiruzen stood up slowly, calling out permission for entry and leaving the report on top of the accursed pile of paperwork, which was almost constantly present on his desk the past few days. No matter how much he worked, the paperwork seemed to pile up proportionally to his efforts to get rid of it.

Something more interesting demanded his attention right now, however, as Konoha's White Fang entered his office and inclined his head in greeting, murmuring a respectful "Hokage-sama" before moving to stand before him.

"Hatake-san, it is good to see you. I hear your mission was a success."

"It was, Hokage-sama, but not without casualties. I am sorry that we couldn't intercept the enemy in time."

A saddened look crossed Hiruzen's face as he remembered reading in the report earlier the names of the men lost. He had known them of course, as he knew every shinobi within the leaf – they had all been good and loyal men, who died for their people and their village. He couldn't allow himself to grieve over their loss now, however – war had taught him the importance of a clear head for a leader – if he sorrowed over every life lost, in precarious times such as those he might have lost his sanity long ago.

"They died honourably and they shall be honoured as heroes. I have already arranged for their names to be engraved on the memorial stone as soon as possible. Their actions saved many innocent lives and their sacrifice will be remembered in time." With this he paused, allowing a minute of silence in honour of the ones lost. "Even so, my dear friend, you underestimate the success of your own little team. The people who you saved are more than I dared hope to see alive."

"I had little to do with this success."

Hiruzen arched an eyebrow at the man's honest statement. Sakumo was looking at him through an uncomfortable harsh look. Whatever it was that had him agitated, Sandaime was quite intrigued.

"Am I to assume this will have to do with your personal secondary mission?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Very well then, you may proceed with the requested report about Minato Namikaze, starting from the very beginning. I am aware of the main events of the battle that occurred, so please focus on the specifics I asked you to observe." he said, slipping subconsciously into the professional mindset of the Hokage evaluator for every shinobi in the village.

Sakumo scowled, looking at the windows behind Sandaime without seeing them, as if trying to find the right words.

"I find it hard to put my observations into words, Hokage-sama…" he begun and Hiruzen felt his curiosity flaring. Sakumo was many things, but he was never tongue-tied when need be. Whatever he had observed, to have him conflicted to such an extent, must have been quite extraordinary. "The boy demonstrated outstanding skills from the very beginning of our journey, but I was willing to contribute his speed and agility to personal distress about Kushina. As you are aware they were close friends before he left. Whatever the reason, the speed, which he demonstrated, was faster than any witnessed by me before – his stamina is on par with mine, but I am certain he was holding back when running, not wanting to leave me behind, despite my moving at top speed. We reached the Tokutsukai Pass quicker than I thought possible and joined the battle…" the white-haired man paused, licking his lips. "What the boy did then was unlike anything I have ever seen. He used a new technique, Sarutobi-sama, one amongst many new ones that he seems to have created. It is a space-time based Fūinjutsu called Hiraishin no Jutsu, the specifics of which I am not familiar with. The effect of it, however, is… striking. It allows him to teleport himself over large distances in a radius around the user, using specific seals as markers to which he teleports. He has those wrapped around kunai and thus aims them as he desires. He has dozens such weapons sealed within scrolls and uses them restlessly. Using this technique alone, and a few B-class Fūton and Suiton jutsus he managed to kill more than two thirds of the Iwa army before they could regroup and evaluate the situation. He demonstrated high level analytical and strategic thinking, combining it with a large arsenal of ninjutsu, using them resourcefully and efficiently. His fighting style is precise, swift and effective, relying on his outstanding speed and reflexes – he has developed his own style and executed it perfectly. My main role in the battle was support – I covered for him and he coordinated with my actions excellently. Despite being Jiraya's only apprentice, he respects teamwork and works well with others. What I found truly impressive, however, is his knowledge of Seals. I can only compare it to that of the Uzumakis and even then the comparison will be misplaced as he seems to be using new types of seals that he has developed himself. He used a space-time barrier, most likely a derivation from this Hiraishin technique, and later used a foreign seal for transferring chakra from one person to another, using their tenkeutsu as chakra receivers rather than transmitters. According to him this particular seal was unfinished, but it was effective nevertheless – it saved Kushina's life. Either way I believe Minato Nimakaze has become an extraordinary Seal Master of the highest level." Sakumo paused again, taking in the Hokage's incredulous expression. "That is not all, however. Jiraya-san seems to have taken more liberties with his training… he demonstrated a basic knowledge in senjutsu too, which leads me to believe that he has signed a contract with the toads as well, although no summoning skills were demonstrated during the fight."

Hiruzen's eyebrows, which had been slowly rising throughout the whole account, now shot up high under his hat.

"He can use senjutsu?"

Sakumo scowled again and slowly shook his head.

"According to him, he cannot, he can only sense the natural energy around him via physical contact. He can sense a person's chakra signature in a radius around him by simply placing his finger on the ground."

Sandaime's pipe fell out of his mouth and only his shinobi reflexes saved it from hitting the floor, spilling ash. Minato Namikaze could use _that_ move? He could sense his enemies the same way his sensei could? No one but Tobirama Senju had demonstrated such skill before – it was unheard of. Even Jiraya, with all his knowledge of senjutsu, couldn't feel the natural energy around him so well without standing still for a long period of time and entering sage mode. Had Minato become stronger than his sensei?

Sakumo was quiet under Hiruzen's startled look. Finally the Hokage shook his surprise away.

"Most intriguing…"

The white-haired man nodded.

"My personal opinion of him is that he is a very rational, observant, insightful, shrewd and knowledgeable man, who is well-versed in emotional control – he could master his strong feelings of distress upon seeing Kushina injured, retaining a clear head. He can operate better than most shinobi under stress. In fact, I can state that he is quick to come up with the correct course of action in most any situation – his mind works extraordinary, I can only compare his psychological prowess to that of members of the Nara clan. Also… there is this other… trait."

Hiruzen nodded curtly, already knowing what Sakumo was referring to. The jōnin scratched his chin absent-mindedly, trying to form his thoughts into coherent sentances.

"It is hard to describe… it's a feeling, rather than an observation, but he seems to have some sort of influence over others. He does it subconsciously… in fact he is quite modest for the skills that he demonstrates and he never seeks attention. Nevertheless, people tend to listen to him and take his words at heart… He is naturally enigmatic."

Hiruzen felt his lips spread into a smile. So he wasn't the only one seeing this, not that he had doubted it. He had noticed Minato's peculiar 'charm' ever since he was a child. He wasn't surprised that this particular aspect of his character had blossomed in such a way.

"Your account of Minato's skill is mainly positive, yet you seem conflicted. Is there anything you wish to add on the negative side?" he asked through a knowing smile.

Sakumo took his time to think things through.

"I am conflicted, because I am confused, Hokage-sama, if you would allow me to speak so freely. I have never seen anyone progress this much in such a short period of time, as talented as the boy has always been. Minato Namikaze has demonstrated extraordinary skills and yet I feel like we haven't even seen half of what he is capable of. It is hard to determine his ideology and his beliefs after such a short period of time, much less his thoughts, but I believe that regardless of the duration of time spent with him, he will always surprise us. He has become an enigma. So much power concentrated in the hands of one individual can be very beneficial for the village… or very detrimental."

The Hokage "humm"-ed knowingly, choosing to keep his thoughts on the matter. In truth, Sakumo's words had hit the heart of the problem, which Jiraya's prophecy circled around. _'A harbinger of a great revolution to the shinobi world… The child of the prophecy would either bring peace to the world, or utterly destroy it.'_

"My negative comments are few and sparse." The jōnin continued, not having noticed Hiruzen's oncoming pensive mood. "He can be rash when his close people are in danger, but he compensates it with a quick mind. He tends to push himself to extremes, tiring himself excessively by shouldering too much work when others depend on him. That being said, I will note once again his impressive stamina – given the circumstances, he managed to remain awake and alert without rest for over forty-eight hours – something which many elite jōnin can hardly accomplish. His taijutsu is irregular, but also hard to follow, so I couldn't determine its weaknesses. If there are any, he compensates for them with blinding speed. I didn't observe any genjutsu abilities, so I am unaware of his skill in that area. His ninjutsu appears to be at an elite jōnin level as his Fūinjutsu. In conclusion, I believe that a suitable post for him would be that of a jōnin, or if Hokage-sama deems it appropriate – a member of the Konoha ANBU or Black Ops."

Sandaime smiled a brilliant smile.

"But you do not believe that making Minato an ANBU member would be a good idea." The older man said through a knowing smile – a statement, not a question.

"No, Hokage-sama. I… I don't believe Minato Namikaze was made to serve behind a mask. I believe the boy is meant to lead. If given a jōnin team he can accomplish much and more."

"Precisely." Hiruzen said, the wide smile never leaving his face. "Everything that you told me tonight is quite interesting, Hatake-san. Minato Namikaze…" he murmured, a trickle of smoke rolling out of his lips once again as his pipe rested in his hands. "It would appear Jiraya was right about him. He has truly become exceptional."

Sakumo's expression was a confused one, as was expected, and Hiruzen had to fight back the urge to chuckle. If only they could know how very special this boy was, if Jiraya's suspicions were indeed correct… So far Minato had done nothing to prove him wrong.

"Thank you for your report, Hatake-san. I will take it all into consideration before officially reinstating the boy within the village's shinobi system tomorrow morning."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Sakumo said quietly, inclining his head in respect for his leader.

"I will also expect a full written report of the events that occurred. You will be allowed three days rest to spend with your son, before being sent off again on duty. Please report to my office first thing in the morning on Tuesday. You will also be informed then about any further decisions I have taken regarding Kushina. Your earlier report on her condition will be taken into account. That will be all for now. Dismissed."

With that Sakumo nodded before quietly exiting the room and leaving the older man to his thoughts. Hiruzen slowly approached the windows behind him, lost in thoughts. The sunset was a cloudy one, bathing the sky in a dark violet colour, making long shadows crawl down the Hokage's office and outline Sandaime's long willowy figure. His lips spread in a nostalgic smile as he sucked in another sip of tobacco from his wooden pipe, sweet memories flooding his mind. Nidaime Hokage's encouraging smile danced before his eyes and he could almost hear his words clearly in his head now – Tobirama Senju's legacy to him, the future Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, from all those years ago.

'_Even a small man can cast a magnificent shadow if the fire in his heart burns bright enough.'_,his sensei had said.

Hiruzen hadn't understood him well then, but with time the hidden meaning in those words had become clear, making him smile knowingly whenever his mind slipped in the web of memories. His fire had burned brightly and fiercely and his shadow had grown strong and towering – he had protected all those he held dear for many years and despite living through two wars, Konoha had endured. Now, however, the fire was burning down and more often than not he saw in his shadow the outlines of an old, wizened man. Another set of words rang clear in his mind, Tobirama Senju's voice guiding his thoughts even from the afterlife.

'_Listen Saru. Guide the people, and believe in them, for it's from among them that one will come who will carry on when your time is done.'_

Sarutobi smiled as his eyes directed subconsciously towards the portrait of his predecessor, hanging on the one wall of the Hokage office. _My time is not yet done, sensei, but I believe I might have found the one you spoke of all those years ago without even knowing him. And his fire burns even brighter than mine._

The last rays of the sun were petting his face, diving below the horizon, retreating before the pressing inky blackness of night. The Hokage welcomed it with a peaceful expression on his face. Night was needed in order to appreciate the true beauty of dawn. And he knew that when the new day came it would be even more brilliant than the one that passed.

* * *

"I know I am late, but I was called on a mission earlier, so I couldn't visit in time. I hope you can forgive me… Tora." He mumbled, tracing the name carved in the smooth stone with one hand. A nostalgic smile was playing on his lips. "I promised I won't allow anyone else to suffer the same fate as you… and I failed." He continued whispering, eyes taking in the many names added after his friend's. "But… thirteen names less will be carved here tomorrow and I'd like to think it was partially thanks to my interference."

Thirteen names less… and yet it would have been one name that would have torn him on the inside, one name that he wouldn't bear to see. One name that he hoped he would never read from a marble tombstone, not as long as he lived.

Minato had parted with Kushina upon entering Konoha as she headed up towards her parents' place. She had generously invited him over for dinner, but he had refused, knowing full well that this would be a moment of reunion that he could not intrude on. He had excused himself on the pretext of being tired and allowed the Uzumaki family some privacy. He had a family of his own to visit after all. He hadn't been to his parents' graves in years and his brief stay in Konoha from one week ago hadn't allowed him to. Now he took the time to do it properly. He visited the Yamanaka flower shop, picking three white bouquets and meeting Inoichi while at it, much to his pleasant surprise. The blond mind-reader had been delighted to see his friend again, quickly promising a reunion night with his team over pork barbeque at Yakinuki. Minato agreed whole-heartedly. He had missed his friends and the fun evenings they sometimes spent together, with Inoichi's jokes, Shikaku's genius theories and Choza's kind-hearted stories. For now, however, it would have to wait.

He had headed towards the cemetery after that, finding his parents' graves with ease and placing a bouquet before each stone, thanking mentally to the genin in the Academy who spent the time daily to maintain the small tombstones, which no one could visit. The grass was just as green and freshly cut as he remembered it, and the stones were polished as much as possible under the circumstances. Minato smiled, kneeling before the two graves and bowing his head, spending a good half an hour in silent memories and prayer.

His next stop had been the memorial stone where he left the last bouquet and where he had been kneeling until now, talking mindlessly to a stone as if Tora was still there and listening. He couldn't know if any of his words reached his friend in the next plane, but it made him feel better with each sentence rolling off his tongue. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and directing a look at the setting sun, obscured by clouds. There was something nostalgic about sunsets and spending them at a graveyard didn't make them any less melancholy.

A shrill laughter reached his ears and he quickly looked around, seeing a little boy with short black hair running towards him.

"I found him!" he exclaimed happily, pointing at Minato with a triumphant smile on his face.

The blond man gave him a quizzical look before noticing the smiling woman approaching from behind the boy, her long light-brown hair tied into a high tight ponytail, slightly waving in the wind.

"Asuma, I told you not to bother a man in his prayer." she chided and the boy before her pouted through a scowl.

Minato quickly rose to his feet, nodding respectfully to the woman.

"Biwako-sama." he murmured and the woman smiled wider.

"Minato-kun, how much you've grown. Forgive my son for the intrusion, he was most impatient upon recognising you."

"There is nothing to forgive." he said with a warm smile, patting the boy's head. "I was just about to leave."

"So we were just in time then. We were looking for you earlier and Inoichi-kun was kind enough to direct us to you, suggesting we might find you here."

"How may I be of service?" he asked, the smile never leaving his face, taking notice from the corner of his eyes how little Asuma was staring at him through wide eyes and an incredulous expression.

"You already have been, Minato-kun, more than I could have ever hoped you to have been. I heard about your mission." with this Biwako paused and a soft light entered her eyes. "You saved my son's life, for which I cannot even begin to express my gratitude. Thank you, Minato-kun."

And with that, Biwako Sarutobi, the Hokage's wife, bowed before the chūnin, bending low at the waist. Minato was shocked, frozen in place and staring at her through wide eyes. The little boy next to him seemed to take example from his mother, because he bowed too, mumbling "Thank you Minato-sama." The honorific only made him stare harder.

"No, please, you needn't thank me, I only did what anyone else would in my place…" he began when the shock started wearing off and Biwako finally rose, shaking her head through a smile.

"Anyone else could have done it, but it was you who _did_. Allow a mother her gratitude to the man who saved what's most precious to her."

Finally, Minato smiled back.

"You are welcome. I am glad to have helped."

"Minato-sama, did my brother kill anyone?" Asuma blurted out through wide eyes and Minato understood why the boy had been so eager to find him, joining his mother on her search for the man who saved his brother. He doubted that the child understood the danger Kemuri had been in, but he was sure he was curious about his shinobi skills.

Minato knelt before him with a smile, shaking his head.

"No, he didn't, but he did something much more important. He protected a precious person. He faced danger and he never even thought of running away. There was no fear in his heart. Your brother is one of the bravest people, whom I have ever met. He is a wonderful shinobi and a hero. It is an honour to know him." he said steadily, not breaking eye contact with the child.

Little Asuma's smile spread across his face like a brilliant sun.

"Niisan is so cool! I want to be a great ninja like him!"

"I am sure you will be one day. Until then, you should be proud to be his brother." he said softly and finally directed a look at Biwako who simply nodded, mouthing a silent 'thank you' at him. Minato smiled in return.

This child was a part of what his parents had died for. What Tora gave his life for. What the shinobi who died at the Tokutsukai Pass wanted to protect with their last breath – Konoha's legacy. And it was now smiling despite the war. All of a sudden, the sunset didn't seem so melancholy after all.

* * *

**AN:**** Okaay so we had a slightly mushy chapter, but what I am really looking forward to is writing the next one, I am itching to put it together and I hope it will be as good as I can picture it in my mind! This one might have turned out a bit sloppy in my hurry to get to the next part :D I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless! Also I really hope I am managing to give Minato some character – my biggest fear is that I will turn him into a Mary Sue, but it's a very thin edge I am walking on – he IS very talented and powerful and he IS said to be one of the most intelligent shinobi of Konoha, praised as the strongest Hokage by Hiruzen himself. Anyhow… do tell me if you think I can improve his portrayal in any way.**

**Notes on the text:**

**1. I hope you like Minato's new hobby, feedback is always welcome!**

**2. When it comes to Hiraishin and the specifics of how seals work – I have no idea, I'm coming up with it on the spot, I know it probably has nothing to do with the actual Fūinjutsu of Kishimoto and that his official theory would make much more sense, but I hope it still has some logic in it and is at least entertaining to read.**

**3. Yes, Sakumo is unfairly attached to Kushina more so than to his other students – Hizashi Hyuuga and ****KIZASHI**** Haruno. As of yesterday, Kishimoto has revealed the names of Sakura's parents (along with scans for his upcoming movie Naruto: Road to Ninja) so I will be changing Sakura's dad's name to his official name – Sora is now ****KIZASHI****. (I lol-ed when I noticed how things turned out accidentally – I placed Hizashi and Kizashi in the same team without knowing, the name similarities will kill me :D )**

**4. Do forgive me for recounting the main points of the battle **_**again **_**in the conversation with the Hokage, but I believe that it was important to retell events from Sakumo's point of view; shortening it by saying something like "and then he informed him of what happened" seemed dull and flat.**

**5. About the lines from Nidaime Hokage that Hiruzen remembers – only the second one is an official line from the anime/manga that Tobirama says directly to Hiruzen before his death. The first one is something I came up with, but it just sounded very suitable. I hope it is somewhat in-character-like. **

**5. No, Hiruzen hasn't decided out of two meetings to make a Hokage out of Minato. He has his eye on him, however, as a potential candidate one day, maybe, since Minato is demonstrating what Hiruzen is looking for – a Will of Fire and so on. Something which he has rarely seen before.**

**6. Yes, this is a Minato and Kushina fanfic, but as the introduction of the fanfic suggests, the main focus is on **_**Minato**_**, following his path to becoming Hokage. I hope I haven't disappointed any Kushina fans out there – I just think this mostly fair – we heard more of Kushina's background in the manga/anime and less about Minato so I've switched the main focus here. Nevertheless, the story does centre around them as a couple too and will feature many such scenes in the future!**

**I suppose this is all for now. Thank you again for reading and please do spare the time to share your thoughts about the story so far, even if they are negative – constructive criticism is always welcome! I appreciate the support and the effort – ManlyMonk, Grimjowx, LittleMissSpunky, princess thieves of hearts, Tsunade's Apprentice, Erin Jory, TheVastraNararda, tennisdesi91, Miss Pringles, Candy Maiden, and really everyone else who took their time to comment (can't list all, but I do follow all your reviews and they warm my heart) – you guys are great! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! Till next time :3**

**Ja ne!**


	10. Never Let You Fall

**AN:**** Mush alert yet again! Enjoy it while it lasts, I am planning on having a few angst-y chapters after this one :p I can't believe I managed to write so much for such a short period of time! But then again, I was really looking forward to writing those scenes, I had it all mapped out for awhile now. I hope it doesn't look/sound/feel too cheesy, I would kick myself if I managed to mess up the characters **_**now**_** of all times.**

**Anyway, on to the story now, with the hope you will enjoy this one too!**

* * *

"Enter."

The door creaked on dry hinges and the blond chūnin walked in quietly, murmuring a formal greeting. There was no trace of drowsiness on his face despite the early hour; Minato seemed to be a man of early risings who enjoyed sunrises as much as any normal shinobi despised them. The Hokage found himself smiling involuntarily at the symbolism hidden in the situation – another clue that he was growing too old – when your mind started seeing hidden meaning in every other detail then you must have grown too moony.

"Ah, Minato, yes, right on time. I see you haven't learned your punctuality manners from Jiraya, good, good." the older man said with a chuckle and a knowing nervous smile spilled on Minato's face as if he meant to apologize for his sensei's absent-mindedness.

"Someone had to compensate."

Hiruzen's quiet laugh filled the premise as he stood up from his chair and rounded his desk to stand before it. His mind was bringing back memories of a similar situation seven years ago when Minato had been still just a boy, standing in this very room before the entire counsel, bearing a confident sharp look unbeknown to many children his age. He had been impressive then and he was impressive still. A man of steel and warmth, ice and fire. The opposites didn't clash with him, but rather complemented each other, creating the peculiar man that was Minato Namikaze.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." The Hokage said with another slight chuckle, noting once again the fundamental difference between his student and the blond man before him – where Jiraya was bawdy and shameless, Minato was polite and humble; where the teacher was loud and boisterous, the student was quiet and observant; Jiraya wrote, but Minato read; the Sannin was a hopeless pervert, but the boy was virtuous; Jiraya was always late, but Minato was punctual. And yet, despite all the differences, they matched each other perfectly, each one learning how to accept and understand the other, working in a harmony that was rarely witnessed between a master and an apprentice. Sandaime's smile grew wider.

"Now, you must know already why I called you here." the Hokage begun, knitting his hands behind his back and observing Minato from now-serious eyes. The chūnin nodded. "Your progress has been evaluated during your last mission and I have decided on your rank within the village. Unfortunately, given the circumstances we cannot hold any chūnin or jōnin exams, so I am forced to give out field promotions when needed, as is this case. After discussing your skills with my advisors we have all agreed that the most suitable rank for you for the time being would be that of a jōnin. Do you accept this position?"

If Minato was surprised by the Hokage's question, he did not show it, dropping down on one knee instead and bowing his head.

"I accept and swear my loyalty to the village of Konoha, its Hokage and its people."

Hiruzen nodded with a slight smile on his lips, impressed with the fervent certainty in those words.

"You may rise. I have a few things to clarify about your upcoming missions. Thanks to Sakumo Hatake I learned about your new technique and its effects. Am I to assume that you are the only person who can use the Hiraishin no jutsu at the time being?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, although I explained some of the specifics of it to Kushina Uzumaki and I believe that in time she would be able to imitate it just as well."

There was a level of admiration in his tone, subtly hidden beneath the mask of formality and if Hiruzen was any less experienced in reading hidden emotions he might have missed it. As it was, however, he noticed it right away – Minato was fascinated with his friend's Fūinjutsu skills, not having expected anyone to crack up his new jutsu quite so quick. Sandaime smiled.

"I am sure she would. Until then, however, you are the only user, and that, combined with your outstanding combat skills, especially versus larger units, place you in a different position to that of most shinobi of the village. It is my firm belief that it will be a drawback in the war if we send you to any one particular front for an extended period of time. You have an improved method of transportation speed-wise, so you will be able to aid any one squad in need of help within a day. Therefore the main role you will be playing in the war for now would be that of instantaneous offensive support. You will be stationed in Konoha, since the village is at an even distance from the majority of war fronts and since our communication centre is located precisely here – that way we can save the time that would be needed for a messenger bird to reach you at any other location. That being said, I must note that despite being stationed at home your missions would be harder and more grueling than usual, because they would include intensive travelling and little rest, as well as fighting often versus numbers greater than your own. This might be sometimes complemented with specific infiltration missions as well, since I assume Jiraya has taught you the specifics of such situations well. I would expect you to be better versed in that area than most other Konoha shinobi." at that Minato nodded and Hiruzen allowed a slight smile to grace his lips. "Jiraya has spoken very highly of you, praising your skills, intelligence and will. According to him you have always been his most promising student and his expectations for you have always been high. He believes that if anyone can end this war it would be you. I have chosen to believe in my student's beliefs. I am giving you a position of great importance to the consequences of the war. I am relying on you. Konoha is relying on you."

His last sentence finally managed to break through the man's composure and Minato's eyes widened in surprise before he rallied his emotions back behind a formal mask.

"I will not fail you, Hokage-sama." he said in a fervent voice.

His look held liquid fire, burning with the intensity of the man's conviction and for a second it was easy for Hiruzen to understand where Jiraya was coming from – in that brief moment he could imagine it was the child of the prophecy that stood before his eyes. The Savior of the World.

* * *

"Man, you're always late, Shikaku… It would be a miracle if you ever show up on time." Inoichi grumbled through half a grin, as Shikaku finally joined him and Chōza before the Yamanaka flower shop.

The black-haired jōnin yawned widely and directed an annoyed look at the rising sun, as if it was the main source of discomfort in his life.

"That I am here at all is a miracle in itself… Remind me again why I must wake up with the roosters on a Saturday."

"You're supposed to be the genius, figure it out." The blond-haired man said through a grin and slapped a hand at his back. Chōza chuckled in between snacks, quickly stuffing chips in his mouth while observing his friends.

"Your enthusiasm will kill me some day, Inoichi."

"Don't know about mine, but your _lack_ of enthusiasm for our training might as well end you. We're the only three-man-team stationed in the village right now, our skills are getting rusty, we need to work on our formation." Inoichi said with a gleam in his eyes and Shikaku groaned.

"On a Saturday morning? Do you know how hard the Hokage is working me out ever since he sent my dad to the Suna border? I can barely sleep even without those early practice calls… Being an advisor is much too troublesome…"

"If you trained half as much as you complained we'd be in top shape."

"If you two acted half as much as you talked we'd be halfway through our training." Chōza said through a knowing smile and both men directed a bored look at him.

"Come on, Shikaku, you know Inoichi has to help at the shop later in the day, we have no other time for training. Let's get it over with and you can sleep after that. My dad always says that we should do our work first and then rest on a clear conscience."

The black-haired jōnin rolled his eyes, but started heading down the street towards the training grounds nevertheless, muttering "troublesome" under his breath.

"Your dad's a wise man!" Inoichi said through a grin and started down after his friend, followed by a pleased Chōza.

"You better not be planning anything tomorrow, Inoichi, it's my only day off. Unless something urgent comes up and it usually does, but I do enjoy the concept of a free day in general." Shikaku muttered through another yawn.

"Nothing for early morning, but I have an idea for the evening!"

"Oh here we go… What do you want to practice _this_ time?"

"How does sake drinking and pork eating sound to you?"

"Oooh, my favourite training, I'd say it sounds amazing! We haven't been to Yakinuki in almost a week!" Chōza broke in through a beaming look.

Shikaku gave Inoichi a measured look.

"I thought you said you were sick of pork for a month."

"I was, but there is a special occasion this time."

At this the black-haired man gave him a sharp grin while Chōza looked at both of them with a questioning look.

"So you saw him too?"

"Ah! You knew he was back and you didn't tell me!" Inoichi chided, hands on his hips. Shikaku wondered if the blond man knew how very much he looked like his mother when he did that.

"There was no time, he came back just yesterday after a mission at the Iwa border. I heard he will be officially reintegrated in the village's shinobi system right about now."

"So he's back for good?"

"Who are you talking about?" Chōza asked finally and Inoichi smiled apologetically.

"Ah, sorry, sorry Chōza, I forgot you don't know yet. Minato's back, he passed through the flower shop yesterday."

"Ooh, he is? That's great, he probably has many interesting things to tell!" the plump man said through an excited voice and Shikaku had to smile at his enthusiasm. Chōza had always loved listening to the tales that travelers brought from around the shinobi nations. His friend was naturally kind-hearted and curious of the world.

"I can't wait to see how much he has improved! To train individually with one of the Legendary Sannin… Gotta challenge him to a one-on-one sometime soon!"

"Inoichi, you're getting too perked up. You cannot beat him in a spar. In fact, after going through some of the reports from yesterday for Hokage-sama, I doubt all three of us can take him down."

At this Inoichi stopped in the middle of the street and gave him an incredulous look. Chōza didn't seem any less surprised.

"Wait, you're serious?"

Shikaku could see what had his blond friend shocked. Despite having mainly support-skills and average offense ones, when working together their formation was one of the strongest in the village. The Ino-Shika-Chou formation had been ascertained as the most efficient team strategy and had continued as a tradition within their family lines throughout the ages. Shikaku, Inoichi and Chōza had formed one of the strongest such teams, elevating their teamwork to legendary levels – they were Konoha's strongest three-man-team. Stating now, that there was a man who could easily take all three of them down, was quite shocking for his friends. They hadn't read what Shikaku read, however. They hadn't heard what the Konoha returnees explained. They hadn't witnessed Minato's inexplicable aura of authority when standing before the Hokage – the one shinobi highest in the ranking system. For a brief period of time Minato had made a lasting impression and it wasn't hard for Shikaku to accept the spreading tales of his friend's amazing skills.

His look informed Inoichi enough on the matter.

"Whoa… I knew he'd improve, but that's quite the thing to say." the Yamanaka heir said quietly as he started ahead again, for once his positive mood replaced by a pensive one. For one thing, he never doubted Shikaku's serious face. He trusted in his friend's analytical abilities. "I saw him only briefly yesterday and he seemed quite changed indeed, but who would have thought…"

Chōza shrugged.

"I'm not that surprised really." he said quietly and both Inoichi and Shikaku turned towards him with a quizzical expression. "I always liked Minato." he explained, suddenly self-conscious for having pinned the attention of both his teammates so fully. "But I wasn't the only one. Everyone liked Minato and he was nice to everyone, even to Kushina when the others shunned her. He was the class prodigy, but he was never arrogant, he was kind. I always thought he'd be strong one day. You know, not physically-wise, though if Shikaku says so then he must be that too. What I meant is that people respect him. My dad always says strength comes from your friends."

The Nara heir smiled a wide smile at his friend.

"Ah… strong… yes, that he is."

"So it's decided then? Barbeque at Yakinuki tomorrow evening?" Inoichi asked through a knowing smile of his own. Shikaku could be the laziest man in the world, but when something piqued his curiosity he was restless. And Chōza's quiet speech, in addition to what he already knew, had done just that.

"Tsch. So troublesome. But I'll make it work…"

In truth he really looked forward to seeing Minato again in a less formal setting. He missed his friend. He had always been one of the smartest shinobi he knew – his wits and his natural intelligence were almost on par with his own – their talks were always entertaining and their shogi games even more so. A wide grin spilled across his face. Yes, Minato had to join him for a shogi game sometime soon.

* * *

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to will his ragged breathing steady. He could feel the stinging sensation in his right arm where the chakra concentration had burned his flesh. Minato ignored it. The pain was irrelevant – it was a part of the whole process – unavoidable. The exhaustion that weighed on him was the most pressing matter, but he still had enough chakra for a last attempt.

Exhaling a shaky breath, he reached for his chakra stream with his mind, willing it to pick up, directing it at his extended arm and hissing through grit teeth when it dashed uncontrollably. His chakra control was amongst the finest according to his sensei, but this technique was still putting it to a test. Light and dark chakra rushed forward, mixing in an unstable ratio, burning through his palm further. Cerulean eyes flashed open and fixed at the rough blue chakra orb in his hand, guiding his senses further into shaping the concentrated chakra jumble into a compressed perfect sphere. It flared on all sides before bending to his will, compressing in mass and size, but its shape was elongated and far from perfection, resembling a raging round chakra storm, rather than the smooth-surfaced orb that he was trying to imitate. Feeling the fine control slipping through his fingers, Minato quickly slammed his right palm in the ground before him, flaring chakra ball first. Dirt and grass flew in every direction as the imperfect technique connected with the surface through a loud rumble, forming a small crater the size of an average boulder.

The blond man groaned and sagged back groggily, too weakened to trust his legs for the time-being. He sat down with bent knees and extended two arms behind him to support his weight as he thrust his head back, gazing at the sky, allowing the afternoon sun to pet his face. His breathing was coming out in huffs and sweat was trickling down his face and neck, chilling him with every slight breeze – the sensation was pleasant, helping to calm the fire coursing through his muscles. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath, ignoring the trembling in his right arm and the dull ache coming from the contact of his skin with the grass beneath.

The hole hadn't been bigger than the previous one, but it was definitely deeper this time – he was starting to get the proportions right in terms of applied power, but he still had to work on the form manipulation – if completed, this technique had the potential of forming a crater the size of the entire Training Field. As soon as he recovered some of his chakra he would try again, this time increasing the flow of light chakra and decreasing the dark one. Light chakra was easier to manipulate and shape in one's will, but the dark one was more potent in power. It had to be a delicate balance – one that he was determined to master.

Minato hissed quietly as the stinging in his right palm slowly became unbearable and he straightened his back, bringing said palm up for inspection. His whole hand was shaking through involuntary spasms and the skin was an angry blazing red, starting to swallow around the centre of his palm where the chakra release had been the strongest. He scowled, flexing his fingers through a wince and gingerly resting his arm on one knee. He had really outdone himself this time, pushing it farther than any other time, both chakra-wise and physically-wise. As resigned as he was when it came to the inevitable damage to his hand during this training, even he had to admit that he had never managed to burn himself to the point of blisters. There were, of course, many new reasons for the sudden training ferocity that overruled his sane judgment. On the one hand there was Konoha – seeing the village now inflamed his will to protect it ever more – this was his home and he hadn't realised how much he had missed it until he finally saw it in all its glory before his eyes. In order to protect it – to protect everyone – he had to be stronger, regardless of the physical pain that it cost him to achieve that. Then, there was Kushina. Strong-willed, boisterous, funny, beautiful Kushina. His instinct to protect her was quite irrational – he knew well that she was a highly competent shinobi who could take care of herself well enough. Even so there was an urge burning him on the inside like a blazing flame – the need to know, to be _sure_, that she would be okay. That no matter what happened, _she_ would be safe. If by enduring this pain he could ensure that, then he would endure it time and time again.

His breathing had finally normalised and he could feel his chakra flow steadying. Resting had restored some of his stocks – a minimal part, but it was enough for a few more attempts, burning pain be damned. He placed a hand on the ground to push himself up and froze in place, head whipping to the side, having felt involuntarily the familiar pulsating chakra signature some feet behind him. Another presence tugged just beyond the edge of his senses and Minato recognised two ANBU guards in the distance, wondering why they had appeared all of a sudden. He decided to push the thought away for now, focusing on the girl before him. As numbed as his senses were, he might have gone on without even sensing her presence. She was leaning on a thick tree by the entrance of the Training Grounds, her eyebrows mashing in a frown as her eyes quickly directed at his hand 'groping' the Earth and he could almost hear her curiosity piquing. A tired smile sprung to his lips involuntarily as he took in her features, his stomach clenching in the now familiar way that he could associate only with her presence. Something about her made his insides stir and he could not, for the life of him, point out what was wrong and why he was reacting so sharply. His eyes moved down on their own accord for the briefest of seconds, but it was enough to register again what their first encounter had hidden – she had been covered in blankets then so he couldn't have noticed it, but Kushina's form had become pointedly more feminine in a way that could make any grown man stare. In the past few days Minato had found it hard not to blush whenever he passed by the walking party during his sentry shifts and his eyes fell on Kushina on their own accord. Her walk, which had resembled a flat trudge before, was now light and strangely graceful – straight back and slightly swaying hips pinned his look for longer than acceptable and Minato had almost hit his head in a stray branch more than once. The tight shinobi clothing that all kunoichi wore was only complimenting her looks and Minato found himself willing his eyes forcefully to stay fixed on her face. This fact alone was enough to vex him thoroughly – Jiraya-sensei's horrible ideology was getting to him.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked lightly and made to stand up, wincing at the sudden ache running through his muscles.

Kushina rolled her eyes and strode forward quickly, two firm hands pushing him back down. Minato was so surprised that he didn't even try to protest, flopping back on the grass and staring silently at his red-haired friend, who sat before him with crossed-legs.

"Long enough to see that you are a reckless hypocrite, ya know." she murmured and gently pulled his right hand in her lap, taking bandages out of her pouch.

All Minato's earlier efforts to steady his breathing were wasted as his heart picked up again, drumming unevenly in his ears. Her touch was slightly colder as usual (or was it his skin that was always burning whenever she touched him?) and he had to hold back a pleasant shiver as her fingers gently probed his palm through a scowl. His eyes fixed on her face without him knowing, taking in her features anew, reveling in the proximity and in the overwhelming scent that always clung to her. A chuckle sprung to his lips upon hearing her reproachful tone.

"How am I a hypocrite?" he asked politely, despite knowing full well what she was going to throw at him. She did not disappoint.

"You know full well how. Scolding me for overexerting myself beyond reasonable and then doing this to yourself, ya know."

For some reason she seemed to be avoiding his eyes. In fact, _her_ eyes were very stubbornly fixed on his palm as she bandaged it, as if fearing distractions. Even so her fingers trembled slightly whenever his hand twitched and Minato wondered if it was a coincidence.

"There's a difference between overexerting oneself to lethal outcomes and suffering a minor chakra burn."

"If a fight were to break out right now, this chakra burn will cause a lethal outcome, ya know."

She appeared to be saying 'ya know' more often than usual and the blond man directed a quizzical look at her face that went unnoticed. Why was she excited now?

"And that is precisely why I didn't train as much while out of the village. I trust no battles will break out any time soon in the middle of Konoha."

"What if something comes up and you have to rush out again? Do you think you would have managed to save Kemuri and- and everyone else if your palm had been like this?"

_Kemuri and me_, she had meant to say, but something stopped her. Minato sighed. Having arguments with Kushina had always been a dire matter. In fact, he couldn't remember ever winning one. She was as stubborn as she was irritable when it came to such situations and her flaring temper and annoyed expressions were enough to make Minato smile inwardly, despite the argument – somehow he found her 'angry' state to be exceptionally endearing. Therefore, more often than not, he relented and let her have her way, just to enjoy the victorious gleam in her eyes. This time, however, he scowled, a hard edge entering his eyes.

"Yes, I would have. Nothing, especially not a slight palm-ache, would have stopped me then." _Because you were in danger. Because it was your life that was at stake_.

Finally Kushina looked up at his eyes and paused, her look softening.

"I know." she said finally and returned her attention to his palm, bandaging it in silence.

_Do you? Do you understand how much you mean to me?_ he might have said, but the words were stuck in his throat. He was starting to think he didn't understand either. His feelings raged in an unfamiliar, confusing, uncomfortable way.

"There, as long as you don't chakra-barbeque your own hand anytime soon again it should heal just fine."

"I will try not to." he murmured through a chuckle and pulled his hand back, flexing his fingers. The pain was still there, but it was less prominent, already pushed to the back of his mind. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, ya know."

With that she stood up abruptly and threw a look at the shattered surface around her. Minato mirrored her absent-mindedly, surprised by her sudden movement – she had jumped as if burned.

"You really made a mess around here. Kakashi will wonder who trashed his Training Field tomorrow." she said in a grin and Minato had to chuckle again.

"_His_ training field?" the blond man asked in an amused voice and Kushina smiled back at him, starting down the field.

"He likes to think so of it, ya know. I showed it to him when he was younger. I spent quite some time in the village after you left and since sensei was often on missions…" she shrugged. "I liked to come here and Kakashi enjoyed it too."

There was a dazed expression on her face as she looked around and he couldn't help but feel that she was looking at things without seeing them, her mind locked on distant memories. The same confusing feeling flared through Minato and he tried to push it away. She enjoyed coming here. She enjoyed spending time in the one place they had shared most often – their meadow. For him, Training Field 3 was inevitably interlinked with memories of Kushina. Was it the same for her? Had she thought of him sometimes when she visited? Had she missed him? He couldn't know.

"Fight me." he heard himself say without thinking and Kushina whipped around, eyes locking with his in a surprised look.

He had no clue why he had said it. The memories flowing through his mind had taken over his senses and he had felt himself spiraling down in distant laughter and smiles, remembering the sweet sensation of sparring with her, matching her blows, their bodies moving in sync. He didn't know if she missed it, but _he_ did. She hadn't hidden her curiosity for his improvement, but in truth he had been just as curious, yearning to see how she had progressed. When he looked at her, he no longer saw just the smiling girl of his childhood – he saw the kunoichi, who interested him like no other woman ever had. She was his equal, he was certain of it, regardless of the battle outcome – their beliefs, ideology, dreams, passions were all shared, resonating within each of them in quiet understanding. Somehow he felt that this moment was important – both for reconciling with the past and for acknowledging each other in the present.

"Your hand-"

"-is just fine. I can fight with my left." he said, taking a three-pronged kunai out with said hand and slipping a finger through the metal loop at the end, swinging the weapon around before catching it in a firm grasp.

A slow smile spread over her lips as a playful light entered her eyes. She turned around and took a hair-band out of her pouch, pulling her fiery locks in a high pony-tail.

"Good. I'd hate to hear I beat up a cripple, ya know."

"Would it make you feel better if you hear of a cripple defeating you?" he asked through a grin and Kushina scoffed.

"Less talk, more action, Hedgehog." she snapped and with that her hand dug in her weapon holster, taking out a familiar kunai and throwing it at him with merciless accuracy.

Minato whipped to the side instantaneously, shifting into his reformed fighting stance faster than the eye could follow. His sensei had often said that his reflexes were superior to those of many shinobi – there was no gap between the millisecond needed for the danger to register and the correct course of action to be decided and transferred to his muscles, which moved only then. For Minato it all happened at once – no sooner had he seen the gleam of metal than he was already shifting to the side, fluid movements carrying him to a safe distance. His eyes instinctively trailed the thrown three-pronged kunai as it flew through the air and stuck the tree behind him, and he recognised the Hiraishin seal on the handle of the kunai he had given her – she was making sure he couldn't track her. A smile spilled over his face as he turned to her with a gleam in his eyes. This battle would be quite different than their previous ones.

Another set of kunai was flying at him before he knew it and he quickly dodged them as well, letting two glide past him and intercepting a third with his own three-pronged one. A metallic gleam in the sun caught his eye and he threw himself in a backflip, avoiding another set of weapons that embedded themselves directly in the spot where he had been standing a few seconds ago. She was firmly decided to attack restlessly, not allowing him an opening to spread his Hiraishin tags in the area. The red-haired girl before him grinned, pulling at the air with one hand brought in a firm grasp and Minato scowled, recognising the invisible thread attached to the kunai around him. Her second attack had been a decoy to get him in the proper position in between her previously-thrown corded kunai. Her hands were already flying through seals.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" she shouted and brought a hand up to her mouth, the flames bursting forward along the cord at a blinding speed.

Had Minato not expected it, the situation might have ended quite badly.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!"

Water rose from the river behind him and formed a wall around his form just in time, the flames hissing at it in white wisps of smoke and dying before they could reach him. The curtain of evaporating water had been all Kushina needed, however and when the flames died out along with his barrier and Minato directed a quick look at where the girl was supposed to be standing, he found the spot empty. He quickly scanned the meadow and a small smile sprung to his lips as he failed to detect her anywhere. She had taken the opportunity to hide from sight, relying on surprise attacks. Once again Minato was impressed with her quick thinking – this would have been the most suitable way to deal with his Hiraishin technique. However…

He quickly knelt, brushing a hand at the ground and his smile grew wider as he felt her chakra signature a good two hundred feet behind him, hidden within the crown of a large oak tree. His fingers closed around the handle of a three-pronged kunai, ready to whip in her direction and aim a precise Hiraishin level two, when her chakra stream picked up and a dozen new blazing flames appeared in his mindscape, unevenly dispersed in between the surrounding foliage. His smile grew wider. So she had somehow figured what his movement did – she was taking no chances. Once again her astounding prowess with Kage Bunshin surprised him – her chakra reserves were quite amazing, allowing her to create more than a few scores of clones and as always, they were perfectly executed, with no way to tell where the real Kushina hid. _In that case…_

Minato swirled around instantaneously, both his hands dipping in his kunai holsters, already sporting four kunai in between knuckles. With a few precise flicks of his hand the weapons were flying in eight different directions and with them he was off. The world around him became a blur as he jumped from one beacon to another within seconds, catching his kunai in midair and plunging them into clone after clone, not waiting to hear the definite poof of dispersion before he threw the kunai again, still in midair, and disappeared in a flash to another marker, slicing through yet another Kushina. A few fire techniques flew at him irregularly, aiming for his Hiraishin tags rather than him directly, chancing upon him appearing there in that instant, but none managed to reach him as he flashed away faster than the eye could follow. Some of the clones managed to intercept his attacks, blocking and backing away in the trees before he flew off again, but the majority of them weren't so lucky. In a few seconds their number was effectively reduced to a score. Minato finally stopped in one place for longer than a few seconds to reassess the situation, realising that he had chosen an uncomfortably angled kunai and was now dangling head-down from a thick branch. He always had a sufficient chakra gathered at his feet and hands when using Hiraishin because he never knew when he would be forced to end up vertical or opposite to the ground, as it happened now. Therefore, the momentary switch between sky and earth took him by surprise before he rallied his senses and scanned the forest floor below (or above?) him. The red-haired girl waiting there grinned and raised an armed hand.

"What's up, _Mina-chan_? Getting tired?"

Minato scowled. All the other Kushinas had made to run upon his sudden appearance, but this one was grinning cockily. He threw a kunai at her feet before flashing a good distance away, bringing his hands up for a seal. A few seconds later the sound of exlosion reached his ears and the branches around him snapped just as the memory of his blown-up Kage Bunshin reached his mind and he shivered. Just as he had thought, the eager Kushina had been a decoy clone with an explosive tag, so he had sent a clone to the Hiraishin kunai at her feet.

"Not bad." A red-haired girl from the branches up ahead called.

"But for how long can you keep this up?" another one asked to his right and below.

"I know I am not tired." A third Kushina joined in with a teasing voice.

"Are you?"

And with that the fourth kunoichi raised her hands in a cross and another two scores of clones popped along the branches around him. Minato scowled. For one she was right – he couldn't keep up using Hiraishin all the time given his weakened state after a full day of training. She had the advantage in chakra stores; he had to rely on power.

He brought his hands up weaving seals, his fingers moving so quick that they were a blur and the Kushinas before him charged in shouts.

"Fūton: Kaze No Yaiba!" he shouted and felt the severe drop in his chakra stocks as the gale of wind picked up before him, slamming into the attacking clones, cutting through them with a poof and continuing unperturbed towards the trees behind. Branches snapped and cracked and leaves flew in every direction as the jutsu sucked them in a wall of cutting wind blades, leaving a clear, leafless trail in between the tree crowns on its way. Several clones tried to jump away but were mercilessly brought down before the slashing gale, dispersing in a poof. The last few of the Kushinas formed a stepping stone in mid-air for the real one, sending their original back in a chakra infused throw, away from the cutting wind. The jōnin followed through a flash, stepping through space and time and landing beside a Hiraishin kunai embedded in a tree beside the open field. Kushina ended up back in the meadow as well, much as Minato had intended her to, landing in a crouched position with hands supporting her fall, skidding in the dirt, dust flying around her through the violent descent. The hair-band holding her locks had torn, letting her hair spill around her in a messy jumble of living flames and a weird thought passed through Minato's head – in that single moment she looked almost feral, more like a wild animal than a trained shinobi – there was something lethal about the determined look on her face and the blond man felt the hairs on his arms rise. She was glorious.

Minato picked up the kunai beside him, his other hand diving for more from his holster – the last ones there – and he sent them all flying towards her just as she was bringing hands up for more Kage Bunshin. Her eyes widened and she started weaving seals instead.

"Doton: Yochi no Douyou!" her voice rang clear in the sudden stillness before the earth below her rumbled and dislodged through a violent tremor, small boulders rising to intercept his flying kunai half-way through before being sent off in opposite directions along with the weapons. Minato grinned, feeling the pleasant fire of the challenge that she was presenting, as he took a scroll out of a pocket of his shinobi vest and quickly unsealed a sufficient number of new three-pronged kunai, bringing his hands up in a familiar seal. With a poof two Kage Bunshin appeared on each side of him, each grabbing eight weapons in mid-air before dashing in opposite directions, aiming at a vexed Kushina, before dispersing again. If he was to go for a last set of Hiraishin he needed all the chakra he could muster – he couldn't afford to divide it in between two clones right now. The girl rushed to intercept all of the flying weapons with the same technique.

Minato was faster. He had already stepped ahead, detaching himself from the branch and reaching out with his mind for one kunai before flashing to the next one, jumping in between boulders and finding himself a few feet away from her. With no time for seals, the girl swirled back with a kunai already held in a tight grip and their weapons clashed with a spark. A small smile appeared on his lips as her blade lodged between two prongs of his own unusual one and he twisted his kunai to the side, sending her own weapon flying a few feet away from her with ease. Her arm rose up instinctively to block his plunging now-free kunai just as her other hand aimed a crippling punch at his kidney. His free, bandaged hand quickly intercepted it and his eyes widened at the smirk that stretched her lips as she lifted a knee aiming mercilessly at his now unprotected crotch, pre-tasting the tremendous amount of pain she would set him in. He quickly pushed her right hand well away from his torso before bringing an injured palm to firmly block her knee, hissing through the burning sensation that shot up his arm, pushing himself backwards and away from her grasp just as she jumped back too, forming a graceful catflip and landing a few feet away from him with hands already weaving through seals, much as his were.

"Fūton: Kazedaikama no Jutsu!" "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

The wind scythe surged ahead, flattening the grass to the ground and cracking miniature slices in the upturned boulders in its way, just as the roaring ball of fire surged forward, slamming in the wall of wind with a hiss and expanding. Blazing flames snapped in every direction before dying out, as Minato had expected them to – both techniques were at a fairly low level and cancelled each other out. His hands were already dug in his back weapon holster, snatching the only remaining weapons there – three shurikens – and he whipped them at her through the still dying flames, bringing his hand up for a hasty seal.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin!"

With a poof the three sharp weapons multiplied to thirty and Kushina's face marred in a scowl when she found herself forced to jump in backflips to avoid the shuriken barrage, unable to bring her hands up for seals in between his rapid attacks. The scales had turned. Kushina was retreating in his desired position, oblivious to the large boulders behind her, which his first set of Hiraishin kunai had struck before being sent away from her along with the rocks. A smile sprung to Minato's lips as her feet landed right before the upturned rocks and with a flash he disappeared, stepping next to them and aiming his last remaining Hiraishin kunai at her exposed back.

Seconds ticked slowly as his hand flashed forward and she started to turn, an alarmed expression on her face. She didn't have enough time to form seals. She would have to yield, he was sure. His eyes widened as a rattling noise filled the air and chakra chains shot out from her back, wrapping around her like a cocoon just as Minato's hand slammed in the newly formed invisible barrier, the blade grinding sideways along its surface and twisting out of his hand as his fist continued the momentum and his knuckles connected painfully with the impenetrable thick air. Only the fact that he had started to slow his speed to avoid _actually_ stabbing her saved him from a broken hand. Ripples ran along the barrier's surface with a ringing noise and the chains rattled again, bending slightly in with the impact. With a loud bang Minato felt himself being thrown backwards, crashing in the ground in an entirely-ungraceful manner. Was this the barrier she had used to defend Squad 15 versus the Iwa shinobi? It didn't seem to require any hand seals which made it quite convenient in such situations, not to mention the ability to produce it from most any tenketsu, but the blond man was ready to wager that it exhausted abnormal chakra quantities.

With a groan Minato rose up, cursing inwardly as he swayed involuntarily, his feet growing heavier. Kushina smirked from behind chakra chains, now fully turned to face him and following his movements through amused eyes.

"Give it up, Mina-chan, you can't break through this one." she said, raising a hand with a few shurikens of her own and aiming at him with dead-pan accuracy. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he saw the weapons sail out of the barrier without difficulty – so it was one-sided? – and he was off again, jumping through the air in a one-hand flip as the shuriken sailed past him and he turned fluidly in midair, a blade passing inches from his face, severing a few golden hairs from his bangs. With a last leap he landed lightly by his dropped kunai and quickly picked it up, closing his eyes just as Kushina brought her arms up for seals. His mind reached out in instinct, finding the subtle speck of light that he had placed last, the kanji sliding off his palm and latching to the folds of her clothes as he had blocked her knee attack with a firm move. He hadn't planned on using such a vile move in a one-on-one, but the match had turned too taxing for both of them. Despite being safely enclosed by her barrier, Kushina was panting through trembling muscles, sweat rolling down her face. He himself wasn't faring any better, having run out of shuriken and kunai, save the one in his hand, and most of his newly-restored chakra. He had to end it now. And he was not planning on losing.

Ignoring the strain on his already exhausted chakra coils, he stepped forward, finding himself directly behind a startled Kushina, a blade touched to her jugular, in a similar manner to the end of their first spar. The barrier was still up around them and the chains gave a dull rattle as Kushina froze, barely turning to the side to confirm the impossible. Everything quieted down, the only sound in the clearing being that of the rustling leaves and their heavy breathing.

"Who said I need to break through it?" he whispered close to her ear and the girl before him shivered, the tiny hairs on her neck rising in goose-bums.

The chains around them retreated with a zinging metallic noise, the barrier dispersing. With a groan Minato stepped back, without waiting for her surrender, and sagged to the ground much as he had done earlier, arms resting on bent knees, fire blazing through his muscles anew and his breath coming out ragged. The sun had started to set, throwing long shadows down the meadow.

"That was… amazing…" he breathed out without thinking and a fascinated smile flashed on his face as he looked up at the still stunned Kushina who was staring at him through an incredulous look.

"But… how… this defence is impenetrable…" she murmured, not moving from her spot.

"I'm sure it would be, for anyone who decided to smash their head at it repetitively. Sometimes it's wiser to go around the fence instead of dashing at it." he said through a breathless chuckle and pointed at her leg. "Your knee."

The girl scowled before throwing a confused look down, eyes widening in surprise.

"I have the seal memorised and I can recreate it using nothing but chakra, placing it on most any surface, although the cost to keep it up and thus use it is far greater. That was a dirty blow you aimed for when it came down to taijutsu. I reciprocated accordingly." he said through an amused look and Kushina scoffed through reddened cheeks, looking away in a scowl. Once again Minato was reminded how very much the colour suited her and he felt an inexplicable urge to run a finger down those delicate cheekbones, staring at intense violet eyes. He shivered and looked ahead.

"You and your sly moves, ya know…" she said finally, studying him with curious eyes. Her words had been indignant, but her look spoke otherwise, holding a certain degree of fascination that Minato had hardly witnessed and his insides stirred uncomfortably again. He returned the same intent look, mingled with admiration. Kushina had truly improved in more than one area, taking her skills to a whole new level, demonstrating an ingenious use of Kage Bunshin and a wide range of techniques, some of which quite powerful. She was a quick-thinker, good strategist and most importantly – as always, she was unpredictable. He had been exhausted and chakra-depleted in this case, not to mention being forced to fight with his left hand, but even so he was certain that even if he was in top shape Kushina would give him a hard time if they both came at each other with the actual intent to kill.

"What was that about Kakashi being pissed?" he asked lightly, looking around at the destroyed terrain, finally breaking the spell of those blazing eyes. Upturned jagged rocks were scattered unevenly all around them.

"He'll live, ya know."

He couldn't help but laugh, despite the stitch in his side.

"That was some spar…" she said finally through a sigh and plopped down on the grass beside him.

"Indeed it was…" Minato murmured quietly, directing his eyes at the sky. "I had missed this."

"Having your ass kicked, ya know?"

He scowled.

"I remember it otherwise."

"Good memory was never your strong side."

"I beg to differ."

"Then need I remind you that you promised to show me how that wicked technique of yours works and yet you never did."

Minato scoffed incredulously.

"I just performed it more times than I could count!"

"That's not fair, I was preoccupied with dodging your hellish attacks, I couldn't concentrate on the specifics of it, ya know."

"One might think you're planning on copying my signature move."

"One might think you're afraid you'd stand no chance against me if I did, ya know."

A sigh escaped his lips and he shook his head through an amused smile.

"What do you want to know about the specifics?"

"For example, what's your range of teleport?"

His smiled acquired a playful tint as an idea sprung to his mind and he slowly pushed to his feet, ignoring the familiar dull ache in his muscles. Kushina eyed him suspiciously before quickly mirroring his movement, springing up lightly.

"Would you allow me to show you?" he asked through an unwavering smile and the girl slowly nodded, an air of uncertainty about her.

Minato's smile widened and he quickly bent forward, placing one hand at her back and one behind her knees, pushing her legs out from under her and lifting her gingerly in his arms. Kushina had been so startled that instead of reacting she had frozen in place, allowing the proximity with little protest. A surprised whimper escaped her lips as she found herself cradled close to his chest and Minato threw a questioning look down at her, fearing for a second that he might have somehow hurt her. What he saw was a confused scowl and a red face, mirroring the same quizzical expression. His heart picked up involuntarily again and he knew this time it had nothing to do with exhaustion from the fight. Could she hear it? Could she feel the sudden irrational way in which his body was reacting every time that she was close, his senses sharpening to a tenfold, turning every touch into a zinging electricity shock and every scent into the sweetest perfume? He gulped instinctively, forcing his dry lips into a smile.

"Hold on tight." He murmured through a smile and closed his eyes, diving into the network of seal markers around him, reaching for the furthest one, created a few days ago on a whim. He let his senses guide him as he rushed through the familiar constricting darkness of space alteration, stepping on the other side within less than a second.

A strong gust of wind picked his clothes up, flapping them around him and he opened his eyes to find himself standing on top of the Hokage Monument, Kushina still frozen in his arms. He exhaled a shaky breath, mentally berating himself for stressing his already exhausted chakra system further. When his eyes fell on the girl's incredulous face, however, he knew it was worth it. Her lips had formed a silent 'o', wide eyes scanning the view before her unbelievingly.

"The Hokage Monument… You…" she begun and quietly shrugged out of his arms, taking a few steps to the side and to the edge of Sandaime's giant stony lock of hair.

Before them Konoha bathed in the last rays of the sun, windows reflecting the light like a thousand little flames. The sunset was a rare cloudy one, painting the sky in multiple colours, blending across the horizon as if marred with a brush. Bloody red was mixing with angry orange and subtle pink before darkening to a sharp violet, followed by the inky darkness of the upcoming night. All of that was interspersed by golden thin clouds, stretching across the sky like yellow rivulets, clashing sharply with the darker background, giving it a peculiar rich look.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful." she whispered.

Minato saw none of it. Before him stood Kushina, blazing locks spilled in every direction behind her, dancing with the wind like living fire. Before him stood _she_, a peaceful smile lodged on her face, graceful features eased in a relaxed posture, fervent eyes locked on the sunset far ahead. It all faded next to her. Its light was dull when hers was blazing.

"I couldn't agree more." he murmured through a dazed look, not taking his eyes off her.

She caught his line of sight from the corner of her eyes and turned to him, surprise written over her face anew before her sides grew redder – such a lovely sight – and she looked away again, this time purposefully, avoiding his gaze. This shy, uncertain Kushina was something new that he was not used to and yet it was a charming trait that reminded him much of his own stance – uncertainty, confusion and instinct ruled his relationship with her more often than not in the past few days.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like? To fly, ya know." she asked suddenly, eyes locked far away once again. "You could break free from your bonds and sore high above everything and go wherever you will."

"It's not as impossible as you may think." he said through a smile and she flashed him another quizzical look (this was becoming the norm that day), not having expected any such answer. "There are some techniques that imitate or allow flight entirely."

"I'm not talking about a chakra-infused high jump."

Her eyes held a sceptical look.

"Neither am I." he said, the smile never leaving his face, as he sneaked a hand in his pouch, retrieving a small notebook.

Minato sat down slowly, bringing his legs in a loose lotus position by habit, and flipped the notebook open, pages flapping in the wind quickly under his careful touch. The pages were all written out in elegant kanji, interspersed with sketches, diagrams and calculations. He quickly found what he was looking for, straightening the yellow parchment with his bandaged hand and tracing a few lines with his finger. The girl sat down beside him carefully, peaking over his hands.

"Apart from the obvious method, which is of course signing a summoning contract with winged creatures, there is also this. A flight technique, most likely an alternative of Doton: Chōkeijūgan no Jutsu, used by the current Tsuchikage and his predecessors. It requires a very fine Doton mastery, I doubt the majority of shinobi can perform it, but it can be used on others, not only on oneself. Its effect is precisely that – it makes ones body light enough to allow flight." he explained calmly, tracing his notes with one finger and pointing at his quick sketch of a flying figure in the lower corner of the page. Kushina was looking at it with wide eyes.

"Impossible, ya know…"

"I thought so as well, until I witnessed it for myself and I assure you, it's quite real." with that he quickly flipped a few pages ahead, stopping at the title Jiton: Satetsu Fuyū and tapping a finger at a quick illustration. "There are other, more inferior techniques that allow flight, such as the Kazekage's fine control of iron sand through his Magnet Release, which lets him elevate himself above the ground on iron sand tuffs, although it is at an abnormal cost for his chakra stores." He had already flipped to another page, tracing a passage that he had scribbled down in haste. "Doroki of the Iwagakure Explosion corps can form exploding creatures out of mud, usually shaping them in the likes of animals. He can form birds too, although his control over them seems to be imperfect from my observations, and they can't rise too high above the ground." Finally his eyes lifted from the swirling kanji and directed at her violet ones, a smile spreading over his lips. "When there's a will, there's a way."

Kushina blinked a few times before finally smiling back, her look spelling curiosity.

"May I?" she asked, reaching a hand out tentatively for the thick notebook.

He passed it over through a smile, and Kushina quickly set it on one knee, flipping through the pages with incredulous eyes, eyebrows rising higher and higher with every new technique she read about.

"Did you compile this?"

Minato's smile grew to a nervous one as he lifted a hand to rub the back of his head absent-mindedly.

"Travelling had its good sides; I got to see many new things, including techniques which I had thought impossible before. At one point, however, it became overwhelming, so I began writing it down. Some of those I fought against, others I simply observed, so some of the techniques I listed are better explained than others. Jiraya-sensei never let us linger at any one place for too long, so I often didn't have enough time to study them thoroughly. The notebook turned quite invaluable later though. Studying foreign techniques gave me a good base of ideas and calculations for creating my own jutsus later on… and besides, it's always useful to know more about your potential enemies' powers."

"It is amazing, ya know!" she exclaimed, the pages now flying under her fingers and a quiet laughter broke through her lips. "I never imagined so many techniques existed, they-"

She paused, eyes widening in distress and hands freezing over the page, twitching into a fist involuntarily. Minato raised an eyebrow at the sudden reaction, quickly directing a curious look at the technique that had startled her so. His stomach clenched.

'_Bijuu Dama'_

His eyebrows furrowed and the smile dropped from his face, replaced by a subconscious chilling look. The slight tremble in her hands told him enough on the matter and his suspicions flared anew.

"You fought against a Bijuu?" she asked through a barely-audible whisper.

He shook his head slowly, not taking his eyes off of her, just as hers were stubbornly fixed on the page through a shocked, saddened look.

"I doubt I would be standing here now if I did. No, I simply observed for a few days, when Jiraya-sensei and I infiltrated Kumogakure to learn more about their current Hachibi host."

She turned to him in an alarmed expression.

"Jinchuurikis can't use Bijuu Dama." she said flatly and his eyes narrowed instinctively. She must have sensed her slip up, for she quickly bit her lip and looked away. "At least that is what Sakumo-sensei said." she added hastily.

Minato was not buying it, but he knew well that it was pointless to push matters when the topic was distressing for her. He paused for a second, wondering if he could answer her unvoiced question, seeing as the brief information had horrified her so. The information was classifying, but if there was a person he trusted with his life it was precisely Kushina Uzumaki.

"Sakumo-san was right. Jinchuurikis cannot use it, but a transformed one, in full control of their Bijuu Mode, can. That is what the current host of the Hachibi was trying to master when we managed to get close enough to observe."

"That's insane." the girl beside him exclaimed, anger slipping through her voice along with some other emotion that Minato could not place. "He'll kill everyone, Bijuus can't be tamed."

"As to that, I cannot say, we were forced to leave before we could see the results of the training. For one you are right, however, people did die. The Bijuu was uncontrollable in its transformed form, causing destruction everywhere. The Kumo corps had a difficulty bringing it down after every unsuccessful attempt of the host to control it. That is where I witnessed the Bijuu Dama. He, or rather _it_, used it repetitively. It is a very powerful technique and its creation is unique. Here, see?" he said tapping a finger at the page over her hands, pointing at the long calculations and scribbled conclusions, most of which scratched out only to be replaced by new, more accurate ones. "It is an ingenious use of chakra manipulation and compression, creating the ultimate attack. The technique that you saw me practice earlier…" he said quietly, flexing his bandaged hand instinctively. "I've based it precisely on the Bijuu Dama." with that he flipped to the last pages of the notebook to reveal his many scribbles and sketches for his own technique, along with new pages of calculations and additional notes regarding the light and dark matter that chakra comprised of. "I haven't completed it yet, but I've been working on it for the past two years and a half, I know I'm almost there."

The girl besides him gulped.

"Leave it to you to come up with something as reckless, ya know." she said quietly, but there was no mirth in her voice and her eyes still held a saddened look, all the previous excitement drained from her face.

It was quite unacceptable, Minato thought, wishing more than anything that he had left the notebook back in his pouch where it belonged. Hearing her laughter had him giddy and brought a smile of his own every time – when she smiled all his troubles faded to the back of his mind, all but forgotten. Seeing her downcast face now had the opposite effect, and knowing that he was the source of that pain, or at least the trigger which reminded her of it, made him feel even worse. Those full lips were meant for smiles; that ringing voice for laughter; those blazing eyes for mirth and mischief.

He slowly took the notebook out of her hands, with little protest on her side, and quicky tucked it back in his pouch, springing lightly up to his feet and walking to the edge of the rock, throwing a measuring glance down. The girl behind him got to her feet too, looking at him in confusion again.

"I cannot fly, but…" and with that he brought his hands up, quickly forming seals. "Fūton: Kūki Shōgai no Jutsu"

The wind picked up from below violently, throwing a gust of air vertically to the ground and sending the stray bangs of his hair dancing upwards. He turned back with a smile and extended a hand at Kushina, waiting patiently for her to take it. A couple of emotions crossed her face as she took a step forward, glancing quizzically at the upturned air current behind him and then at his face.

"Trust me."

Two simple words, and yet he could almost hear something click within her as her eyes widened before her look softened and a smile broke across her lips. Without a word she closed the distance between them, slipping her small soft hand in his.

"Always." she echoed his words from years past as Minato was stepping forward confidently, pulling the red-haired girl with him.

He turned an amused look at her, to which she replied with a knowing smile, just as nothingness engulfed them for a second and they started falling. This fall was different than any other headlong plunge to the ground – the air barrier that he had created was causing a powerful air current to surge upward and slow their decent, fighting gravity, reducing it. It was a technique created exactly for such purposes – to soften free-falls from dangerous heights. Minato had no need for it ever since he created Hiraishin, but it was a useful thing to know nevertheless, and he was grateful in this situation that he had practiced it. Kushina was staring down through wide eyes, her mouth once again spread in surprise as she found herself gliding down slowly, almost gracefully, quite differently from the expected deadly drop. For a second Minato wondered how absurd they might look to the rest of the village – two lone figures sailing slowly through the air below the Hokage Monument. Right now he couldn't care less, for he had eyes for Kushina alone – her lips broke in an amused smile after a few seconds and a quiet laughter escaped her as she spread her arms around her, one hand still holding his, enjoying the swirling wind at her face. Her hair whipped around her and in every direction with the vertical air currents, dancing around Minato too more often than not, and he found himself surrounded by fiery locks in weightlessness. The same brilliant smile lighted his face and he surrendered to the bubbling feeling of bliss in that perfect moment of time. If he could remember her somehow, it would be like this – fervent eyes shining with excitement, lips spread in a triumphant smile, hair dancing with the wind. This was Kushina – a bubble of laughter, energy and fiery will – a natural phenomenon that took his breath away, stopping his heart in one moment and making it drum in his ears in the next.

All too soon the ground came rushing forward, still at a dangerous speed despite their slowed decent and Kushina threw him a quizzical look. He only smiled wider. His grip on her hand tightened and he pulled her closer in a swift move, placing an arm below her knees and at her back as before. Her hair whipped around his face again and he laughed, closing his eyes and reaching instinctively for the Hiraishin tags left after their spar in the now-destroyed Training Field, choosing one from the meadow. With a flash they disappeared just before his feet crashed into the ground, stepping through space and time again and landing in the soft grass, with Minato on one knee and Kushina awkwardly propped in his arms. The girl blinked a few times in confusion before awareness hit and she quickly rolled out of his hands, sitting on the ground with an "oof" and a still incredulous look on her face.

"We made it." she said through wide eyes and Minato chuckled, sitting down beside her.

"You seem surprised."

"Allow me a moment of doubt when I see the ground travelling at my face at a dangerous speed, ya know."

"I told you before, didn't I? I would never let you fall."

She whipped around to stare at him with an intent look on her face before her lips spread in a smile, the experience from before finally sinking in. Suddenly she was elated, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"That was amazing, ya know! Let's do it again!"

"Ah, I would love to, but I'm afraid I have reached my limit for one day. I doubt I can make even one Bunshin with my current chakra level." he murmured through an apologetic smile and a chuckle escaped him upon seeing the slight disappointment crossing her face.

"What?"

His chuckle grew into quiet laughter.

"_What_ are you laughing at, ya know?"

"Your face…" he managed through chuckles.

Her expression distorted in a mortified look as her hands quickly shot up in an attempt to untangle her wind-swept hair.

"No, no, that's not what I meant." he corrected quickly, reigning in his mirth. "Who's the one with the weak memory now? Did you forget already what I said of your hair?" with that he reached a hand out absent-mindedly, taking a long fiery lock and twisting it between his fingers, smiling at its silky texture. "As if I could ever dislike it."

It was beautiful, tangled and messy as it was right now – untameable, much like the woman who bore it. She was about to say something, but the words died out in her throat as she threw a quick glance at his hand before looking up again, cheeks reddening through a blazing look. A new light was playing there, a subtle urgency smouldering in her eyes.

Suddenly his heart was racing again, his breath coming out unevenly despite the stillness of the meadow. Fresh fire coursed through his body, for once unrelated to exhaustion, clashing at his nerve-endings repetitively and he felt like the very blood in his veins was boiling, the heat threatening to overwhelm him. The familiar electricity zinged between them and Kushina seemed similarly affected by it, a ragged, shaky breath escaping her as she visibly shuddered. His eyes flickered to her parted lips on their own accord and he felt desire rock his frame like never before, erasing every rational thought. He swallowed hard and looked up again, the uncertainty gone from his look, replaced by a burning need. She had seen the longing in that glance, the same new hunger mirrored in her eyes, and he felt his self-composure crumbling entirely. Without knowing he found himself leaning forward, one hand still clutching her fiery lock gingerly, the rest of the world all but forgotten. All that mattered was Kushina and those full lips meant for smiles… meant for kisses… Her warm breath fanned across his face, so deliciously sweet, so alluring, and she licked dry lips, her eyes drooping slowly as he leaned ever closer, immersed in her rich scent and the melody of her flying heart, his nose almost brushing against hers…

"Kushina."

The steely voice broke through his reverie like an arrow might pop a bubble and Minato froze in place, mind rushing to catch up to his tangled senses and blazing emotions. The warmth of her face disappeared all too suddenly when the girl jumped back and sprung to her feet as if stung, wide eyes staring unbelievably at the rude intruder behind him. Her sudden disappearance left his senses raw after the sweet indulgence that had been her proximity and he felt like groaning at the emptiness. A whiff of clean air filled his lungs, her tempting scent not ruling his attention for once, and his mind cleared with a sharp intake of breath, finally recognising the person behind.

"F-Father." She mumbled and Minato slowly rose to his feet as well and turned around, inclining his head respectfully at the red-haired man before him. He must have been quite out of it if he hadn't felt his approach at all.

"Hyōjin-sama." he greeted, trying to keep the chilling note out of his voice. The truth was that he was thoroughly vexed at the man for the untimely interruption.

"Minato-kun. I'm glad to see you have returned safely."

Somehow, his tone made Minato doubt the sincerity of his words entirely.

"Thank you, sir."

"Excuse my daughter, but she is done for the evening. You can resume your… training… some other time."

Minato's eyes narrowed instinctively as the man turned around to go without another word, obviously expecting Kushina to join him for the way back. She threw a nervous apologetic look in his direction, her face still redder than usual, and a warm embarrassed smile spread on his lips without him intending it to.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he murmured and the girl nodded through a brief smile of her own, quickly following after her father.

Minato's eyes trailed her retreating form with a subconscious wistful look on his face. The night felt chilly after the comforting warmth of her presence and he felt himself shiver. What on Earth had come over him? His mind presented only one answer: Kushina Uzumaki. She had reappeared in his life like a blazing fire, burning away his self-composure and rationality, confusing his feelings and tangling his perceptions like never before. In her presence everything else faded and he found himself engulfed by her, unable to control himself, acting irrationally, without thinking. There was only seeing, feeling, hearing, smelling, immersing himself in the rich picture that his senses were painting, making him want more and more and more.

He gulped and ran a shaky hand through his hair, exhaling a pent up breath. Yes, he had definitely 'lost it entirely', just as his sensei had predicted that he would.

* * *

**AN:**** *dodges flying daggers* So hey guys, how's it going? :P I know I'll probably get hate here, but I'm doing this for a reason really!**

**I hope you enjoyed the fight, I tried my best to make it interesting and detailed (but not overly so), showing some of the areas in which they have both progressed. Hopefully the action-scenes managed to somewhat even out the overdose of mushiness in this chapter :D **

**Writing the conversations was a pain in the neck, but I hope I managed to get it somewhat-in-character after all.**

**Notes on the text:**

**1. No, Kushina's dad is not a stick-up asshole who is overprotective of his only daughter. Kushina is not a kid anymore and I doubt that things would work like that in the shinobi world – parents trembling over their children's chastity way into their twenties. NO. Her father has his reasons to act as he did and those will be revealed in the next chapter. Until then, don't hate on him (and me ;_; ) too much!**

**2. No, Kushina is not a cheesy 'original' attention-seeker when she asks what flying might feel like. For her, flight symbolises freedom as she has rarely tasted due to her Jinchuuriki status. Thus her exclamation that if you can fly you can go "wherever you will." She is simply yearning for what she does not and cannot have and Minato realizes that very well. His words after that have a subliminal message as well – that she **_**can**_** be free, even if it seems impossible right now.**

**3. So I completely came up with the wind technique Minato uses at the top of the Hokage Monument, but it makes sense that such a technique **_**would**_** exist, ne? In any case I hope I didn't overdo it – I just wanted to come up with an interesting way in which he would cheer her up and that seemed to fit well.**

**4. Enter other characters, because despite the focus being on Minato and Kushina, there will be more about Shikaku, Chōza, Inoichi, Shibi, Hiashi and Hizashi, Tsume, Kizashi and the rest of the Naruto-parents generation along with the upcoming appearances of Kakashi's generation. **

_**To **__**jj**_**: Regarding Dan's death – what I read about him before introducing his character stated that he died during the "shinobi war era" with no specific details about the time – as you say yourself Kishi's timeline is a bit confusing. I admit that it makes sense that he would die earlier, but his death would mean Tsunade leaving the village when Minato was, what, 3 years old? She seemed to know him personally when she spoke of him before Jiraya and Naruto (and Kushina too later on, as revealing in her private talk with Jiraya before his death) so I assumed Dan died later and thus she left later on as well. Again, for the sake of plot, I decided to postpone his death for the Third Shinobi World War. I hope it is not too confusing and I do apologize if it vexes anyone with its implausibility. (don't know about him being a medic, he seemed to know what Tsunade is talking about during the shinobi meeting so once again I assumed.) Anyway, thanks again for pointing out the inconsistencies!**

**Once again I want to thank all of you guys for the lovely comments and the support! Your feedback is much appreciated and it always makes me smile! Do share your thoughts again if you find the time, letting me know if you enjoy such descriptions of fights and cheesy scenes :D**

**Till next time! Ja ne~**

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu** - Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique

**Suiton: Suijinheki** - Water Release: Water Encampment Wall Technique

**Fūton: Kaze No Yaiba** - Wind Release: Wind Blade Technique

**Doton: Yochi no Douyou** - Earth Release: World Shaking Technique

**Fūton: Kazedaikama no Jutsu** – Wind Release: Wind Scythe Technique

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **– Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique

**Doton: Chōkeijūgan no Jutsu** - Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique

**Jiton: Satetsu Fuyū **– Magnet Release: Iron Sand Suspension Technique

**Bijuu Dama** – Tailed Beast Bomb

**Fūton: Kūki Shōgai no Jutsu **– Wind Release: Air Barrier Technique


	11. Choice

**AN:**** I can explain, I promise that I can! :D Summer swept me off my feet with vacations to the mountain side and my summer course in Germany, which started last week. Things have been quite hectic so my writing speed dropped drastically. But I haven't given up, far from it! I hope I will be able to update quicker next time, but I don't promise anything while this course lasts (finishes in the beginning of August).**

**First let me thank you again for the amazing comments! I am living off of them during my gloomy days, they always make me feel happier and make me want to write this even more! A few notes to specific people who asked questions or raised a point:**

**1. **_**ManlyMonk**_**: Thank you for sharing your opinion, I will take it into account! ^-^ Unfortunately, a little angst is unavoidable, that's what fics are made of, but worry not, I do not plan to weave intricate love triangles, I am not a fan of those, especially when the two people love each other as much as I believe Minato and Kushina do =]**

**2. **_**pedobear412**_**: Minato is currently 18, as his birthday is early in the year (January 25****th****), but Kushina is still 17, soon to be 18 (July 10****th****).**

**3. **_**Falcon777**_**: Thank you for sharing your opinion, I really appreciate it ^-^ Frankly speaking, I wasn't so certain about the senjutsu part either, but it was the most logical explanation I could come up with so I decided to try to elaborate on it anyway xD I guess I am implying (without meaning to) that Tobirama knew the basics of senjutsu? I suppose it's not that implausible, given that we know next to nothing about him. Anyway, thank you for bearing with me, I hope the make-up parts do not ruin the story in general ^-^;**

**4. **_**Toni Boloni**_**: Thank you so much for the lovely review, I was melting when reading it 3 As to the Fūinjutsu part: I can only apologize for misleading you so, but no, I definitely do not know how it works and I am extremely curious to find out! Until then, I will continue coming up with random bullshit, I hope it is just as enjoyable and believable in the end ^-^**

**5. **_**everyone else**_**: I love you guys! :D Feel free to ask if you have any questions, or share your opinions and wishes on the story's development, feedback is always welcome (constructive criticism included of course ^-^ )**

**Now, something ****very important**** about the chapter: With the kind permission of Tsunade's Apprentice, I have used one of her lovely one-shot stories about Minato and Kushina as an inspiration for a part of this chapter. Thank you once again for allowing me to base my work on yours! The original work from Tsunade's Apprentice is called Gisei and it is absolutely stunning! I definitely recommend you to read it if you find the time, it is an amazing piece of fanfiction ^-^**

**Anyway, finally after the long wait (and the even longer intro), here we go, new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

They walked in silence. Hyōjin Uzumaki didn't even spare her a glance, looking ahead through an icy stare, and Kushina chose to follow, fuming quietly by his side. Her confused emotions raged out of control, calling for feelings of shock, anger and bewilderment at the same time, mixed with a prevailing sense of mortification. _What_ was her father doing there? Why had he interfered _now_ of all times? Her hands subconsciously balled into fists at two sides, nails digging in her skin as she gritted her teeth in a conscious effort to not snap at him. She couldn't believe that this had truly happened, that she had been treated as an unruly child (before Minato of all people!) by the one man she thought would never act so. Her father was many things, but he was not tactless, and he was most certainly not intrusive – he knew full well that her relationship with her friends was something personal that he had no right to interfere with. She was no longer a child, a fact that he had acknowledged himself years ago, making his last actions irrational and irritating. As angry as she was with him, she followed him home nevertheless, having been raised to respect her parents' wishes regardless of her age and standing – a teaching that she found very hard to comply with right now, if not for her wish to demand answers as soon as they were somewhere more private. His chilling attitude towards Minato and his abrupt demand that she follow him home were far off from his usual behaviour and he was going to answer for it. It was a conversation she had never expected to have with her father – he had always respected her choices and she couldn't understand why her choice of friends made a difference. A small voice in her head reminded her quietly exactly how her relationship with Minato had started to alter, possibly seeming quite different than a normal friendship to anyone watching from the side.

She gulped instinctively, feeling the warmth sneak up her cheeks again. Perhaps that standing needed a reevaluation. In any case, that still gave her father no right-

"Does he know?"

Her eyes widened at the quiet question and she felt the air rush out of her lungs, the initial anger subdued for once. If she had any doubts what he was asking about, the steely edge in his voice made it certain. Before her stood her father no more – it was Hyōjin Uzumaki the Jinchuuriki Guardian that demanded questions and this standing unnerved her greater than any other event of the evening so far.

"No." she whispered quietly, for once looking down, the determination in her eyes faltering.

He nodded once and continued walking ahead in silence, leading the way home. His face was unreadable and Kushina couldn't grasp whether the presented information was a relief or disappointment. His lack of further comments was no surprise, since the Uzumaki clan leader wasn't a very loquacious person, choosing to convey his true intentions through looks and smiles instead. Even so, the red-haired girl could feel the upcoming storm as soon as roof was above their heads – he would talk tonight and somehow Kushina knew she wouldn't like it, whatever it is he had to say.

The rest of the way home passed in the same icy silence, the tension in the air growing more and more suffocating with every step they took, turning into an almost tangible pungent taste on the back of her tongue. The instinct to avoid danger kicked in on itself and Kushina had to fight the urge to increase the distance between herself and the cold unflinching person beside her. Suddenly the pleasant warm evening felt like a chilling ominous one, the elongated shadows of the dying sunlight taking on a jagged, sharp shape, complemented further by the lone caws of the night birds. The girl felt chills run down her spine, the previous euphoria all but forgotten, replaced by a heavy feeling of foreboding.

Ryūmi Uzumaki was waiting in the living room, sitting by the table quietly, eyeing her knitted fingers with a distant look, her thoughts far away. Her head snapped up upon their entry and the feeling of unease strengthened within Kushina as her eyes fell on the worried crease between her mother's eyebrows and her stiff shoulders – something was up. Something big. What was left of her anger evaporated, confusion taking its place. Hyōjin didn't say a word as he strode inside, the very same scowl donned on his face, his lips set in a hard line. His feet carried him to the window where he shut the blinds with a decisive flick before weaving a few quick handseals. The protective Fūin tags around the room glowed with a dull orange light briefly as they activated, isolating the Uzumaki family from anyone within hearing range. Kushina gulped.

"Why were you there?" She had meant to sound angry, but her voice came out quieter, laced with confusion, lacking the fiery conviction of her initial irritation. Her father refused to look at her once again, choosing to move quietly by the room, inspecting the activated seals for any loopholes.

"You disappeared." he said flatly, as if it was the most logical explanation in the world.

The girl scowled.

"I didn't disappear, I told you I am going to train-"

"You disappeared from the training grounds, Kushina, without a trace."

She was about to counter his statement when realization struck and she stopped half-way through, eyes widening and cheeks warming.

"How would you know that?" she felt the anger returning when her father continued moving around the room without a word, the answer presenting itself in his pointed silence. "Sandaime dispatched ANBU to watch me, didn't he?"

No answer again.

_Of course he would_, she thought bitterly, _he wouldn't want his precious Jinchuuriki harmed_. It all made sense all of a sudden – her father's cryptic silence during their walk, his current actions, the sudden appearance in the meadow – of course they would alert her parents if she went missing all of a sudden with no clue to her current whereabouts, for she had no doubt that this is precisely how Minato's technique would seem to anyone watching from the side. There was no way for them to know that he was simply showing her the Hiraishin. With no prior warning about it, the ANBU sentries had assumed the worst and raised alarm. It had happened once already after all, when she had been kidnapped by Kumogakure. She scowled, realising for once how worried her parents must have been during her brief visit to the Hokage Monument. This new piece of information called for little understanding, however, her anger flaring instead. The thought of having constant sentries that followed her every move irritated her to no end. She could see why the Hokage would want the extra protection, but she wasn't ten years old anymore, she could take care of herself excellently without the additional vigilance.

A new thought entered her mind and she gasped, eyebrows shooting up high in surprise at the new revelation. Suddenly Hyōjin's cold attitude towards her friend seemed justifiable, despite being heavily misplaced.

"You thought Minato would try to harm me?" she asked, disbelief heavy in her voice. Her father's obvious assumption stung in a new unfamiliar way and the girl felt a new vicious urge to prove him wrong. "You did, didn't you? You knew I was with him and that we disappeared together, ya know. Really, father, _Minato_ of all people, hurting _me_, ya know?!"

"Kushina, dear, we thought-" Ryūmi began, but the red-haired man silenced her with a long chilly look and Kushina recognised one of their familiar silent exchanges, so very foreign to anyone but her parents, who seemed to have mastered this form of communication to perfection. Whatever wordless argument they were having right now, her mother seemed to be on the losing side for she finally relented, a tired sigh escaping her lips as she nodded once and closed her eyes in defeat. Finally Hyōjin directed his eyes at Kushina for the first time this evening and she couldn't help but flinch. There was no warmth in his emotionless look, no trace of the fatherly figure that she had grown to respect. It was the guardian that faced her and the guardian that spoke.

"Stay away from that man."

He might have flung a bucket of icy water at her and she would have been less shocked.

"No." she growled lowly, determination layered thick in the monosyllable.

"You do not understand-"

"You are the one that doesn't understand, father, if you believe him capable of ever harming Konoha or me, ya know. I refuse to follow your limited assumptions-"

"Kushina. This is not about Minato's allegiance to the village." he paused, eyeing the surprised red-haired girl through a harsh look. For once she quitted down, her eyes spelling skepticism. Hyōjin sighed. "There are things you do not know, things you do not understand."

"Explain then, for I am curious, _father_, how those things would affect my friends."

"The liberties that you allow yourself with this _friend_ of yours are the source of the problem at hand."

Her eyes widened in disbelief and her jaw dropped considerably as blood rushed to her cheeks again, eyebrows mashing together in an angry scowl. Did she hear right? Was _this_ really the source of her father's horrid attitude? This could _not_ be happening.

"I allow myself no liberties, ya know! I don't know what you are talking about!" she snapped louder than usual, one hand slashing the air through the heated denial.

"That is enough, Kushina. I am not planning on arguing about your attachment to Minato Namikaze or his attachment to you, for the situation is clear enough regardless of your denials. Whichever the case, this cannot go on. Not without your full knowledge of the extent of harm you can do."

Kushina could only stare, mouth opening and closing, unable to find the right words. Her lips felt dry and she ran a tongue over them nervously, willing the sudden fear away.

"Harm?"

Her father nodded once and closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Yes, harm. Need I remind you that your position is precarious? The decisions that you take affect not only you, but the entire village as well, in this case more than ever. There is something that you need to know, something that your mother and I didn't tell you earlier, because we didn't think you ready to understand the implications of the information presented."

The girl remained quiet, her eyes flickering between her father's harsh face and her mother's pained one.

"As you know, when Mito-sama reached an age too dangerous for maintaining the Kyuubi, the Konoha council started looking for a new host for the Bijuu, focusing on members of the Uzumaki clan as the primary candidates." her father continued, moving to stand beside Ryūmi, not taking his eyes off Kushina. "Our clan's large chakra reserves along with our longevity made for ideal Jinchuurikis and our additional mastery of Fūinjutsu helped the case further. As the shinobi nations found out throughout the years, the younger the new host was, the higher the chances were for a successful Bijuu transfer. Therefore, Konoha was looking for children within a specific age range. What you do not know, however, is that they were looking for young boys. Only when no compatible male hosts meeting the criteria were found, and only then, did the council turn to _you_ – the Uzumaki child with the largest chakra reserves, you were the most suitable candidate and the perfect Jinchuuriki, like it or not."

"Male hosts? But why, ya know?" Kushina heard herself ask, for once too surprised to let the worry register.

"Approximately fifty years ago, a few years after Mito-sama married the Shodai Hokage, a new threat endangered Konoha and almost led to the village's destruction – the Kyuubi almost broke out of its seal in a manner most unexpected."

"B-broke out of the seal?" she muttered, one hand flying to her stomach instinctively as she tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. "How?"

"The one weakness of the Jinchuuriki seal unplanned for by the sealer, turned out to be childbirth. Mito-sama had conceived a child and during the approximately ten months pregnancy the Bijuu seal weakened as the energy needed to hold it in place was diverted to the growing baby. Finally, during the birth of her child when the seal was at its weakest, a catastrophe would have occurred, if not for Shodai's fast interference and his expertise in Fūinjutsu following Mito-sama's teachings. Even with Hashirama Senju's vast power at hand the situation was a dire one that almost cost everything to Konoha – a mistake that no one had planned for." he paused, directing a harsh gaze at Kushina, who had frozen in place. "This is why female hosts are unfavourable for Bijuus. This is why the sacrifice that a female Jinchuuriki has to make is greater than that of a male one – it is a choice that no child can understand, which is why your mother and I never told you of this earlier."

"But-" she began, feeling the panic bubbling under the surface. "But Mito-sama told me… she said… she said that I could be happy if I filled myself with love… She had a family, she-"

"Her situation was different than your own. She was the first Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and as such the difficulties of her situation were unknown. Do you really believe that the council would have let her conceive a child if they knew of the dangers that this would pose to the village? Do you believe they would have taken such a huge risk without any precedent of a successful Jinchuuriki birth, if they had known that it could cause the dectruction of Konoha and the loss of their Jinchuuriki? Even if they had somehow known, Mito-sama's standing was different than your own. She was the wife of the Shodai Hokage, she would have been allowed liberties that you are not. She was under the direct protection of the leader of the village, a position that few dared counter. You need to understand this, Kushina, this is a risk that the current council will, most likely, not allow – we have the experience, but we lack the power to suppress such a strong Bijuu if things come to that. Konoha would be, once again, in danger. Can you willingly make this choice? Would you knowingly put the village at stake for one individual's selfish needs?"

The walls seemed to be shaking and Kushina shook her head to clear the annoying feeling of instability. Oh. How idiotic. _She_ was the one trembling, emotions overwhelming her, burning on the tip of her tongue, blinding her. Shackle after shackle, the Bijuu sealed within her kept binding her further and all of a sudden she felt as if there was not enough air in the room, iron clutches tightening around her lungs.

"I never wanted to be this individual, I never wanted to make this choice, ya know!" she rasped through a shaky breath, anger seeping in her tone. "I never knew any of this, is it even a matter of choice now, after the Kyuubi has been sealed in me already, ya know?! You knew all of this! How could you let this happen to me, ya know?!"

Her mother flinched and pointedly looked down at her hands again, but Hyōjin kept staring at her with steely eyes. No emotions reached him in his Guardian Mode. "We did what we had to do. There was no one else who could have taken your place, it was needed to keep the balance between the Bijuus – the Kyuubi could not be allowed to roam free without a host. It is a great honour, my daughter, to be chosen as the keepers of the strongest Tailed Beast. It only goes to show how strong-willed you are – the strongest Uzumaki within our clan." Finally his eyes softened and Kushina saw a glimpse of the father, hiding behind the expressionless mask. "I know what Mito-sama told you and I am sure that it is the truth, but there are different kinds of love that one can experience and still find happiness. There is the love of family and friends and the love for one's home. There is the love for your teachers and your students and all your comrades. Love, probably not as captivating, but just as rewarding as any. I am sure that this is what Mito-sama meant when she spoke to you, for she of all people would have understood the danger that your proximity to this boy would pose. Your relationship with Minato cannot go on."

The air rushed out of her lungs as if someone had punched her forcefully, leaving her chest aching in an uncomfortable manner. The anger had evaporated, leaving the raw sensation of emptiness behind. She felt numb, her tongue suddenly thick in her mouth.

"I… Minato and I are just friends, I…"

"Kushina, you are not thinking rationally. After what I witnessed tonight, I can hardly say your relationship is limited to friendship. In fact I fear we might have been too late with informing you of the specifics of your situation. If you allow his feelings to grow and yours along with them, your situation will only hurt you both when the truth is revealed. Think on it carefully and tell me truly, do you believe Minato to be a man to give up the chance for a family of his own, an heir to his line, after he grew up all alone without parents or siblings? Even if he does give it all up for you, do you think it fair? Or did you plan on being by his side for awhile before letting him find a more suitable wife? Do you _realise_ how much more painful this would be, for both of you? Not only that, but do you think it fair to let him fall in love with you when he knows nothing of this, letting him learn of the truth only when it is too late to step back? Don't you see how you are guiding him ahead blindly, tricking him into a situation that he is unprepared for? Does he not deserve to know the truth? If you are set on making this choice, at least let him make an informed choice too! Children may not be on your mind now, but when one relationship grows in time, the lack of such can turn into a painful manner that can ruin you. Allowing yourself to feel _will _ruin you."

Every word felt like a painful stab in her heart, the invisible knife that were his words piercing deeper with each sentence. Her hand instinctively shot up to her chest, gripping the blouse in a tight clutch, trying to ease the ache to no avail.

"That is enough, Hyōjin." Ruymi said sharply, rising from her chair with a grinding noise along the floor. "You are taking this too far. She is just a child."

"No she is not, Ryūmi, she is a woman grown. She needs to know of those things before she can make the wrong choice." with that he walked to the red-haired girl, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder and willing her to look in those cold, determined eyes. Another emotion seemed to be flickering there, hidden deep behind the ice, a burning anguish so fierce that Kushina had to resist the urge to flinch at it. So this was hurting him too. "Steel your heart, daughter. Do not allow yourself to fall in love with this man, or the impossibility of your situation will be a pain far greater than any you can imagine." he said with finality and exited the room without another glance back.

The final blow. A quiet ragged cry escaped her lips as she took a shaky step forward and shot a hand out to steady her trembling legs. She never understood when she had subconsciously let chakra run down her palm, the back of the chair that she had blindly clutched cracking noisily in her grip. A gentle touch on her shoulder informed her that her mother was still in the room, now standing by her side and watching her through saddened, watery eyes.

"I'm sorry." she whispered quietly. "I'm so sorry that we caused you this, my dear, but part of the reason for our decision was our faith in you… that you will be strong enough to bear this pain. As your Guardian I must guide you to the right choice… but as your mother I will support you regardless of it. But you are not the only one that has to choose. Minato is a sweet boy, he deserves to know the truth."

"I can't." she rasped through a whisper, eyes staring blindly ahead. "I can't lose him too. You do not understand, mother… You haven't seen their eyes…Sasshi-sensei, Hizashi and Kizashi and even Mikoto… everyone who ever knew the truth never looked at me the same way. For them I turned into a fuming explosive-tag. I turned into the Jinchuuriki, not the friend. I cannot bear to see this look in his eyes, I cannot. I… I can't lose my friend, even if friends is all that we will ever be."

oOo

A sigh. He tossed his blanket aside and turned around, lying on his back, staring at the ceiling without seeing it. His mind was locked far away, emotions too raw to allow sleep even when his body ached all over and exhaustion weighted on him. He had dozed off a few times during the night, waking up shortly after, right before plunging into the next confusing dream, each of which seemed more realistic than the previous one. His memories of them were tangled and he could not make sense out of them – a jumble of flames, smiles, kunai, laughter and blazing locks mixed wildly in his mindscape, the intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms being a constant presence in the back of his mind. _It wasn't just that_, he thought distantly, for cherry blossoms could never hold the same sweet scent that ruled his senses entirely, shutting them momentarily to the rest of the world. No, it was also lilac and lavender and wild strawberries, a bouquet of dulcet perfumes that blended harmonically to create a unique alluring aroma that clung to her hair and skin constantly. It spelled Kushina, defining her, distinguishing her, complimenting her, just as her gentle vivid voice did, the ringing laughter resonating in his mind like a soft bell might. He could hear it even now, the lively energetic lilt in it that always made him smile. Had he dreamt of it? Had he dreamt of _her_?

He already had his answer, despite not remembering - his body reacted strangely at the thought of those dreams, as if _it_ remembered even if his mind did not. His breathing picked up and his palms felt sweaty all of a sudden, excitement boiling in the pit of his stomach, running down his body to the tips of his fingers, burning along his skin as images flashed before his eyes uninvited. The smoldering need in her eyes, her rosy cheeks, her silky hair in his hand, her warm breath, the zinging electricity of her proximity, her full parted lips, looking so soft and sweet… Somehow he had always woken up before he could touch them, Kushina slipping away from him in the last moment, her ringing laughter echoing from far away. It was maddening.

With a groan he pushed up and got out of bed, shaking his head to clear the burning thoughts away and running a hand through his messy hair. His legs carried him to the bathroom without him thinking and Minato filled the basin blindly, trying to slow his breathing down and push the alluring images out of his mind. The icy water was refreshing as he splashed it over his flushed face and he felt his senses awaking from the semi-daze of his confusing dreams. Sleep was out of the question now; lying in his bed all night only tangled his raging emotions further – he needed a distraction, something to occupy his attention and keep his mind off Kushina. There were no missions so far – Sandaime hadn't called him in since his jōnin appointment and Minato was guessing that he wanted to give him a day or two of rest before starting the continuous missions. It was a kind gesture generally, but suddenly Minato found himself wishing to be appointment with something, anything to distract him from his inner turmoil.

Since missions were out of the question, he quickly decided on training. He would use the few free days for working on his new technique – it was a grueling enough exercise that wouldn't allow any stray thoughts. He cast a glance out of the window, noting that it was still murky outside, possibly shortly before dawn. Perfect. Training Field 3 would be empty. It would be the perfect place to practice his technique, seeing as it was already half-destroyed after their last match. A sudden feeling of excitement filled him at the thought of yesterday and of their favourite sparring area and he tried to excuse it with a newly developed need for training. _Oh who are you fooling_, a voice in his head was saying quietly, _it is because you would see her. Because she would, possibly, show up later, just as she did yesterday. _Suddenly there was a new urgency to his moves, hurrying along with his clothes and breakfast as only Minato Namikaze could – he wasn't called the fastest Konoha shinobi for no reason. Even so, by the time he exited his home and took to the roofs, leaping from one building to another, the sun had already started rising, bathing the awakening village in a soft golden light. The early birds' songs could be heard easily through the stillness of the still sleeping Konoha and a smile sprung to his lips as he took in the fresh morning air, filled with the soft scent of summer flowers. If he had to pick a favourite part of the day it would be precisely dawn. There was something revitalizing and warming about the breaking of the new day, a feeling of energy and life that always refreshed his senses. He was truly a morning person – a fact that usually irritated his sensei to no end. A chuckle sprung to his lips as he thought of Jiraya's unintelligible grumbles and growls whenever Minato tried to wake him up earlier than noon. He gave up his attempts entirely after the Toad Sannin had taken to throwing heavy objects in his direction at the lightest noise.

"_I never knew I took a rooster as an apprentice." _he would say through large yawns, glaring daggers at the blond boy.

"_Someone has to wake you up, sensei."_

"_If I wanted to be woken up I would get an alarm clock, brat."_

"_If not for me you'd sleep through the whole day, sensei. I would get you an alarm clock if you didn't spend all of my money on women."_

"_It's quality research, brat, not that I would expect an uneducated pragmatic person like yourself to understand the ways of a true-"_

"_-pervert-"_

"_-artist, such as myself. Besides, if you get me an alarm clock I would smash it upon its first ring. A fate which I am highly tempted to bestow upon you, if you continue the same way…"_

Minato smiled at the pleasant memories, wondering for once where his sensei was currently and what he was up to. Knowing him, he was willing to bet on a number of bath houses that the perverted old man had shown a particular preference for. A hopeless case, that's what Jiraya was when it came to women.

_Just as I am_, he thought grudgingly, _although in a different way. _When it came to women he might have been the slowest, most unresponsive student that Jiraya could have ever stumbled upon. Not once throughout the past three years and a half had he made advances to any of the girls Jiraya so fervently chased, calling for quite a few far-fetched suggestions by Jiraya, referring to his sexual orientation; and while that didn't bother him particularly as he was not in the least interested, he suddenly wished that he had at least paid attention to Jiraya's mistakes and attempted to learn from them. Not once had he bothered to ask his sensei for any form of advice in what he referred to as "those delicate matters". And although the Toad Sannin seemed to be quite the failure in that particular field (contrary to his own claims), he, and anyone else for that matter, surely had more experience than Minato did. There were many things in which Minato excelled, many areas in which his skills were above average, if not amongst the best, but, to his imminent displeasure, women was definitely not one of them. Suddenly he found himself at a loss when it came to courting a girl that he admired – he had no clue how to go about that, acting entirely on instinct. _Is that what I want to do, win Kushina over?_ Something inside him stirred pleasantly at the thought and he had to acknowledge before himself that he had started attempting to do just that without even knowing. Minato was praised as the genius of his year, but it didn't take a genius mind to reach to the obvious conclusion – he was falling for his friend. As the verb suggested, it was just like falling down – easy, effortless. It had happened after only a week or so of contact, part of which had been one-sided with him simply observing her sleeping – something quite unacceptable in its own turn. _Did it happen within a week really?_, a voice in his head questioned quietly. _No… no, it did not. _Minato had always cared about her in an irrational manner, much more than a simple friend would. What his childish intellect could only acknowledge as an innocent attachment and devotion, his now-mature mind saw for what it really was: affection, attraction, ardour.

As inexperienced as he was, he was starting to hope that Kushina might feel the same. After all, she hadn't seemed reluctant yesterday when he… when he… when he had "attacked" her with a blatant disregard for her personal space and wishes, being ruled entirely by emotion. By desire, as he had never felt before.

He swallowed thickly and shook his head to clear the thoughts away. How had he ended up dwelling on that matter _again_? Pondering over it did him no good. He would will the memory away for now. He sighed and sped up, the wind beating pleasantly at his face and playing in his hair, the trees becoming a blur all around. The feeling of speed was exhilarating and his smile grew wider as he enjoyed the short trip to the outskirts of Konoha. Traning Field 3 looked much like it had yesterday, destroyed terrain included, and Minato spent the first half an hour clearing a large enough area for training, pushing the heavy boulders to the edge of the meadow with various Fūton techniques. Unfortunately, Doton was not his area of expertise, even though it would have been the most useful element mastery in this case, saving him a lot of wasted chakra on the wind techniques. He had attempted it when younger, but it had turned out to be a helpless case. He had mastered Fūton and Suiton and even had a basic understanding of Katon and Raiton, but Doton always got the best of him.

Nature manipulation would come later, however; for now he had to focus on the first stages of his new technique – chakra manipulation. He threw himself back to his training with renewed energy, ignoring the stinging ache in his already burned palm, picking up from where he left yesterday, mending the ratio of dark and light chakra and working on retaining the shape of the stormy sphere. Soon, the earth around him was dotted with new craters, each deeper and larger than the previous one, forming a jagged round shape. The exercise proved to be quite effective in the one area he needed it to be – it preoccupied his thoughts like nothing else had earlier, and he was quickly lost in between calculations and diagrams, working without rest for a good part of the morning with no sense of time passing. When his right hand failed him due to the unbearable chakra burns, he switched to his left, and although his chakra control was not as fine with it, he quickly progressed, mending some aspects and stabilizing others. It was a good exercise for even chakra dispersion, toning up his ambidextrous skills.

The sun was already high in the horizon when he finally stopped, feeling exhaustion creeping in once again. Overexerting himself like he did yesterday was imprudent, since he didn't know when Sandaime would call him in for the next mission, so he decided to take a break before completely wearing himself down. With a heavy sigh he sat down under the large cherry tree by the river side, crossing his legs in a lotus position, hands resting on his knees. Habit kicked in uninvited and he found himself straightening his back and closing his eyes, diving into the trance-like state of meditation that relaxed his senses entirely. _To dream while you are awake_, Pa had called it, and indeed it worked just as sleep might, lifting the tension from his muscles and clearing his mind.

He felt the presence before the person had even entered the Training Field, the sound of the light footsteps resembling that of a loud drum for his currently heightened senses. The chakra signature was remotely familiar, as if he had felt it once, a long time ago. Whoever the person was, they didn't make any efforts in hiding their approach as he (or she) finally rounded the pathway and stopped before the semi-destroyed meadow. A distant sound of small, shallow breaths, indicating lungs too small to accommodate large gulps of air. Light footsteps of a short, skinny person. A child. Suddenly Minato had a very good idea who the newcomer was, even without having opened his eyes just yet. His hand slipped to the ground beside him in instinct, wanting to confirm his conclusion, but the transmitted feeling surprised him, eyes flashing open and fixing on the young boy standing a dozen feet away from him. The silver hair marked him for who Minato was certain he would be – five year old Kakashi Hatake, Sakumo-sensei's son. The chakra signature that he possessed, however, was nowhere near the expected one for a child of his age. It was acutely developed, resembling that of an adult. Minato could only stare, bewilderment written in his look.

Kakashi was looking around with wide eyes, taking in the new "improvements" to "his" training field. His eyebrows knotted in a small scowl as his gaze finally fell on Minato where it lingered, studying the sitting blond man in silence. Seconds turned into minutes, but the boy would not budge and neither did Minato, who suddenly felt a wave of curiosity, wondering what this peculiar kid would do next. Freezing in place was not what he had accounted for. Perhaps he disliked having company while he trained? A small smile appeared on his lips as he closed his eyes again, steadying his breathing and diving into the same meditation state. The displayed lack of attention seemed to be working, for soon after, Kakashi finally indicated signs of life, untangling locked muscles and moving hesitantly towards Minato, light footsteps threading quietly down the dusty field before coming to an abrupt stop a few feet from the jōnin.

"What are you doing?"

Minato's eyes flashed open again only to find a pair of curious dark ones staring intently at him, studying his posture. The smile returned uninvited.

"I'm training."

The child's scowl deepened.

"But you're just sitting down."

"Meditating is a form of training for the mind."

"My father says that you train your mind when you spar with people. He says it develops observational skills and strategic thinking."

_Well, Sakumo-san was never one for standing still too long. _"That is another way to do so, yes. Your father is a smart man."

"The smartest." the child said with conviction and crossed his arms with all the seriousness that a five year-old could muster. "And the strongest too. He is the best shinobi in the leaf village."

Minato smiled.

"We can expect the same of you I'm sure, since you are the White Fang's son."

The boy's eyes widened for a second, eyes taking in the blond man's features anew. Apparently Kakashi had decided that Minato was a stranger, but the mentioning of his father's moniker triggered recognition of some sort. He doubted that the boy remembered him from years past, as amazing as his intellect seemed to be, and he groaned inwardly, realizing that the hype about his new technique must have reached Konoha within the one day he had spent there.

"You are Minato Namikaze." Kakashi said finally, stating the fact with such conviction that anyone addressed would have briefly believed themselves to be said person. "You are Jiraya-sama's apprentice."

"I am, yes. It is a pleasure to see you again, Kakashi-kun, although you probably wouldn't remember our first meeting." _Thankfully so_, he thought, remembering the terrible influence he had somehow had over the baby. "You have grown into quite the talented young man. Sakumo-san praised you restlessly."

Apparently this time Minato was somehow making a positive impression unlike before, for Kakashi's eyes widened again, a new light playing on his face.

"He did? He really did?" he asked, excitement visible in the childish voice.

The jōnin scowled. Obviously this boy held his father in high esteem and respected him more than any other shinobi in the village. It was only natural that he would seek the man's approval and recognition and given the heights that he had achieved at such a tender age he was certain that Sakumo was very proud of him – it was obvious in the white-haired man's expression and voice whenever he spoke of his son. So why did Kakashi seem surprised by Minato's statement, soaking up his words with an eager face as if a thirsty man presented with a gulp of water? Didn't Sakumo praise him? Didn't he show the boy how proud he was?

"Anyone would in his place, you have excelled tremendously for your age. Even if he doesn't show it often, he is very proud." he said carefully, not breaking eye contact with the silver-haired boy.

Kakashi blinked a few times, taken aback by the intent look in the jōnin's eyes.

"But I still can't hit all six targets." He explained quietly, throwing a glance at the wooden posts. Minato raised an eyebrow, the question written on his face. "I am training throwing accuracy and chakra control. I climb up the wooden post and shoot at six different targets at the same time, but I always miss the sixth. Father can't be proud of me if I miss the sixth."

Minato had to resist the urge to scowl. As skillful as Sakumo-sensei was, raising a son alone seemed to be proving difficult for him. Why else would this exceptionally talented boy have such a self-critical way of thinking at such a young age?

_Most boys your age do not even know what chakra control is. _"That sounds complicated. Can I see?"

Kakashi threw another measured glance at the wooden posts, apparently debating inwardly whether it was alright to demonstrate his progress (and faults) before a man whom he had just met. Finally he nodded curtly, a flash of determination in his eyes, as his hands dipped in the two kunai holsters, coming out with three weapons in each, sported between knuckles. Suddenly the young boy was a child no more. He bent forward, eyes narrowing and body instinctively taking an offensive pose, muscles tensing for the upcoming jump. There was something lethal about his look, heavily misplaced for the face of a child and Minato had to suppress a shudder. The palm resting at the ground informed him of the spike in Kakashi's chakra system as the boy gathered enough chakra at his feet for the run, mind already calculating the best way to go about his attack. With a final glance at the drawn marks around the wooden posts he was off, dashing ahead with a surprising speed, footsteps barely making any noise. Within seconds he was by the posts, one foot latching up the wood as he continued his movement upwards, level with the ground. His eyes snapped amongst his targets as he reached the top and pushed himself backwards in the air, and his hands flashed forward, sending all six kunai flying in different directions with a flick. A quick backflip in mid-air assured him a steady landing in the soft grass along with the quiet thudding sound of kunai hitting their marks.

Minato slowly stood up, a small smile playing on his lips as he recognised the move that Kushina had used to take him off guard during their first spar. It seemed to be a specialty of Sakumo-sensei, now having passed it down to his son, not only his hot-headed student. The silver-haired boy eagerly dashed around the marks in the dirt to check his success-rate. It was pointless, Minato knew already, he had seen the altered trajectory of the last kunai. It had missed, just as Kakashi said that it would, and it was easy to spot why. The disappointment written on the boy's face upon reaching said weapon still felt disheartening, however, and Minato felt a sudden urge to explain as best he could to him, that it was an easily fixable mistake.

"Come here, Kakashi-kun." he said gently as he waved him over. The boy approached with a sullen look on his face, pocketing his kunai in silence. Minato smiled, tucking his hands in his pockets as Kakashi stopped before him, looking down. "That was very good, you're almost there. Your chakra control is great, I'd say you have already mastered that part of the exercise."

"But I still missed." he mumbled, refusing to look up.

"Because you didn't see the targets."

Finally the boy looked up, an angry scowl on his face.

"Yes I did, I was looking at them as I jumped, didn't you-"

"Looking isn't seeing." he explained quietly, not realizing when the smile had slipped from his face, a serious expression taking its place. "You have to learn to _see _things with all of your senses, not your eyes alone, for they might betray you one day. The six targets are dispersed in a 360 degree radius around you, there is no way to look at all of them at the same time as you throw. You need to have a clear picture of the area around you in your mindscape, to know exactly where each target is without looking. When you can do it in here-" he explained, tapping a hand to his temple. "-you would be able to do it anywhere."

"What do you mean see without my eyes, that is impossible." the boy said stubbornly.

Minato raised an eyebrow, his hands moving to the back of his head as he untied his hitai-ate only to slip it lower and tie it firmly over his eyes. His hands quickly took out six three-pronged kunai out of his holsters in a similar manner to the silver-haired boy and he dashed at the wooden posts without a word. Wind whistled past him as he gathered speed, reaching the posts faster than Kakashi could have thought possible, already running up as he whipped around to stare at him with an incredulous expression at his face. Minato saw none of it. The world was dark all around and filled with light at the same time as his senses drew the picture of his surroundings with a sharp clarity, scents, sounds and tastes showing him what his eyes could not. Before he knew it he was at the top, pushing himself back and throwing his kunai with a sharp flick, twisting in the air much as Kakashi had and landing in the soft grass without a sound. One, two, three, four, five, six. All kunai hit the ground with a dull thud and a small smile spread his lips as he felt already that they had pinpointed their targets with deadpan accuracy. The sound of light footsteps reached his ears as he was standing up and he quickly untied his hitai-ate, moving it in place, eyes following Kakashi as the boy ran through the targets to verify what his eyes had already seen. Finally he stopped, staring at Minato with wide eyes, jaw hanging open.

"You hit all of them. Blind-folded." he said flatly.

The blond haired man nodded, suppressing a chuckle. There was something strangely comical about the child's flabbergasted expression.

"How?" the boy asked finally, surprised look still latched on his face

"Remember the three Cs. Concentration, Calculation, Coordination. You need a clear head, no distractions. Calm your breathing, feel your chakra stream within you, reign it in control, pour it in your senses, sharpen them. Push all stray thoughts to the back of your mind, it is only you and the target. That being said, do not isolate the world around you. You need to be aware of your surroundings at all time. This is where calculation comes in. Calculate how to use your surroundings to your advantage, making your attack more effective. Assess all external factors that might influence your offense, such as the wind direction and its speed, the target's mobility, the time needed for impact, the gravity. When doing so, eyesight goes only so far and then come the rest of your senses – or to put it otherwise, coordination. Even with your eyes closed the world around you keeps spelling itself, you just need to know how to read it. Smell. The world consists of smells; even seemingly odourless objects such as stones and dirt have a faint scent that you would be able to feel if you get accustomed to it. Use the wind to your advantage, it will bring the scents to you when standing downwind or help you hide your own scent when windward. An enemy might be able to hide from sight, but never from your nose if your sense of smell is acute enough. The targets that you are aiming at have been dug in the dirt with a kunai, possibly retraced a day or two ago to make the lines sharp again. The dirt smells differently where the blade has bitten, the scent is faint, but richer and more moist." he explained calmly, kneeling by the nearest mark and tracing it with one finger as he spoke. "Feel. Different objects have different temperature, humans most of all. If you picture it in colours, the river would be an icy blue, while a person is a rich warm red. Same goes for animals and plants. Take the sun's position into account, or that of any present heat source, and estimate what the usual temperature of the objects around you should be. This will tip you off if there are any inconsistencies, which could be possible traps. Taste. Much like scents, although less developed, your sense of taste can help orientate you during a chase. Listen. Every shift of the wind brushes through the grass and the trees, it hits in stones and buildings and the sound trails them, it makes the water whisper with the air. Every movement of the wildlife, every step of the people around you resonates within the ground, producing a thrumming sound of different magnitude. The sages of Mount Myoboku say that in silence you can hear a humming bird's heart beat, if you have developed your hearing acutely enough. Silence is not what you will have in battle, but you should listen all the same. It might be exactly the enemy's frantic heartbeat that will betray their location when they most need to remain hidden. Most importantly, use all of your senses together, along with your eyesight, to paint a detailed picture of your surroundings in your mind. Next time when you aim, don't just keep the targets in sight, _feel_ them. In doing so, you will be able to really _see_ the world around you clearly." he finished and smiled, winking playfully at the child. "It can be quite eye-opening once you get it right."

He didn't know why he was explaining something so complicated to a five year-old, or why he had the inexplicable feeling that said kid understood him perfectly, despite his tender age. There was an air of intelligence and perception about the young boy that were surprising, but unmistakable.

Kakashi stood rooted to the spot, gazing at him with a new emotion in his eyes, jaw still hanging open as he soaked up every word eagerly. Admiration. A few seconds of silence passed before he shook his head quickly, chasing the daze away.

"How do you do that? How do you develop your senses so good? Why can't I hear or smell the wind?"

Minato's smile grew even wider.

"You meditate. Concentrate, Calculate, Coordinate. Sit down and straighten your back, steady your breathing, feel your chakra stream, disperse it evenly. Still yourself and open your senses to the world. Immerse yourself in it, be here and everywhere at the same time. See."

The boy nodded once, not taking his eyes off the jōnin.

"And then I will be able to hit all the targets?"

"With time, patience and practice, yes, I am sure you would be, and much faster than I did too. But don't neglect your training in favour of developing your senses alone. Balance it out. For example, you will find meditation to be a very suitable way to relax when you overexert yourself physically. Know this, your father is also right – in training your body, you train your mind too and your senses along with it. Find your own way to progress, the one that matches your style best." with that he smiled again and turned to the nearby trees. "Speaking of your father, when are you planning on stepping out, Sakumo-sensei?"

He had felt his approach somewhere around the end of his long monologue, but the man had chosen to remain out of sight instead of interrupt, allowing Kakashi to concentrate on what was being said. The boy's head snapped in his general direction as Minato called the white-haired jōnin's name and he smiled widely, striding forward to meet his father half-way through as Sakumo rounded the trees and finally made to join them. Minato nodded in greeting through a quiet smile just as Sakumo did the same before directing his eyes to the young boy and ruffling his hair.

"Father, father, you should hear what Minato-sensei says about meditation, I'll be able to hit all targets if I practice it as well!"

A surprised choke escaped Minato's lips as his eyebrows shot up, not having expected the title Kakashi bestowed on him. Sakumo's reaction was similar, directing a quizzical look at the blond man, curious to see his reaction.

"San would be enough, Kakashi-kun." he hurried to correct. "I am not a sensei at all, I haven't been appointed with a genin team… yet." he added hesitantly, as if unsure if he was ever getting a team at all. With everything happening recently he hadn't even stopped to consider the possibility. He was a jōnin now, so he could take up his own students if he so wished and if the Hokage deemed it appropriate. Did he want that?

"I apologise, Minato-san. I assumed you've taught before, you explained everything very well." the boy said politely, slipping into a more formal countenance in his father's presence.

"There's nothing to apologize for, the fault is mine, I should have made my standing clear." he said with a smile and Kakashi nodded briefly in return.

"My son is correct, however. You do have a way with teaching from what I heard. You explained things very well to Kakashi. I would have thought this matter too complicated for him, but the way you spoke of it made it easy to understand. Have you considered taking up a genin team?"

"Thank you Sakumo-san, but you praise me overly so, I am much too inexperienced to teach others."

"Nonsense. I was your age when I began teaching my first three and I was twice as green as you are now. Consider it, Minato, it might suit you."

Minato's smile grew nervous as his hand shot up to rub the back of his neck in habit.

"Thank you for the advice, Sakumo-san, I will keep it in mind."

"You're welcome, boy. It's the least I could do after you wasted your morning in baby-sitting my kid. He was supposed to train here while I did some work and met him later to assess his progress, but apparently he spent his time otherwise. Kakashi, what have I told you of disturbing other people's training?"

The silver-haired boy scowled through a pout.

"I didn't disturb, Minato-sens- san asked to see me throw kunai!"

"That is true, Sakumo-sensei, don't be angry with him, he was most polite. You could say _I_ intruded on _his_ training and I hope he doesn't mind. It was my pleasure to spend some time with him. Your son is truly talented."

"That he is, but talent alone is nothing without hard-work. He has more to train before he can call himself strong, right, Kakashi?" Sakumo said quietly and Minato had to suppress a scowl.

"Yes, father."

Would it kill him to praise the child? Kakashi was struggling so hard to receive his father's acknowledgement, so why was Sakumo – mellow, kind-hearted Sakumo – acting so harsh with his own son? From what he knew from Kushina, he had never acted in a similar manner with her. She always praised her sensei and admired him, speaking highly of him so often that Minato had built a picture of tolerance and patience about the man. Why was Kakashi different than her? He stole a quick glance at the child's downcast face and he suddenly had his answer. Despite being glummer than before, there was a certain level of determination burning in those dark eyes – the will to do whatever it takes to prove himself, to become truly strong in his father's eyes. A fleeting moment of déjà-vu set upon Minato as he remembered seeing the same look in Tora's eyes whenever Jiraya purposefully put him down. _Whoever falls, learns how to rise, stronger than before_, his sensei once said, and Minato felt like he understood what the Toad Sannin meant for once. Sakumo was teaching his son, albeit in a very harsh way, to continue striving for the best possible results, and although Minato disapproved of his attitude entirely, he understood. It was his fierce way to show how much he loved the boy – he wanted him to be strong enough in those times of war. For one he had succeeded. Kakashi, being raised in such a way, had grown up exceptionally skillful and perceptive, having been forced by circumstances to mature quicker. A harsh way to rise a kid, yes, but effective to mould a shinobi. Perhaps this was the most suitable way in times of tumult. His scowl deepened as he once again damned the war in his mind, vowing to himself that he would do all in his power to stop it.

Sakumo must have seen the new determination burning in his eyes, but he did not ask.

"Let us continue with your training now that I am here. If we progress quick enough we'll go out for dinner tonight, how about that?" Sakumo asked and Kakashi looked up, excitement now shining in his eyes.

"Can we invite Kushina-san too, I still haven't seen her." he asked merrily, barely able to hold in one place.

Minato couldn't stop the way his body reacted upon hearing that name, the way his breath caught in his throat and his heart inexplicably quickened. He directed a look at Sakumo without knowing, curious to hear the answer. Somehow it seemed of vital importance.

"No, we cannot. Kushina is… otherwise engaged." The white-haired man said through a scowl, his eyes meeting Minato's and holding his gaze, as if trying to send a subtle message with that single sentence that was only seemingly aimed at Kakashi. "In any case, it is not polite to suggest inviting a person absent without inviting the one present." Sakumo said and waved a hand in Minato's direction.

Cheeks reddening, the boy quickly turned towards the blond jōnin, about to shoot out an apology and a hasty invitation, when Sakumo's hand came to rest on his shoulder, silencing him.

"-however, I heard that Minato might be busy as well." Upon meeting Minato's quizzical look he added "Shikaku mentioned he wants to speak to you when I dropped by Headquarters earlier today. He was grumbling something about additional work on Sundays and how he had plans for tonight and needed to talk to you. I suppose one involves the other."

An involuntary smile lit up Minato's face as he remembered Inoichi's promise of a fun evening at Yakinuki. He longed to talk to his friends again and learn more about their lives throughout the last three years and a half.

"I suppose I should go find him and see what he wants." he said quietly, said smile never leaving his face and Sakumo nodded with a smile of his own.

"Have fun, kid."

"Likewise, Sakumo-san, Kakashi-kun. It was a pleasure. I look forward to the day when I see you hit all six targets." he murmured, inclining his head respectfully and the boy mirrored the movement quickly, mumbling a goodbye, intent eyes never leaving his face, much to Minato's quiet amusement.

Yes, Kakashi Hatake was truly an impressive child.

* * *

The wind picked up, throwing her hair around her messily as she walked down the empty grassy path between the numerous graves. She quickly brushed it out of her face with one hand, the other tightening around the bouquet of white chrysanthemums, pulling it closer to her lest that the wind ruins it. It had been awhile since she last visited and a feeling of guilt settled with the realization, making her quicken her pace. It was a bright sunny Sunday afternoon, the weather for once being in complete contrast to her inner turmoil, which was probably for the better, for she wouldn't like to see Konoha disappear in a sharp tempest, resembling her raging suppressed emotions. A million questions surged through her mind, each of which seemed more important than the other and Kushina found herself lost amongst them, torn by the impossibility to answer most of them and by the certainty of the horrid answer for the rest of them. Somehow, she felt like visiting that grave would help her sort things out, at least temporarily. The woman had always been a sort of spiritual guide for the red-haired girl when she was alive, and Kushina had taken to the habit of visiting her grave whenever she found herself lost, latching to the firm belief that the place itself somehow allowed her to see through any tangled circumstances.

She stopped in her tracks as her eyes fell on the lone figure kneeling in front of that particular grave, long blond hair dancing gently with the wind, hands tracing the engraved name with a thoughtful expression on her face. _Mito Senju_, it read, but somehow the few people who knew her, seemed to remember her as Mito Uzumaki, the fiery daughter of the Eddies. The Shodai's wife. The first Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. The mother. The Grandmother.

A saddened look crossed Kushina's eyes as she joined Tsunade quietly, kneeling by her side and placing her own bouquet next to the one already resting before the stone. They both missed the elderly woman, she knew, but there was a difference in their motives to visit whenever time allowed it. Tsunade simply missed her grandmother, the last remaining relative that she had had after Nawaki's death. She had loved her as any granddaughter would, cherishing the connection, commemorating it by bringing flowers every other week and praying in Mito-sama's memory. Kushina saw things otherwise. Yes, Mito had been a distant relative, much as Tsunade now was, but it was not because of their shared blood that she visited, but because of her gratitude for what the woman did for her in a time when she was most in need. She visited for guidance. She visited for remembrance. For really, if she didn't remember her predecessor when no one else did, how could she hope that someone would remember _her_ when she one day went? People seemed to pass by this place, their eyes sweeping over the smooth stone without seeing it, Mito-sama's sacrifice all but forgotten. Is this what was going to happen to Kushina? Would she be forgotten too? One nameless vessel to a dangerous monster, one girl who had once smiled, hoped, laughed, loved – all of it meaningless, thrown in the wind. With a pang she realized that unlike Mito-sama, she would never have a loving grandchild who would commemorate _her_ memory. There will be no Tsunade to shed tears at _her_ funeral, no Nawaki to leave flowers at _her_ tomb. Another forgotten stone. Maybe her poor successor would visit her occasionally, feeling pity for her meaningless life.

"Kushina?"

The quiet voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she directed a guarded look at the older woman beside her, who seemed to have noticed her gloomy mood. A worried look was latched on Tsunade's face as she studied the girl's hollow expression, the crease between her eyebrows deepening with every passing second.

"What is the matter with you?"

She swallowed thickly and forced a smile on her lips. Misplaced. Unnatural. Pained.

"Nothing, ya know. I was simply thinking of Mito-sama."

Tsunade hesitated before nodding, obviously not buying it, but deciding to let her be for the time being. After all, she wasn't one to press for information against someone's will. If Kushina refused to talk of it, then Tsunade would comply.

"I will leave you to your thoughts then." she said quietly and rose to her feet, turning to go.

Suddenly Kushina wished that she _had_ asked further, feeling a certain feeling of emptiness settle in with the retreating figure of the Sannin. She was confused, enraged, crushed. She might have been a private person, but she needed to talk to someone, someone who understood her position and didn't shy away from her. Someone who held no position of guardian, no obligation to overlook her personal needs for the greater good. Someone who didn't look at her as if she might lose it the next moment. Someone who cared.

"What would you do, if you knew you were hurting Dan by being by his side, even if he didn't mind the pain?" she heard herself ask without thinking, eyes still locked on the tombstone before her.

The retreating footsteps stopped and silence followed, broken only by the snapping wind.

"Why do you ask?"

She shrugged non-chalantly. "Just curious, ya know."

Silence again.

"It is a very hard question that you pose and it is even harder to answer it right away, out of context as it is. But I suppose, when you put it like that, the right answer is obvious. It would be selfish to place my own needs above his, and selfishness has no place with love." she said quietly and paused. "Sometimes, if you truly love someone you need to let them go."

Kushina froze in place, eyes widening as the words sank in. Love… is this what love was? Did she love Minato? Did she love him enough to let him go?

Quietly Tsunade turned and left, leaving the girl to stare ahead, gaze locked on the dancing grass of the distant hill. She saw none of it. Before her eyes was Minato's smiling face, warmth emanating from his calm look as he stood at the edge of the Hokage Monument, arm outstretched at her, the setting sun playing colours with his golden hair as the wind tossed it around. Waiting for her to join him, by his side, as she had always wished without even realising it. He was captivating. He was the sun, he was warmth and comfort, security, laughter, light, love. He was all that she couldn't have. For him, for the village, for everyone, she had to step back. Another picture appeared in her mind uninvited and she felt tears rise to her eyes. It was an image she had never thought about, an image she was too young to consider, an image that now latched itself deep within like a parasite, its very presence thrumming like a dull ache. There stood Minato, smiling peacefully as ever, gazing with a loving look at a golden-haired boy before him, running in the grass. It stopped and looked at her, familiar cerulean eyes holding her look with all the innocence that only a child could muster, before it turned around and ran up to its kneeling father, wrapping two thin arms around his neck. Minato murmured something quietly through a smile and picked the boy up, turning around and wordlessly walking away. It seemed so right, so natural, so real that it took her breath away and Kushina heard the muffled sob escape her lips without her knowing it. Hyōjin Uzumaki's words rang clear in her head, etched deeply within her memory, resonating as a distant echo might. _Do you think it fair?_

The image was fading in her mindscape, obscured by the red blaze of a giant fox. Her heart clenched at the thought, her chest feeling raw, as the pain drummed on the inside like a sledge-hammer might. One by one her dreams of him shattered before even being formed.

_The impossibility of your situation will be a pain far greater than any you can imagine._

_Steel your heart._

_Allowing yourself to feel will ruin you._

The air seemed to be thin in oxygen for she suddenly found it hard to breathe and her hand shot up to her chest, clutching the blouse in an attempt to ease the pain. Is this the pain of love? Is this what it meant to lose what you held dearest? She already had her answer and with it, she had her choice.

…_even if friends is all that we will ever be…_

_If you truly love someone, you need to let them go._

The words echoed through her mind and with them came a feeling of certainty and resignation. Yes, she wouldn't lose him entirely. She would be his friend and nothing more. She would discourage his feelings and if he ever looked at her with those burning eyes again, if she ever saw that urgent need in his look, _she_ would look away. For him and for everyone else. For the golden-haired boy that she _believed_ would one day come to be. She wouldn't allow herself to feel. She would steel her heart. She would let him go.

* * *

**AN:**** I am perfecting my dagger-dodging skills! :D**

**A shout out for ManlyMonk and Grimjowx for guessing correctly what Hyōjin's main issue was :p **

**Notes on the text:**

**1. So I thought we need a bit of Minato and Kakashi interaction finally, because they are so adorable =] For now, ****Kakashi's character is out of canon****, because his father is alive (for now), which means he is not a stick-up, self-centered, rule-loving brat. He is just a happy kid that loves his dad. He will become more like the Kakashi in the manga after the unpleasant developments in future chapters (I am sure you know what I am talking about :p )**

**2. No, Sakumo is not an asshole. He is just doing what he thinks is best to toughen his son up and make him stronger. Frankly speaking, every time when I see a parent interacting with their own kid and someone else's, I can't help but notice how they are stricter with their children in particular, mostly because said child's future depends on his/her upbringing – which is, in its own turn, entirely dependant on the parent. What I'm trying to say overall, is that Sakumo loves Kakashi, don't you dare think otherwise! :p**

**3. So I came up with the random advices Minato gives to Kakashi, I hope it sounds plausible (that three Cs part is really far-fetched, but it sounded rhythmical somehow, so I thought meh, why not). Somehow I always imagined Minato would be a good patient teacher, who would explain things in a similar manner. I hope I managed to cast him in that light successfully. I based the kunai training on the training Itachi was practicing in Sasuke's memories. **

**4. It is not stated anywhere that the council was looking for boys when choosing a Bijuu host, I **_**made that up.**_** However, in a way, it does make sense doesn't? It would certainly make things easier. Also, it is not stated anywhere that the council would be against Kushina's eventual pregnancy, but once again I believe it makes sense in a way since it is dangerous – even if she gave birth outside of the village and the Kyuubi broke through the seal away from Konoha citizens, it would still be an unfavourable situation in the council's eyes because then they would have lost control over the Kyuubi, their greatest weapon. All and all, I assume they wouldn't like to risk it so I have based my story on that assumption.**

**5. I really wouldn't want to make Kushina an overly-dramatic damsel in distress, since this is not her character at all, but when I think of it, in my position of a woman, if someone tells me that I have to be alone through most of my life with no shot at a family and children, I'd be pretty upset, especially if I knew that it is someone else's crappy choices that led to this unfortunate development. Even if I am too young to have children, even if I generally do not plan on having any, the **_**impossibility**_** to decide otherwise is quite oppressive in itself. It's suffocating. Furthermore, I believe Kushina would want what she believes is best for Minato – a full life with someone capable of giving him the family that she cannot. Thus her decision to let go of him.**

**That's it for now, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please do comment if you find the time, sharing your opinions and ideas ^-^ Till next time!**

**Ja ne~**


	12. A Midnight Visit

**AN:**** I'm baack~ You thought I was dead, did you not? Or ****worse****, that I had abandoned this story forever and ever until the end of time? Wrong! I am very much alive and working over it as fast as summer (and nagging friends) would allow me, so please do forgive the giant delay! **

**First of all let me start off by, once again, thanking each and every single one of you who wrote all those lovely reviews and pms while I was away, it was touching to read them when I finally came back. Thank you, once again, for all the support and recommendations – they mean the world to me, you guys rock! To address a few people with questions in particular:**

**1. **_**Falcon777**_**: Thank you for sharing your opinion, I do agree that there is a ridiculous amount of stories that make the council much too powerful in the present, but it is my personal opinion that they did have a certain influence over Hiruzen's decisions in the past, because they were his old teammates and friends throughout the years and he simply relied on their advices too much (as proven by the case with Itachi later on). As to the seal issue, I have an idea that I haven't fully explained so far, but will reveal later and it will explain Hyōjin's position better. For now let me say this – it is indeed very risky for Kushina to have children as things are right now (with the prospect of a change in the future). Her dad is not overreacting. His only douche-move is that he is accepting things to be permanent as they are instead of trying to find a solution, but hey, every character should have flaws, ne? ;) That way I can make him change for the better (yay, attempt at character development). In any case, I hope the current explanation (or lack of thereof) is not off-putting to read! I apologise if it is so and I will try to clarify things soon enough!**

**2. **_**Winto-kun**_**: Thank you for pointing out my mistake! I apologise a million-times over for the annoyance, I will correct it as soon as possible in every chapter so far ^^**

**3. **_**Azdagari**_**: Thanks for the notes, I will try to make the text better-spaced, I know I tend to break it up logically instead of stylistically. I apologise if it vexes anyone!**

**4. **_**Nemo15**_**: There will be romance in the future of course, it is a Minato-Kushina story after all, but I don't want to overdo it in the romance department alone, I want to balance the story out with elements of most genres, just as the original Naruto story is presented. (Alright, I'll definitely insert more romance than in Naruto, Kishi seems to be allergic to mushiness in his own story :p )**

**5. **_**Van Basten**_**: You are probably right, I am definitely not claiming that my timeline is very accurate, but from my calculations Minato should have been around that age when he saved Kushina. In any case, I hope it doesn't sound too implausible! ^^**

**Everyone else: Thank you once again for the patience, you guys rock!**

**Now, after clarifying all those things – on to the story(finally)! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Another portion of negi tanshio please!" Chōza called distractedly, not moving his eyes from the plate before him and his flying chopsticks.

"Coming right up!"

Shikaku smiled and leaned back in his seat, lifting the small cup of sake to his lips, eyes merrily jumping between Chōza and Minato as his comrade kept throwing questions at the blond-haired man. The newly-found jōnin met the barrage of curiosity with a kind smile on his face, answering everything with the patience that only Minato Namikaze could muster. Always having been noticeably eloquent, he was explaining effortlessly the peculiarities of his travels, focusing knowingly on the Akimichi's area of interest – the foreign cousine that he had experienced in the various lands he had visited. Chōza was nodding with a somber look on his face, committing every dietary detail to memory while gobbling the latest portion of the grill with an enviable speed. A small scowl appeared on the black-haired man's face as his eyes fell on Minato's plate and he noticed that he had barely taken a bite from his own food, not given the chance by all the questions he was assaulted with. Chōza, oblivious to the man's predicament, kept asking further and even Inoichi followed the conversation with too much interest to notice such a _trivial_ detail. The blond man didn't seem to mind. _Some things never change_, Shikaku thought through amusement, shaking his head. Even after all those years, his friend was the same kind-hearted, polite, selfless person.

As if having read his thoughts, Minato quickly flashed him a knowing look and smiled, quietly bringing a chunk of meat to his mouth. Shikaku grinned. _Sharp as always, it would appear, if not even more so._ Shikaku had been quiet for most of the night, observing the blond man with growing interest, taking into account every subtle change that he had gone through in the last few years. Apparently, he was not the only one. Despite being seemingly engaged in conversation, Minato was just as attentive, displaying the same observational skills even when his attention should have been preoccupied otherwise. Another mental note: his friend was, as always, highly perceptive.

"They really serve fugu sashimi in the Land of Earth? Wow, I really need to know how it's made…" Chōza mumbled through bites, nodding to himself as if mentally ticking off an important detail of the dietary program of the Land of Earth.

"I wouldn't experiment too much with it if I were you, it can be quite lethal if not prepared expertly." the blond man said with an apologetic smile and Chōza's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"With this war raging I'll never get to try it out…"

"Of course you will, there's plenty of time. I'm sure the war will unfold soon."

Shikaku sighed, putting his cup back on the table. Minato directed a questioning look at him and he cleared his throat through a slight scowl.

"I'm sure you have been briefed about the current situation… Things aren't looking good for the Land of Fire. If the war does indeed end in the near future, chances are, it won't be with a victory. In any case, such a development is unlikely, if nothing changes soon the skirmishes might as well continue in the next few years."

"Then we simply have to make that change." The blond man said through an enigmatic smile.

There was a certain level of conviction brimming under his seemingly light tone, a fierce determination burning in those calm eyes that held Shikaku's look longer than necessary and the black-haired man felt the hairs on his neck rise. This _was_ new. Minato had always been a magnetic person, but the level of influence he was exerting now through a simple look, entirely subconsciously, was unseen before by the Nara heir. The man that stood before him now had truly grown into a most intriguing person.

"Now, now, we went out to have fun, I thought we agreed we won't speak of the war tonight." Inoichi retorted through a scowl of his own, finishing off his last sake with a quick sweep and pouring himself more. "Boring food questions aside, let's talk about the real hidden treasures of the Land of Earth." With that he flashed a grin at Minato and Shikaku hardly resisted the urge to groan. Why wasn't he surprised that his friend would pick this topic yet again? Without knowing it, his eyes immediately focused on Minato, curious what his friend had to say on _this_ particular topic. For the time being, the blond man seemed oblivious, cocking an eyebrow at the Yamanaka's ambiguous statement.

"Food is not boring, Inoichi, you simply haven't learned how to appreciate the pleasures of life yet." Chōza mumbled quietly, shaking his head. He was used to his friend's indignant attitude towards his favourite topic, not even bothering to take offense anymore.

"Oh I know how to appreciate them alright. The real ones anyway. So. I've heard that the ladies in the Land of Earth are amongst the most beautiful. Hard as a rock and fair as a diamond, other men call them. Are they really?" he said through a grin, throwing an expectant look at Minato.

The man before him blinked a few times, obviously taken aback by the sudden direction the conversation had taken, before shrugging.

"They are alright I guess." he said calmly, taking a sip of his sake, as if highly uncertain about the right answer to that unexpected question.

"Alright? Just alright? Come now, Minato, surely you met some interesting kunoichi during your travels. What about the Lightning Country?"

"The same I suppose. Every girl holds a type of beauty, wherever you go, but I haven't met anyone of notice. If I have to be honest, I'm not the most creditable source for such information, I had other things on my mind. I'm not the man to answer that question."

Inoichi's eye twitched as he stared at Minato incomprehensibly. Shikaku chuckled. The Yamanaka heir could be the most serious person during missions, and the most reliable friend when matters concerned their team, but women were his one weakness. Being one of the very few teams without a kunoichi amongst the trio had resulted badly on Inoichi's view of female shinobi – he didn't understand them and regarded them as trophies rather than comrades, simply wanting what he didn't have – an attitude that was as annoying as it was funny when met with cold rejection. Right now he had a hard time comprehending how Minato, being presented with the unique opportunity to enjoy the exotic "true pleasures of life", had actually done anything _but_ that.

"Even you must have needed a break, come on, we all know Jiraya-sama's reputation, he must have dragged you around bars every now or then!"

"He did, yes."

"And?"

Minato sighed. "And nothing, Inoichi. I told you, I met no one of notice."

Shikaku shook his head slowly. "Excuse him, women are a weak point of his. He takes interest in them far too much."

"Tsh. You do not take interest in them enough. We are men now, Shikaku, it's normal to notice the beautiful representatives of the fairer sex." An indignant cough escaped the Nara's lips. The black-haired man could never get over the perfumed speech that Inoichi adopted whenever referring to women. "You know even you will have to find a wife one day."

Shikaku winced inwardly, remembering the last time he had spent alone in a woman's company – he had been assigned a shared mission with Yoshino and the kunoichi had acted so indignantly that he had vowed to himself to never try to be nice to a woman in the near future.

"Women are too troublesome to deal with. I suppose when I meet the right woman I will know. That doesn't mean I have to throw myself at _every_ woman in my path in an attempt to find her." The black-haired man grumbled, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at him.

"Not every, only the special ones. You have to have an eye for them, Shikaku, it's like walking into a store full of dandelions and spotting the hidden rose."

From the corner of his eyes he saw Minato's lips twitch in a slight smile, amusement written on his face at the typical Yamanaka comparison. Shikaku on the other hand had heard it one too many times to consider it endearing.

"Speaking of beautiful women, guess who passed through the store today." he said and grinned. This time the black-haired man _did_ roll his eyes pointedly.

"Are you still going on with that?" he mumbled and Chōza simply shook his head.

"Bought chrysanthemums again and she actually smiled at me, although if I have to be honest she seemed quite out of it… Looked damn good as always though." Inoichi continued as if not having heard his teammate's remark at all.

"You are interested in this girl simply because _she_ is not." Shikaku said quietly, stealing a glance at their newly-returned friend.

"Not going that well I assume?" Minato asked quietly, an amused tint in his voice. Whatever his expectations of this night had been, Shikaku was willing to bet that the blond man had not planned on having discussions prompted by untamable hormones.

"She turned him down three times already and he still has bruises from her last animated rejection…" Chōza murmured and Minato winced slightly at the idea of it.

"That woman is a beast, I'm telling you, she always was, you'd know best Minato. Who would have thought she'd grow up to be so damn beautiful. I hoped she'd mellow up through the years, but she's the same wildling as always." Inoichi grumbled, downing another cup of sake.

Minato simply chuckled, pouring more of the drink for himself, eyes locked on the cup without seeing it. His thoughts seemed to be far away, as if enjoying a personal joke that had little to do with Inoichi's statement. Even so, he remained quiet, listening politely through the ramble with a small smile. Shikaku grimaced inwardly. It would appear his friend was still oblivious to the current topic of conversation, for he definitely expected some sort of reaction by this point. Inoichi had really chosen the wrong time to start this particular discussion.

"But it's not so surprising she reacted like that, you did tell her that she should pick you, because no one else would ever want her. My father always says that if you want to win a kunoichi over you should compliment her and that wasn't a very nice thing to say at all…" Chōza said through a scowl.

Inoichi was already shaking his head through the statement.

"I never said that! I simply meant that if she acts so rowdily with everyone, no one else will be brave enough to approach her. I swear I haven't seen her so much as look at a guy for all those years… Maybe she is not interested in men."

The black-haired man sighed, two fingers rubbing his temples through exasperation.

"I think you might be going a bit too far there."

Inoichi flashed him a brilliant smile. "Why else would she say no?"

Minato scoffed through an amused smile, lifting the sake cup to his lips. Shikaku opened his mouth with the intent to explain just how unattractive such self-confidence was to most women, just as Chōza broke in distractedly through a mouth full of meat chunks.

"I don't know, Inoichi, but calling her 'Tomato' through our academy years certainly wasn't very helpful, I'm sure."

A cough. Shikaku's look had fixed on the blond man even as Chōza had started forming the sentence, taking in every little twitch. Minato's eyes widened significantly as the information finally struck home and his grip on the cup tightened instinctively, a dry choke escaping his lips as the sake went the wrong way. Unstable fingers quickly returned the cup to the table, spilling the drink along the way while his face distorted in a grimace with the fiery liquid burning his trachea. A few dry rasps later and Minato regained his composure entirely, a new hard edge entering his eyes as he flashed a chilling look in Inoichi's direction through narrowed lids before his expression smoothened. Within seconds the brief animosity was gone, hidden behind an expressionless mask and Shikaku was certain that if he hadn't paid attention to his friend and if he were any less observant, he would have missed the silent exchange all together. As things were, he knew for a fact that the other blonde saw nothing of it, his attention already fixed on a scowling Chōza.

Finally there was the reaction the Nara heir had known was coming ever since his blond-teammate had brought the topic up. Even if he hadn't known of the proximity between Minato and Kushina during their childhood, he had seen the gleam in Minato's eyes when the red-haired beauty was mentioned during his mission appointment a week ago, the unquestionable ferocity in his expression upon learning that she might be in danger. Even if Minato himself didn't quite understand his attachment to the Uzumaki kunoichi, Shikaku was certain that his fondness crossed the borders of any ordinary friendship, earning a well-deserved negative reaction when hearing someone refer to her as an object of obsession. He could only pity Inoichi for causing the vexation of a man like Minato Namikaze – for vexed he was, if the set jaw and the steely edge in his eyes was anything to go by. Gone was the amiable man, who had listened to his teammate's ramble with polite understanding. Gone was the soft, kind, selfless Minato. Before him now stood the steadfast jōnin, strength of character emanating from his very core.

A small smile broke on Shikaku's lips and Minato directed a quiet look at him once again – guarded, measured, calculating. He could read the questions storming behind the seemingly disinterested demeanor: _How much did you see? How much did you guess? How much do you _know_?_

His smile grew larger. There was another set of emotions playing behind the harshness of those unflinching eyes, a confusion hidden in his tense shoulders, in the nervous twitch of his fingers, in the clenched muscles and the slight scowl of his eyebrows. Yes, he had been right, Shikaku observed distractedly – Minato's obvious feelings had been obvious to anyone in the blond man's presence _but_ him and he was currently digesting the realisation. A clicking noise from his teammates' side of the table drew Shikaku's attention on the animate Yamanaka heir and his shoulders slumped. Okay, correction – obvious to _most_ anyone.

"…everyone else!" Inoichi was explaining through a scowl of his own.

"My dad always says that the fact that someone else does it, doesn't mean you should do it too."

"Your dad is a smart man, Chōza, but I didn't have his advice when I was only seven years old, what could I do, I didn't know better!"

"No, but I told you before that it isn't nice, Inoichi." The plump man mumbled, a tint of exasperation in his voice.

"I got called with dozens of names during my childhood years too, but I don't treat people bad because of years past! It was just a joke anyway."

"Not to her."

Minato's voice had been quiet, but the two men stopped their bickering and directed a curious look at him nevertheless. There was a certain edge in his eyes that caused shivers running down Shikaku's spine. Judging by the nervousness in Inoichi's look, he hadn't been the only one to notice it.

"Come now, Minato, you know we were just kids, you can't blame us for being hot-headed. How could I know that naming her after a vegetable would be so distressing for her… I mean, I beg your pardon, but she did look like a bloody tomato, with that round face of hers and that bright hair." he blurted out quickly, gulping instinctively under Minato's strict look. "Not that she looks anything like it now of course, if anything she's amongst the most beautiful kunoichi I have ever seen really…"

_You are really not making things better, Inoichi_, Shikaku thought with a hint of amusement. How could his teammate still remain oblivious to the real source of the blonde's animosity?

"The problem wasn't in the object of comparison that our classmates chose, but in the belittling attitude they had with her, simply because she was an outsider. Instead of attempting to make her feel better for being forced to leave her village, they, _you_, did everything to make her feel very much unwanted and despised for being different."

"Well I didn't see _you_ welcoming her with open arms either, not before that kidnapping incident anyway."

If they hadn't been in public Shikaku might have planted his face in his palm through exasperation. Although Inoichi had a point, hiding his own faults behind someone else's (especially behind Minato's, of all people) was definitely not the right way to placate the angry jōnin. He had to owe it to Minato, however, the man didn't lose his nerve for a second.

"My faults are my own and I believe I have made amends for them. Have _you_?"

"I am trying to, if only she would accept to go out with me…"

"Have you considered that you have chosen the wrong approach then?"

"What's so wrong in wanting to go out with her, forget the past, have some fun?"

"Do you want to go out with her, because you want to apologise for past slights, or because of your own selfish needs?"

"I…" Inoichi began, but the words died in his throat.

Chōza's eyes widened along with Shikaku's. Inoichi, the heir of the Yamanaka clan, famed for their mastery of psychological superiority, the one jōnin who could lie without bating an eyelid, weaving stories so convincing that even the most talented interrogators placed their trust in him, golden-tongued Inoichi, had just been rendered speechless by a man he hadn't seen in more than three years. The only person, under whose harsh look Inoichi had never found himself capable to utter a lie, had always been the Hokage. Now Minato had accomplished the same, not only preventing the torrent of untruths that would have poured out of the Yamanaka's mouth on every other occasion, but also chiding him in a manner most unexpected. Shikaku found himself speechless as well, staring at his friend with a newly found admiration.

Said friend held Inoichi's look for longer than necessary, cold cerulean eyes speaking for themselves, before his expression softened and his clenched muscles relaxed. Shikaku hadn't realised how chilly the atmosphere had grown until he felt the tension lifting along with Minato's anger, as if someone removed a soaked blanket from his shoulders.

"You are right, however, we were just children and I am sure she knows that. Kushina is a very gentle, forgiving person, even if she may not seem so at first glance. She doesn't hold anyone responsible for her past. In any case, I'm sure that a simple apology would mean a lot to her."

The other blond man hung his head through a subdued nod.

"Yeah, you're right perhaps. I'd risk another cracked rib if it means getting on her good side." he said through a slight grin. "Hey, look, Minato, I'm sorry-"

"No, not to me, to her. You have nothing to apologise to me for." he said, a smile litting his face and Shikaku had the urge to laugh out loud at the irony of the situation – despite always having been quite annoyed with his sensei's sudden mood-swings, Minato seemed to have picked up the same curious mannerism. His cloudy mood had vanished as suddenly as it had appeared.

"Yeah, I will. Maybe she will finally agree to go out with me after that."

…alright, it had _almost_ vanished, Shikaku thought as he noticed the involuntary twitch in Minato's eyebrow upon hearing the last cocky sentence. Forget the face-to-the-palm move, his extremities were no longer capable to contain the exasperation he felt with his teammate. The table would have been a more suitable choice to vent his annoyance in the current situation, and he would have happily planted his forehead on it if they hadn't been in public.

"Maybe." was the curt reply, cold enough to curdle milk.

Shikaku could only pray that Inoichi would show a tint of quick wit and perceive the obvious hint.

* * *

"Alright, what is this about?" Minato asked quietly as soon as Inoichi and Chōza were out of earshot, going down another street after wishing a merry goodbye and promising another barbeque evening.

The Nara heir cocked an eyebrow, feigning surprise so convincingly that most anyone would have believed him to be truly oblivious. The blonde knew better.

"There is an alley two blocks down that takes you directly before the Nara compound. Instead of taking it, as you always used to do, you chose to make a detour around the medical centre and past my apartment, knowing full well that both Inoichi and Chōza will leave first." he explained calmly, starting down towards his house. He could feel the alcohol getting to him and he preferred to be back home when the drink got the best of him.

Shikaku's lips twitched in a smile.

"In troubled times like ours, wandering alone in dark alleys so late at night is not the wisest decision, even in Konoha."

"For anyone else, but you, perhaps. As far as I know, the shadows have always been your friend."

The Nara's smile grew larger.

"As are you, so tell me, where is the fault in wanting to spend more time with the friend I haven't seen in years?"

Minato shook his head through a sigh, the same small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Yes, he had missed Shikaku, but he had forgotten how inconveniently perceptive and witty the man proved to be at times. As entertaining as the conversations with him always were, he had to remind himself to stay on guard, lest he says something he would regret. Although people considered Inoichi as the expert interrogator, it was Shikaku who truly managed to pry information without his current victim even realising, being lured into a false feeling of comfort, especially when said victim had consumed as much sake as Minato had that evening.

"You have always detested early risings and tomorrow _is_ a Monday. Postponing efficient rest is unlike you."

"I am a man of interests."

"My company is entirely uninteresting."

"Oh, I beg to differ. You should only ask Chōza or Inoichi, they both seemed quite fascinated with the tales of our traveler."

"Ah, I happened to have a story or two that could interest the one and disappoint the other. I didn't know, however, that you sport an interest in food and women too."

"Not in particular, no. Although a good riddle always gets my attention."

Minato shot him a sharp, measured look. He had suspected the topic of interest of his black-haired friend, having seen the knowing look he directed at him when Kushina was mentioned earlier. Knowing Shikaku, however, he was certain that the man had no intention of prying in his personal affairs. Whatever this was about, Shikaku had yet to make his point.

"I thought you considered anything beyond shogi to be 'troublesome'." he said carefully, as if threading around a dangerous topic.

"I did and in most cases I was entirely right. People change, however, we are fickle creatures."

"Not in essence." Minato said through the same small smile, stopping before a flight of stairs that would take him to his place. Shikaku shook his head.

"I would like to believe that too. War, however, has this unpleasant capability to shake a man down to the core. You are never the same after you live through that hell and crawl out of the pit of despair. Some people sink lower, they become guarded and prudent, they fear life. Others embrace it, living as if tomorrow might never come. Nowadays, you never know – that might be just the case. Such people become frivolous, throwing themselves at every temptation that life has to offer, even if they do not have feelings for it, desiring it for a week before moving on. The thrill of the chase helps too, fleeting as it is." Here Shikaku's lips twitched in a smile as his look held Minato's longer than necessary. "And others," he continued unperturbed "simply learn to appreciate small things in life, troublesome as they are. Like a late walk with an old friend." with that he turned to leave, lifting a hand lazily for a goodbye. "Although I would appreciate a good game of shogi too, sometime."

_Some things don't change after all_, Minato thought through amusement, shaking his head slowly and heading up towards his front door, the keys clinking in his hand. He wondered briefly just how vexed he must have seemed in that restaurant if Shikaku had felt the need to justify Inoichi's levity additionally. He had attempted to hide his annoyance as good as any shinobi might conceal emotions, and for a time he had been certain that he had succeeded, before he had seen Shikaku's look. The shrewd jōnin had seen through him like an open book, only one calculating glance telling him enough of Minato's inner turmoil. His knowing look had only added to the blond man's irritation, insomuch that it felt like Shikaku actually knew why Minato was so distraught while he himself couldn't pinpoint the reason. He knew full well that it was illogical to be angry with Inoichi for his childhood mistakes – he was right, after all they had been no more than children, tactlessness mixing with innocence in their games. It was not his place to take offense either – if anything, it was Kushina who had to be annoyed with the past injustice, and his misplaced anger was further defined by the fact that she wasn't angry at all. So why was _he_?

The door closed with a dull thud and he moved ahead instinctively, not even bothering to flip the lights on as he went, mind locked far away. His thoughts had returned to the main topic poisoning his rationality: Kushina. He hadn't seen her the entire day – he had hoped she would appear at the training grounds as she had hinted that she would do, but the red-head had been a no-show. His hopes to spot her around the village later had been fruitless as well and he had grudgingly accepted the fact that this was probably not the day for meetings; he had assumed that she was spending time with her family, as people often did on Sundays, most likely in Konoha's outskirts, away from the hustle and bustle of the village. That was until he had learned from Inoichi that she had been around, having visited his flower shop during the day. The momentary confusion had cleared up when the Yamanaka had mentioned that she had bought chrysanthemums – of course, she usually visited Mito-sama's grave on Sundays, honouring the distant Uzumaki relative… who also happened to have been the first Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Suddenly, the continuous Sunday tradition acquired a whole new aspect as his suspicions flared anew. Yet another reason behind his urgency to see her.

Being a calm, collected person usually, Minato found this new impatience incredibly distracting, burning below the surface of everything he did, resulting in an overturned market stall (when he thought he had seen a fiery mane in the distance, only to be disappointed by a red scarf), a broken pot and a slightly bruised old man, in whom he had accidently bumped in a moment of uncharacteristic clumsiness. The sudden need to see her again was maddening – his tangled emotions had brought on confusing dreams and longings, images imprinted in his mindscape as soon as he closed his eyes, causing an annoying inability to tell reality from reveries – did she really smile so warmly when she spoke to him? Did her eyes really hold his own with the same intent look? Did she really blush so charmingly when close to him? Did his proximity really make her heart beat faster? Had he imagined all those things? Had she really seemed eager to kiss him yesterday or had he misjudged? Where did reality end and dreams began? Her ringing laughter sounded in his head again and he closed his eyes through a scowl, trying to shake the memory away. A smile. Full rosy lips. A kiss. Her hands in his hair, around his neck, clawing at his back. Dreams.

He groaned, and shot a hand out at the wall to steady himself, eyes flashing open once again, head spinning with the images. Yes, he had definitely had too much sake tonight. Such thoughts were highly inappropriate… and highly tempting. _Couldn't you dream of something less degrading_, a voice in his head was chiding, _keep it up and you will make even Jiraya-sensei proud_. He could place only one name to the feeling coursing through his body, taking advantage of the alcohol-induced haziness wrapped around his senses – desire. Raw, consuming, primitive desire thrummed on the inside like a stretched string, a new sensation that only one person in the world could awake. It wasn't a matter of thoughts, but of instincts, of simple need.

His legs carried him ahead without thinking, hands fumbling hastily with the zipper of his jōnin vest, taking it off along with his blouse, and moving to unclasp his weapon holsters. Within seconds he found himself in the bathroom, turning the shower tap, and the icy water started with a hiss, his muscles clenching at the sudden shocking sensation. He leaned forward, arms outstretched ahead at the wall, supporting his weight, and hung his head below the cold jet. His trousers were getting soaked, but he couldn't care less – what mattered was the blissful sensation of returning much-needed clarity. The haze shrouding his thoughts started lifting along with the shock of the low temperature, and he exhaled a pent-up breath, promising to himself that he will never again let Inoichi pour sake for him. One by one his numbed senses started opening to the world, and he groaned under the onslaught of information. His top, hastily thrown by the open bathroom door, stank of alcohol, cigarettes and barbeque grease even from two meters away, the typical scents of most restaurants mixing with the stale aroma of stagnant air in his apartment, dusty and stuffy as it was after three years of no usage (he really had to find the time to rearrange the place). There was another new scent playing at the edge of his senses, a sweet heavy fragrance that spoke of rich spices and exotic fruits, mixed with the sultry taste of a southern market, with all its tints of sweat, grime and sulphurous mud-bricks. He frowned, trying to make sense of it.

_What-_

The seals around the main premise activated all at once, blazing red in the darkness and fuming with a hiss, just as he heard a swishing sound and instinctively ducked, throwing himself down on the tiled floor, level with the ground. The quiet _clink, clink, clink_ indicated a set of senbons hitting the tiles on the wall where his neck had been only seconds ago, the thin weapons dropping on the floor next to him, and he slammed a palm on ground, the chakra signatures around him lighting up in his consciousness like torches. He barely had time to register the bright blaze of a shinobi not too far away, when he felt their chakra stream picking up and the same whizzing sound indicated another set of weapons flying at him. Strained muscles clenched in instinct, throwing him up and back at the wall more violently than the small premise allowed. A fit of vertigo hit him as his leg slipped on the wet floor, giving in under his weight and his shoulder slammed painfully into the shower tap half-way up, breaking it off and causing water to spray in every direction. His acrobatics weren't as successful this time around and the familiar clinking noise was accompanied by a piercing pain as two senbons found their mark in his shoulder and leg respectively, a burning sensation spreading along with the sharp pang.

His eyes shot up at the entrance on their own accord just in time to see a shadowy figure in the other premise by the open door, hands flying through seals. Lightning cracked through the small room, lighting up the darkness and licking at the wet tiles with a zap. Minato felt none of it, his mind already diving into the network of Hiraishin seals around him and he pushed himself forward, reaching for the first blazing light he could find just as the Raiton zinged past the place he was standing to find it empty. A quiet zap, a yellow flash and he felt the air rush out of his lungs as a hard, sharp object slammed into his chest, another hitting in his legs, knocking him down on the floor. Blazing pain erupted in his side and shins and he cursed inwardly, mind racing to grasp his bearings in the surrounding darkness. His head was pounding, spinning with the haze of alcohol, shock and disorientation, refusing to make sense of which way was up and down. A heartbeat later and he realised he was lying on the floor in his living room, next to the dining table. He had teleported to the kunai in his discarded weapon holster, tossed carelessly at said table, as he found out the hard way, the momentum of his technique having thrown him at its edge without knowing as the chairs banged in his legs.

Minato made to push up and away from his exposed position, ignoring the ache in his senbon-pierced muscles, but something heavy landed on his waist, pinning him down as a blade dove at his throat. Instinct kicked in on itself and his hands flashed up, grabbing the kunai in midair and activating Hiraishin once more, sending both himself and his opponent across the room next to his second randomly discarded set of kunai within the blink of an eye. Not having expected the sudden shock of space-time alteration, the foreign shinobi wavered long enough for Minato to slam the man's back at a wall, pinning him with his own weight and twisting the weapon out of his hands, plunging it in the attacker's neck instead. The blade sank effortlessly through skin, flesh and tendons, but the sensation felt wrong. Within seconds the body in his arms turned brown and mushy, sliding through his grip down to the floor, and he jumped back, eyes already scanning the premise for the person whose mud clone he had just destroyed.

"My, my, such a handsome man. I always feel bad when I have to do away with people like yourself. Such a waste…" a voice purred from the darkness and Minato's eyes narrowed in the general direction. Not a man it would appear, but a woman. "Looks like the intel was right, you are quite fast… for a careless wounded drunk."

She was standing in the corner, body wrapped in black clothes and scarfs, the only thing visible of her frame being the eyes – dark green in the faint light, cat-like, following his every move like a predator. An assassin, he had guessed as much, and a professional one at that, judging by her light soundless movements and the senbons he could feel, rather than see, hidden in her sleeves. He reached out slowly to take out the two needles in his shouler and leg, not taking his eyes off her, analyzing her every step. _Short, slim, relies on speed and agility, prefers to attack from a distance, knows I have superiority when it comes to physical strength. Uses Raiton techniques, but prefers quieter methods of assassination or she would have begun with a heavier technique; attempts to avoid being spotted, possibly collecting information on the village, ensures herself an escape path, probably instructed to report what she found out if failing to kill me. This has the Tsuchikage's prints all over it._

"Who are you? Why are you after me?"

"Why, to have fun of course. I heard you are quite entertaining, Konoha's Yellow Flash, are you not?" with that she lifted a hand, sporting three senbons in between knuckles.

His eyes widened at the moniker and his hand tightened around the kunai he had pried out of her clone's fingers. The name was new, but it could undoubtedly be used to refer to only one person – him. So it was as he suspected, this wasn't a random attack over a Konoha's shinobi – it was a planned assassination of one Minato Namikaze. He couldn't see, but he was certain a smirk spread on her lips below the black scarf.

"Let's dance then, Yellow Flash."

* * *

She sighed, placing another scroll to the side, and glanced at the clock on the wall. A scowl crossed her face as she noticed how late it had gotten, the clock-hands showing well past one. As much as she wanted to postpone sleep, she could not avoid dreams forever, so she quietly resigned to heading back home, standing up on cramped muscles and stretching her back.

She had spent the last few hours in the hospital, sealing herbs, medicaments and medical equipment into scrolls that were to be distributed later to the different battle fronts. As a proficient sealer, she had taken up the additional work in the first years of war, volunteering for free as she saw how stressful the situation around the hospital was and how big the demand is. Despite this particular seal type being amongst the easiest within Fūinjitsu, very few shinobi in the village could perform it with the same efficiency as Kushina. Her talent, coupled with the boredom that came with being forced to stay grounded in the village, had led to a new hobby throughout the years – helping weekly at the hospital with any sealing needed. Volunteers were always welcome, especially if they were patronized by the Legendary Sannin Tsunade, and the medical centre had accepted her heartily, expressing gratitude through a monstrous amount of work dumped on her shoulders. She didn't mind – it was distracting and usually came with a gratifying feeling of usefulness. Right now she found it to be the best way to get her mind off the latest joy that Kyuubi had brought in her life, immersing herself in the whirl of kanji and elements with a new ferocity, shutting herself to the world around her entirely. The only thing that existed was the ink before her, the brush and the empty parchment that awaited her penmanship. This had resulted in an extended stay, much to her pleasure – the prospect of sleep – and of dreams in particular – did not excite her in any way. Even she had to admit, however, that she was starting to get weary.

With a yawn she grabbed her chūnin vest from where she had discarded it and slung it over her back, heading down the corridor and towards the stairs. The night was a pleasant one and she paused briefly before the hospital's main entrance, breathing in the pleasant scent of summer flowers and mowed grass, thick in this area of town. It was another reason to love visiting Minato's place in the past, who happened to live nearby the medical centre – the neighborhood was a pleasant one, surrounded by plenty of trees and many flowery meadows, making it one of the prettiest and calmest ones in the village. Her friend was lucky to inherit his parents' house, conveniently situated precisely there.

There was one tree in particular, right before his home, that she always adored – an old cherry one that had seen one too many summers, thick in the trunk and twisted in the branches. There was a certain feeling of stability and continuance that she subconsciously associated with it, as if it had observed generations of shinobi and endured, seemingly untouched by time. A smile spread on her lips as she recalled the afternoons they would spend there every spring, lying in its thick shadow and practicing seals below the raining white petals, the aroma of cherry blossoms all around. Minato would smile as he always did, petals all over his messy hair, joking that now he smelled like her. Peaceful, calm days of a carefree childhood. There was no trace of the nostalgic scent anymore, the year having moved too far in the seasons' cycle, the cherry aroma being replaced with that of poppies, buttercups, figs and quinces. The past days were long gone.

Kushina scowled as another quite unpleasant scent reached her senses and her head snapped in the general direction, having tasted the suspicious odour of ash and smoke in the air. The darkness allowed little field of vision and the tall buildings around didn't help, so she quickly dashed back to the hospital, running up the wall and towards the roof in order to see better. One window and then another, her legs had carried her almost past the third floor when a pulse ran through the concrete, followed by a deafening blast, the hospital's windows shaking with the impact wave of it. With a yelp the girl skidded to a stop, whipping around and throwing a panicked look in the direction of the commotion. Thick dark smoke was wafting from somewhere in between the buildings not too far away, the taste of ashes now acrid in the air, and Kushina covered her mouth hastily, fighting the stinging in her eyes. The sky had illuminated with the crimson haze of the smouldering debris, flame tongues licking at the shadows around. Her lips spread wordlessly, eyes widening as her brain finally caught up to the sight presented, realising just where the blast had occurred.

Without thinking she was a blur, dashing up the wall and jumping to the building next to it, running as fast as she could towards the one house she knew better than any in the village, horror seeping in her heart with every following step. People were filing out in the streets, worried voices piercing the stillness of the night, but she paid them no mind, rushing from one rooftop to another faster than they could follow. Someone far behind shouted her name – one of her ANBU guards most likely, trying to catch up – but his voice was lost in the commotion. Kushina grit her teeth and sped up, pumping chakra into her leaps, leaving a trail of broken tiles from where she passed. Her hand dove in her weapon holster without thinking and she pulled out a kunai, gripping it in white shaky fingers. _Let me be wrong, please, let it be another house_, she thought feverishly, but she already knew it was futile – she had seen well enough. A few somersaults later and she reached the small street, jumping down before Minato's place.

Her muscles locked, eyes glazing over, staring at the horrible sight before her. Charred, black debris was dotting the entire street, still fuming from the Katon or Raiton technique that had created them. There was a smouldering hole to the side of the small colourful house, its entire west wall having crumbled with the blast, broken glass spread all around from where the windows had shattered. The old cherry tree had caught fire, illuminating the street in a ghastly red haze, its old branches creaking ominously in protest to the inferno engulfing them. Even as she watched one branch snapped off and crashed to the ground, spilling sparks and ashes everywhere, the light jumping off the window shards like a million little gems in the darkness.

"Minato…" the name rolled off her tongue without thinking, a panicked whisper lost in the roar of the fire.

Her grip around the kunai tightened, teeth clenching painfully as she ran around the burning tree, leaping in-between wall chunks and shards and dashing towards what remained of the house. She could see the front-door, hanging in its hinges behind a few fallen beams, hardly reachable in its current state, so she started towards one of the side-windows, already broken by the blast. She had almost reached it when a fuming plank cracked noisily under her foot and a distant clinking noise reached her ears, followed by the thin swish of flying weapons. Her hands were a blur as she whipped around, blocking the thin senbons with her kunai and hastily retreating behind a wall segment large enough to provide cover.

A crack and a swoosh and she jumped back instinctively as the cement of it cracked in two, slashed by a wind scythe the size of a small cart. Something heavy collided with her in mid-air, arms wrapping around her in a steely grip and she instinctively brought her weapon up, aiming for a vital in the confusion of weightlessness. Her feet hit the ground along with her opponent's and she found herself pushed up a wall under his weight, one hand twisted up in an uncomfortable manner in a tight grasp while her other held the blade mercilessly at his chest just as the attacker's weapon rested below her chin. Violet eyes stared at darkened cerulean ones, dimmed with determination. She exhaled a pent-up breath, recognition dawning on her as her heart picked up despite herself. He was safe. He was unhurt. And God, was he half-naked?

"Kushina…?" he rasped quietly, the grip at her arm loosening.

Confusion entered his eyes along with the crazed look and the blade at her throat dropped ever so slightly, as if he was unsure that this was really her. She quickly lowered hers, managing a small nod. He stank of alcohol and ashes, the unpleasant smells mixing with the alluring aroma of ground pine-needles, a natural scent that she associated with only one man – Minato. His hair was in disarray, wet and sticking to his forehead as it was, traces of dust and rubble all over it. A thin trail of blood was oozing from a small cut on his cheek and Kushina felt worry swell inside her, her eyes quickly running down to make sure he was ok. He appeared to be unhurt for the most part, save for another scratch in his shoulder and a few bruises at his ribs. As inappropriate and untimely as it was, she felt blood rushing to her face as she noticed that he was indeed topless, his body forcefully pressed against hers in his hasty attack.

Finally he nodded back and released her arm, the blade at her throat disappearing as well. A new harshness had entered his eyes and before she could question it he had already wrapped his arms around her, picking her up in an iron grip. The familiar feeling of constriction surrounded her as the air squeezed around her lungs for a fraction of a second before loosening and she found herself in the mouth of the street next to a charred three-pronged kunai that must have went flying along with the blast. She scowled, shrugging out of his arms, but to her surprise he didn't let go of her, fingers wrapped tightly around her forearm. A crawling black shape caught her attention and she quickly looked down just in time to see a shadowy seal slide from his palm, nestling in the inside of her elbow.

"Stay here please." he breathed, eyes imploring that she would for once listen.

Her scowl deepened.

"What's going on? I can help, I don't need this." she said, trying to break free of his grip.

He sighed, letting her go reluctantly, fingers lingering longer than necessary.

"I've got it covered. There is an enemy nin in the village, help evacuate the others."

There was a steely edge in his voice that she hadn't heard before, an authoritative undertone that could hardly be disputed, as if he had been giving out orders his entire life and it was the most natural thing in the world to follow them. She felt inclined to do just that, had she not known that this was _Minato_, her stubborn-headed friend who would hardly admit to needing help even if he actually did. She opened her mouth to tell him as much, when she felt the ground below her crack with a loud rumble and both of them jumped in the air, avoiding the stone prisons that opened below their feet threatening to swallow them whole.

Her feet planted in the wall of the building next to her, skidding back along its length, level to the ground and she glanced sideways briefly, only to see Minato taking a similar position on the building opposite, eyes fixed on their enemy who was now standing on a nearby roof and looking down at them from his crouched position. He hadn't marked the attacker yet, Kushina assumed, if he was not teleporting by his side already – whoever this shinobi was, he or she was smart enough to avoid physical contact with the one man he should never allow himself to be touched by. Within seconds the kunai handle was between her teeth, hands lifting up for seals just as another figure descended through the darkness, suspended in the air on a winged shadowy shape with the oddest anatomy she had ever seen. Thick dark slime was sliding off its wings with every stroke, falling on the street below with a deaf splashing sound.

Mud, she realised soon enough, dread seeping through her as she remembered Minato's explanation from not more than a day ago. If this was indeed the man he had been talking of, then she had to deal with him before he could execute a direct attack on the village – the Iwagakure Explosion Corps had a destructive reputation throughout all five nations. Her hands flashed through the needed seals faster than the eye could follow and she slammed a palm in the wall with enough force to crack it under a chakra-infused palm.

"Doton: Ganchuusou no jutsu!"

The sharp Earth spikes erupted from the tiles where the enemy nin was standing, but he proved to be faster, jumping up just in time to avoid being impaled. His leap in the air carried him high enough to climb on the mud-bird's shoulders, joining his apparently-companion. The newcomer, however, didn't seem inclined to engage in battle, having descended low enough for the cloaked attacker to join him on the awkward flying creature before turning the animal around and speeding lazily away under a trail of mud puddles.

A blur of motion on her right caught her attention as Minato whizzed by, reaching the rooftop within seconds and throwing a three-pronged kunai in the air after the retreating mud-bird.

_They are too far away already_, was the first thought that passed through her mind as she ran up to the roof as well, before her eyes widened.

A flash of yellow and her friend disappeared from sight, reappearing in mid-air by his kunai, catching it as it started slowing its flight, and throwing it ahead once more, speeding it up before it lost momentum. Another zap and he remeaterialised further ahead in the air, already at a dangerous height, repeating the same movement, shooting his kunai ever higher and further and disappearing with it. A sly smile spread on Kushina's lips as she saw him gaining on the retreating shinobi effortlessly, gliding in the air through a shower of golden flashes, faster than their enemies had thought possible. The first attacker noticed, turning sharply around and lifting hands up for seals.

_Futile_, she thought, not without gloat, already knowing that he would simply throw his dagger ahead and teleport away from any technique they might fling at him. His attack had just turned into his best defense.

Tiger, Rat, Monkey, Dragon, Rat and the lightning ball formed in the attacker's hands, cracking with the static charge of it. A sharp flick and he sent it flying ahead just as Minato had almost gained on them, teleporting to one-kunai-throw of a distance from the ascending bird. Kushina barely had time to register the altered trajectory of the technique, surprisingly not aimed at her friend at all, the ball of blazing bright light headed suspiciously accurately in her direction… well shit. Minato's head whipped to the side, eyeing the lightning ball as it sailed past him and the girl could almost see the surprise written on his face even from that impossible distance. He turned around abruptly, eyes widening, the flying three-pronged kunai all but forgotten as it slowed down and broke its flight, starting to fall towards the ground.

Kushina lifted her hands, fingers already forming the proper seals for a Doton barrier when a few things happened at the same time.

A zap, a yellow flash and a familiar figure appeared before her out of thin air, hands flying through seals as he shielded her body with his own, just as two other shinobi jumped before said person, forming seals of their own – her ANBU guards, having finally caught up. Their water barrier rose at the same time as his space-time one expanded right behind it, the kanji suspended in mid-air in the shape of a star. The liquid engulfed the charge with a sharp zinging sound before the technique could even come close to his barrier, the water wall dropping along with it with a hiss. White cloaks flapped with the impact wave of it as the two ANBU exchanged glances before the one nodded and dashed ahead over the rooftops, following the general direction in which their enemies had now successfully disappeared.

Kushina stayed frozen in one place, staring unbelievingly at the person before her, hands still hanging in mid-seal-forming. Minato must have felt her intent look for he quickly whipped around, crazed eyes sweeping over her with a worried look. His hands shot out without him thinking, one resting firmly at her shoulder as the other cupped her cheek without hesitation, his skin burning against hers, eyes boring into hers with a subtle ferocity.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, husky voice rasping in weariness. The raw emotion in his words took her by surprise and spent a good thirty seconds to simply stare at him before scowling, slapping his hand away in annoyance.

"What was that?"

He blinked a few times, taken aback by the sudden animosity in her voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked, quickly slipping in the same polite tone that he always used. Distant, confused.

Good. She had thought that it would be hard to act cold with him after everything that happened, but he was really making things easy for her – she _was_ pissed and he had deserved her anger well enough.

"That, ya know. Why are you _here_?"

Minato looked at her with an uncomprehending expression on his face, trying to grasp what exactly she was referring to. For a man being tagged as a genius, he was being exceptionally slow in warming about her source of displeasure.

"I live here." he answered slowly, the same confused expression on his face. "Or used to, before my house got blown apart."

She was already shaking her head through his explanation.

"That is not what I meant. What are you doing here, on this roof, right now? You were up _there_, ya know, you almost had them!" she said sharply, flinging a finger in the air distractedly. "I ask again: Why. are you. here?"

A scowl crossed his face, eyes hardening as realization finally dawned on him.

"You were in danger." he said simply and Kushina felt her anger flaring.

"I was… You were… Are you out of your mind, ya know?! I was in danger of what, chipping a nail? I had things under control, I had enough time to cast a Doton barrier, to dodge to the side, to make a flame wall around me, I could have done a million things to avoid this attack! Not to mention Ropey and Dopey over there who seem inclined to jump before most any attack headed towards me. I was perfectly safe and if not for your irrational impulse to defend everyone, you could have taken them out, ya know. Do you think me weak enough to be incapable to deal with a simple C-class technique by myself? Did you forget of your words from all those years ago? Or do you hold yourself that high now, better than everyone else, just because you helped me in battle once? I do not need _your_ help to defend myself adequately in battle!"

"Better than- What? I never thought you inferior."

"Then what are you doing, ya know? First telling me to stay out of your fight when I could have helped, then rushing to my side against all logic when you could have simply taken the enemy out instead. You played in their hands, it was precisely what they wanted you to do!"

"I do not care." he said sharply and there was a certain ferocity in his voice, a new light playing in his eyes – frankness, honesty. Whether it was under the influence of the alcohol he had drank earlier, its scent still present on his breath, or from the adrenaline rush of the battle, Minato Namikaze had dropped all polite pretences as he rarely did. "I do not care, if it means you are safe. I stand by my words from years past and I do realise _now_ that you were more than capable of handling the situation, but all such rationality was absent back _then_. I couldn't think straight, seeing that attack heading towards you, all I could think was that I couldn't lose you, I…" his voice dragged on, his face distorting in a pained grimace.

Her harsh look softened without her meaning to as she opened her mouth wordlessly, meaning to say something and finding it impossible. _This is wrong, you chose differently, he shouldn't be saying that_, a voice in her head was chiding while she felt the blood rushing to her face as her heart started beating faster. _Stop this, stop him. Turn away._ _Steel your heart._

Her hands balled into fists. Whatever his motives, his actions were wrong, she would latch on that, drawing strength from it, pushing him back.

"You need to trust me, ya know." she whispered finally through a dry throat. "You need to trust me that I can take care of myself, that I won't let you lose me or anyone else."

"I…" he started, but his voice broke through a cough, the air rushing out through sharp rasps as his breathing picked up.

"Minato?" she heard herself call, incomprehension mixing with worry.

He didn't answer, one hand lifting to his forehead as he swayed in one place, losing his balance before taking a step back and starting to slide down on his knees.

"Minato!"

The steel shattered along with her resolve, her insides clenching with the fear of loss. Kushina jumped ahead, hands already shooting forward, catching him awkwardly in mid-fall and dropping down with him when he proved to be too heavy for her, resulting in him propped up uncomfortably in her lap. She shook his shoulders, calling his name again, but a wall of silence met her, the man in her arms lying limp and very much unconscious. A distant buzzing sound indicated people jumping around her, but she had eyes for him only as her fingers moved hastily to take his vitals, a relieved breath escaping her lips as she felt the faint pulse. His skin was cold and sweaty, dark shadows having formed on his face. Worried eyes swept across his figure, looking for any signs of serious trauma that could cause blood loss, but she found none.

"Can you hear me? Darn it, Minato, wake up, ya know! I need a medic!" she called out, giving him another futile shake.

Someone else was kneeling at his other side, a cat-masked ANBU who lifted hands in seals before moving them over Minato's torso, the green glow indicating a medical technique of some sort. The air by his side stirred and another ANBU operative shunshin-ed next to him, holding up a few sharp needles, most likely left behind from the battle with the enemy senbon-user. Cat threw them a glance and Kushina could have sworn he scowled under the mask, taking the weapons and giving them a tentative lick, before spitting hastily on the ground.

"Poison" he growled, tucking the senbon in an inside pocket. "He's been wounded, it's in his system."

Kushina's grip of the blond-haired man tightened instinctively, knuckles turning white with the panic she fought to keep at bay.

"Tsunade." she heard herself rasp out without thinking, eyes not leaving Minato's pale, ghastly face. "Get me Tsunade-san. Now."

* * *

**AN:**** So finally there was the fast-paced chapter I had been planning to write, I hope you guys enjoyed it. A few notes on the text:**

**1. Soo I made Ino's father kind of a player – please do not hate on me for ruining his otherwise-cool-and-strict figure – he is only 18, he has plenty of time to turn into the laid-back dad that you saw in the anime! I simply believe that it would be funner if I gave him some character, making him the lively part of the Ino-Shika-Chou trio. No, I do not intend him in any way to be the unpleasant cheating-persona, I intend his flirts to have more of a humorous element, with him being fickle, but ever kind-hearted. I can imagine him hitting randomly on most any pretty girl, trying to win them over with perfumed speech and the image of the endless romantic, who owes a flower-shop and speaks the language of flowers, moving from one gullible girl to another until he meets Ino's mother and actually falls in love for the first time with the one woman who manages to outflirt him and spin his head entirely, turning him into a hen-pecked husband P:**

**2. No, Inoichi is not helplessly in love with Kushina – as I mentioned before, I am not a fan of love-triangles. Even if he somehow was, Kushina would be very much uninterested. As things are right now, however, I can only say that Kushina just happens to be his current source of obsession, with Inoichi simply going for the chase for the sake of chasing – as Shikaku states, he wants to win her over simply because she is unwilling and he feels his pride is wounded. **

**3. Speaking of falling in love – I made Minato slightly out of character on purpose here – he is a loves-struck idiot right now, not understanding his emotions and not managing very well to control them, which makes him slip out of his image of a calm, collected, rational guy for the first time in awhile. Therefore he takes a few sweet, but irrational decisions, like saving Kushina when she doesn't need saving for example. I simply believe that anyone who falls in love for the first time acts slightly different than how they usually are like – it's only human, emotions get the best of all of us.**

**4. I have an idea about the identity of the man and woman who attacked, can you guess? ;)**

**5. No, ANBU and Hiruzen weren't laughing on the side during the attack, I am not sure if I managed to convey this correctly, but I wanted to make the attack a purposefully quiet assassination. In the moment when it turned into a loud ruckus, the attacker's offence turned into a retreat, with her flinging a few last attacks before her companion showed up to whisk her away – there is a reason behind that too – she is mostly an infiltrator rather than assassinator, with a greater focus on the information that she manages to learn when failing to kill Minato. Therefore, the moments after the explosion and Kushina's appearance actually happen really fast, in a very short period of time – the Hokage and ANBU simply don't have enough time to respond to the attack accordingly, especially not having expected a swift retreat through the air. By the time they arrive the enemies are pulling out and they dash ahead to follow, therefore we do not see many of them during the actual "battle".**

**Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions, criticism or questions, please feel free to comment when finding the time, I read all your reviews and take them all into account when writing the next chapter – they mean a lot to me! Speaking of the next chapter, I will try to post faster, I promise! Till next time!**

**Ja ne ;) **


	13. Suspicion

**AN:**** Nope, I'm still alive, honestly! Apologies are due for the dreadful delay and for the broken promise to attempt to write quicker. I had meant every word of it, but life slapped me in the face a few weeks later. Due to some personal problems and financial issues I had to get a second job during studying time and that limited my writing time significantly. I haven't given up though so I hope you will bear with me at least for awhile!**

**Thank you all so very much for the enormous patience, for the warm support and the lovely, lovely reviews that kept me going even when I thought I wouldn't be able to keep the story up. You guys have all been amazing and I cannot thank you enough!**

**As usual I will address some people individually to answer questions or clarify things. Apologies in advance; due to the long absence this part might be a bit longer since more reviews accumulated.**

_**1. ManlyMonk**_**: Hehe, I never intended to make Konoha guards seem exceptionally handicapped, but just as Jiraya manages to infiltrate highly-secured villages, I would imagine there would be other skilled infiltrators that could do the same with Konoha. I hope it doesn't ruin the plausibility of the story!**

_**2. Kpopisawesome**_**: I am attempting to make Minato more human than his idolized image in the anime/manga. Because we saw so little of him and therefore next to no flaws, it is very easy to fall into the Mary-Sue stereotype when describing him. Therefore I am trying to make him more flawed. Yes he is proper and prim, but he is only human and he, as any other man at his age, enjoys going out with friends for a drink. Now that being said, it was never his intention to get drunk. In fact, exactly the fact that he hasn't drunk much in his life and doesn't know his limits, along with Inoichi's uncontrollable sake pouring, contributed to the easy intoxication. I hope that makes sense!**

_**3. Flevantein**_**: The reason they can perform two or more elemental jutsus is because they are both by now at jōnin level with their skills. As Kakashi states when training Naruto (manga chapter 316, page 5) jōnin class shinobi are able to use at least two elements. Once again, because not much was shown of their abilities, I thought I could improvise. Furthermore, the fact that Minato had intended to improve Rasengan into an elemental technique indicates that he had mastered at least one element. The rest is purely imagination. I hope it doesn't ruin the authenticity of the story!**

_**4. Van Basten**_**: When has Minato not been overly generous with compliments? ;) As I said earlier, I am strictly following cannon where possible and Kushina is never mentioned to be able to perform the Hiraishin so no, she will not learn it. Also, thanks for pointing out the mistake with the flak jacket! Yes she is a chūnin still, forgive my mistake.**

_**5. Falcon777**_**: Thanks for your clarification! I never intended to suggest that the technique has a specific flash effect to it, however. I always intended the "flashes" of yellow to be the brief glimpses of his shockingly blond(yellow) hair. I am sorry if this caused confusion!**

**And Finally~**

_**6. Kari-Kateora**_**: I cannot tell you how happy I was to read your reviews for my story! You have always been one of my favourite Naruto fan-fic writers on FF and knowing that you read and enjoyed my fic is an honour. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the lovely reviews!**

_**To everyone who hasn't checked out Kari's works, I would strongly recommend to do so!**_

**I apologize once again for the delay and for this rather long introduction (yet again). With this out of the way let's move to the long-awaited part! I am afraid this chapter is considerably slow-paced in comparison to the previous one, with most of it being dialogue and clarifications. However, I still hope it is pleasant to read! Enjoy!**

* * *

"He is going to be alright."

The quiet words were whispered like a sigh in the semi-darkness of the stuffy hospital room, an undercurrent of weariness and relief evident in her strained voice. Tired fingers brushed a lock of messy blond hair from her clammy forehead before she moved to take his vitals again, nodding curtly at the steady pulse.

A shuffle on the other side of the bed caught her attention, brown eyes focusing distractedly on the quiet red-haired figure. She had shown no signs of consciousness for so long that Tsunade had started worrying for her mental state. Clasping his hand in a shaky palm, lips pursed in a firm thin line, pale face set in an expressionless stony mask, Kushina had sat by his side still as a statue through every procedure that Tsunade had applied to extract the poison from his body. In any other case visitors would be prohibited during the healing, their presence usually being quite distracting, but the girl had made no noise, not even a whimper, as she intently observed any subtle change in his laboured breathing. Upon hearing Tsunade's words she had finally stirred, exhaling a pent up breath, eyes softening and shoulders slumping as if a great weight was lifted off her. Slowly, as if dazed, she turned to the older woman, a spark of vivacity now playing in those dark-violet orbs, where it had been absent before, replaced by a haunted look.

"Are you sure?"

Her voice cracked in lack of usage, reminding Tsunade of a hoarse dry choke. The hope and relief in her words were almost tangible. The Sannin quickly picked the glass of water at the night-stand and handed it to her distant relative, scowling at the dark shadows marring the girl's face. It must have been more than twenty-four hours since she last slept, tiredness coupling with stress to create a wreck of the usually-lively redhead.

"Of course I'm sure. Who do you take me for, girl? If I say he'll heal then he will." her tone was light, the words a purposeful jibe, trying to shake Kushina out of her stupor.

As if to prove her point, Minato's breathing steadied and his muscle spasms receded. Finally, a ghost of a smile lit the girl's face, her lips stretching upwards slowly, as if the action was highly unfamiliar.

"Thank you." Kushina whispered and her other hand clenched around a small object she had been holding whole night.

Some sort of origami, Tsunade mused, as she gazed at the red blossom resting in the girl's palm, the colour so very reminiscent of her hair. The Sannin could only guess that it was in some way connected to Minato, for the paper gave a slight shudder every time there was a spike in the man's chakra. The girl's eyes would focus on it then, studying it critically before quietly returning to looking at her blond friend. Was the origami infused with his chakra? Tsunade couldn't know and she felt this was not the proper time to ask.

"You needn't thank me. I'm glad I could help." she replied quietly, her hands already moving to gather the various ointments and medicine equipment spread around the room.

The girl had returned to staring at Minato and Tsunade couldn't help, but glance in her direction every now and then, studying wordlessly the worry in her eyes, the tenderness in her touch, the subconscious proximity. She was no expert in reading people's emotions, but Kushina's feelings were plain as daylight. The girl's question from hours past came back uninvited and with it – a sense of guilt. Had she been talking of Minato then? Had she assumed she was in some way hurting him? Was it because of the Kyuubi? And had she, Tsunade, advised her to let go of him for whatever obstacle Kushina imagined there is?

She sighed and shook her head, casting the thought aside. It really wasn't her place to assume anything regarding someone else's private issues. Kushina was an intelligent woman and her choices were her own.

The metal clutch clasped audibly in the silence as the older woman stood up on cramped legs and slung the medical bag over one shoulder. The procedures had exerted their toll on her, weariness tugging at her senses and prompting for a big cup of sake and a soft pillow. Elementary physical needs had to wait, however, for Tsunade was certain that Sandaime would want her report as soon as she finished healing the boy. Even though she had been unable to hear or see much of the ruckus outside, she knew for a fact that the whole village was on high alert, worry and fear having settled thick in the air. For if an enemy could sneak into the village unseen during heightened military security and almost dispose of a jōnin, then how could the villagers' safety be guaranteed?

With a sigh the blond woman turned to her patient, tired eyes drooping ever so slightly. Whether the intruders had aimed for him specifically or simply stumbled upon his home was uncertain and they wouldn't be able to know the full story until he woke up. Whatever the reasons for the sudden attack, however, one thing was certain – there was a flaw in the village's defense system that had to be mended as soon as possible and the only way to go about that would be to find out who the attackers were and how and when they had gotten into Konoha. The Legendary Sannin had an idea or two regarding the former and the Hokage had to be informed as soon as possible.

"He should be about in a few hours." she started quietly, eyeing the clock with a scowl. It was already morning, the healing having taken the better part of the night.

The red-haired girl nodded distractedly, not even looking up. The Sannin sighed, moving ahead and placing one hand on her shoulder, ignoring the flinch.

"It's time." she murmured and Kushina's shoulders slumped. "He will be alright, there isn't much more that we can do by lingering here. Come on."

A small nod followed her statement and shaky fingers clutched the origami blossom tighter, pulling it to the girl's chest. A few heartbeats later and her hand reluctantly let go of his, before she stood up resolutely, turning away and heading towards the door. Tsunade could only guess how much it cost her to leave him in that state and ignore the urge to be by his side – an urge that was very much illogical, she knew that too, for Kushina truly could do nothing more to help him from here on. Her duty of a shinobi came first and as a witness of the attack, she had to be present in the Hokage's office for the report.

Another medic was waiting patiently by the door along with an ANBU member, most likely dispatched to guard the boy. They both straightened up upon noticing the blond woman before she waved them at ease.

"Report." She said curtly, turning towards the ANBU first.

"Hai." He began in an emotionless voice. "The ANBU platoons were unable to gain on the attackers, as their means of transportation were faster than expected. Doro Bunshins under henge were used as decoys and dispersed around the village in order to allow a clean corridor for retreat within the chaos. They were loaded with explosive tags and went off as soon as the first blast could be heard. The ANBU office was scattered answering false alerts while only a small portion of our actual force followed the real perpetrator. Unfortunately, none of them were well equipped to meet an enemy utilizing aerial means of retreat. We have dispatched messenger birds to all war fields immediately, but given the used escape methods it is unlikely that the front lines be informed in time to stop the attackers' retreat."

"Tsch." she was biting her nails again, stupid habit be damned. "Sandaime?"

"Chased the attackers as far out as the outskirts border before being forced to retreat or risk exposing the village to another attack."

"Tsch." was all the respond she deemed appropriate.

If her sensei hadn't managed to interfere in time then the whole event had really happened instantaneously and their retreat speed had been impressive. She knew that if given the chance, Hiruzen Sarutobi would have eventually caught up with anyone threatening the peace of his village, but the current circumstances did not allow it. If anything, it was quite possible that this attack had been just a decoy to lure the Hokage away from the village before a larger force invaded. The attackers had abused this possibility cleverly.

Tsunade sighed and turned away from the man – he couldn't answer most of the questions she wanted to ask, she was certain; for that she needed the Hokage – and addressed the medic, who was waiting patiently at the side.

"I have to step out, but I will be back as soon as possible. Keep an eye on him if he wakes up before that and do not allow him to leave before I return. He might still be in pain when moving, but that shouldn't worry you. It is a part of the after-effects of the poison used; although I extracted the toxic ingredients that attacked the tissues, some acidic dregs linger behind and gather in the muscles. They are not dangerous, but they are most definitely unpleasant. He will be thirsty after all the chakra manipulation exercised on him, but even if he isn't, he should drink a lot of fluids. They will flush the remaining substances out of his system."

A solemn nod and a piercing look from Kushina. Tsunade couldn't shake off the feeling that if something happened to Minato, the poor medic would have a vicious Habanero on his tail.

The trip to the Hokage's tower didn't take them long as they made haste through the unusually empty streets. Fear and confusion had settled after the attack and many of the villagers appeared to have avoided wandering outside so early in the day until the situation was cleared up. The eerie quiet, so very different than the usual hustle and bustle of the main street, sent shivers down the Sannin's back and she found herself speeding up ahead. Kushina followed quietly – a state which was in itself worrying, for the young woman was anything but a quiet person. _The situation must have shaken her_, Tsunade thought, but even as she did she knew it was a feeble attempt to explain Kushina's behaviour. After all, the girl had gone through the hells of war and seen many and more dear people fall wounded or dead before her eyes, but as much as it had affected her, it had never crushed her spirits half as much. _No, it's something else…_ she finally concluded, _something that's weighing her from the inside. Some new burden she's carrying_.

For all she knew, her relative remained oblivious to the close scrutiny she was undergoing, locked in her own far-away world. As a medic first and as a woman second, Tsunade knew when someone wanted their privacy. As worried as she was for the cheery red-head, she wouldn't pry. So in silence they walked and in silence they arrived at the Hokage building minutes later.

Unlike the rest of the village, this particular part was not nearly as empty, with people running up and down the stairs, carrying parchments and quills. A few flights of stairs later and they found themselves before Sandaime's office, being thoroughly regarded by his guards. After a few short moments the masked men nodded and stepped out of the way, permitting the two women to enter inside the stuffy room. A few pairs of eyes fixed on them and silence fell as everyone present in the office stopped their doings abruptly. Her eyes immediately fell on the plump green frog sitting on the desk, staring at her with a grim expression, wide mouth set in distaste. So Jiraya knew. _Of course he would_, she thought, having expected nothing less from her former teammate who had turned into Konoha's best infiltrator. Still he hadn't known on time – his messenger had been late to warn them, apparently, and was now waiting for news instead. She wondered briefly what the Toad Sannin would say when he learns how close his student had come to death.

Tsunade cast the thought aside, quickly surveying the rest of the room. Shikaku Nara was the next to fall into view, his eyes spelling concern as could be seen only on the face of a friend of her patient. Beside him towered general Kotetsu, who was regarding Kushina with a serious look, along with the council elders behind him. Fugaku Uchiha, recently having taken the position of the clan's leader after his father passed, was also present, probably in the name of the Konoha police force. Finally she turned to her sensei, who was now wordlessly demanding information, harsh look spelling urgency.

"He's out of imminent danger." she said quietly and a relieved sigh escaped Shikaku's lips before they twitched into a smile.

One simple sentence had lifted the tension off their shoulders considerably. Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled and nodded at her, his eyes spelling pride. The green frog slapped its thigh as a grin spilled on its face.

"'Course he'd be! Tha' boy wouldn't go tha' quickly, I tell ya." he croaked, turning towards the white-robed man. "Well then Hokage-sama, I'll be goin' now. Jiraya would want ta' know wha' happened 'ere. We'll send another messenger later ta' ask if there's somethin' new."

Hiruzen nodded quickly before the toad waved a sign, disappearing into a puff of smoke. That was all it took for the silence to shatter. Shikaku approached instantly, asking her for more information while Homura and Kotaru claimed the Hokage's attention like a pair of leeches on a bloody ankle. Fugaku Uchiha turned to Danzō and started pointing at the map on the desk, arguing about distances, and General Kotetsu stepped towards Kushina, the oncoming barrage of questions mirrored in his strict look. Tsunade felt her eyebrows mash together in distaste. Chaos like this would get them nowhere.

Apparently, her sensei was of the same opinion, for he ignored both his advisors and cleared his throat instead, pinning everyone's attention. Blissful silence fell again, this time longer-lasting, as Sandaime measured everyone with a quiet look before turning to the blond woman before him.

"What can you tell us?"

She frowned instinctively, recalling the earlier events of the night. Extracting the poison from Minato's body had been a difficult task, given the potent mixture of deadly herbs used. It had been absorbed by his body quicker than usual, given the manner of poisoning – adrenaline rush during battle caused a quickened heartbeat, which allowed the toxic substances to spread faster with the blood stream. It had worked unsettling well and only Kushina's quick reaction had ensured his good chances of survival. Healing him had been gruesome for her and painful for him, although she had to admit that the man had handled himself pretty well for someone with one foot in the grave. The few times when he had regained consciousness in his feverish state, he had held still the best he could, gritting teeth stoically without making a sound. To be able to perceive the dire situation even in his clouded state of mind had been quite impressive, even if he hadn't possessed a level of resistance to pain rarely witnessed by the medic nin.

"He was poisoned, as ANBU must have informed you already. Pierced by the enemy's senbons in the leg and in the shoulder, probably about half an hour before the toxins took full effect and subdued him. The poison used was strong, a mixture of more than two lethal substances, meant to incapacitate before killing the person quite gruesomely through the disintegration of tissues. I hadn't dealt with it in particular, but the general method in mixing ingredients of such caliber is familiar. I've faced similar poisons during the previous war and I had some antidotes that were effective."

"I assume we know whom you speak of when you say you've dealt with such poisons before." General Kotetsu murmured through a scowl and Tsunade nodded.

"Chiyo of the Sand. The poisons used were more refined in some aspects and sloppier in others, but they are definitely based on the same methods. This person is either her disciple, or had access to her studies. Whichever the case, I would link them with Suna and given the Kazakage's latest plots, I wouldn't put it beyond him to try to infiltrate Konoha."

"The Kazekage?" Shikaku started, confusion marred on his face.

"It would make sense. The man is still convinced we killed his predecessor to incapacitate the Land of Wind in the wake of the war." Fugaku said quietly through a pensive expression.

The Nara exhaled through a frown of his own, shaking his head slowly.

"That does not tie in with the information we had, nor is it logical…"

"What information is that?" the Sannin demanded quietly, skepticism evident in her tone.

"For starters, the perpetrator is known to us, or at least partially so. She entered the village two weeks ago along with a group of refugees and has been monitored as a part of the six week probation period that every new-comer goes through when entering Konoha during war times. We are assuming the given name, appearance and background details were false so we have discarded them. Throughout her stay she didn't behave in a suspicious way, but I am inclined to believe that she was setting up a show until she was cleared off supervision.

If she decided to break her cover and randomly attack a citizen of Konoha, why would she decide to attack Minato, who only just returned from the border with Iwa? We are certain they haven't come in contact before, not since he returned, so a personal quarrel is excluded. Minato's return to the village was unexpected, so it is unlikely that the attacker entered Konoha to wait for a chance to attack him specifically in the distant unclear future. If she wanted to cause harm to the village's image she could have attacked the Hokage or alternatively civilians to cause distress. Instead she attempted to assassinate a trained shinobi in a vulnerable state. It was well-planned and perfectly timed with the additional party, who provided an escape route. It would be too big of a coincidence if we decide she attacked at random and I do not see any reason for the Kazekage to attack Minato in particular."

"It is possible she is a rogue ninja for Suna, taking jobs for other villages…" Fugaku murmured and the young strategist nodded curtly.

"The only village that could seek a personal vendetta with Minato is Iwagakure. In fact, I was convinced the old man would try to avenge his son. I had never expected him to act so early, however…"

Tsunade had heard of the circumstances surrounding the death of the Tsuchikage's heir and she had to admit before herself that the events tied in well with Ōnoki's rash temper. It was not excluded that Iwa had found an excellent herbologist with a specialty in poisons, although it did complicate things further. It was an unpleasant prospect. Her scowl deepened.

"How did she manage to pull off an attack if she was being observed in the first place?"

The twitch in the genral's eyebrow did not go unnoticed as the man squared his shoulders and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Apparently the woman knew of her sentries. She used decoy Doro Bunshins to escape detection. By the time the ANBU squad noticed something was off and tried locating her, she had already executed her attack. Some of the Bunshins had wandered off under Henge only to cause troubles later during the attack itself and divert attention. My men were dispersed all over the village and no sound force could be formed in time to follow the retreating real attacker."

"Are you telling us that your men grew careless enough to allow a direct attack on the village during war time?"

"Tsunade."

Hiruzen's voice was quiet, but firm, reproachful. _You are wrong to accuse_, his eyes were saying and she bit her tongue through annoyance. Throwing the blame on any one particular person wouldn't help, she knew, but this mistake could have cost them dearly.

"She is right, Hiruzen, those men cannot be allowed to-" Koharu started, only to be interrupted by the Hokage.

"Those men are amongst the most capable shinobi that the village has, yet they are just men. It is human to err and it has happened to all of us. Thankfully, there were no casualties. Let this be a lesson to them and any other ANBU member that distraction can cost dearly. I trust the same mistake will not occur twice." he said and directed a piercing look at Kotetsu.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I will make sure of it."

A flash of displeasure crossed the older woman's face, but she remained quiet for once.

"Tsch. Be that as it may, what else do we know? Any information on the other attacker?"

"Little and less so far, but-"

"Doroki of the Iwagakure Explosion Corps."

Silence fell once again as everyone turned to stare at Kushina, who had remained surprisingly quiet until now. A firm conviction was playing in her eyes, along with an emotion that Tsunade could identify only as anger. Tired, emotionally burdened, anxious for her friend, Kushina was barely holding it together and her ire with the attacker was giving her a much needed clarity of thought.

"Minato had a notebook, ya know." She continued after a pause, still pinning everyone's attention. "He showed it to me yesterday. He had written inside all the techniques he had observed in his travels and there was one about a man who could create animals out of dirt and load them with explosives. It was a singularity for Doroki of the Iwagakure Explosion Corps, he said. This man who took the woman away with him, his bird was deformed and dripping mud everywhere."

"The mud we all saw." Fugaku said sternly.

"Are you certain of this, Kushina?" Hiruzen asked quietly and the girl nodded.

"Of what I read. Of what I heard. I didn't see his face. I had never seen his face in the first place so that wouldn't help, but when Minato wakes up he'll tell you, ya know, he…" she paused and her hand slipped in a pocket, brushing against the red origami, the Sannin was sure. "Although I couldn't see much of the attack, I believe it was Iwagakure who stand behind it."

The Hokage sighed, lifting a hand to rub his temples.

"Jiraya warned me of stirrings within the Iwagakure Special Forces two days ago, but his report stated that facts suggest an attack over Suna. I would have never imagined a direct attack in the village… How long until Minato-kun wakes up?"

"A few hours, but he would be disorientated and exhausted, I wouldn't advise questioning right away. He needs rest, his body has been put under a lot of strain-"

"This village has been put under a lot of strain. We need to know more about the attacker in order to prevent such calamities. Minato Namikaze is a prodigy amongst shinobi, as his sensei himself claimed eight years ago in this very same office. Presenting such a promising young mind with a few questions shouldn't deter his recovery." Danzō broke in heavily as he moved away from the corner from which he had observed until now, ignoring the chilly look Tsunade had directed at him.

"As his medic, I advise yo-"

"As your superior, I advise you to not stand in the way of this investigation. I will handle the questioning myself and report to Hokage-sama immediately."

After a short pause Hiruzen nodded. A soft stir by her side caught the Sannin's attention and she glanced at Kushina just in time to see the girl ball fists, jaw clenching resolutely. Tsunade shot out a hand instinctively, gripping her relative firmly by the shoulder and pinning her down.

"Are you suspicious of Minato, Danzō-sama?" the blond woman demanded, unwavering look meeting his.

"I will lie if I claim I trust the man entirely. He has been in Konoha for less than a few days before becoming the subject of an attack by a mysterious offender. For all we know he could be working against Konoha as a part of this attack. I will not rest calmly until he has been interrogated properly, regardless of the-"

"Minato would never do anything against Konoha, ya know!" Kushina broke in fervently, one hand slashing through the air. "You do not know him as I do, if you did you would never be saying this, ya know!"

"And you believe you do know him, Uzumaki-san? He has been away from this village for far too long to allow such presumptions based on previous relationships."

"His loyalty to the village has not changed, ya know! He loves Konoha more than anything. He would never-"

"That is precisely what an infiltrator would want us to think, Uzumaki-san."

"If you lay one finger on him, I swear-"

"Kushina! Calm down!" Tsunade hissed, now actively fighting to restrain the girl.

"Even if you were right, which I sincerely doubt" Shikaku broke in quietly, an uncomfortable edge in his voice, "it would make no sense for the attackers to make such a scene when disposing of an ally for one reason or another. Logic is not on your side, Danzō-sama."

"Logic cannot be applied here, Nara-san, not with so many unknowns." Danzō continued unperturbed. "Tell me, how would you explain the fact that Namikaze-kun knew the perpetrator before the attack was staged? Of all the people he met on his journeys, why would he speak precisely of this Iwagakure shinobi a day before the assault, as his friend now claims he has done?"

"That has nothing to do with it, we were speaking of something completely different, ya know!"

"Were you? Of a man who could create animals out of mud, I do not see how that differs from what happened, Uzumaki-san. What else did he say of this man? Did he speak of mud-birds in particular?"

The girl's eyes widened and colour rushed to her face as she opened her mouth with the intention to say something before words failed her. It might have been comical if the situation was not as dire. Danzō remained quiet through her obvious turmoil with a deceptive air of calmness about his posture and look.

"That- That was just a coincidence, it had nothing to do with-"

"I do not believe in coincidences, Uzumaki-san."

Tsunade stole a quick glance at her sensei, who was following the discussion quietly, eyebrows mashed in a stony grimace. For all the seriousness in his features, his expression remained as unreadable as ever.

"I believe we all know Minato to be a shrewd man who never acts rashly and without purpose." Shikaku broke through again. "There would be no point in Minato informing anyone of the enemy's identity if he had known said man would attack hours later."

"Not unless he expected a similar train of thought from someone as bright as you, Nara-san, and counted on that argument to be played in his defense. Here lies the genius of a true strategist – predict your opponents' actions and thoughts and counter them before they occur. You stated yourself that Minato Namikaze possesses uncanny intelligence. Or do you claim such a plan is beyond him?"

Shikaku grunted, expression resembling that of a man forced to sample a mouldy bowl of ramen.

"Theoretically, no, I wouldn't put it beyond him." he said finally, distaste evident in every syllable.

"I didn't think you would." Danzō said calmly, nodding curtly at the advisor and ignoring Kushina's trembling fists. "Which is why we cannot allow ourselves to exclude this possibility, not with so many facts missing of the picture

"How about the undisputable fact that he has been travelling with Jiraya, my teammate, a man I believe to be quite hard to fool. Were Minato dishonest, Jiraya would have known. Or do you claim him to be a traitor too?"

"Not at all, Tsunade, I am simply a pragmatist. I believe that the closer one gets to others, the blinder emotions render him. Attachment often does not allow people to see someone's true nature, because they want to believe otherwise. With all due respect, it could have been precisely Jiraya's fondness of Minato that could fool him."

"Bullshit, ya know! He fought those men you say he worked with, he fought to protect Konoha! He would have defeated them if not for the poison, ya know!"

"Ah, here lies our problem, does it not? He would have defeated them, yes, but he did not. Minato was mere meters away from them, executing what would have been a fatal attack through a brilliant display of his new technique, when he suddenly abandoned his chase for no apparent reason and reappeared back at the roof, allowing the offenders to retreat unharmed. I am well informed as you can see, and I believe his retreat had little to do with the effects of the chemicals in his bloodstream as he had not yet noticed them. Do tell me then, Uzumaki-san, why would a true Konoha shinobi allow such dangerous enemies to escape?"

At this point Kushina had positively turned scarlet, fuming quietly through grit teeth.

"My men inform me that the boy gave up pursuit to aid a comrade." General Kotetsu said firmly, gesturing at the red-haired girl.

"Aid for what, pray tell, a C-class technique that most genin can counter?"

"That is not-" Kushina began angrily, stumbling over her own sentences. "He… He was worried for me, ya know, he…"

The Nara heir sighed and Tsunade had the strangest feeling that the man was fighting an urge to hit his face in any wall nearby.

"It is clear that the man has feelings for her, he cannot be held guilty for them. Affection makes people irrational, you said so yourself, Danzō…sama." The Sannin said finally, adding the honourific after a brief pause.

Kushina whipped to stare at her through wide eyes, cheeks burning red as her hair.

"He does not- We are not- I- He-" she stuttered, taking a step back as if she were a cornered animal.

Tsunade shot her an apologetic look, promising to herself to make amends later. This was not how such a relationship was supposed to progress, being exposed for the whole council before it even took place and the medic felt truly sorry to be stating it as a fact so curtly, but the situation necessitated it. As she turned back, however, she couldn't help noticing the alarmed expressions on Homura and Koharu's faces, as if having just been informed of a new looming threat over the village. Even Danzō seemed more affected than before, a slight scowl marring his otherwise impassive face. Seriously, it was just affection between two young people, where was the fault in that? Were they that conservative?

"Feigning emotions for one's goals is not unheard of." the bandaged man said evenly.

There was an audible _cack_ as Kushina grit her teeth.

"That is not for us to decide." Tsunade said curtly, sparing her relative from the need to answer to the condescending statement. "Why are you so eager to taint Minato's honour with unfounded accusations? Have you forgotten that I have been trying to save the man's life for the past few hours? He nearly died, under such circumstances I would be more inclined to see him as the victim. Or do you claim he stabbed himself with the poisoned senbons?"

"I wouldn't put it beyond him, if it was a way to escape suspicion and continue working against Konoha from within Konoha."

"That is just absurd-" Tsunade started, just as Kushina shot past her, aiming for the bandaged man with blinding speed.

A few quick steps, a flap of cloth and the silent noise of drawn kunai, and Kushina found herself before Danzō, surrounded by three ANBU members standing ready, kunai held mere inches from her form.

_They would have harmed her_, Tsunade realized through horror as she saw Danzō standing calm as ever, one hand outstretched sideways, signaling the masked men to cease their advance. Shocked silence followed through the unnatural stillness of the otherwise lively room. A quiet sigh rolled off her sensei's lips, heavy and tired. The red-haired girl ignored him, one hand clutching Danzō's collar firmly through white-knuckled trembling fingers. The anger rolling off her was almost tangible.

"Minato was attacked. He was fighting for his life mere hours ago, ya know, after doing his best to protect the village." she spat through grit teeth. "Hearing him called a traitor now, I will not stand for it, ya know!"

The man addressed stayed quiet, staring down at her impassively. A flick of his wrist and the ANBU retreated to the shadows of the premise, masking their presence as if they had never intervened.

"H-how dare you-" Koharu began, face twisted in outrage. "Attacking a council member in the presence of the Hokage, unheard of!"

"How dare I, how dares _he_?!"

"Enough, Kushina-san, Danzō. We have not gathered here to argue, I won't allow this council meeting to turn into a war field." Hiruzen called, a cloudy expression latched on his face.

Seconds ticked slowly as silence fell once more before Kushina finally relented, letting go of Danzō with a final angry look and retreating back to Tsunade's side.

"No one has attacked anyone, Koharu, young Kushina is more expressive when discussing certain topics she has a strong opinion about, but I don't believe it is an intended offense. That being said, I hope she will learn to reign in her emotions and deal with such issues calmly from now on." Hiruzen Sarutobi said quietly, flashing a meaningful look at Kushina. A quiet 'hmph' followed his words as the girl pointedly looked sideways. "Need I clarify for everyone present that no one has called Minato a traitor and I would not allow such assumptions to be made until explicitly proven so." Sandaime continued as if the scene before him had never occurred. "Danzō, however, is allowed to voice suspicions and to investigate them further. Whichever the case, the situation necessitates immediate questioning and I trust Danzō to do so fairly. I hope this will subdue his personal mistrust."

"Surely you can't believe him!" Kushina snapped and Tsunade found herself restraining the girl automatically with a firm hand. Handling a council member roughly in a state of rage was bad enough, but if the girl for some reason decided to near the Hokage the same way, the medic was certain that no hand gestures would stop a group of outraged ANBU from ending her there and then. "Jiji, you know Minato, he would never betray you!"

The Sannin didn't know what was worse, the heavy pause which followed or the firm look with which Sandaime regarded the young girl before him. She didn't even flinch, standing her ground with a determined expression latched on her face. Whether it was conviction or anger, Tsunade could not tell, but for a second she could imagine Kushina standing taller; an image quite different than that of the quiet, subdued woman of mere hours ago. Her passion to defend her friend had inflamed a spark, which nothing could quench; a flame which burned bright in her eyes now, bringing out the true shinobi within her – a daughter of fiery will and tenacity.

After what seemed to be hours, Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed and folded an arm behind his back out of habit.

"No, I do not believe Minato to be a traitor. My beliefs, however, are of little consequence when it comes to an investigation. As this village's Hokage I am forced to remain objective and consider every possibility. Therefore Minato is to be interrogated as soon as possible, as much for my own peace of mind as for the village's safety. The more we know of this attack and the sooner, the better."

A sigh escaped the girl's lips as her strained posture visibly relaxed before she threw an antagonistic look at Danzō. The man ignored it, turning towards Hiruzen with a deceptively calm expression on his face.

"I apologize, Hokage-sama, it was not my intention to cause such disputes. You are right, we have not gathered here to argue, but to discuss defending our village from such vile attacks. Therefore, I would like to present a suggestion before the council for the improvement of our defense system."

Hiruzen nodded curtly, but Tsunade could not avoid noticing the reserve in his eyes. He knew what this would be about and he disliked it.

"We know one thing for sure and that is the means of infiltration. If we act now, we can prevent this from happening again. It is high time some changes take place here, as I have been urging you for quite awhile Hokage-sama. I hope, in light of the last events, you will listen. We are at war, we cannot afford to be generous, not if it puts the village at stake. We cannot allow any refugee through our gates, we do not have the necessary supplies, nor the necessary men to keep a watch on all them efficiently. War victims will have to fend for themselves, as is the case anywhere. Shut the doors to Konoha I say, enforce a military regime, command people to-"

"Enough, Danzō. We discussed this topic before, I will have no more of it." Hiruzen interrupted sternly.

"Your cause is noble, but foolish. The village is at stake-"

"The village is the people whom it comprises of. Refuse them help and you will destroy what little humanity is left to them in this period of war. It is my duty as Hokage to protect the Land of Fire and its people and as such I will not deny shelter anyone. We will protect to the best of our efforts and where impossible we will offer refuge to the homeless, the sick, the wounded. That will not change, I am adamant."

Tsunade nodded without thinking, the ghost of a smile playing on her lips. Pride swelled within her uninvited, pride to be this man's student, pride to call him her Hokage. Her hand shot up subconsciously, cradling the blue necklace around her neck. If her grandfather could hear Hiruzen's words now, he would be proud as well, she was certain. She had barely known the man, but somehow she knew that this is precisely what Hashirama Senju would have said. Precisely what Nawaki would have said. Precisely what Dan would one day say. Because to protect was their dream and it would live on in the strong voices of Konoha's legacy.

* * *

It was well past dawn when they made it back to Iwagakure, her companion steering the ugly animal to the steep cliff on which the Kage's tower was poised. Its nails scraped off the rocky surface as it tried to latch itself stable, tumbling rocks down the precipice below them. Had she been any lesser woman, the rough descent would have been enough to unnerve her even without the abyss below her make-go transport. As it was, however, The Green Viper was a fearless shinobi, who stared daily in the face of death. A pile of stones would not frighten her.

She squared her shoulders and jumped off the mud-bird without a glance back, not waiting for the man's help in the matter. A displeased grunt from behind informed her of his opinion on her rashness, but she ignored it. Apparently he was used to being in charge and leading the parade – a state of mind that had to be remedied in her presence, if they were forced to work together again.

A few chakra-infused steps parallel to the distant ground below her and she made her way to the small landing platform some meters above, prepared specifically for such cases and linking with the Tower's interior. As a village which prided in its flying techniques, Iwagakure was well prepared to greet guests arriving unconventionally. Honestly, judging by the terrain used for most of the facilities in Iwa, she couldn't perceive how else _but_ through flying could people move around. To her shock, however, she had discovered upon arrival that many of the people here could not fly at all. In fact, it was a technique known by the Tsuchikage and his disciples alone, closely guarded from the wide public. Nevertheless, people here stubbornly endured, inhabiting one of the most unconventional villages she had ever visited.

Uncomfortably situated in the skirts of a mountain, Iwagakure consisted of multiple buildings perched on different cliffs, linked by grand bridges and headlong staircases that continued miles down (or up, as you may have it), engulfed by the fog. The constant rumble of waterfalls pervaded through the stillness, an annoyance that gave her headaches as often as not. Truth be told, she despised the place. The grey naked rocks, clustered together and hiding the surrounding buildings from view; the sharp cold air that pressed all around her and stabbed at her lungs through the low pressure; the never ending ascents and descents and careful trudges over depthless (or so they seemed) chasms – it all made her feel claustrophobic and out of place. It was in times like these that she longed for the vastness of the desert, the warmth of the sun and the stretching fields all around for as far as the eye could see. She was not made to climb rocks like a mountain goat might. She was meant to run free through the golden sands.

With a grunt she discarded the thought, shaking the images away. It was long in the past, a path that she had left well behind. She would not dwell on it.

Her companion finally joined her after dispersing his bird with a quick hand-sign, the mud sliding down the side of the cliff like an ill-looking slime. She threw him a quick daring look only to meet a stony grimace. His eyes were impassive, two specks of ice frozen in an emotionless stare. To tell the truth, that was the only remotely admirable part of his looks – the crystal blue eyes, so dense in colour that she could fancy herself staring at a cloudless patch of sky. They were similar to the eyes of that man, she realised now, the one she had killed. His, however, had been full of steel, full of conviction and determination, brimming with liquid fire as she had rarely seen before – the look of a strong-willed, respectable man. It almost made her regret having had him as a target.

This man before her now held no such strength in his look, only cold disinterest. His eyes were dimmed and shallow, hidden under bushy eyebrows and dirty dark hair falling messily in his eyes. All in all, Doroki of the Explosion Corps looked more like a bear than anything else, with his square hard jaw and angular broad features. The large brow and crunched nose, doubtless a result of many a battle, did not add up to the otherwise already unpleasant features, giving the man a certain look of ferocity. Towering at the impressive six feet and a half, boasting of large shoulders and a brawny physique, the Viper was certain he could intimidate many shinobi. In truth, however, he was just a sluggish coarse man, who failed to impress. She could outdo him easily.

Without a word he headed down the bridge linking the platform to the building and she followed in quick steps, trying to match his strides. The guards by the door jumped back as if bitten, standing alert and not daring to glance at the man passing. Apparently his pathetic title of Commander of the Explosion Corps had earned him some authority in this godforsaken land, as much as authority counted for here. At least she knew how she could easily dispose of the Tsuchikage if such need arrived one day – she need only Henge in the brute next to her and no one would say a word to halt her. For now, however, the old man had turned out to be the most suitable employer, his generosity matched only by his recklessness, as proven by her last mission.

It had taken her months to infiltrate Konoha successfully, as ordered by the Tsuchikage, who was in desperate need of a new informer after his old one had been discovered and rooted out months ago. He had hired her despite the high price; the best of the best, known for her stealth and efficiency in infiltration and assassination, the Green Viper was a master infiltrator who only fell short of Jiraya of the Sannin. Her nickname she had acquired after the many merciless deaths she had caused throughout the war, leaving shinobi to wither slowly in agony under the influence of her poisons, rather than finishing them off quickly. She moved masked and hooded whenever she went, clad in black from head to toe, the only visible thing of her form being the strikingly green eyes – hence the moniker. It was the last thing that you saw – the colour green – people said, before the viper bit you and you were as good as doomed.

Proving her worth once more, she had finally, after many unsuccessful attempts, infiltrated one of the most secured villages in the war, waiting patiently to be cleared of suspicion before starting to convey information as was asked of her. All her plans had gone to the wind, however, when she received a report through a summon four days ago, that the senile old man wanted her to assassinate a certain person. A certain person, who, as it turned out, was the village's new hero, possessing a few special techniques of his own that no one had cared to inform her of.

Finding out who the object of the Tsuchikage's wrath was, had been easy enough – the man had become famous in the short time since his battle with Iwa. Finding a way to get to him _and_ survive (which was always imperial in her calculations) had proven much more challenging, however. It was madness, she had thought back then and thought still, killing a shinobi in the heart of Konoha and hoping to get away with it – like poking the queen in a beehive and hoping to not get stung. She would have refused right there and then, had she not seen the price boost offered and the daring last line.

_Let's see if the Green Viper is as good as they claim._

Her hand clenched into a fist subconsciously as she remembered the words again. That demented geezer, how dared he doubt her skills! She wasn't called the Green Viper for no reason, safety and preparations be damned! It had been his plan all along, she was certain, to wound her honour and lure her into an impossible mission. Perhaps he was hoping that she would die along with the brat, save him from paying the ridiculous sum that he promised. And why wouldn't he? There was no chance that she could do away with someone in Konoha and remain there unharmed. It was suicide.

Her answer had been clear:

_Found your man. Provide me with an escape route and he will be dead by tomorrow. Kiss your infiltrator goodbye._

Unsurprisingly, the geezer hadn't been much affected by her hint. Losing an informant meant little and less to him if he could wound Konoha's image and pride in those perilous times. The bloody Leaf village was going down anyway, pressed by too many foes. One infiltrator wouldn't make that big of a difference, while one assassin could do much and more. True to her observations, the old man couldn't care less if she stayed or went, going as far as sending someone to aid her. Someone, who apparently had been instructed to not interfere until needed. _Hmph._ The old man was probably still hoping she'd kick the bucket. Well she had survived despite everything and she was now back to annoy him as much as ever. She just needn't mention how much of a close call it had been.

Despite already having killed her opponent minutes ago, the poison already spreading through his system without him even knowing, Konoha's Yellow Flash had lived up to his fame and nearly finished her off. It had been only instinct that saved her from dying at his hands, taken down with the hellish technique that he had become famous for.

Barely having survived, having been taunted and tricked into an unexpected mission and having failed her original one because of it, the Green Viper was in no good mood.

It was with such grim thoughts that she reached the Tsuchikage's office, throwing the door open with a loud _bang_ before the guards on the side could do much to calm her. She had to owe it to the old man, he didn't so much as flinch. A grim smile was playing on his face as he regarded her quietly under furrowed eyebrows.

She sighed and removed the black mask with a quick practiced move, tucking it in a back pocket. Startlingly blond hair tumbled down her back, reaching well past her waist, and she flipped it over one shoulder to allow the cool air to caress her heated skin. It was a personal policy that she had always observed – no masks when conversing with the client, on both sides. The nature of her business suggested trickery in every aspect of her deals, so this was the smallest token of honesty that she could offer. The face was the key to one's true emotions, she always believed. No matter how well-trained you were, there would always be a twitch, a look, an itch, something to spell your true intentions. With that in mind she insisted on openness, even if that meant that the Commander of the Explosion Corps would see her.

"Won't you offer me a seat?" the Viper shot icily, already moving forward to the nearest chair.

Doroki followed quietly, heavy steps signaling his approach as he took the chair beside her.

"You'd have one anyway. I am not a man to soil the air with unneeded words."

"Yet soiling one's reputation as blackmailing sits well with you, un."

The old man's grin grew larger.

"It would be you who soiled it if you have failed."

"You have some guts, jiji, to say that to my face." she purred, lifting one hand to casually stroke her golden locks. The mouth on her palm smirked, the lips spreading merrily as the tongue shot out to lick her cheek when she was fixing her hair behind one ear. The Tsuchikage's eyes fixed on her palm, eyeing the set of senbons hidden behind the white teeth, ready to be shot at anyone who dared oppose her.

It wasn't a Kekkei Genkai really, no two elements were mixed to create the peculiarity of her palms. It was still a physical trait that was passed down in her family, however, an anatomical anomaly that was viewed as a monstrosity more often than not and had resulted in many predecessors cutting their limbs off to gain social acceptance of any form. A foolish decision that was monstrous on its own, the Viper thought, for no society, crippled enough to not notice such potential, deserved such a sacrifice. For that is what her lipped palms meant to her – potential to do much and more. It had been thanks to them that she had become an excellent assassin, the senbons _spat out_ by those mouths rather than thrown, being twice as accurate as those of anyone else. The time that others might take to dip their tools in poison was saved for her – she need only dip her hands in the toxic paste, the small mouths chewing the mixture, and every senbon later readied in her palms would turn into a deadly one. The anomaly had turned into her strength and pride; the quickest way to gain psychological advantage over the enemy, for such an oddity caused fear in most any shinobi who beheld it.

The Tsuchikage, however, seemed unimpressed, the sly smile never leaving his face.

"I tolerate you, little girl, because you are useful, but do not presume to threaten a Kage in the heart of his village." the man said calmly, as if he was discussing the weather outside.

The Viper's smile acquired a twisted tint.

_I could kill you where you stand before you could blink, you useless geezer._ "I apologize if a little girl made you feel threatened, o mighty Tsuchikage-sama."

Doroki scowled, but did not say a word as the Tsuchikage chuckled.

"Is that the Green Viper's famed secret weapon? Wits? Do you talk people down to death?"

_Would that I could, now would be as good a chance as any._ "Amongst many."

"You boast like an old fishwife at the markets, yet you bring little proof to your claims. I do not see a head, or did the Green Viper fail her mission for once?"

"If it is a head you wanted, you should have turned to someone else. I do not bring back souvenirs." she paused, taking a look around the room. "Where's my gold? We agreed you'd pay upon mission completion."

"_Is_ the mission completed?"

"Which one? The mission that I agreed to, or the one you blackmailed me into accepting in the very last moment possible?"

"You seem to have many complaints for a hired kunai."

"You buy my services, not me, Tsuchikage-sama, un. We had a deal, which you negated. I failed a mission on your account and _that_ does not sit well with _me_."

"I didn't know you're that keen on living with those tree monkeys. If you so wish, you can infiltrate Konoha any time again on my behalf."

"I am not stepping anywhere near that village again. Infiltration again would be impossible. It took me months to find a safe route into Konoha and even more time to use it effectively. By now they have discovered how I entered the village and would have eliminated the possibility for another such mistake. For all the work I did, I saw no other safe way in, especially not in their current state of heightened defense, which is expected after I attacked a shinobi in the heart of their village. All those months of work, wasted, because you couldn't stomach your dislike for that blond kid. I'm not risking my hide again on your whims, you better find another pawn, un."

"Do not crown yourself in false promises, girl. What one won't do for money, he'd do for a lot of money."

"You keep speaking of gold and yet I see none." she said, gesturing at the room distractedly.

The Tscuhikage smirked.

"You have said naught of your mission still. You will receive what you are due when I deem it appropriate."

The Green Viper smiled pleasantly, as she had done many times before, readying the piercing needles all the same. Luring people into a false sense of security had always been her specialty and the habit to smile when displeased had latched too deep to be rooted out now. The senbons in her palm clanked quietly as the small set of teeth grazed over them in anticipation, the pink tongue slipping out to lick the inside of her hand.

"His name was Minato Namikaze" she began in a quiet lulling voice "Orphan, his parents were killed during the Second Shinobi World War. They weren't in any way significant, although his mother seems to have been more intelligent than your average person. Their son, this Minato, was an outstanding student and a genin prodigy, the whole village is praising him."

"If he was so outstanding then why haven't I heard of him?" The Tsuchikage growled, hand balled into a fist upon hearing the man's name.

"Because he disappeared. He took part in the war during the first few months before disappearing with his mentor about four years ago. He never returned to the village in this time span and was gradually forgotten by many. You'll be interested to know who his mentor was, however." she said, her smile turning into a smug smirk. "Jiraya of the Sannin."

The old man lifted an eyebrow, the vicious grin on his face not lessening.

"That explains a lot."

"He returned surprisingly about two weeks ago, although there were no sightings of the Toad Sannin, so people wonder whether they traveled together at all. Whatever he did and wherever he went, he returned immensely powerful as he proved during the one battle he joined. You'd know all about that one I assume, un." when the Tsuchikage simply ground his teeth she smirked before continuing. "He was now praised by whole of Konoha and honed as a hero. He had a few tricky techniques up his sleeve, which I couldn't research much, but his most praised one was the one after which your men have named him. It's a type of instantaneous shunshin, although I don't know how it worked or what its limitations were. It seemed to be connected with those weird kunai he was using. It was hard to learn more, because he was usually in the company of a spoiled red-haired brat, who had her own personal guard of ANBU. I couldn't possibly get near that, un. In any case his techniques don't matter anymore. He's dead."

The old man before her sighed, leaning back in his high seat, one hand trailing the lines of the Kage hat slung on the side of his chair.

"Are you quite certain?"

"Of course I am-"

"He was still alive and moving when we last saw him." Doroki interrupted in a deep baritone.

The Viper threw him a displeased look, casually flipping her hair back as she did so. His eyes trailed the movement wordlessly, scrutinizing her under furrowed bushy eyebrows.

"Rock-man here wouldn't know, but I had already killed him minutes ago. My senbons do not miss, un."

Ōnoki's eyebrow twitched as the man balled a fist.

"You poisoned him?" A vein had begun to visibly throb at his temple.

"I did. With one of my strongest, un."

"You _poisoned_ him in Konoha and didn't finish him off?"

"The man is as fast as a lightning and as slippery as an eel. Getting my hands on him could backfire horribly. I didn't see the need to lessen my already slim chances of escape. There is no way he survived that attack, un."

"No way you say… Have you per chance heard of The Legendary Sannin Tsunade? The one who invented an antidote for most of that hag Chiyo's poisons." Ōnoki grumbled, face acquiring a disturbing crimson colour.

The Viper's eyes narrowed instinctively.

"I have improved my sensei's work. My poisons are superior. Where hers were coarse mine are fine and homogeneous. Where hers were slow mine are instantaneous. They are a piece of art, un. This Tsunade cannot cure them. "

The vein was throbbing dangerously. For a brief moment she wondered if they would blame her if the Tsuchikage died of a brain hemorrhage.

"He is alive." The man growled through set teeth, one fist banging the table top audibly.

"Did you not hear me old man, I said-"

"I know what you said, you good-for-nothing-slithering-snake. You do not know Tsunade as I do, you have not seen what she is capable of. No poison can trick her. And you-" he started, flinging a finger at Doroki, and The Viper could almost imagine a lightning bolt frying the man where he sat, "You were supposed to make sure he is dead."

Doroki shrugged.

"My job was to get her out of there and I did. Had you wanted him blown up you should have sent me from the start. Some things are better dealt with without subtlety."

"And who would you have attacked, Rock-man? You didn't even know the man's identity until I informed your Tsuchikage."

"I wouldn't have attacked anyone in particular. I would have attacked everyone. They were clearly unprepared for aerial assaults. I could have blown up at least five buildings by the time they responded in any way."

"And we do what, keep fingers crossed that you hit the right man?"

"They cut your finger, you cut the arm."

"They would have cut you whole faster than you could say 'katsu', un"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." he said and smiled, displaying a perfect set of creamy teeth, quite unexpected for the brute he appeared to be.

A mischievous look was playing in his eyes, creating an image of vivacity that the Viper had not seen before. For a second she could almost imagine a certain depth to the otherwise coarse man, a spark of liveliness that brought a whole new light to his face. All of a sudden he didn't seem as unpleasant to look at as she had originally perceived and she found herself smirking in return.

"You have some guts, Rock-man, I'll owe you that, un. Sometimes, however, subtlety is the best way to go, as I already proved" with that she turned to the fuming old man. "Very well. Let's assume he is alive. I'll make sure that doesn't last long. Upon my honour as an assassin, he will not be a failed mission."

"Oh? I thought you wouldn't set a foot in Konoha again."

"Oh I won't. He is bound to come out and play sooner rather than later. Regardless, I know how to lure him out."

The Tsuchikage raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say he is quite irrational around a certain ANBU-guarded kunoichi. A lovely girl… a lovely bait, un."

Ōnoki smirked.

"I want that girl captured as soon as she sets foot out of Konoha."

* * *

**AN:**** So much dialogue, rewritten and corrected more times than I dare count and I still feel like I am not doing the characters justice even after all the attempts! After all the corrections, I do hope it was enjoyable to read and that it flowed nicely. Once again I apologize to those who found it too slow-paced to be considered entertaining.**

**So I introduced two partial OCs that I thought would be needed for the story as we don't know the identity of many of the characters that lived and fought during the Third Shinobi World War. Of course some of the shinobi revived through Edo Tensei will appear, but they were not the only ones, right? I assume you all figured out by now who Doroki and The Green Viper are. Do share your opinions on this – do you like the idea?**

**Here I should add a shout out – Well done to DarKnightReu for guessing the man's identity!**

**Notes on the Text:**

**1. Well... Danzō's a prick. But what else is new? :D No, in all honesty I thought his suspicions to be somewhat within character. First, because he is concerned for the village and doesn't know of Jiraya's prophecy (and probably wouldn't believe in it anyway) and second, because he can probably see that Hiruzen is partial to Minato and thus putting "the boy" further ahead in the line for the Hokage Hat. And we all know Danzō wants it ;) **

**2. As you all know, the Third Kazekage died prior to the Third Shinobi World War (killed by Sassori, who might or might not know The Green Viper, we shall see ;) ). Thus the reference that the Fourth Kazekage (Gaara's father) suspects Konoha for the disappearance of his predecessor.**

**3. Tsunade still has her necklace, yes. She hasn't given it to Dan yet. After all, he will die very soon after he receives it.**

**4. The Green Viper is not her name – it is a moniker. Her real name is not revealed on purpose. Speaking of her, I hope I managed to make her character likeable and less flat than most OCs, because she will probably appear again later on.**

**5. Since I am writing from the point of view of a different character every time, I try to give said characters a specific "mental voice" so to say and a specific way in which their view differs. The Viper is more cynical and acidy in her observations, as well as being more hypocritical. She also happens to despise mountains, since she (as is obvious by now) comes from Sunagakure and is used to the openness and vastness of the desert. Now I absolutely love mountains and hiking. Presenting them as an object of disgust was quite hard for me. I hope I made it at least remotely believable :D Do share your opinion on the whole switch-of-focaliser work. Does it work nicely with this story?**

**Well that is all for now. Do leave a comment to tell me how you're liking the story so far! If you have any questions, suggestions or comments, please find the time to share them and I will make sure to answer as soon as possible! Thank you again for the patience and for the support! You guys rock! See you soon hopefully (I'll do my best!)**

**Ja ne~**


	14. A Warning

**AN:**** Hello Hello, it's a Christmas miracle! They exist, no joke! With a shorter-than-usual-chapter, but I believe a requested one in terms of context, I hope you can enjoy this (yet again) delayed update! So here we go: Fluff alert! :D **

**Also, let me include this fair warning: ****Spoiler Alert! ****To those of you watching the anime alone, this chapter (and particularly the last part of it) may contain a few spoilers, although I have attempted to keep it as ambiguous as possible. In any case with the introduction of this particular character, from here on more and more spoilers await, so be warned!**

_**As always, to address a few reviewers in particular:**_

**1. **_**Sieler**_**: Yes it is supposed to look like that, although I suppose I should have broken it in two separate questions. It is intended as: "How dare I?! No, how dares **_**he**_**!". Because I wanted to convey it as something said very fast and in the heat of the moment, therefore I joined it in the same sentence. I am sorry for the confusion!**

**2. **_**Myradine Sedigo**_**: Yes, sir! Although doing so slowly, but I will! Thank you for the kind encouragement ^^**

**3. **_**To everyone else**_**: Thank you for the millionth time for the lovely reviews! You guys are the best!**

**Now on to the story~ Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom!" The playful shout rang through the empty hall.

Silence answered it. She pushed the sliding paper door open, peaking in the quiet living room. It was empty, so much unlike how she remembered it. It would be a warm afternoon with a clear blue sky, the sunrays hiding peacefully behind the thick foliage of the oak in their yard. By the opposite glass wall, overlooking the garden, would walk her mother, watering her favourite flowers with a hum; at the table would sit her father, teaching her brother sealing while she drew pictures on the ground. A smile and a quick stroke with the brush – swirling spirals, like the ones that donned the walls, the curtains and the doors.

It was all gone now, her brother long dead and her mother's plants withered, not being tended for in years. Only the echo of the memory remained, like a whisper through the stillness of the room. It was not noon anymore, but a sharp bloody sunset, the ominous light outlining the wizened lonely oak and stretching jagged fiery shadows, long and twisted on the ground. The sky was no longer the careless colour of the past – it was marred in red, the last sunrays of the sun kissing it goodbye. A heavy feeling hung in the air, choking her. A grimace spilled on her face. Why was she here, why had she come?

Hushed footsteps reached her ears, followed by a quiet clang, and she directed her attention to the small kitchen on her right.

"Mom?"

Spiral after spiral danced past her as she forced her stiff legs to carry her forward, trying to rationalize the irrational fear that had gripped her. The scent of fresh ink, so very typical of her home, now felt like a pungent taste at the back of her throat. A shaky hand pushed the door forward and the heavy silence shattered through a long creak. A feeling of calm followed it when she saw the figure of her mother, her long auburn hair spilled carelessly behind her as she busied herself with the dishes.

"Mom." she called quietly, relief evident in her voice.

The woman stopped her doings, slowly turning around to look at her and Kushina froze. There were no eyes to see, no mouth to hum. The girl's lips parted to let out a scream, but no sound came as she stared at the faceless face of the woman she loved most, the skin stretching taut over the smooth oval of what could have been a porcelain mask. Her mother turned around fully now, dropping the plate she had been cleaning and it shattered on the floor. A step and then another, she staggered forward, stretching a hand out wordlessly like a forlorn beggar would. A ragged terrified breath and the girl dragged a foot back before stopping again, a stir on the sides catching her attention. With a sickening slouching sound the walls started melting downwards as if made out of ink that had been washed away by water. The furniture, the spiraled curtains and the doors all started slowly thawing, oozing thick rivulets of oils and ink. Now came the scream as she turned to run, but before she could make a step the floor gave way under her and she felt her feet sink into a dense gooey substance with a terrifying sucking sound. Horror seeped through her as she looked down only to find out that the floor boards had turned into a sea of thick paint, quickly engulfing her, already reaching past her knees. She tried to grab the nearest chair and pull herself upwards, but its form liquefied in her fingers, leaving nothing but ink on her palm.

"No." she heard her hoarse shocked voice crack. "No! Help!"

In her panic she turned back to her mom, the wretched creature that had approached her. By her side now stood her father, the same faceless face looking at her without seeing.

"Help! Mom! Dad!" she shrieked, the thick substance now reaching well past her torso. So heavy, and so cold, weighing on her chest, crushing it. She lifted a hand up, whole black in ink, reaching out at them before they both melted before her eyes, as if they never were.

"No! No, don't go, don't leave me! Help, please! Anyone!"

The substance now reached to her chin, pinning her, forcing her to stare ahead at her blackened fingers, reaching out at the grand spiral at the opposite wall – the proud insignia of her clan – as it melted slowly as well, as if oiled tears were running down the liquefying wall.

She opened her mouth to scream again, to call for help, but no sound came out as the black paint rushed forward, burning her throat, filling her lungs, drowning her.

_Help… Please… Someone… Anyone…_

Warm fingers wrapped around her hand in a tight grasp.

"Kushina."

She jerked up instantaneously with a yelp, surveying the room through panicked eyes. The walls were all in place, the floor blissfully solid beneath her feet.

"Hey, it's alright, it was a dream. Just a dream, Kushina, it's okay." a soft voice called gently by her side and she turned abruptly to stare at a pair of concerned cerulean eyes.

A relieved sigh escaped her lips as her mind finally reached the obvious conclusion that she had indeed fallen asleep at the hospital, leaning on one side of Minato's bed while sitting in a chair next to it. It was his voice that she had heard, his warm hand that had reached out and woken her. With that thought she gulped, blood rushing to her face as she slowly came back to her senses, realizing that his hand was still resting gently on hers, even though she was already clearly awake. _Awake! _Her eyes widened and a smile spilled on her face uninvited as she acknowledged the most important information of the picture presented.

"You're awake." she blurted out without thinking – pointing the obvious.

His answering smile was just as soft and warm as she remembered it – infectious, lifting all dark thoughts she might have had after that confusing nightmare.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

Her eyebrows furrowed at the gibe and she snatched her hand away, pointedly looking aside and ignoring the stinging sensation of emptiness after the warm contact.

"I was only resting my eyes, ya know." she said perhaps a bit too forcefully, almost like a child through a pout. _He_ was the one in hospital, she wouldn't let _him_ be worried about _her_.

He chuckled despite the harshness in her tone and Kushina sneaked a quick glance at him again. The merriment in his face hadn't receded in the least, her attitude not having fazed him one bit. If anything, he seemed even more amused than before and the girl wondered, not for the first time, why was it that he seemed to find her passionate outbursts so entertaining.

"And resting them you should; you look like you've seen hell, Kushina."

"Shouldn't _I_ be the one saying _that_, ya know?" she said, gesturing at his bandaged form, much as he had done days ago.

Another chuckle and a hiss as his face distorted in a grimace of pain and Kushina found herself on her feet before she knew it, all vexations forgotten. His breathing broke into a raspy cough and the girl sat hastily on the bed by his side, hands fluttering helplessly in an attempt to ease his suffering, all in vain. An immeasurably long second later the spasm receded as the blond man took a few raspy deep breaths, straightening his back through a grimace. She quickly snatched the glass with water from his nightstand without thinking, not even looking sideways, spilling the liquid on its way as she brought it to his lips. His hand shot up, instinctively, unintentionally, cupping the glass and her hand with it as she was holding it, but she didn't even notice in her worry.

"Steady, steady. Don't force yourself."

"Thank you." he breathed quietly through a not-so-convincing smile as he finally brought the now-empty glass down; a slight furrow between his eyebrows indicated the discomfort he was trying to hide. The light grasp around her hand disappeared before she could even begin to comprehend it, the jōnin before her pretending most convincingly to not have noticed it at all. Or perhaps he hadn't; the fact she was so physically aware of his presence did not entitle him to the same absurd reactions.

"Are you alright?" the words tumbled out quietly.

He nodded once, finally meeting her look and the girl realized all too suddenly how close she was sitting to him, how in her panic she had leaned even closer as if trying to shield him from whatever was harming him. She ought to move, she knew full well, but she found her muscles locked, held in place by a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes, drowning in them. Warmth sneaked up her neck and her cheeks as her heart picked up despite herself, drumming audibly in the still room. His scent, so familiar by now, was intoxicating and she found herself resisting the urge to lean ever closer, to run a hand through his hair… An inexplicable feeling bubbled through the pit of her stomach, burning her on the inside and she shuddered, closing her eyes despite herself and pulling away from the comfort of his proximity before her resolve betrayed her. For she was sure, by the dazed look on his face, that if she gave in now he wouldn't stop her… quite on the contrary, he'd answer back, wounds and pain be damned. A touch. A gentle caress. It would take no more than that.

_Steel your heart_. Why was it so hard? Did she not care enough to do what's best for him?

The shock of her sudden disappearance (yet again) was visible on Minato's face as he blinked a few times rapidly as if trying to clear a haze, a long pent-up breath escaping him. It had come out of nowhere for him, she realized, in one moment fighting off a spasm and in the next finding himself so uncomfortably close to her, the familiar tension charging the very air between them. The same as before, as in the meadow, when he had given in to whatever thoughts were driving him and… and almost… She lifted a hand to her lips subconsciously and realized the mistake only a second later as his eyes followed the motion, lingering. Abruptly she rose and made her way to the chair again, sitting down with a flop, trying to will her flying heart in a steadier rhythm.

"Tsunade-sama said the pain is expected." she said hoarsely and cleared her throat. Her mouth felt dry, nerves too wracked to allow deceptive calm. "Something about acidic dregs lingering in the muscles, I didn't quite get it, ya know."

He nodded once, apparently fighting to steady his own breathing, staring at his hands more intently than usual.

"How long have I been out?"

The question was stated surprisingly evenly, as if the events of mere seconds ago had never occurred.

"About eighteen hours now, give or take. Tsunade-sama said you should be awaking soon, so I guess it was a standard time, ya know. How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour now."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier, ya know?"

"You looked tired." he stated quietly, as if that explained it all, before throwing a concerned look at her. "How long has it been since you last slept?"

Pointed silence met his words as the girl suddenly found the opposite wall to be highly interesting.

"I am not sure." she answered finally and he sighed.

A few seconds later and she relented, stealing a glance at him only to find him smiling, a certain apologetic tint to his features as he tilted his head to the side in a manner surprisingly adorable. There was a strange softness in his eyes, a palpable honesty.

"I am sorry to have worried you." he said quietly and Kushina felt her sides burn alarmingly yet again under that intense gaze.

"N-no, I wasn't worried about you, ya know! I knew you would be fine, ya know! As if I'd be worried, seriously…" she blurted out quickly, tucking a strand of hair behind one ear and trying to will the sting in her cheeks away.

"Of course not." He agreed amiably, glancing sideways for the briefest of seconds and smiling even wider.

Curiosity gnawed on her and Kushina found herself following his gaze momentarily. Her eyes fell on a small red object resting on the nightstand, an object that she would recognize anywhere and anytime, an object she had grown so accustomed to in the last four years that it had grown an inseparable part of her life – the little cherry blossom origami that now pulsated merrily with the same warm chakra signature that the man by her side possessed. He must have moved it there, she realized suddenly, for the last memory of the paper flower that she had was her hand clutching it gingerly as she sat by Minato's side, just before she must have fallen asleep; just before, most likely, dropping it in her disturbed dream. Could her face flush even more? She thought it to be impossible as she quickly reached out for the origami and snatched it back, quickly tucking it in a side pocket. Whether her rushed movement or the tremble in her fingers, her hand managed to knock out the small cluster of cards resting on his nightstand and the girl frowned, picking them up with a disgusted expression on her face. Seriously, how could they react so quick?

"And what is that?" he asked politely, now eyeing the same pile of horrible pink envelopes.

"Check for yourself." she retorted icily, surprised at her own irrational antagonism as she tossed him the uppermost card.

He caught it with surprising grace, despite his condition, and quietly flipped the cover open, examining the insides with a curious gaze. He really had no inkling what that was, ah? She would have thought a handsome man like him would have more experience in the field. As if to confirm her observations, Minato's eyebrows shot high up in surprise after a few seconds of reading and he threw her a startled look before grabbing another card. This time he dropped the scented paper halfway through, the colour of his face resembling that of her hair suspiciously much.

"W-wha-"

"You have fans, ya know."

"But- But this is- I have never even met those girls."

"Does it matter? You defeated an army, you are famous now, your well-being is suddenly everyone's concern. Especially theirs, ya know."

Darn, why couldn't she sound less annoyed by the whole deal. Somehow she was certain that Minato noticed, for he smiled in a peculiar way, dropping all cards to the side.

"That is most kind of them."

Tsch. She should have burned the cards as soon she laid eyes on them.

"Go figure why they are so many. You'd think they wouldn't adore someone as reckless as you, ya know. Seriously, back for scarcely a day before ending up in the hospital, what's up with that, ya know? And were you drunk?" she asked sharply, lifting an eyebrow in an information-demanding manner.

She could have sworn she saw a trickle of sweat roll down the side of his forehead as his smile acquired a nervous tint, hand shooting up to rub the back of his head as he always did when ticked.

"That would be going a bit too far, but I had had one cup too many, courtesy to Inoichi…" he mumbled and a sudden twitch of annoyance passed through Kushina as she balled a fist. Memories of the past few weeks flowed through her mind, of the restless blond nuisance following her around and persistently begging for attention. Every time she had squished his hopes, at first gently, later on outright brutally and painfully, but it appeared as if her rejections only made him ever more determined. She had been only too happy to go out to the battlefield where she knew he wouldn't randomly pop up from behind a corner and pester her yet again. After all the trouble, she had started to cringe each time his name was mentioned, such as now

"Gah! Always stirring up trouble, doesn't he have any prudence, that cocky annoying brat, ya know!"

Taken aback by the sudden outburst Minato simply stared at her for a few seconds before a merry expression crossed his face as he broke into chuckles, interspersed with grimaces of pain.

"Don't you laugh, ya know! He got you drunk, you could have died!" she chided, angrily flipping her hair behind one shoulder, not missing Minato's eyes as they trailed the movement without a word.

"Kushina… I wasn't drunk, had I died it would have had little and less to do with Inoichi and more to do with my own recklessness."

"I never said you were any less guilty." she said, gracing him with a chilly look and she could have sworn she saw him gulp through a nervous smile. "If anything, you and that dumbass both deserve a whack on the head. Worrying us like that…"

"I thought you weren't worried about me." he said quietly, _that_ smile never leaving his face.

Why did he have to be so damn intelligent and pick on everything that slipped in her random outbursts of treacherous honesty?

"I wasn't, ya know!"

"And yet here you are."

_And yet here I am… as always, a twisted circle. Every time I try to run away from you I end up running back. To know that you are safe. To see you. To help you. To protect you._

"To warn you." she said quietly and was only too happy to find out seconds after, that she had actually meant it. He simply lifted an eyebrow, but she couldn't help noticing the serious expression that he immediately adopted, prompted by the sudden somber tone in her words. "The village is in an uproar, as you can imagine, to have such a direct attack, ya know… The Hokage held a council for the elders and the clan leaders earlier today, to discuss the situation and try to find out more about the attackers-"

"I know both of the attackers." he said calmly and Kushina stopped mid-sentence, jaw still hanging rather comically.

"W-what? As in personally?" an edge of uncertainty entered her words, the idea stabbing on the inside like an invisible knife might. _No, no, it can't be true. _

A confused expression entered his face and he regarded her with a long measuring look before seemingly reaching to some sort of realization, his eyes widening and his eyebrows furrowing in a stern look. Kushina gulped. She had forgotten how imposing this man had somehow grown to be, despite being bandaged and in a hospital bed.

"They think I might have something to do with the attack. Is that what you wanted to warn me of?"

Kushina could only stare. She had always known her friend to be intelligent and perceptive, more so than most any other person she had met. He was quick witted and rational, his mind working in extraordinary ways. Even so, never, not in a million years, had she expected him to reach to this conclusion so quickly, what with the minimal information presented, if any. Unless… No, no she would not consider it. This was _Minato_. He would never betray Konoha. He would never betray her.

He must have seen her surprise for he sighed, running a hand through his hair and leaning back in his pillows.

"I guess I can see why they might think that."

"They don't. Only Danzō, that weasel of a man, twisted everything I said and developed this grand theory of conspiracy, ya know. He'll come and question you as soon as he knows you're awake, he knows no decency that one."

"Is that why you haven't called a medic to check on me yet?"

Man, was he quick. A ghost of a smile was playing on his face now as he sighed again.

"It's a kind gesture, but a useless one. He knows already that I am awake and rational." Perhaps it was her questioning look, the surprise on her face that was growing into a dumbstruck expression with every other demonstration of astonishing analytical prowess, but Minato must have felt the need to elaborate for he added quickly: "There were two ANBU shinobi stationed outside to keep watch on me and one of them left as soon as I woke up. I would assume he was a Root Operative that hurried to inform Danzō of the situation. In fact I'd expect him appearing quite soon."

She glanced at the window behind her through an annoyed look. Although it would make sense that guards would be dispatched, she couldn't actually feel the presence of the shinobi in any way – they were ANBU operatives for God's sake, they had masked their presence perfectly. Minato, however, apparently could, despite his weakened condition, despite barely escaping death. He never ceased to impress. She sighed and turned back to him only to find him staring at her through a serious look, as if studying her restlessly.

"What, ya know?" she snapped quickly, unnerved by the intense scrutiny.

Silence followed as his eyes fixed on hers, two liquid fires burning with a cold intensity. There was an urgency there, as if he meant to explain something vital, but did not how to get it across clearly enough.

"I do not know the attackers personally, Kushina." he finally said in a quiet, deceptively calm voice, but the same urgent edge was brimming in his words under the surface, the same solemn need to have her understand. _I did not, would not betray Konoha_, he was saying, desperate to have her believe those simple words. She knew them already of course, without a doubt. Had she not viciously defended his honour mere hours ago? Why had he suddenly decided that she thought less of him? With a jolt she realized that her earlier reaction must have conveyed just that, that for a moment she had indeed allowed herself to doubt, as any shinobi would, before trusting blindly. He was not blaming her for it; he simply wanted her to know; her before anyone else.

"I know." she said quietly, trying to imbed in the words just how much she meant them.

Some great weight seemed to lift off his shoulders as his eyes softened, the harsh edge all but disappearing, and he nodded in gratitude.

"Look, about last night… About the way I acted, I-"

He stopped abruptly and turned towards the door just as a scuffling sound reached her ears, accompanied by footsteps.

"-telling you, sir, the patient is in no condition to-" a muffled voice reached them, just before the door opened, revealing the very same man they had been discussing moments ago. A young woman peered in from behind him, mouth set in displeasure.

"Oh! Oh my! Awake- I had no idea-" she mumbled, promptly turning around and dashing down the corridor through an ungraceful trot. Headed to inform Tsunade-sama, the red-haired girl was certain.

_Tock. Tock. Tock._ Danzō's cane resounded over the white tiles as he stepped inside without a word, throwing a cold measuring look at the blond-haired man. The atmosphere in the room had changed abruptly, the sudden tension in the air almost choking the girl. Minato seemed entirely unaffected as he returned the challenging look with a calm expression, not flinching away even when the silence lasted longer than it should. Gone was the amiable man she had spoken to seconds ago, no trace of the warm smile that always played on his lips, no warmth in those clear blue eyes.

"Good afternoon, Danzō-sama." He greeted politely, as was expected of the one with an inferior rank. There was no antagonism in his words, yet somehow the quiet tone had sent shivers up Kushina's arm nevertheless.

"Kushina-san, Minato." the man greeted calmly in his own turn and the girl narrowed her eyes at the lack of honorific upon turning to her friend. Said friend, however, seemingly didn't note it in any way. "I am glad to see you are making a speedy recovery."

"Thank you for the displayed concern." _As opposed to the actual lack of it_, he seemed to be saying and Kushina wondered if she was the only one practically hearing the unvoiced meaning of those words.

"The well-being of all Konoha shinobi has always been of my deepest concern." _…and I do not consider you to be one of those._ Seriously, were they going to talk in riddles the whole time?

"As expected of a council member." Minato countered calmly and the girl could only wonder whether he was answering Danzō's words or the obvious statement behind them. Or both?

Before the bandaged man could throw another ambiguous sentence out there, the door opened with a bang and Kushina jumped despite herself, already knowing full well who would enter.

"Kushina Uzumaki." The newcomer growled through set teeth, trudging inside the room and slamming the door behind.

"Good afternoon, Tsunade-sama." Minato greeted yet again, the politeness in his voice never disappearing despite the rolling displeasure from the blond medic.

"Tsch. Why is my patient awake without me knowing it? And why does a council member know before his working medic?" she demanded of the red-haired girl.

Kushina simply shrugged through a grin. "I fell asleep, ya know."

Perhaps she wanted to retort, but the woman simply gritted her teeth instead, moving to Minato's side and running a chakra infused hand over his torso.

"I need to run medical checks on him, I thought we discussed this Danzō-"

"Yes, I believe we did." The man said sharply and Tsunade turned abruptly towards him, opening her mouth with the very likely intention to shout. Before she could get a noise out, however, a hand gripped her shoulder, silencing her through whoever knows what force of will.

"Thank you for the concern, Tsunade-sama, but I have recovered substantially and I believe my vitals are steady. No harm can come in conversing with Danzō-sama, so I would ask you to postpone those procedures until awhile longer." Somehow the calm request held a steely edge behind it, as if it wasn't a request at all, but an iron demand.

The medic gritted her teeth yet again.

"Tsch. You have one hour." she said, looking at Danzō as if daring him to contradict her.

"If you would be so kind, Uzumaki-san." Danzō said, shooting a disinterested look at her.

"Kushina plays a substantial part of the events that happened, I believe it would be beneficial if she stays." The blond man said not taking his eyes off Danzō.

"I have already heard her tale of the events, her presence is not required. Given her previous disrespectful words in the presence of the Hokage, I would say her temper is not suited for casual conversations either."

"What did you just-" Kushina started, rising from the chair, but Minato's low voice cut her off.

"The courage to be honest despite the standing of the addressed is suitable for any conversation, as a good leader would know." _…which you are not._

"The prudence to express said honesty in an agreeable manner is what makes it suitable, as any respectful shinobi would know." _… which neither of you are._

"Indeed, just as they would know the importance of what is being said as opposed to the manner of expression." _…and neither are you._

Kushina was staring wide eyed at the two, still frozen in her chair. Tsunade, who had made to retreat, had also stopped halfway through, looking at Minato through disbelief. The following chilly pause was enough for her to recover and she shook her head, motioning to her relative to follow.

The girl frowned, throwing one last antagonistic glance at Danzō before getting up without a word and exiting behind the blond medic, slamming the door as she went.

"Now. Let's talk, you and I, about what really happened last night." was the last thing she heard from the little room, before heading down the corridor after the fuming Sannin.

* * *

She sighed and glanced at her watch. An hour would trickle by slowly, almost too slowly, for her to endure it motionlessly. It was good that she was so occupied with so many patients requesting her attention. Only this noon, upon arrival from the Hokage's tower, she had been called in for an emergency procedure – a pregnant woman had taken to shock due to the explosion of a loaded decoy not too far away from her home. The stress had caused early contractions and a premature delivery. That had taken most of her afternoon, but, luckily, everything had ended well enough with both mother and child being in good health. She had just been checking on the baby when the nurse had popped in to inform her of Minato, causing her to depart quite rapidly. She felt she owed an apology to the woman now, as she trudged down the corridor towards the small hospital room. If nothing else, it would keep her mind off the storming annoyance directed towards a certain council member.

Within seconds she reached the right door and entered quietly, lest that they were asleep. Thankfully, neither mother nor child were, as she found the woman sitting peacefully with her baby in her hands, rocking it gently and humming. Her husband seemed to have finally joined her, freshly out of work, still wearing the police uniform of Konoha that displayed the proud insignia of the Uchiha clan on his back. He was now standing next to his wife and gazing at the little bundle in her arms through a dazed expression. The baby, still too little to open its eyes, was squirming quietly in her grasp, little fist waving in the air. It was a calming view that instantly drew a smile from the Sannin as she entered the room and went to sit in the opposite chair. It was amazing, how little it was and already how strong, a new life, a new child of Konoha. Maybe, perhaps one day, when the war was over, when she and Dan decided to take the next step… maybe it would be her standing in that chair and holding a bundle of her own, maybe it would be Dan who would smile fondly at a pink-cheeked child.

"He's a fighter from now." she said gently and the other woman chuckled through her hum.

"Just like his father."

"How are you feeling? And the child? I am sorry that I had to leave so abruptly, but I had other patients needing care…"

"That is perfectly understandable, Tsunade-sama, you have nothing to apologize for. And I am feeling very well. More than just well." She said and glanced at her son again, the most tender of expressions on her face. "Isn't that right, little fighter?"

She stopped her coo suddenly as the sound of rushed footsteps reached their ears, someone approaching the room in a run. Mere seconds later and the door opened with a bang as a little black-haired boy entered the room, panting heavily after the sprint.

"You're late! The academy ended an hour ago!" the man barked and the boy answered with a brilliant large smile.

"Ah, well, you see dad, there was this old lady asking for help with her bags…"

"Again with the old ladies!" the Uchiha exclaimed through exasperation and Tsunade smiled nervously. Had she just considered raising a child? No way, absolutely not. It would drive her mad!

"Dear… not today, please." the other woman said through a sigh and the medic couldn't shrug the feeling off that this particular conversation was nothing new at all.

"Is it done now? Is it over?" the child asked curiously, not moving from his spot.

His mother nodded quietly through a smile and motioned for him to approach.

"Come here, Obito. Meet your brother – Shisui."

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

An endless cycle. How many days had passed in this state of lethargy, of constant waiting? He was too tired to count. A sense of timelessness had settled in him long ago, as if he existed outside time and space. And every minute was a lifespan long. And every lifespan was but a minute.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

How long had water trickled through the soil, disturbing the absolute silence of his world? A minute now? A month? A year? Perhaps it always had, since the beginning of time to the very end of it. _Until I end it._ Or maybe it will still trickle down even then, to mock me.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

A different noise now. A tremble through the floor that resonated through his bare filthy feet. So he was coming back. Something must have happened, in the outside world. Back there, where space endured and time ticked mercilessly. He existed both here and there – the there was vital for his plans. He needed the information, yet somehow it all seemed unimportant, the doings of this hateful forsaken world. Another battle and another death. And hate and vengeance and despair.

With a sloshing sound the ground before him twisted up as if a mud pile shaping itself, slowly resembling the form of a human; face half missing and grinning, skin taut and pale and stringy, as if his limbs would at any moment drip off. A masterpiece. A man, who was not a man at all – a pawn.

"Listen up, listen up, the war is killing people! So many people, dying! Dead! So much blood in the soil, it reeks of hate!" he said through a sing-song voice, the same ridiculous smile stretching across half his face.

Another figure neared the newcomer, one that had until now slumbered into nothingness until it heard the voice of its sibling and now approached, poking a swirling face through the darkness.

"Hey, hey, let's play a game! Guess how many dead ones I have felt in the soil up north?" the newcomer asked its sibling and clapped with his hands as a child might.

"I feel what you feel, how is this game fun?" the other one asked curiously and the first one laughed.

"Why are you here, Zetsu?"

The heavy voice quieted them both, although the half-faced one kept grinning as he always did.

"To tell you of the war, oh the war, how it has killed! A bloodbath for Iwagakure a week ago and I felt young Kage blood, a son!" he almost sang, excitement in his voice. "And yesterday, an attack on Konoha, no deaths, but panic and fear and hate!"

"A direct attack on Konoha you say?"

"An attack, yes, and lots of bombs! It was wonderful, the smell of fear in the air."

So that village still endured. He wasn't too interested; the day would come when it would fall along with all the rest. But in order to drive his plan to fruition he would need the leaf weakened, he would need their allies scattered, or better yet – dead. How good indeed, that things had gone this way. He couldn't care less of Konoha, but this attack he could work with, he could play it well. For the first time in eons – or was it years now? Or simply days? – he felt the lethargy wear off, giving way to thought. The wait was coming to an end now – it was time he started pulling strings and fitting pieces as he pleased; it was time he shaped this world.

"Zetsu. Make sure the Mizukage learns of those events. He would be most curious to know that his biggest impediment is vulnerable enough to be attacked directly. It is high time the rest of the villages joined this war. Do not show yourself; I have yet to find the pawn to influence this man directly, but it will not be you. He needs to know that Konoha is vulnerable, however… and it will be even more vulnerable with one ally less."

Yes, his plan would work perfectly, but for that he needed _that_ village wiped off the map, _that_ clan gone. If there was a group of people that could retaliate it would be that rowdy bunch in particular; he could not, would not allow it. He would make sure the Mizukage, being the pawn that he was, would wipe them all before things even began. They were right at his doorstep after all – a brilliant plan. A brilliant loss.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

* * *

**AN:**** So a slightly shorter chapter, I hope I am not disappointing anyone, but I figured I post what I have for now, because I wouldn't be able to write much more during the holidays and the upcoming essay deadlines. I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless! It was fun to write and I am itching to finally develop more plotlines :D**

**Notes on the text:**

**1. Kushina's dream was quite fun to write, I wonder if I managed to get the symbolic across =]**

**2. It is a pain in the ass to write out Danzō, even though I have to admit that it is exactly this complicated personality that makes the character stand out. I hope I didn't deviate from his image too much, although I do realize that he is younger here than he is in the anime and therefore I believe I do not have to keep his character absolutely the same. People do grow up in their ideas and speech mannerism throughout the years after all. Also I know I shouldn't whine – most scenes with him have yet to come up…**

**3. Obito being Shisui's older brother? Well why not? I don't see any reason for it to be implausible and I believe it would be quite interesting if it were true. After all, both brothers turned out to be quite powerful, one chaotically evil and the other lawfully good. A cliché as old as the world ;) Not to mention that it would make more sense for Obito to help Itachi finish off the Uchiha clan years later – his younger brother died.**

**4. Now I wonder who the man in the shadows is and which village is getting wiped… :D To those of you who did figure out (and I believe that is the majority), I can only say this: I have no idea whether said man influenced the destruction of said village and clan at all. I am coming up with things, but I believe it would tie in nicely – I can think of a reason or two he wouldn't want said clan to exist, especially **_**some**_** of the skills they are famous for ;)**

**Now an additional note: I have a new idea of a fanfic that I might start when I find more free time on my hands. I will not give much away, but I will only mention that it centers around Minato… and Naruto. ;) Therefore, if you enjoy my writing style and have put up with me so far, be on the lookout! I will probably make a short announcement when the first chapter is up. That being said, I want to assure you all that I will not be leaving How It All Began. I will simply try to run two projects at the same time, as long as time allows me to. A little practice in multitasking never harmed anyone!**

**As always, please feel very welcome to leave a comment about the story, what you liked and disliked – constructive criticism is always welcome! I will strive to answer all questions and clarify whatever is unclear! Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the time taken! Your support means the world to me!**

**Till next time! Ja ne~**


	15. Freedom of Choice

**AN:**** I am baack! Did you miss me? I bet you did! It has been awhile yet again, hasn't it? ^^; Time flies inexplicably when you have the most horrible writer's block and Danzō-related scenes do nothing to cure that! This time I have prepared a chapter of regular length, hoping to atone for the previous rather short one. Unfortunately it is just as passive in events, although I hope the dialogues would serve a recreational purpose at least! **

**Meanwhile, let me thank you all for the lovely comments and pms! They are the best cure for writer's block that any writer could ever have!**

**Once again I apologise for the over-delayed post, but here we go~ enjoy!**

* * *

"Now. Let's talk, you and I, about what really happened last night." Danzō began through a deceptively calm expression, eyeing the blond man as an arbitrator might.

It wasn't a look Minato was unfamiliar with, nor was the icy façade that the bandaged man was demonstrating, so very indicative of the quietest council member. The calm waters are the deepest, people said, and not without cause. The jōnin was certain that Danzō was no man to be taken lightly, although the authority that he assumed to possess extended excessively. He couldn't claim to be an expert when it came to the village's inner political tides, but he was knowledgeable enough, thanks to Jiraya's insistence and his own inquisitiveness. The Sannin had, on numerous occasions, shared his impressions of the current authority system in Konoha, expressing both discontent with his sensei's absolute trust, and worry about the inordinate power concentrated in the hands of one Danzō Shimura. As it was, Minato happened to agree entirely – controlling a fraction of the ANBU, despite its intended usefulness, gave too much freedom to a man he had come to recognise as cunning and deceptive. Therefore, it was with caution that Minato decided to proceed through the inevitable conversation that would follow.

Keeping a calm manner around his interlocutor might have been quite challenging had he not adapted to a similar behaviour in stressful situations – it helped him keep a clear head when most needed. Even so, Danzō's disrespectful attitude, not only towards himself, but towards Kushina and Tsunade-sama as well, was tempting an icier response that he found hard to refrain from. Knowing the man, Minato was quite certain that it was exactly such behaviour that Danzō was trying to initiate, giving himself a reason to act harsher when necessary – it was a pleasure the jōnin was determined to deprive him of.

Therefore, where the bandaged man might have expected a heated justification of yesterday's events, he simply received silence in return. Whether he was imagining it or not, the Minato could have sworn that this particular lack of response didn't please the council member one bit, for his eyebrows furrowed infinitesimally – a reaction that already seemed treacherous after the careful emotionless mask that the man seemed to have constructed.

"You claim to have been attacked." Danzō said evenly after the pause stretched longer than he would have liked.

"I've claimed no such thing, Danzō-sama, I merely woke up moments ago."

A raised eyebrow.

"Do you claim otherwise?"

_So this is how it's going to be_, Minato thought, not taking his eyes off the steadfast man before him. Danzō had planned to trap him with words, pushing him into the corner of false witness. However, he had one thing entirely wrong – two could play at that game and he had chosen the wrong adversary.

_oOo_

"_From this day on, I will be your sensei no more. You have greatly disappointed me, Minato." Jiraya growled, glaring down at the boy with a most unusual animosity._

"_Sensei, let me explain-"_

"_There is a witness, Minato, give up the pretences." was the icy response as the man smacked a palm on his thigh as if outvoting a defendant. His fleshy lips were pursed so tightly that they had reduced to a thin white line of displeasure._

_Taken aback, the boy could only stare at his mentor with disbelief._

"_You can't possibly believe-"_

"_Do you claim the man is lying?"_

"_I have claimed no such thing!"  
"Then he is telling the truth?" The Sannin's voice boomed through the still room and Minato could only frown in return.  
"You know me, sensei, I would never steal-" he began heatedly, anger seeping in his voice._

"_No! No, this won't do Minato, how many times need I tell you? Such arguments won't win any case." Jiraya exclaimed through a sigh and threw the scroll at him.  
The boy caught it easily enough and unrolled it in one swift movement. _Accused of stealing money from the innkeeper. Evidence: empty pouch found in backpack.

"_That is hardly fair, sensei, you didn't tell me there would be a witness involved-"_

"_Which is why it is called progressive thinking, brat. Emotions, like your anger earlier, have no place in a debate – they won't win you respect. It is rationality, rationality and logic that can help you in such a situation. Circumstances, such as this witness I came up with, can and will emerge when you least expect them. The only thing that can prepare you for them is training – quick wits, brat. In this case, you lose. Pick another scroll." His sensei said casually and waved a hand at the bag next to the blond boy, stuffed with neatly rolled up parchment, each of which containing various make-up accusations that Minato was expected to counter logically._

_The boy gave it a solemn look, which Jiraya did not miss._

"_For such a bright kid, you surely are a sore loser."_

"_That's not it. I just don't see the point of this exercise; I could be training to use my new kunais instead…"_

"_This training is not any less important, brat. What is a shinobi's greatest weapon?"_

"_The mind, but-"_

"_Precisely, the mind. And the mind needs a healthy debate just as a kunai needs a whetstone. In time we'll be having those discussions during our training. Physical activity shouldn't prevent you from sharp wits. Now, a scroll."_

_With a sigh the blond boy retrieved the top scroll from the bag and quickly tossed it at his sensei, who caught it casually without even glancing up and unrolled the parchment, quickly skimming through it. Really, the diabolical smile that spread over the white-haired man's lips should have been Minato's first clue that there would be something off._

"_Ah yes, one of my masterpieces…" …and this should have been the second._

_As if on cue Jiraya's features shifted into the now familiar mask of severity and disappointment as he slipped into the role of the arbitrator that Minato had to disprove._

"_From this day on, I will be your sensei no more. You have greatly disappointed me, Minato." he began with the standard line that he always used to open those debates. "The girl's father has told me everything. Did you think I wouldn't find out that you slipped in her room last night and-"_

"_Sensei!" Minato exclaimed as he jumped to his feet instantaneously, his whole face burning. The sound of crashing glass followed as the inkpot by his side overturned with his rapid movement, spilling ink everywhere._

"_Do you claim no such thing occurred?"  
"I am not even going to debate this!"  
"Aha, so you pledge guilty!"  
"Sensei, I am thirteen!"  
"A splendid age for raging hormones and instinctive mistakes-"_

"_SENSEI!"_

_oOo_

Despite using methods that Minato could hardly consider as "appropriate", he had to admit that it was thanks to Jiraya's persistence and ridiculous exercises that he had come to be quite prepared for situations like this. The Sannin hadn't given up on his notion of "debates" throughout the years, turning their discussions into a daily ritual, with at least four scrolls being argued over each morning before and during training. As time passed the amount of tasks had progressively reduced as their discussions turned lengthier and more challenging with Minato promptly standing his ground. Soon the scrolls were replaced by serious debates on more contemporary topics as his sensei challenged him with social and political questions about the villages, the shinobi system, the war. It had taken awhile for him to realise, but Jiraya was not simply indulging his need for a loquacious companion – this was another training that the Sannin was putting him through. A much needed one, as he noted again just now.

Danzō tapped a finger over his cane and the jōnin did not miss the tick indicating impatience in an otherwise calm man. All and all, the council member seemed to be thoroughly vexed with him for one reason or another and Minato could not say that this displeased him at all – on the contrary, he was very certain that it was precisely such impatience that could easily cause a slip. For now, however, he decided to indulge.

"I have not laid a single claim so far and I believe assuming so won't lead to a fruitful discussion, Danzō-sama."

He might have been imagining, but he could swear that the man's expression darkened with his words, the chill in his eyes becoming almost tangible. If Danzō could aim kunai with a look, Minato was certain that his new nickname of 'Hedgehog' would acquire a whole new meaning in a manner of seconds.

"Evasiveness will not help your cause, boy."

"It was never my intention."

"Then answer my question."

"You haven't stated one."

Perhaps it was the calm in his voice or the icy manner that was subconsciously slipping in his speech, but Danzō's hands tightened around the cane as the man fought to keep a steady face. Within seconds survival instinct kicked in on itself and Minato had to will himself to retain the air of nonchalance as his hand slowly slipped to the wall behind him, the chakra signatures of figures around him lighting up in his mindscape like little specs. His mind was already slipping through a dozen scenarios in case the man before him proved to be unstable. He was dehydrated and exhausted, but his opponent was bandaged and hardly mobile; he was unarmed, but he could feel the steady thrum of a Hiraishin tag in the corner of the room where his belongings must have been discarded. Physically he might not have moved a muscle, but internally he was coiled, ready to reach out for the weapon and activate his technique at a moment's notice.

Naturally an attack from Danzō in such a situation would be pointless and reckless – it would condemn the man rather than elevate him, which seemed to be his goal in the first place. Minato could only conclude that he was now seen as a threat; a rival to the Hokage hat (and rightfully so) that the council member was impatient to remove, staining the jōnin's image for the benefit of his own. It was no secret after all, that the bandaged man coveted the Hokage's seat more than most. This was a game of power that had to be won diplomatically, however, not physically and Danzō, being the cunning weasel that he was, was very well aware. Therefore, attacking right now was a most unlikely scenario; nevertheless, a shinobi need always be prepared.

If the older man noticed the tensed atmosphere, it did not show.

"You have grown, I'll give you that much. You have become stronger, but do not presume to have become my equal. As your superior, let me give you an advice, boy. Do not test me."

"I would never allow myself the liberty, Danzō-sama." Minato answered, evenly enough as he quickly reached for the glass on his bedside table, bringing the liquid to his lips.

"You know why I am here."

"To a fashion." another measured sip.

"Then help yourself and start talking. What happened last night? Who were the people who attacked you and what is your relation to them?"

_Tap, tap, tap_, his fingers measured lightly, soundlessly against the wall, mind racing to consider the best way to approach this. The man before him was quite powerful, of that much he was sure and the last thing Minato wanted was to have him as an enemy. Furthermore, assessing the situation fully now, he couldn't shake the feeling off that he had already accomplished to get himself in a pinch.

_You'd be proud, sensei… it seems I am even more trouble-prone than you ever were_, he thought, grunting inwardly.

"I was attacked last night upon returning home from an evening spent with Team 5. The attacker was initially unknown to me and the chaos of the situation did not allow much of an investigation."

"Sakumo's account of your sealing abilities must have been highly exaggerated if entry to your home is as simple as that, Namikaze-san."

"Sakumo-sensei must have given me far too much credit. My Fūinjutsu has yet to improve further."

He tried, he really did try to keep the subtle hint out of his tone, the wisps of threat that were sneaking in out of instinct. _Re-establish your position_, his mind was saying, _bend, but do not break._

"Doubtless. Yet I cannot help but worry that your progress might prove too slow for the goals you seem to have set." the man said, a tint of casualness in his voice as his eyes flickered to the bandages wrapped around the blond man's arm.

"Patience is a virtue. You must know that better than most, Danzō-sama."

The man's eyes narrowed further, a feat that Minato had thought to be quite impossible. For a brief moment he wondered whether Danzō Shimura could at all see him right now.

"Funny you should speak of virtue. Tell me, Namikaze-san, was it virtue that led to your association with the man who attacked?"

Minato's hand stilled all at once as he flashed a cold look at his interlocutor. Calculating, distant and to a certain extent, unsure. He had not expected such a direct approach and almost felt like chiding himself for it – expect the unexpected was the moto of diplomatic debates, the likes of which he seemed to be leading now.

"The woman, you mean." he said quietly and the bandaged man lifted an eyebrow. "My attacker was a woman, and she is more commonly known as The Green Viper, an excellent infiltrator, who could give Jiraya-sensei a run for his money. She is infamous around the circles that I was forced to associate with in the past four years. My background information on her is scarce, as is expected of a good infiltrator. I know she hails from Suna, but defected some years ago along with Sasori of the Red Sand. Her trademark, which was hardly visible at first, is the lipped-hands through which she shoots poisonous senbons, the effect of which you see before you now." _Or otherwise put, she almost killed me, make your own conclusions._

A pause followed, during which Danzō appeared to carefully chew at the information presented.

"And pray tell, how come this Green Viper decided to attack precisely you?"

"She is a hired kunai with a taste for gold." he paused, allowing his thoughts to drift back to the cloudy memories of last night. "She called me 'Konoha's Yellow Flash'. I haven't heard the moniker before, but it seemed to be directed to me so I can only assume that I was her target in particular. Given her collaboration with Doroki of the Explosion Corps during her escape, I would assume a personal vendetta from the Tsuchikage was the cause of the attack."

"Doroki of the Explosion Corps. The man, whom you spoke of with Kushina Uzumaki hours before the attack."

The picture of a shogi board appeared uncalled in his mind, imagining the council member on the opposite side of it, weighing his moves before prodding forward.

"The very same." Minato said slowly, not breaking eye contact.

The biggest coincidence in the book, if there ever was one, but Minato was glad that he had indeed warned Kushina about that man in particular before anything worse had happened. Granted, for some reason Doroki had refrained from an attack, but he still felt better knowing that Kushina knew enough of the man to anticipate his attacks and counter them effectively if the need ever arose.

"I do not believe in coincidences, Namikaze-san." was the quiet reply as Danzō pinned him with a chilly look.

"Interesting thing about coincidences, Danzō-sama, is that they do not need you to believe in them in order to occur." the jōnin said lightly, a brief smile gracing his lips, not reaching the eyes.

He could practically hear the older man's jaw clench.

"You seem to be taking this lightly, for a man so suspiciously well informed about attackers he claims to have never associated with."

"I had to be, for the sake of Konoha." Minato shot out evenly, taking another sip of the water in his hand. If the man was surprised by his pointed comment, he did not show it.

"Was it for the sake of Konoha that you let both perpetrators escape even though you seemed to have been within attacking distance mere seconds prior?"

The question hung between them with the weight of an iron anvil, charging the following silence with almost tangible tension, coiled thick in the very air. It was Minato's turn now to clench teeth resolutely, eyeing the man through an annoyed look. Why had he hoped that the council member would be less informed? Discussing that particular mistake and the feelings that had led to it was not something that he had looked forward to, although he understood its necessity.

"For the sake of a friend." he said quietly, his voice lacking its usual conviction for once.

"To protect a chūnin from a C-class technique that most genin can counter effectively. Forgive my mistrust, Namikaze-san, but being a rational man yourself you must see where my skepticism lies." Danzō retorted evenly, his tone holding not a tint of the remorse he was claiming.

"An unknown technique at the time, I could not be certain of its effects. Rationality is hardly a decision-influencing factor when the life of a comrade is in danger. At the time being I decided that the safety of Kushina Uzumaki was more important than pursuing retreating enemies to an unknown effect and I do not regret my choice."

Silence followed his words as Danzō regarded him with a measured look, inclining his head to one side. For all the cutting responses that Minato could envision him putting forward next, he had never planned on the man's next words and as such, was taken quite by surprise.

"You wish to become Hokage one day, do you not, boy?" Danzō asked quietly, all emotions wiped from his voice.

Minato blinked, a surprised expression crossing his face. His mind reeled as he attempted to readjust his grasp of a conversation that he had thought easy to predict. Apparently Danzō was a man less predictable than expected and the jōnin found himself apprehensive of the man's next move. _Careful now_, a voice inside seemed to be saying, reminding him that he was dealing with a dangerous man.

"I wish to protect my home in any way possible, yes." he said carefully, eyes searching for the smallest sign to tip him off of the bandaged man's intentions.

"An admirable dream, however, it is one that you would be ill suited for. It will be a sad day for Konoha when its Hokage puts the life of one before that of many."

The blond man froze into place, eyes widening.

"I would never-"

"Yet you did. I'll humour you. Say you are innocent and were for some reason attacked. Those attackers seem to be targeting you personally and so long as you live, the possibility of their return will not be excluded, placing the village at danger. You chose to help a friend, giving those men the chance to attack again and harm many." Danzō said quietly, a tint of steel in his voice as he regarded the jōnin before him with a victorious gleam in his eyes.

"I would not allow that."

"Not if Kushina Uzumaki's life is on the line. A fact they seem to be familiar with."

A lump had formed in his throat, something heavy weighing him down as if lead was running through his system instead of blood, chilling him.

"Not if the need for such a choice is eliminated before it even arose. I will personally make sure those men never set foot in Konoha again."

The man's eyebrows rose.

"You seem to be awfully sure of their next move or, as is the case, the lack of it." The man said, tapping a finger at his cane impatiently, as if a hound catching a lead.

"I am indeed, but not for the reasons you seem to be suggesting, Danzō-sama. I am sure, because I have suggestions regarding the security system that, I believe, will prevent such events from occurring again when collaborated with the right people. As a shinobi moderately proficient in seals I can see the flaws in the barrier system set up and I am certain that with the help of Hyōjin Uzumaki it can be improved."

A scowl marred Danzō's face, the corners of his mouth dropping ever so slightly as his expression set in a stony grimace.

"You are quite optimistic to believe that we would let _you_ alter the security system after such accusations have been laid against you."

Minato's eyes narrowed.

"That is for Sandaime-sama to decide. As to my accusations, I believe there is a flaw in your theory, Danzō-sama, that can hardly be overlooked."

"Oh?"

"For all the arguments that you have carefully arranged, you are missing the main one – the motive. Such an attack, even if staged by a traitor, would be absolutely pointless to said traitor's cause. Had I truly been one, my actions and those of my assumed allies would make little to no sense. Not last night, nor any night prior to that."

"Most men commit crimes for no rational reason."

"I am neither most men, nor have I committed any crime and I believe you lack the proof to claim otherwise. Accusations based on nothing but the will to prove them would lead us nowhere." even as he was saying those words he felt the spike of chakra, the pulse traveling through the ground and the walls and resonating within the jōnin's palm.

He had maintained the light contact through most of the conversation, waiting for any hints of danger from the man before him. However, the change did not come from the council member, but from outside as another ANBU member joined the first one that he had located earlier in a similar manner – his change for the sentry shift, Minato was certain even before the first ANBU shunshined away quietly seconds later. _Sandaime-sama has his own messengers just as Danzō has his_, Minato thought, not missing the brief glance that the bandaged man directed at the window. So he had felt it too.

Danzō sighed, slowly turning towards the door, moving from his spot for the first time since his arrival and Minato couldn't help shake off the feeling that a spell had broken, unfreezing the chilly atmosphere in which even time itself seemed to have stilled. An unpleasant feeling settled inside him as he saw a ghost of a smile tugging at the council member's lips, the first hint of emotion that the man before him betrayed and it proved to be more unsettling than his entire icy façade.

"Interesting thing about proving accusations, Namikaze-san, is that you needn't believe in the existence of proof in order for said accusations to be proven right." Danzō Shimura said quietly, before heading towards the door. _Tok, tok, tok_, the cane resounded once again, announcing the retreat of a man Minato did not want to see again any time soon. Unfortunately, however, he was quite certain somehow that he would clash with him again on numerous occasions to come. "No matter what the Hokage decides, I will keep an eye on you. Do not presume that you can fool me. I will act in Konoha's best interest if I see it fit." the man said finally just as he opened the door.

"I did not expect anything less from you, Danzō-sama."

The door creaked on old hinges just before the council member slammed it shut behind him, leaving Minato alone once more. With a sigh the blond man leaned back in his pillows, finally allowing himself to relax and reassess the situation. The interrogation had gone faster than he had expected, although he wasn't sure what to make of it at all. Danzo, despite seeming initially restrained, had not hesitated to direct accusations that seemed intended to cast doubt on him rather than prove any one absurd theory. One thing which he had managed to do quite promptly was to successfully confuse the young jōnin regarding the man's objective, making it quite hard to pinpoint. If he had wanted to have others doubt him, he was quite certain that Danzō could have achieved that without the show of an interrogation that hadn't in any way proven anyone's point. In fact, as dangerous as the council member's accusations were, they could never take root, Minato was certain, for the man lacked any proof – a fact that someone as smart as Danzō Shimura was surely aware of. Why then, had he decided to go to such lengths with him? Why interrogate personally, why accuse bluntly? Was it to intimidate? Was it to demonstrate his own authority, establishing a sense of superiority that he seemed to need to retain? If so, why did he feel so threatened by him? What had he learned?

"_You wish to become Hokage one day, do you not, boy? An admirable dream, however, it is one that you would be ill suited for."_

The words came back to him uninvited and with them a new idea settled, his eyebrows mashing in a pained grimace. It wasn't enough to have others doubt him – people's opinion was fickle and could easily be altered for the better. No, what Danzō had needed was to have Minato doubt _himself_, stabbing at a problem that the jōnin himself did not know how to solve. A mixture of all those factors perhaps, combined in a diplomatic demonstration of superiority under the guise of a needed interrogation. For one reason or another, Danzō Shimura seemed to have already determined him as a rival that he needed to misplace.

Earning his trust seemed unthinkable, even if the idea didn't displease him as much – after all he did not trust the man himself, no more than said man trusted him in the first place. Even so, he had to admit that Danzō was working in the village's best interest, despite following his twisted ideas of doing so. And although they had the same goal, the way in which Danzō strived to achieve it displeased him greatly and, despite being in no position to do so, Minato found himself more than willing to challenge the council member's ways. For what point was there in protecting a Konoha that was no longer the same, because its leaders destroyed the very ideals that made up everything that Konoha was?

In that moment Minato decided to do all he could to suppress the man's influence in the village's affairs as far as he was concerned. For he would never betray Konoha, yes, the jōnin was certain, but if given enough power, Danzō Shimura would run it to the ground.

* * *

Tone melting into tone, she never noticed when she had started to hum as her hands moved methodically, dicing the vegetables for dinner. It had grown into a habit, the melody that of her childhood – her mother had sang the song for her when she was a child and she had sang it for Kushina years later and Kushina… she… Her voice caught in her throat and she slowly let the knife go, gazing at the light reflecting off of the stained blade. Kushina, her only daughter, her hectic, joyous, energetic child, would sing it to no one. Because she would have no children of her own. Ryūmi and Hyōjin had stripped her of the possibility of one of life's greatest joys before she could even comprehend it. Because this time there was no Hashirama Senju with a handy Mokuton ability to suppress the demon, no necklace to hold it back. There was no Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu – Kakuan Nitten Suishu. No matter how skilled at sealing they were, once the bond was weakened the demon became uncontrollable, that much she knew.

"I'm home…" came a quiet call from the hallway and Ryūmi hurried to wipe the moisture in her eyes, quickly leaving the food and hurrying out of the room. Kushina was still at the entrance, fumbling slowly with her sandals.

"Welcome home, honey. You're just in time, dinner is almost ready! We're having yakisoba tonight."

"That's great, mom." was the stiff response as the otherwise talkative woman slipped into the living room wordlessly, hanging her flak jacket on the way. A hollow smile had spread her lips, a ghastly reminiscence of days gone by when laughter would come naturally to the vivacious girl.

"Would you like to help me finish it?" Ryūmi asked gently, following her daughter in the room.

Kushina simply nodded, padding to sink and washing her hands before tying an apron about her and securing her hair back with a band. The older woman observed her quietly, noting the stiffness in her shoulders and the edge to her features, a trait that was ever present as of late. Kushina was doing her best, she was certain, seeing how her daughter strained to act as if the events of few days ago had never occured. She was strong, perhaps more so than Ryūmi and Hyōjin could ever comprehend. Therefore, the mother had decided to never bring the dreaded topic up again unless Kushina did so herself, treating the quiet girl as if nothing was out of the ordinary; just as she acted and wanted others to believe. Her mask was slipping when she was home, however, the tiredness seeping through the cracks and marring the tentative ghost of a smile. She had done her best to fool her mother, but Ryūmi knew better, because even in the silence she heard the wordless cry. Home had become an impregnable fortress for the red-haired girl, in which, when she thought herself alone and unseen, she stripped the armour of deception and lay bare, broken, spent. Surely Ryūmi couldn't be the only one, who saw the sadness behind the daring looks, the emptiness behind the broad smiles. Surely others would see her pain, extend a hand and push her forward? How long would it be before her girl found a reason to be happy again? Surely not too long. She would mourn, but she would endure, would she not? She ought to be back to her normal joyous self in a matter of days… right?

"How did it go?" she asked casually, storing the questions to the back of her mind, as she went back to the vegetables that demanded her attention.

The girl shrugged, arming herself with a pair of chopsticks and setting about flipping the meat on the grill.

"As usual. Sealed enough herbs for the next supply team leaving for Suna tomorrow."

"Busy day then?"

"No more than normally."

A certain distance laced her voice, an emptiness that rang in every tone and Ryūmi quickly glanced up from her chore, only to find Kushina gazing distractedly out of the window, following the sun that had started to set. The mother sighed quietly, scooping the now-cut vegetables and pouring them in the pan where the noodles were frying.

"Where is he?" the girl asked quietly and the brown-haired woman finally understood what the girl had been so intently looking at – the low table on the back porch where her father would spend most of his late afternoons, working on seals. Ryūmi couldn't help but notice how very rarely Kushina spoke directly of Hyōjin Uzumaki those past few days. Not once since the "incident" had she referred to him as 'dad' or 'father'. It was always 'he' or 'him'.

"_Your dad_ was called to the Hokage office earlier today. He should be back any time now."

The girl hmm-ed distractedly and did not comment anymore.

"How is Minato-kun doing?" Ryūmi asked, determined to keep her daughter talking lest that she falls in another pensive mood.

Her tone had been a casual lilt, but the reaction she received was less so. Kushina froze mid-flip, stubbornly staring at the charred pork in her grip.

"Well I assume." she said quietly, evenly. And then, "I didn't visit."

The brown-haired woman sighed, brushing a lock behind one ear.

"Kushina..."

"Don't."

A now-familiar pain gripped Ryūmi, the invisible wound of the mother that could not protect.

"You know you can talk to me." she whispered finally, a wasted attempt to reach the lost, she already knew.

"There is nothing to talk about. I am fine, mother. It's not like I ever wanted a family anyway, I'm a shinobi, ya know. Can you picture me with children, that would be a laugh! I'm such a klutz, those poor kids would be better off homeless, ya know!"

There it was again, playing on the corner of her lips, the mask she wore constantly now to put those she cared about at ease. Another sigh rolled out of the older woman's lips, a pent-up helplessness woven into it.

"You don't have to play strong before me, Kushina… I know you better than you think."

Silence followed. The deceptive smile had finally dropped from her face, leaving an empty expression as Kushina refused to meet her eyes. The chopsticks clanked dully as she dropped them to the side, hands balling into fists. When the girl finally glanced at her, daring eyes meeting her own, Ryūmi stiffened in place. She had known her daughter suffered, but she had never imagined the pained, conflicted look that had now distorted her daughter's face. A hollow, burning anguish was smouldering there beneath the surface, a well hidden agony that seemed to be gnawing on the inside like a worm might with a rotten apple. The girl took a shaky breath and opened her mouth to speak her mind for the first time since learning the truth of her situation, but no words came out. Ryūmi didn't understand when she had moved forward, reaching out, just as the front lock clicked, the door opening and shutting loudly as her husband finally arrived back home. Kushina straightened up as if zinged, turning away with a speed that even Minato Namikaze could envy, before hastily taking off the apron. Gone was the pained look, once again wiped by a deceptively calm expression.

"Kushina-"

"The meat should be ready now. I will go." she shot out and headed towards the door just as the sound of heavy footsteps announced her father's approach.

They met at the doorway, Hyōjin stopping in surprise and Kushina bolting past him, not even looking up.

"Kushina, honey-" Ryūmi called after her, the voice catching in her throat, just as her daughter interrupted in a dry voice.

"I'm going training."

"What about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry. I can eat after."

"This is no hour to go training-" the red-haired man begun, a pinch of severity entering his voice, but the girl had already made her way to the hallway.

"What can happen to me? I have two loyal dogs on my tail day and night after all." she called back and slammed the door behind her, leaving her parents with the ringing silence of her absence.

Ryūmi simply shook her head tiredly as she made her way back to the kitchen, for the first time feeling twice her age.

"Welcome home." she murmured quietly as she heard the chairs creak behind her, her husband taking his place at the table, discarding a pile of papers and scrolls to the side.

"Thank you. How is she doing?"

"The same." was the quiet response and silence settled, pregnant with unspoken worries.

A heavy sigh came from behind her, familiar and eloquent as any comment might have been. Her hands moved methodically as she added the meat to the now fried noodles and portioned it before bringing two plates to the table.

"What did Sandaime-sama want?" she asked as she dug into her food, wanting a lighter conversation for once.

She had expected her husband to be happy about the shift of topic, allowing the stiffness to subside. Instead Hyōjin didn't answer right away, eyebrows mashing into a stony grimace.

"I was called in after a request from Minato Namikaze." he announced finally and Ryūmi, stopped mid-bite, tentatively returning the food to its place.

"You were… what? Why?"

"Hmph… You are familiar with the defensive barrier system that Shodai set up around Konoha with the help Mito Uzumaki?"

"Yes, of course. A fortification barrier extending above and below the village wall for about a hundred meters in each direction, is it not? Based on the Uzumaki barrier sealing system, it has the Shishō Fūin integrated into it, doesn't it?"

Hyōjin simply nodded, crossing his arms in habbit.

"What does that have to do with Minato-kun?"

"Very little until this afternoon." The red-haired man grumbled out and fell silent again.

Ryūmi knew better than to ask – her husband was a man who demanded patience. Instead she returned to her yakisoba, waiting for Hyōjin to make up his mind.

"The boy has come up with a way to improve it." the man said finally and a clank followed as his wife dropped her chopsticks, abandoning any attempt to have a sound meal this evening.

"A way to _improve_ it? An Uzumaki-based Kage-level barrier?"

"I was just as skeptical, I assure you." Hyōjin stated evenly, a pinch of distaste in his voice. "There have been attempts to better it of course, but they have all been impractical."

"You mean to say his wasn't?"

Instead of answering her husband motioned to the folded parchments and scrolls in the corner of the room, quietly observing as Ryūmi hurried to retrieve them, opening them with one swift move. A series of calculations and diagrams danced before her eyes, some scratched out or corrected, others underlined, mixing with sealing formulas in every other line. Something about them stirred her, scratching on the wall of Fūin knowledge that she had built and she recognised numerous familiar patterns interwoven with ones she had never seen. They weren't the main figure demanding her attention however; in the centre of the largest scroll lay a carefully drawn complex sketch of a seal-infused ball. No… not a ball, but…

"…a sphere." she whispered, eyes widening as she finally started to make sense of the kanji woven in the seals.

The red-haired man nodded slowly from beside her, leaning back in his chair.

"A spherical barrier with Konoha in the centre of it. It would eliminate the weaknesses in the one Shodai set up, not only making Konoha protected against aerial attacks like the one from five days ago, but also protecting it from underground attacks which are not excluded when facing the Doton users of Iwagakure."

"But such a structure… it would be unstable, it would collapse before even being set up…"

At this point the Fūin master had lifted a hand to rub his temples slowly, as if fighting an oncoming headache.

"I would have claimed the same had I not seen his calculations and diagrams. They are not perfect, mind you. As it is now, you would probably end up being right, it would be too unstable to maintain, which is why he requested my assistance. He is basing his ideas on the current barrier and his knowledge of its Uzumaki elements is limited. With my help, however… Ryūmi, this could be a thing. This barrier… it's not impossible."

"But how? The barrier is held in place by the interwoven Four Symbols Seal, adding another dimension to it would destroy the balance of… of… no way…" her voice died out as she traced the diagram once more, making sense of the bottom of it, the final _fifth_ seal added…

"Indeed. A Five Symbols Seal, the fifth one mirrored along its axis, would, theoretically, sustain it well enough."

"You mean to tell me Minato Namikaze came up with a valid formula for a Five Symbols Seal?" When her words were met with nothing but pointed silence Ryūmi felt herself slump back in her chair (when had she risen to the edge of her seat?), eyeing the diagrams with unbelieving eyes. "Gods be good, the boy is no more than eighteen and his sensei is no Fūin master, how could he come up with anything of the sort?"

"You recognise some patterns in his work, I am certain. Although heavily limited, he is no stranger to Uzumaki sealing techniques, thanks to our daughter to be sure." the man began, carefully folding the parchments back up. "The rest, however… It's unlike anything I've seen before, or rather a mixture of many styles, creating a unique one. His style is far from perfect, he has much and more to improve in terms of technique, but his ideas… His travels are reflected in his work."

"Anyone could travel and take notes, you know it isn't that alone. The way he has perceived and linked the information... to innovate Fūinjutsu at such an age, even if imperfect… The boy is a natural at this, Hyōjin." Ryūmi whispered, no light amount of awe entering her voice as she regarded the boy of her memories in a whole new light for the first time. She had always known Minato to be an intelligent child; now, however, she realised all of a sudden that said image had gradually started to shift – the "child" of her memories was no longer a boy at all, but a talented shinobi. A seal-master in the making.

"What are Sandaime's thoughts on this?"

"Shock and awe for starters. You could see he was quite impressed with the boy. His advisors less so, Danzō Shimura in particular. He seems to have a quarrel with the boy already. However even he seemed to recognise the potential of such a barrier… in the end it was agreed unanimously that if practically possible, improving the current barrier would be the best decision. The council will personally supervise the process." with that her husband grunted and the woman was minutely confused by his apparently negative reaction to the improbable, yet highly useful improvement to Konoha's defenses presented in the face of one Namikaze Minato.

"What is bothering you?" she asked quietly, incomprehension spelled over her face.

A frown was donning the man's face, making his handsome face seem years older than it should be. He shook his head once, a curt movement that might have seemed dismissive to many, but Ryūmi knew better – there was a trace of indecisiveness there, a confusion that the Uzumaki clan member was hiding well.

"The boy asked for an apprenticeship."

A smile spilled over the woman's lips before she knew it, despite trying consciously not to read into the significance of the gesture. How oddly life would spell itself when you least expected it – that the man whom Kushina loved would acquire the knowledge of her clan. It was a natural step, one to be expected, for Minato seemed to have mastered what scrolls and research could offer without the help of a Fūinjutsu master to guide him further. And with a brilliant student as himself, she was certain that the jōnin could accomplish much and more.

"I refused." Hyōjin said firmly and rose from the table, his words cutting through Ryūmi's reverie like a blade through butter.

The smile wiped from her face, replaced by an incredulous expression as she hastily mirrored her husband's movement.

"Refused?!"

The man flashed an angry look at her, and although she was certain that the displeasure was directed at himself more so than at anyone else, she still shivered under the heavy stare.

"Yes, refused. Talented as Minato Namikaze may be, he is no Uzumaki clan member to be instructed in our art of sealing."

"I bear no Uzumaki blood yet you taught me well." she reminded him quietly.

"Two completely different things! You are my wife, you have had two Uzumaki children, even if not both are present today. You are as much Uzumaki by bond and will as any of us, you bear my name. He does not. He _will_ not." Her husband rasped out with finality and Ryūmi finally understood.

Of course his first thought would be of Kushina, the daughter he loved more than life itself. Kushina, who was familiar with the Uzumaki lore of preserving the full extent of Fūin knowledge only for those members of the clan. Kushina, who knew that one was allowed full access to their clan's sealing methods only if admitted Uzumaki either by blood or by bond before the Gods. Kushina, who could understand such an arrangement wrong; who could read an intended slight into it, another way for her father to mock the impossibility of her situation – by ignoring the customs as if she were impotent, and teaching the one man whom she wanted to bond with, but could not. All of a sudden Hyōjin's earlier distaste when speaking of the jōnin started to fall into place: he was dealing with a brilliant young man, who had managed the impossible – he had impressed even Hyōjin Uzumaki; if there ever was a shinobi worthy of their daughter that would be precisely him. And yet, such scenarios were unthinkable; for better or for worse Hyōjin found himself forced to turn him down, because of the choices he himself took eighteen years ago.

The sentiment was heartfelt, but based on all the wrong conclusions. Such reasoning was no solid cause for spurning the man who deserved knowledge more than many of the Uzumaki children who showed no passion or talent for the art. Furthermore, Ryūmi knew her daughter well enough to be certain that the girl, although pained, would be happy for her friend. Kushina, before anyone else, had recognised Minato's talent and had shared her knowledge with him. Kushina, before anyone else, would stand by him in this and want his improvement in any way possible, even if the situation pained her.

"You know I have supported you through every tough decision you have had to face. I have trusted you to make the right choice, so I beg you now, trust me when I tell you: you are wrong about this, Hyōjin. The rules you cling to are as old as the world, they need be abolished. Minato may not be Uzumaki by blood or marriage, but he bears the same will as any member of our clan. The spiral of the Eddies may not be embroidered on his clothing, but it is engraved in his heart. Give the boy a chance."

Seconds ticked slowly as her husband looked down at her through an impassive grimace, eyebrows mashed in confusion and distaste. He seemed to be rethinking her words, turning them around in his head and weighing them against the ideals that he had upheld through the years, the rules he had grown up with, shaping his ideology. And remembering that her daughter wasn't stubborn for no reason, Ryūmi suddenly knew what his answer would be even before he set his teeth resolutely and squared his shoulders, eyes boring into hers with the force of his conviction.

"My decision is final, Ryūmi. I will help him complete those seals for the good of Konoha, but that is all the Fūin knowledge he will receive. Minato Namikaze will not learn from me."

* * *

A quiet sigh rolled off his lips as he carefully sat down, brushing a hand over the Hiraishin seal hidden in the crevices of the rough stone. The wind had started to pick up earlier during the day, making his hair dance wildly with every shift – a pleasant feeling that reminded him of the exhilarating feeling of speed, which he always enjoyed when running as fast as he could. Wind was his natural chakra affinity, an element that defined him; therefore where many would think it cold or rough on their skin, Minato reveled in the sensation, closing his eyes and immersing in the calm and beauty of a sunset spent on Konoha's Hokage Monument. It was his favourite place to sit down and unwind, to concentrate and contemplate, to innovate and create. The magnificent view of his home only inspired him further, engendering a magnetic feeling of belonging that always bewitched. Now more than ever he needed the calm of this place to rethink. Ever since he had left the hospital he had been forced into hectic arrangements as he organised the recovery of his half-destroyed home and the improvement of his old and insufficient sealing protection – something that he should have done as soon as he returned, had he not been so preoccupied with other activities. Thankfully the house could be salvaged, although the repairs would most likely take awhile (Minato found himself thankful that such repairs would at all take place; his funds had been greatly diminished as of late with no missions to boost). Meanwhile he had rented a small room in a social complex near the centre of Konoha; modest as the place was, it offered more security than a house with a missing wall segment through its entire north side. The first day he had busied himself with moving most of the valuables he needed. Thankfully, none of his vital belongings had been severely damaged, although two notebooks and a few scrolls with sealing formulas had disappeared with the blast, most likely burned to ashes with the resulting fire.

The rest of the village was quickly recovering from the shock as well. The little damage caused by the decoy Bunshins was already being repaired and Konoha had once again settled into its normal daily routine. Nevertheless, people asked questions and the story of Minato's incredulous chase after the retreating enemies was known amongst everyone in no time. Exaggerated versions of it were not uncommon, with some going as far as to claim that the newly-found jōnin had defeated the enemies and caused their retreat all by himself before nearly defeating them single-handedly. And although Minato never tired of correcting such mistakes whenever he was faced with them, the villagers had their own opinions on the topic and the story spread and evolved as if having a mind of its own. Information about his account of the events had also somehow slipped out despite being shared under confidentiality; the jōnin was more than surprised when he was casually referred to as "Yellow Flash" by a fellow shinobi four days ago at the market. Somehow word had spread regarding the odd name that the Viper had used and it caught up with blinding speed. Soon enough he was referred to as "Konoha's Yellow Flash" by almost everyone he met with even Shikaku daring the name, although Minato was certain that the black-haired man would use it mockingly in most any case, receiving an eye roll for his jibes. In all honesty Minato didn't mind his new moniker at all – odd as it was, he actually _liked_ it; it felt like he had earned it, rather than simply being bestowed it – a second name to wear proudly, one that described his shinobi prowess better than most. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but feel intimidated by the speed with which it caught up, only flaring the flames of a popularity that he had not prepared himself for.

In between all the work and the craze that surrounded him, he had found almost no time to stop and reflect on the events of five nights ago, not allowing himself the distraction of such thoughts. For he was certain that that was precisely what they would be, because they were inevitably linked with the presence of one person who confused him like no one else. In the past days he had heard or seen nothing of Kushina, who seemed to have conveniently disappeared yet again as soon as she made sure he would live. And although the red-head had always been a mystery to him (which, he suspected, was part of the reason he was so drawn to her), he had to admit that her behaviour was making even less sense than usual, with her acting warm in one moment and cold and distant in the next. As much as he racked his (supposedly genious) mind, he could find no explanation to her attitude, leading to the uneasy conclusion that he had done something terribly wrong, slighting the girl without realising the extent of the offense caused. This thought, however, provoked more questions than it answered and Minato found himself pondering over the situation for what appeared to be the hundredth time. The only cause that presented itself was interlinked with a problem that he had carefully avoided until a better chance to resolve it arose. Now, sitting alone and undisturbed for the first time in quite awhile, he grudgingly admitted to himself that he had avoided tackling the question for long enough and had to finally decide: what was he to make of Kushina's words regarding his actions?

A tiny voice in his head kept stubbornly insisting that it was precisely this problem that had caused his friend's distance; and a problem it must be if he saw such an impasse in it. His words to Danzō during the interrogation of four days ago were quite accurate – he did not regret his actions, rash as they might have been. Assuring Kushina's safety had instinctively come first to his mind, burning away all and any rationality and Minato was certain that if he was somehow given the chance to choose again, he would take the very same course of action without a second thought. Because to protect that precious to him had always been a driving force stronger and brighter than any in his life and somehow, gradually, imperceptibly, Kushina Uzumaki had become the most precious that he had, along with his home. For she had become the epiphany of home; a sense of warmth and comfort was hiding in the corner of her lips and shining through the fire of her locks. Her wide smiles, crude laughter, bold jibes, burning courage and contagious ideology had imprinted an impression so fierce that whenever Minato thought of it something inside would stir both pleasantly and uncomfortably, sending shivers down his back. Because of those confusing feelings, however, he had grown to also trust and respect; he had long ago acknowledged her as an equal and with that acknowledgement came a sense of regard. A sense of regard, which his actions, caused by the impulse to protect, did not convey. And there stemmed the problem that was poisoning his rationality faster than any senbon could poison the flesh: how could he reconcile his fear of losing her with his faith in her skill to avoid being lost?

He sighed again, eyeing the setting sun in the distance, a sense of nostalgia washing over as his mind presented him with a more pleasant scenario of no more than a week ago. A simpler time of simpler thoughts. There she would stand, at the edge of the rocky monument, hair flying with the wind, mischief sparkling in her eyes, a captivating flush colouring her face. She would turn towards him then and speak of flying and of dreams coming true. A carefree evening, like a dream, awakening a burning thirst, which nothing could quench. Had it been mere days ago?

A stir behind him announced the soundless arrival of someone else who seemed to be seeking the peace and solitude of the place and Minato stiffened, not having felt the approach before the man appeared a mere few steps behind. The bright spark of his presence lighted up in the jōnin's mindscape simultaneously to the sudden arrival, the pulse traveling through the stone and revabrating through his grounded palm. The powerful chakra signature could belong to one person alone and Minato hurried to jump to his feet.

"At ease." Sandaime waved him off with a smile, seeing the haste to greet the Hokage appropriately. "I apologise for surprising you so, Minato-kun."

"Not at all, Sandaime-sama." he murmured as a small answering smile spilled across his face.

So far he had met Hiruzen Sarutobi in nothing but tensed moments, when the situation wouldn't permit such a casual exchange. Therefore, the jōnin welcomed the unexpected change gladly.

"A name would do, even I get tired from wearing that hat constantly." the older man said with a chuckle as he whipped his pipe out of an inner pocket of his white robes. A hasty hand seal, a trickle of chakra and a spark and smoke started trickling through his lips, quickly dissipating with the wind.

"The most honourable of burdens are the heaviest… Sarutobi-sama."

He could have sworn that the Hokage directed a sharp speculative look at him for a fraction of a second, before chuckling again, the momentary seriousness all wiped from his face.

"Indeed they are… But they are rewarding like no other." the man said quietly, gesturing with a hand towards the quiet village, snuggling in the last rays of the sun. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Minato could only nod distractedly as he pinned a gaze at the view below them as well, never knowing when his smile had widened as a serene expression settled in, like it always did whenever he beheld his home. Something inside was telling him that the Hokage was observing him as much as the village and he had to suppress the urge to make sure.

"I often come here myself, whenever I am troubled and need some peace and inspiration to think. I shared the place with my boisterous student, who seems to have passed it to his own. And although I am glad that my sentiment is shared, I am afraid it is for similar reasons." Sandaime said lightly, directing a piercing gaze at the young man, which, this time, Minato did not miss, flashing a tired smile at the man and remaining quiet.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, however, was nothing if not patient, Minato had to hand him that. He didn't utter another word, standing quietly by his side and shifting his attention to the streets below, quietly chewing on his pipe. The man had the handy ability to read people, no matter how efficient a mask they would put on; he knew when his presence and interference was needed, even if it was solely through the comfort of said presence alone – he brought a certain warmth with him that was most calming. How Sandaime had known that he was there, Minato could not know, but more surprisingly yet, the man seemed to have recognised the jōnin's need to talk even before Minato himself had. Having accustomed to Jiraya's presence through the years, the blond man found himself strangely lonely when in lack of a listening trustful companion. Despite having had the reputation of a reckless slack-off, the Sannin was actually a reliable man, who would always listen when needed (after the occasional jibe). Listen and understand. In time he had turned in much more than the mentor who taught – he had become the friend and the parent whom Minato had long lost. Hiruzen Sarutobi, being the observant man that he was, seemed to have noticed that sentiment even before the jōnin had. And there he was, the busy Hokage of Konoha, finding time for one of his own, as much because he was needed as because of curiosity to hear what was said, Minato was certain. Still, his presence soon became soothing as the words tumbled out without the blond man ever realising when:

"Do you not fear for your son's life?"

A heavy sigh interrupted the following silence as the Hokage lowered down his favourite pipe, the smoke enveloping his face in a thick cloud before quickly fading away.

"Every father fears for their child and I make no exception." the man said quietly, turning towards the edge of the rock instead, his white robes spilling behind him in the gust. "However… I also believe in him. It is a parent's job to believe in their kid unconditionally, no matter what. You will understand one day, I am certain." Hiruzen said quietly, a small smile gracing his lips.

Something about the man's words struck a chord within that Minato could not well explain.

"You believe in him… But how can you believe in those around him? How can you _know_ that he will come to no harm, not by his own will, but in a situation that he can hardly control?"

"I cannot." Sandaime said and finally turned to face him, his face holding a surprisingly mellow expression, and Minato knew at once that the man was more than aware that this conversation had little and less to do with Kemuri, not in the essence of the debate presented. "I cannot know, however choosing to believe in someone means you trust them to do the right thing. It means that you respect that choice, regardless of the outcome. Being shinobi is a burden that many shy away from; the power to make a change brings with it a responsibility that not everyone can bear. Those few who can, however, do so with the full knowledge that they are putting their life on the line, using that power to fight for the ideals they uphold. And if in doing so they meet their end, they do so knowing that they have lost their life in the name of what _they_ believe in. I have learned to believe in those beliefs. I trust in their skills yes, but I also trust in their choice – I accept it and respect it. It is a conscious and informed one, a risk that they take proudly. I would grieve, but ultimately, it does not come down to _my_ loss; the death of a loved one has very little to do with me and everything to do with the one gone. It comes down to the way that person lived and died: fighting for his dreams until his very last breath. Is that not how we all wish to go? So I ask you now, who are you to deprive them of their freedom of choice? Who are you to stop them from fighting in the name of their ideals; do you think them unaware of the risks this brings? Would that not suggest authority over their choices that you cannot allow yourself to have? Even to this day the Earth does not say to the Sun 'I own you'. And look what happens to a love like this…" Sandaime murmured, gesturing to the last rays of the setting sun, "…it illuminates the whole sky."

Silence. Minato stood frozen, staring at the shinobi before him through incredulous eyes, finding himself speechless for the first time in years. A feeling of calm had spread inside while listening to the old man, the words resonating within like anything else hardly did, finally finding home. And with them came realization, sinking in with an almost audible _click_. He might as well have been staring at the truth without seeing it, looking past it, searching for complicated answers while the simplicity of it was right there, before his eyes. _Protect, but learn to trust, respect and accept things beyond your control_, he seemed to be saying, _because absolute control is beyond you and those who attempt it shall ultimately fail._

"I know what you must be thinking now: 'That senile old man knows little of how I feel. He believes in his son, as is natural, but what does he know of the people _I_ care of?'" Sandaime said with a chuckle, once again bringing his pipe to his mouth, wrapping old cracked lips around it with an elegance that only an experienced smoker could acquire throughout the years.

"I… I never thought anything of the sort, Sarutobi-sama."

"Of course not." the man said quietly. "Because you know, don't you? You feel it. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the father of two. I am also Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, the father of many. A Hokage has as many children as there are people he protects and he loves them and believes in them equally. They are my most precious family." with that Hiruzen Sarutobi paused, flashing a brilliant smile at the jōnin before him. "Perhaps one day you will stand on this Monument and think the same."

* * *

The wind had increased, making the branches of the trees around snap and creak, lifting the stolen leaves in a mad swirl. Black clouds were racing across the horizon, promising a stormy night as they finally covered the last rays of the setting sun. A deaf semi-darkness settled all around, wrapping the world like a dense blanket and Kushina sighed, throwing one last look at the small illuminated window of the social building next to her. She had made for the training field, unwilling to discuss anything that had to do with the Kyuubi with her parents, seeking the consuming distraction of field training instead. She hadn't planned on taking detours or stopping on the way and she most genuinely wouldn't have, had she not seen _him_ in the distance, just as he was returning home from God knows where. Of course, he no longer lived on the other side of the village where she was used to expecting glimpses of that sunny hair. Therefore, spotting him in between the crowd of busy central Konoha was a pleasant surprise, throwing her off track as she quickly rooted to the spot and followed him with a look. He hadn't seen her, she was quite certain and quite complacent to stay that way, observing him as he made his way up the outer staircase of the multi-floored building and deftly unlocked the door, slipping inside without a sound. Seconds later the light had buzzed to life, announcing his warming presence in the little flat and the girl had somehow remained in spot, transfixed. It had been days since she last saw him, not by his fault, although she was quite certain that the jōnin had been busy in his own turn. Apparently "Konoha's Yellow Flash" now had numerous new duties to adhere to, dealing with excited fans being the least of which. Even so, she was certain that, had she approached him, he would have found the time to talk or train. It had been her who had avoided such meetings, making sure she kept herself well occupied at the hospital and at her home, lest that she randomly saw him just as now. In truth, the girl had no idea how to act around her friend. She had decided that distance would work best for them; she wouldn't suffer the impossibility of her foolish feelings and he… he would forget his with time. The less he saw of her the better, yes, that would be best.

_But then_, she foolishly countered her own reasoning, _why am I keeping the truth from him in the first place?_ Hadn't she chosen to keep her secret precisely in the name of the friendship that she was now convincing herself to leave behind? For she had to admit that no friend would avoid the other like the plague, just like she did. Minato had been attacked and injured, had had his home half-destroyed and now, in general, had to deal with not one or two changes in his life. He must have needed someone to talk to, she was certain, and in the time when he probably needed her the most she had simply disappeared. If she was going to continue drifting away from him (for his own good, honestly!), she might as well be honest with the one person she trusted most. She might as well tell him the truth and then, come what may. She would watch him drift away, she would see the caution in his eyes, but she would know that such a scenario was probably for the best; she would have been honest… she would have tried.

_Splat_, a lonely drop fell on her forehead and quietly slid down her cheek. _Splat, splat, splat_, the rain began to fall with a murmur, drenching her slowly, plastering the hair to her face as she stood frozen in place, gazing resolutely at the small illuminated window up ahead.

* * *

_Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

The kettle whistled loudly as the water finally came to a boil and Minato hurried to remove it, pouring it into a large mug with a quick swift movement. It had started to rain outside, the weather becoming considerably cooler than the warming sunset that he had enjoyed not more than an hour ago. Then again, that was the magnificent thing about summer storms – you never knew when to expect them; in a matter of moments they struck down with a terrible force, but never lasted for more than a few hours at a turn. The perfect occasion to enjoy them with a cup of tea in one hand and seals in the other.

He quickly slipped the sachet of herbs into the steaming water, carrying it to the table just as a lightning struck outside, followed by the loud rumble of thunder. _Prat, prat, prat_, the drops drummed on the window rhythmically and he smiled, enjoying the sound as he sat down by the low table, placing the heated mug beside him and pulling the numerous scrolls closer. He had just reached out for his inkpot when a quiet knock reached his ears, followed by a pause before repeating.

The jōnin stood up quickly before heading towards the door, wondering who dared this dreadful weather, picking exactly this moment for a visit. Whoever it was, making the person wait in the cold rain would be quite impolite, given the trouble they had gone through to reach him despite the unpromising weather conditions. It had to be either urgent, or necessitating the privacy that an empty street would offer, he reasoned silently as he finally made his way to the front door and opened it in a swift move.

For the second time this day Minato Namikaze found himself quite speechless, frozen in place as he beheld the woman before him, all drenched from the pouring storm, tightly wrapped in a traveling cloak. Whatever he had expected, seeing her on his threshold at such a time had been quite low on the list and he found himself ineloquently gaping at her, blinking a few times in surprise.

"Good evening, Minato-kun." she murmured, starting the conversation first as it did not become her, managing a warm smile. "I apologise for the unexpected visit, I hope I am not disturbing you."

"Uzumaki-san." he finally managed, inclining his head respectfully and quickly stepping aside to allow the woman inside. "Not at all, I was just preparing some tea. Please, come in."

The woman nodded in gratitude, stepping past him and taking off the drenched cloak, flipping her long hair to the side.

"I apologise for the state of my apartment, I have to admit I did not expect company." The jōnin began, quickly moving to the table and scooping the numerous scrolls and parchments that were scattered over it. "Please, make yourself at home. Would you care for some tea?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." she answered in a typical melodic voice, following the blonde inside the small living room. "I should have warned you of my visit, but circumstances did not allow it. Even so, may I say your apartment is lovely as it is. You should know I do not mind sealing scrolls when I see them, I am most used to them by now. They are quite impossible to keep tidy too, not without an enormous effort on your part and the will to never use them again in the near future."

A cheerful smile and a wink and Minato suddenly felt very much at ease despite the unexpected visit and the long years that had passed since he last saw the kindly woman. Time had not altered her much; her face had retained its heartiness, traced in the cheerful dimples of her easy smiles; only this time he could also notice the fine lines that had started to line the graceful eyes. Age had spelled itself in her flowing hair too, with silver sneaking its way through the auburn tresses. The feeling of comfort that she seemed to easily call upon, however, hadn't changed one bit and Minato was glad of it.

"I do my best, although I have to agree with you. An aspect of Fūinjutsu that no one cares to warn about." he said through a smile, pouring tea in a second cup, and the woman laughed from behind.

"It is our most prized secret. If we told rookies what a mess Fūinjutsu was we wouldn't have even one willing follower!"

It was Minato's turn to chuckle now as he brought the tea back to the now empty table, taking his place before his guest at the same time. Ryūmi Uzumaki inclined her head through a graceful smile, studying him quietly as he did so.

"Look at you," she exclaimed after a pause, "how much you've changed! You look so much like your father! Although I dare say you are taller." and after a pause, "He would be proud to see you now, you know. You've grown a fine shinobi and a fine man, Minato-kun."

"Thank you." the jōnin murmured quietly, trying to embed in the simple phrase just how much the praise had meant to him. "I can hardly return the compliment, Uzumaki-san. You haven't aged a day."

The woman smiled, a wry edge dancing across her face and for a second Minato could imagine himself looking at an older version of Kushina, the same mischief sparkling in the merry eyes.

"I see you have inherited your mother's eloquence, however. Kaiya was just as generous with her words."

"Only when naming the truth." he stated quietly, answering smile widening on its own, and the woman before him chuckled, inclining her head in acknowledgement of the compliment. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Uzumaki-san?" he continued, allowing a more serious expression to take place. "Is something the matter?" _…with Kushina?_

The woman seemed to hear the unvoiced worry for she flashed another calming smile at him, knowing eyes lingering as if looking for an answer to a question she dared not pose.

"Ah." she started finally, lifting the teacup to her lips. "I am afraid I am here to discuss the same troublesome topic that we already established brings the trouble of untidiness in both our lives."

Two cerulean eyes regarded her quizzically before briefly flashing to the Fūin scrolls, now moved to the side, and back to the woman before him.

"I happened to hear of your prowess with Fūinjutsu. I suppose it isn't unexpected, given your early interest in it. The progress you have made was a pleasant surprise, however. I had a look at your calculations for the barrier, the ones Hyōjin brought back home. They are ingenious." she explained calmly and Minato could only look down in momentary surprise, finding himself praised by a Fūin expert.

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san. However, as you must have seen yourself, my calculations are incomplete. They are simply the basis for a barrier that would be impossible to complete without your husband's outstanding work."

Ryūmi sighed, putting the mug down resolutely, the smile gone from her face for once. A frown had furrowed her elegant eyebrows, giving her a mildly annoyed look. Although she was looking straight at him, Minato was quite certain that the annoyance was in no way directed _at_ him per se. Whatever had infuriated this sweet woman, it must have gone far away from the path of her morals to have even calm Ryūmi Uzumaki lose her nerve.

"Calculations that would be precise enough, had you been provided with the proper instructions in every aspect of the Sealing Arts." she said quietly, jaw set for once and Minato could only smile briefly at the cutting comment.

Finally he understood what the true purpose of the visit was: such was the affability of the woman's kind nature; somehow, for reasons he could not begin to comprehend, Ryūmi Uzumaki felt guilty for her husband's refusal and had taken it upon herself to apologise in his name. And although the gesture was incredibly kind, Minato hardly thought it necessary. He understood Hyōjin Uzumaki's reasons well enough and respected them.

"The person who finishes the seal is irrelevant. The desired effect is what matters and that is the improved security system of the village. Uzumaki-san, I understand your husband's reasons to refuse me and I have no quarrel with-" he began but the woman silenced him with a hasty hand movement.

"You didn't let me finish, if I may, Minato-kun." she said quietly, apologetic smile melting in her features. "I am not here to speak of my husband's decisions and their irrationality. I am here to speak of my own and they differ from his. I realise that I am no Uzumaki-born Fūin Master, but I believe I have become knowledgeable enough through the years to provide you with the guidance you need." If the jōnin had been surprised before he found himself downright flabbergasted upon hearing the woman's words now, staring at her through wide eyes, disbelief written over his face. "I realise that you are not an Uzumaki clan member, but I firmly believe that this should be no reason to hinder those eager to learn. I myself am no Uzumaki by blood, yet I consider myself no less skillful. As such, I might be the most suitable person to instruct you as well." she continued with a smile, "I cannot offer you a formal apprenticeship, but correct me if I am wrong, this is not what you are looking for either. It is knowledge that you seek and I am willing to share all and everything of what I know. I have made up my mind. Will you accept this offer?"

Wordlessly Minato rose to his feet, rounding the small table only to drop on one knee by the kind woman's side, head bent low in respect.

"It would be my honour, Uzumaki-san."

* * *

"You are a coward." she muttered to no one in particular, slamming the front door behind her, slowly making her way through the empty silent corridors. Water kept dripping dully from her drenched hair and clothing, leaving a trail of puddles behind.

She had run. She had chosen silence before the truth. Again.

"A coward. You truly are." and it was alright talking to herself, as long as she didn't start answering back.

* * *

**AN:**** So there you have it, a lengthy chapter of lots of dialogue, but fear not, action is right ahead and I promise I will do my best to make up for all the "boring parts". I hope you enjoyed reading it at least a bit, nevertheless! As usual, a few notes on the text:**

**1. Alright, so it was never mentioned when Konoha's barrier was created, at leas not in its final form. I came up with the part of its improvement, although it seems mildly plausible, since I imagine it would have been Shodai who set it up initially with the help of his sealing-proficient wife and it makes sense that it would be improved by someone else familiar with Uzumaki sealing. Someone who happens to be quite the genius with innovative seals too ;) I hope you liked that twist.**

**2. Sandaime's image has been forever trashed in the newest chapters of the manga, HOWEVER, I still believe in the image of the wise old man, who retained at least a fraction of the innocence I believe him to have had in the beginning. Therefore, in an attempt to redeem the Hiruzen Sarutobi of the manga, I decided to feature the kind and caring Hiruzen Sarutobi of How It All Began.**

**3. As I believe I mentioned before, I am basing my knowledge of Minato and Kushina's life on both the manga and anime with a focus on the **_**anime**_**, because their story is much more detailed there. Now according to the anime, Minato learned Fūinjutsu from Kushina's **_**mother**_**. I have tried to capture such a probable relationship in my story, although, regrettably, it won't last long, what with her parents' upcoming demise.**

**4. Kushina is an idiot, but what can you do? I just want to note that she is acting so out of a conviction that it is for Minato's sake. She'll come to her senses at some point ;)**

**A final note regarding my previously announced new fanfic. I was forced to freeze that project before it even got launched (I had written a good portion of it too, darn it.) However, seeing as how ****Masashi Kishimoto stole my idea and made it all happen in the canon**** :p (albeit a bit differently to what I had planned), I had to, if not completely abandon, then at least pause that project. If you are reading the manga, you must know what I am referring to (and don't get me wrong, I am more than excited that things came to pass as they did; still, I am just a tiny bit upset :p ). To those who do not read the manga, I shall not spoil, but **_**brace yourselves people, good times ahead**_**! For now I will wait and see how things progress and if events develop in an unfavourable way, I might still do a spin off of my idea, this time basing it on the canon instead!**

**I suppose this is all for now! Thank you for reading and for the enormous patience of putting up with my belated updates! Once again, a million apologies are due! I most sincerely hope that you enjoyed the update when it finally came to happen and I would very much enjoy hearing your opinions of it, be they negative or positive! Constructive criticism is always welcome, as are any questions! I will try to answer them as soon as possible! Thank you for the time taken again and I shall try to update faster next time!**

**Till then! Ja ne~**

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu – Kakuan Nitten Suishu: **Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Enclosed Hermitage Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands (or in other words, the technique that Yamato, just like Hashirama Senju, performs to tame the Kyubi)

**Shishō Fūin:** Four Elemental Seal


	16. The Quiet before the Storm

**AN:**** Hello again! You might be quite vexed with my updating speed, but in all honesty I am quite proud with this one – it took me half the time it did for the previous one and it is pleasantly long so I hope this makes up for all the wait! Thank you for putting up with me and encouraging me continuously throughout my work; your comments mean the world to me!**

_**As usual to address a few people in particular**_**:**

**1. **_**To ManlyMonk**_**: Thank you so very much for the kind suggestion, I will keep it in mind and I might as well do just so! Right now I have an arch coming up that I have mapped out relatively well, but who knows, knowing me, I might as well end up being stuck again!**

**2. **_**To Falcon777**_**: First of all, thank you for the lovely review! Yes, I do know of the difference in the manga and anime regarding the source of tuition for Minato, but, as you pointed out yourself, I find it less plausible to have Kushina teach him all alone. Therefore, I decided to go for a mixture of the two – first the mom, later the daughter ;)**

**3. **_**To Redroses13**_**: Thank you for taking the time to comment! I do know that writing about Danzō is not a must, however I would very much enjoy doing so as long as I can do it properly. Don't get me wrong, portraying the character doesn't mean I dislike him – quite on the contrary, I find him very interesting and an absolute must to the plot! It is precisely this fascination with such an intricate character that is giving me difficulties when portraying him correctly, but I am determined to get it right through practice!**

**4. **_**To everyone else**_**: Thank you once again for the continuous support, you guys rock!**

_**One last thing before we begin**_**: if you are watching the anime **_**only**_** and not reading the manga, I ought to put this out here, consider yourselves warned: ****Spoiler Alert****!**

**Now, after this long and possibly boring intro, let's begin the even longer chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

He waited patiently, sipping on the tea without a word. It had been more than twenty minutes now, twenty minutes during which the older woman before him had stayed utterly silent, keen eyes expecting all and every aspect of the Fūin notes, diagrams and ideas that he had jotted down throughout the years, including the jutsu journal that he had compiled and the numerous inscriptions over textbooks that he had acquired in one way or another. Apparently the woman had decided to familiarize herself with his work so far before deciding how to go about teaching him. Her speed was enviable – she needed no more than a mere minute per seal, hands moving expertly to note her observations. A few times the woman scowled, working out specific uncertainties around some seals, and, at others, she would direct a piercing gaze at him before wordlessly turning back to her work.

Minato had decided that it was best not to disturb her, if she had questions she would ask and something was telling him that that time had yet to come. There was no hurry. A tiny part inside of him was curious to see how much Ryūmi Uzumaki could puzzle out of his work – many of the seals that he had invented or improved upon were at least partially new to her after all. Something told him that, regardless, she could understand most of them just fine. It was not impossible to see through his techniques; he had never thought them too complicated or intricate for the well-educated shinobi. Quite on the contrary, their true usefulness lay in their simplicity, had one the eye to understand it. Somehow he was quite certain that the woman before him did. After all, Fūinjutsu was based on innovation and mixture of styles – much like paintings or carvings, no two Fūin styles were quite the same. All Fūin masters had their own signature, added to their work, defining it and it was precisely this individuality that could hinder many in deciphering it. The key lay in the simple adjective of "well-educated" – different as they may be, all styles derived from the same sources, mixing them cleverly to create a new one, and if the person searching had a broad enough base of knowledge, given the time, they could understand most any Fūin technique presented. Which is exactly what Ryūmi Uzumaki seemed to be doing expertly right now.

"Quite interesting." She said finally, setting the papers down and pulling the list of techniques she had noted, briefly scanning them with a firm look. "Your work is exceptional, for one who hasn't studied under a Fūin master."

Minato nodded briefly, acknowledging the compliment. "I wouldn't have gotten half as far without the help of my sensei."

The woman's lips quirked up playfully.

"Ah, yes, Jiraya of the Sannin. A peculiar one, that man is. His knowledge in Seals is most unusual, but I suppose sufficient. He has taught you well, but those seals… They excel his works and you know it."

His hand lifted to rub the back of his head, instinctively, out of habbit, as he flashed a nervous tentative smile to the shrewd woman before him.

"I had a lot of time on my hands to improve his work while he was… otherwise engaged."

Quiet laughter followed his words, Ryūmi seemingly understanding precisely what the jōnin meant. She shook her head, casting some unknown thought aside, before focusing her attention back on the list before her.

"Jiraya's works don't seem to be the only style you have been researching it would appear." She said through a wry smile, tapping a finger at her notes and Minato smiled in kind, immediately recognising the name that had caught her attention. "You seem to have researched Nidaime's works."

The jōnin simply smiled.

"His usage of space-time techniques was ingenious, but quite complicated at first, when I started working with it. I was on the verge of giving up when-"

"When Jiraya made you sign a summoning contract, am I correct?" Ryūmi interrupted quietly, knowing eyes crinkling at his following dubious expression "What now, don't be so surprised. The very first summoning contracts were based on Uzumaki techniques, derived from the techniques used by the Sage of The Six Paths to tame the Juubi. They have been heavily altered throughout the years, but they are based on the same principle: space-time Fūinjutsu. They allow for a creature to be summoned instantly to any location, altering space and time around them. Same goes for people in the reverse-summon version of it, something which Nidaime exploited quite cleverly. His Hiraishingiri was based on that very same principle, altered so that he could, in a way, reverse-summon _himself_ to a pre-marked location. Something which you seem to have picked up as well, although your technique has taken it further." With that the woman paused, throwing an expectant look at him and Minato hurried to shake off the awe at the ease with which Ryūmi Uzumaki seemed to have understood a technique that took him years to better grasp.

"The Fūinjutsu that I had researched more thoroughly at first focused on explosive tags and their variations, which is, I suppose, a sound start for anyone dealing with the arts. Nidaime's techniques, however… they were on an entirely different level and my understanding of them was thus quite limited. That is until I started practicing summoning and familiarized myself with the nature of Summoning Contracts for the first time. The toads helped as well, their knowledge in seals is profound. It was only when I noticed the similarities between reverse-summoning and Hiraishingiri that I started understanding Tobirama Senju's work… His technique was spectacular, although, as any technique, it had drawbacks."

"So instead of copying his work, you decided to improve on it?" Ryūmi asked through a knowing smile to which Minato simply inclined his head.

"Call it vanity, or stubbornness, but I had decided to invent a style of my own. Granted, it was heavily influenced by Nidaime's work, but if I could take it a step further…" he sighed, taking a long sip from the tea, before glancing at the elegant spelling of the word 'Hiraishin' before him. "The biggest impediment that I saw was the range. Tobirama Senju limited himself to the usage of his sword, which made his attack moderately predictable. If I could increase the number of weapons used and create a link in between…"

"Ah. And that brings us to the question at hand." Ryūmi said quietly, fetching a few scrolls from the pile of paper on the side, the ones that Minato had filled up with scribbles about this particular technique. "There aren't many accounts on the precise methods in which Tobirama Senju developed his technique, but it is safe to bet that he based it on the principle of Summoning Contracts. A costly technique in terms of chakra used even when applied to only one weapon, not to mention doing so with many. Furthermore, the chakra signature stored in each blade, to the mind of a sensory shinobi, would be like a sign spelling danger – a trap; another drawback. The time it took to perform was also cumbersome; granted, it was useful on a day-to-day transportation basis, but it was much too slow to be effective in battle – something, which you seem to have improved. How _did_ you go past it?"

Instead of answering Minato took an empty piece of parchment, quickly scribbling down a Hiraishin seal.

"I had to find a way to compensate. If storing chakra was impractical, I had to find a way to link the seal to my own chakra reserves so that it would be accessible within certain ranges… which reduced the time needed for activation and thus performance. It didn't go quite as smoothly from the start I'll have you know… The first time I attempted it I disappeared into nothingness for more than two minutes apparently, although to me it seemed but a second. Sensei was furious." he said with a nervous smile, scratching his chin with the back of his brush as the memories danced before his eyes.

Ryūmi chuckled, shaking her head. At this point she had pulled the scribbled seal before her, having started to break his seal down, grouping it into links. There was a firm look about her eyes, her shoulders straightened alert as she carefully traced every kanji and Minato had to smile, thinking how very much Kushina resembled her mother in moments of thought. Upon stopping his explanation Ryūmi quickly circled a group of kanji, a large smile spilling on her face.

"The evening when Kushina came back from the border she didn't stop talking about your sealing and how you had found a way to replace chakra storing seals. So this is what she spoke of."

Once again Minato nodded.

"I can use it with numerous kunai continuously, it creates a network, an irregular pattern that is next to impossible to predict or counter."

"Lethal and absolutely brilliant. I believe it can be improved further, if you let me study it. There are a trick or two that could increase the range and possibly reduce the chakra needed the maintain the link active… We'll work on it. A larger range could help with this one too." She said quietly and pointed at a different technique further down the list before her.

Minato chuckled, nodding a quiet assent before propping an elbow on the table and leaning his chin in his hand, patiently waiting for what would come next.

"A Fūin barrier, based on the Hiraishin, teleporting attacks to pre-marked destinations instead of teleporting yourself, isn't it? I'll say, that is quite new and powerful. Judging by the way you have constructed it… it can whisk away most any attack, the only limitation being the chakra reserves of the caster. Which means that the stronger the attack, the larger the range of teleport you will need… so the improvements would be welcome. How did you come up with it anyway?"

"As I mentioned to Kushina before, I have had a few sources of inspiration. The toads taught me barrier techniques. I simply improved on those, mixing them with my own style."

"It is good you had the opportunity to sign a Summoning Contract, it seems to have been quite beneficial for your Fūinjutsu. We'll work on the Uzumaki aspects of those seals as well. Contract seals have many more uses than the most commonly known ones. For example, a better understanding of them would allow you to not simply forge them, but to disrupt them. You would be able to undo a contract seal, breaking the bond between the caster and the creature summoned. In order to do this, however, you need to understand all and every element of it, Uzumaki aspects included." Ryūmi said, jotting something down again while Minato looked at her with a surprised, yet eager expression.

He could feel his curiosity flaring, the need to learn more engulfing him as it often did when presented with the opportunity to develop his skills further. It was a peculiar driving force that made him restless with an edgy single-mindedness.

Unaware of the his inner musings, the woman before him fell silent, distractedly taking a sip of her tea before turning to the list in front of her again and pointing out the technique he had yet been unable to work further on.

"This one here. Is this the technique with which you saved my daughter's life?"

A sharp intake of breath. He couldn't stop himself, the memory coming back uninvited and stabbing on the inside as he remembered how very weak she had seemed, how quickly she was slipping away… He shuddered, casting the thought aside before nodding curtly once again. A soft look had entered Ryūmi's eyes along with a tint of something else that Minato could not quite place. Was it… sadness? Regret?

"I never could thank you for that." She said softly and he found himself shaking his head even before she had finished that line.

"You needn't thank me. I would always…" he stopped, the words dying out in his throat. His hand balled in a fist as he tried to say more, suddenly stumbling with a surprising lack of eloquence, his eyes dropping to the table on their own accord. Why was this so difficult to say? Was it because he spoke to the woman whose daughter he admired? Was it because saying the words suggested emotional attachment that had no place in those sessions and would make their exchange awkward and stiff, stripping it from the professional rationality expected? They had gathered to discuss Fūinjutsu after all, not his obvious attachment to his Shishō's daughter.

A gentle hand gripped his own and he quickly flashed a surprised glance up only to meet a pair of warm violet eyes, exuding understanding and warmth. The gesture seemed strangely familiar, as did the comforting smile, dissipating the tension as if it never were.

"I know. For which I thank you. My daughter is lucky to have you."

_The same. It was the same back then…_

The words sank slowly, warming him on the inside, stirring an unfamiliar sensation within that tightened his throat and he found himself, yet again, grasping for words that would not come. To be acknowledged by Ryūmi, not from the stance of a teacher, but from that of a mother, meant more to him than he could easily put into words. Instead he inclined his head, acknowledging her best he could.

"Now, this seal is absolutely magnificent, although unfinished." She continued, slipping once again into the serious persona of the Fūin instructor, as if the exchange of seconds ago never was, "Transfering chakra from one person to another is quite impossible for many shinobi, exactly because, as you said, every person's chakra is different and the receiver's body would reject the foreign energy, often quite violently with horrible consequences. You, however…"

Minato cleared his throat quickly, guessing that he was, once again, expected to elaborate.

"There is a clan in the Land of Rain, which has a most useful bloodline ability – they can master any chakra element, because they can purify their chakra affinity. That is to say, they can exude chakra in its natural pure form, unpolluted by elements. It is a costly technique, but this method of purification, it was brilliant. I strived to achieve something similar through Fūinjutsu and although it will never be as quick or easy as it is for them, I believe it is as accurate as possible. The caster using this technique transfers purified chakra that cannot be rejected by the receiver. So far it has proved efficient, although abnormally costly.

Originally, I was planning on taking it a step further and reversing it. Chakra is energy and no energy is ever lost, it is simply transformed in a different type of energy. So, if I could forcefully drain someone of their chakra, leaving only enough to sustain living functions, purifying the rest to its natural state and thus transforming it from elemental chakra to natural one, rooting it, so to say, then I would be able to disarm people without necessarily killing them."

Ryūmi's eyes widened as she quietly rested her tea cup back on the table, throwing a quick look to her notes before returning her attention back to the jōnin before her.

"Such a powerful technique… to incapacitate an enemy entirely, it can have far-reaching consequences."

"Not any more so than the Gentle Fist. As any technique, I assume it would have its drawbacks even if I try my best to reduce them. I can imagine it being costly and requiring precision of timing. I haven't worked out the specifics of it yet, not before I finish its original version, which is… still quite unstable, as you can see. It is costly on its own, even in its first stage, not to mention an attempt at the second…"

He fell silent, all too aware of the wide smile that Ryūmi Uzumaki had suddenly donned, her eyes alive with the flickering flame of the challenge that he was presenting.

"I was right about you, you know. You are a natural at this, you just need some guidance and you would shine. I have a few suggestions regarding that technique, you can stabilize it further, but you would have to alter its structure, if you do not mind."

Minato cocked an eyebrow, quickly taking the pen and sketching the formula for that particular seal, right next to the previously scribbled Hiraishin tag.

"I use a circle here, it is the most basic structure for seals, it represents a continuous flow of energy, uninterrupted, a union between spiritual and physical energy. It is the most stable of structures for seals." He explained quietly while drawing, adding inscriptions within the circle. "And then I use a second one, a circle within the circle, stabilizing it further. This one deals with the energy to be expelled and this one with the energy to be tampered with. They are linked here and here. If I change the overall structure I will lose the balance already achieved…" he began quietly.

"Circles are indeed the most stable symbols to contain what you are willing the Seal to do. Your links, however could be strengthened."

"How?"

Ryūmi Uzumaki smiled.

"How about a spiral?"

Minato blinked a few times.

"A spiral? But surely…"

"What does a spiral consist of?" she asked quietly, that smile never leaving her lips.

His eyes widened. It was as if someone had just hit him on the head with a brick, the information presenting itself so clearly in its simplicity that he felt like planting his face in the table out of exasperation for not having thought of it earlier. Kushina had shared some of her knowledge of Uzumaki techniques, but it had been imperfect, seen through the eyes of childhood and impatience, focusing mainly on the results rather than the logic behind their accomplishment and somehow, despite studying it for all those years, he had missed the most basic of principles that the entire Uzumaki system seemded to have been based on. The most simple of reasons for the clan's advanced Sealing and for their unique insignia. It wasn't the clan's signature, inspired by the insignia, added to their techniques out of vanity… it was the insignia that was inspired by their techniques in the first place, the spirals that he had come across in his studies _easing_ the Fūin structures rather than complicating them, as he had thought.

"Why of circles, of course…"

The older woman chuckled, nodding briefly.

"A circle within a circle within another circle, all collapsing into one another, to form a seemingly chaotic figure that is, however, linked stronger than any other and is thus more stable. It creates an uninterrupted flow as well, but in a different way – it represents the endless flow of energy; a spiral stands for continuity. Of course there are numerous problems that arise from interweaving other elements and aspects with a symbol that does not close the started circle immediately, but that is why I am here. To teach you."

Minato nodded as if dazed, quietly handing her the pen and Ryūmi Uzumaki smiled wider, taking it gingerly and turning her attention to the parchment before her.

"You have some understanding of Uzumaki techniques I believe, from what I saw in your work. I will skip the basics and continue to the more advanced parts. Which is precisely where our favourite spirals come in." she said through a lilt, her hand drawing expertly on the list.

Twirl after twirl, soon enough before his eyes appeared the elegant form of a whirling spiral.

* * *

Once again he was coming home at an ungodly hour, the sun having already set long past. He didn't mind the darkness; Gods knew it had always been his friend. His clan thrived in darkness and as any self-respectful Nara he had stopped fearing it before he had even learned how to properly talk. No, it wasn't this aspect that annoyed Shikaku; it was the work. Although quite admired by both friends and relatives, his newly acquired position strayed far from the lazy path that he favoured and the extended working times did not ease the mild annoyance that it had turned into. If he had known that being the Hokage's advisor would be so taxing and time-consuming, he would have happily passed on the opportunity to someone more eager and better suited. Only that there were none such, or so Sandaime claimed.

_Tst. So troublesome_, he thought, mind already skipping over a dozen of names that he was certain would make fine enough advisors if groomed properly. Grudgingly he had to admit, however, that given the state of the village right now, they couldn't afford the time to guide newcomers through the office. Like it or not, he was a Nara; he was gifted with impressive mind-prowess and in times like these people like him were needed and respected. Hiruzen Sarutobi might as well prove to be right after all.

He was just considering the possible disadvantages that he would have experienced if he had played it intellectually inept since the very start, when he rounded the last corner to the Nara Compound's street and quickly stopped in his tracks, faced with a most unexpected person.

Chouza sometimes sought him out to invite him for barbeque whenever he wanted to spend some time with his friends. Inoichi would pester him regularly, asking if he was now free of duty so that they can depart to the battlefield and prove their teamwork. The Konoha police, represented in the face of Uchiha Fugaku as of recently, would also come knocking whenever may, when the situation required it. None of those people, however, were expected at this time of day, and yet he would have been much less surprised to see any of them in the place of the woman standing in front of him now. She straightened her posture upon noticing him, arms crossing before her chest unforgivably as an annoyed scowl marred her face, giving her a rather furious appearance that Shikaku would usually associate with ravenous birds rather than what Inoichi referred to as "representatives of the fairer sex".

An involuntary grunt escaped him, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach as his instincts suddenly hinted _run, troublesome as it may be_. Him being Shikaku, he had perfected the handy ability to sense when trouble was looming on the horizon and now, looking at the angry face of the woman before him, he couldn't shake off the feeling that no other situation had ever deserved the label "trouble" better than the one at hand. He might as well have been less apprehensive if it had been a group of blood-thirsty Iwa shinobi that awaited him. With such he knew how to deal, with viscious women – much less so. Unfortunately for him, he was also a man and a clan leader at that. Running away from an unarmed woman was a tempting idea that had to be immediately discarded and Shikaku simply sighed, bracing himself for whatever Yoshino Matsui might fling at him.

"Shikaku Nara." She began with a sharp edge to her voice, flinging her hair back with an impatient toss.

"That would be me. How can I help, Matsui-san?"

"Don't you sweet talk me now! Where have you been?!"

Shikaku simply blinked, his mind thrown into the chaos of absolute confusion for the first time in quite awhile now, and yet no matter how he twisted her question and turned it around, he had not the slightest idea what she meant. Really, this woman was not just putting him on edge, but also making him feel, simply put, quite _dumb_.

"I am afraid I don't understand." He said carefully, tasting the words that seemed so odd to come from his mouth.

Yoshino properly _snorted_, a sound that he acknowledged to be very unlady-like, as her hands moved to her hips, the woman taking a step closer to him and Shikaku had to fight the urge to step back. _Man up, Shikaku, it's just a girl_.

"You know full well what I mean! It's been a month since our mission now and you never showed up, not once!"

_Showed up? Showed up where? _The thoughts raced through his supposedly genious mind, hitting into a wall of incomprehension every time. Was he supposed to visit previous temporary mission-comrades after the mission itself? He had never been informed of such a custom, nor had he ever heard of it and if nothing else, he did know quite a bit on many a topic, etiquette included. Nara members were nothing if not respectful. Perhaps it was something typical for her family that she had mentioned? He remembered nothing of the sort. In the end he simply concluded that someone had been tasked with informing him of a meeting with Yoshino and said someone had, for one reason or another, failed to do so, which in its own turn lead to the present disaster.

"You are not even going to say a thing, are you? Such a typical man! And I thought you were different, Nara!"

_I am sorry_, was the first thing on his mind, although he didn't quite know what he would be apologizing for. It was perhaps the safest bet, although he was itching to go with something in the lines of _What the hell?_ And _Troublesome_.

"I didn't know I was expected." He explained finally and the girl before him rolled her eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you are plenty smart you knew precisely what my scarf meant!"

"I don't-" he began and fell silent as he finally realised what she was talking about, the memory having been passed over as something very much ordinary and not demanding further analysis in any way.

They had ran into an enemy patrol during their shared mission and although the enemies had proven to be quite inexperienced, in Shikaku's carelessness he had ended up with a grazed forearm, favour to a stray shuriken he had dodged very sluggishly. Later, after the battle, Yoshino had bandaged his arm using her own scarf, seeing as they were at the Suna border where medical supplies were running thin due to the cut provision lines. Shikaku had politely promised to return it as soon as possible, most likely when it was not crusted with blood, but Yoshino, after scolding him for being careless, had simply waved him off, insisting that he keep it to remind him what happens to slack-offs. He had shrugged back then and put the whole deal to the back of his mind – she had said one thing, that was that, he had no reason to believe that she had _meant_ another. Was he expected to return the scarf after all? Women were much too troublesome… To think she'd come all the way here, at this time, to demand her scarf back…

"I have your scarf at home somewhere, I am certain, if you wait here for-"

"Oh no, I am done _waiting_ for you!" she said angrily tossing her hair back again, and the black-haired man could have sworn that there were sparks coming off those dangerously narrowed eyes.

"Alright. Would you like to come inside while I look for it?"

"No, I-" she started suddenly cutting herself off as she slapped a hand to her forehead, a strangled choke of exasperation leaving her mouth. "I don't want the bloody _scarf_!"

She made _no sense_. At all. He could only stand there, gaping at her.

"I thought you just said-"

"Gods, you really are a hopeless case, aren't you?! Seriously, and they say you are smart! I don't need the scarf itself, but what it _meant_!"

What did scarves mean? That she was cold? Was he expected to get her another scarf to warm up? But it was summer and the scarf itself had been a light one, a decoration rather than anything else. And why on earth was he overthinking _a scarf_?

"I don't-"

"The camellia! It had a camellia on it, you lazy Nara!" she cried and Shikaku could only blink again.

Now that he thought of it, there was a camellia embroidered on the tip of it – a pretty design, quite girlish at it too – he had made naught of it. Now, for the first time, he actually focused on that simple gesture that he had considered to be quite insignificant. Was she referring to the language of flowers? Was this a joke? Did he look even remotely like his blond flowery teammate? He had thought she bandaged his warm out of good will, not because she had been trying to relay a message. Couldn't she have simply said what was on her mind, why complicate things?

What did the camellia mean? He grunted inwardly, remembering how very often Inoichi had spoken about flowers and their significance for women and how very often Shikaku had discarded his words as quite unimportant. For the first time now he wished he had paid at least half a ear to what his boisterous friend was saying. Thankfully, Shikaku knew about flowers as well, the topic being a compulsory one in the academy, along with that of herbs and other plants – their meaning had to be known. It often happened during intelligence gathering missions that circumstances prevented direct contact and shinobi had to use any tool at hand to convey a message – one of said tools being flowers. _Come on Shikaku, you studied this._ What was the camellia? Longing? He felt his face warming up uncomfortably at the thought. No, that was the yellow one, the one on the scarf had been white…

'_Oh no, I am done waiting for you!'_ her words from seconds ago came back uninvited and with them – the answer.

Waiting. The white camellia meant waiting. Waiting for _what_?

"I still don't-"

"Gah, Shikaku!" she exclaimed and he flinched. Apparently she was determined to not let him finish even one sentence. And since when had they dropped the honorifics and switched to first names? And what on Earth was going on? He felt so very much out of his depth that it was indescribable. Never in his life had the genious Shikaku Nara been so very lost and absolutely clueless to what was happening around him. His head was beginning to throb painfully from the strain to keep up. "Listen here now, I haven't said this to anyone else so open your ears once and for all! My mother gave me this scarf when I was entering adolescence; she had given it to my dad once as a sign for her affection. She told me to wait until I find a man whom I think worthy of me and then give him the scarf. She said the camellia will speak what a woman should not, but a man should! But you never appeared, you disrespectful idiot of a Nara!"

The insult should have bothered him probably, but it barely registered. His head was trying to wrap around the information presented.

"Oh." Was his very eloquent response.

"'Oh' indeed. Well I am tired of waiting so I have come instead."

His mouth propped open on itself, trying for words, which stubbornly eluded him and he ended up gaping at her through disbelief. Her patience was, apparently, running thin, for she sighed, placing her hands on her hips again and leaning closer.

"Shikaku Nara." She said firmly, a steely edge in her voice. "Invite me out for dinner. Now."

He gulped, sweat running down the side of his temple.

"Yes. I mean I will. I mean, would you like to go out for dinner, Matsui-san? With me that is." The words tumbled out of his mouth incoherently, embarrassingly so for someone supposedly on the bright side.

An inexplicable smile lit her face, erasing all of the previous animosity as if it never were and the Nara head found himself dumbstruck by the sudden change of character as the before-vicious woman now appeared to be smiling sweetly at him in an expression that spelled unseen-before radiance.

"I would be delighted." She said simply and _giggled_, a most unnatural sound for someone like her, "And 'Yoshino' would be enough."

* * *

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he scanned the board before him, one hand tapping lightly on his knee. Blue eyes jumped in between pieces sporadically, assessing and calculating possible outcomes as his lips pursed in a thin line. His friend observed him through a wry smile.

"Could it be you've gotten rusty at it, Minato?" Shikaku asked placidly and Minato chuckled.

"That, or you have greatly improved, my friend." He murmured, one finger casually tipping a pawn forwards to clear a path for his bishop.

The thin smile never left the Nara's face as the man quickly strengthened his King's defense by moving a Gold piece – a move that seemed quite pointless at this stage of the game, but the blond man was certain that his friend had just prepared for an attack he anticipated some moves ahead in the game. An attack that he happened to be gradually preparing over the last three rounds. Darn Shikaku's insight – the man could hardly be surprised. Silently he switched to plan B, bringing his bishop out earlier than he had planned.

"Hardly. There was little time and proper company to practice with."

A quick move and Shikaku's bishop had pinned his own taking it mercilessly before Minato reciprocated accordingly, exchanging his own figure for the enemy's same. It was a valid strategy, allowing him to place it anywhere on the board.

An amused smile quirked the blond man's lips as he regarded his friend through a playful look.

"I believe the company issue has been dealt with accordingly."

"Yes, thank the Gods for your return."

Minato cocked his head to the side, said smile never leaving his lips.

"My company was entirely not what I spoke of."

Here the Nara heir grunted, finally understanding what, or rather _whom_, his friend spoke of.

"Women are quite troublesome." Shikaku muttered, much to Minato's amusement, who simply chuckled good-naturedly at the statement. "I suppose you would know best." The black-haired man stabbed back and Minato's laughter died out faster than a flicker in a downpour.

"Yes, well."

It was Shikaku's turn now to smile wryly as he positioned his rook close to an opening.

"How is Kushina-san doing?" he asked casually and the blond jōnin couldn't prevent the sigh rolling off his lips.

"Is it that obvious?"

"To the keen eye."

Silence fell as the blond jōnin turned to measure the garden with a look, following the sluggishly crawling clouds with an uncertain look.

"I don't know what to do." He admitted finally, a sense of relief seeping over at the opportunity to talk to a trusted friend, although it hadn't been his goal at all. His hand moved to push a pawn forward distractedly and the careless movement cost him a rook as Shikaku answered mercilessly with a knight.

"I am hardly the one to talk to about such things. If Yoshino hadn't demanded my attention I might have gone oblivious to my old age. However, I don't believe Kushina-san to be impartial."

A sigh. "She has been avoiding me lately, most diligently. I can read through many a situation, Shikaku, but Kushina Uzumaki is a mystery to me. I do not understand her."

"And that is what drives you. Believe me, I know." the strategist said through a chuckle, his comment finally cracking a brief smile on his interlocutor's face. "I would say give it time. If she is anything like Yoshino, and I believe that she is, she will state what's on her mind sooner or later."

"Time… We seem to have that quite abundant on our hands at the moment." Minato said quietly, flashing a solemn look at his friend, changing the light topic for a harsher one and Shikaku only hmm-ed, catching up instantly. A crease in his forehead indicated the first tint of worry that the man had displayed through the whole night. His ever-present smile had dropped from his features, replaced by a thoughtful expression as he also threw a long look at the pond in his back garden, the sunlight dancing playfully at the surface.

"I am at a loss." The Nara heir said finally and Minato could only assume his friend spoke of anything but their shogi game, which he seemed to be winning so far. "If pressed for reasoning I could come up with some forced explanation to Iwa's current withdrawal, what with Ōnoki's heir and all the unfavourable skirmishes around the borders. Suna, however… They had the upper hand before they stopped all movements. This idleness… it's unnatural and illogical. I can't explain it."

The Nara was advancing a pawn along with a silver piece now, going for an obvious attack that was most likely a diversion.

"You think they are up to something."

"What do _you_ think?" Shikaku asked evenly, only a tint of his curiosity evident in the steady voice.

The blond jōnin sighed.

"The quiet before the storm they call it, although Jiraya-sensei would have warned us if a storm was approaching. It could be an intimidation tactic; playing on our expectations, because they know our strategists would assume the worst case scenario and delay our own advance." A quick move and his lance opened up the side front. "Konoha is currently weakened. They could have assessed Iwa as the bigger threat, relocating troops to their borders instead and leaving the Land of Fire to its own defenses."

Once again Shikaku hmm-ed, crossing his arms before him and bending his chin low – a posture that Minato could only associate with the man being deep in thought.

"Inexperienced as the new Kazekage might be, I thought him shrewd enough to avoid opening a second offense front when he had the advantage on the first."

A small smile spilled on Minato's lips as he regarded his friend with a mild look.

"Not everyone is as smart as you are, my friend." He said lightly before the smile dropped from his face again. "There is little we can do without more information. I will try contacting Jiraya-sensei to see if he has any leads."

Shikaku nodded, advancing his own lance distractedly to mirror the side-offense on the other end of the board.

"It is this waiting that is driving me restless and it is a dark day when a Nara can claim being restless. Something about this whole situation doesn't sound right, Minato and I am afraid I will rue the day I learn what this is all about."

"We won't simply wait, Shikaku. We'll use the time to prepare, fortify and gather our strength. Whatever they fling at us, we'll answer accordingly."

Finally the black-haired jōnin turned to look at him, a speculative glint in his eyes as he regarded him wordlessly. His friend was intelligent enough to reach the conclusions that Minato was offering him; it wasn't wisdom that he sought, but reassurance and strength.

"You are quite convinced in our success." He said finally, shrewd eyes reading every little twitch.

"I am, yes."

The words came easily, lightly, ringing with the conviction that eased his worries, for he was certain that with the help of his friends he could turn this war around. It is what he had been preparing for for the last four years. Failure was unacceptable.

Finally the wry smile returned to Shikaku's lips as the man returned his attention to the shogi board before him.

"We both have the brains, of that we all know," the Nara heir started quietly, "but you have something much more valuable that only one in a thousand has. You have the ability to translate dreams into reality and that is a handy ability indeed."

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap_, his fingers measured silently on his temple as he regarded the man before him with a curious look. Minato Namikaze met it steadily, a pair of unflinching eyes under a shock of sandy hair. Such an odd look for someone so intrepid. One would associate a tint of carelessness with the man, an easy way of mischief and levity, had someone else described the seemingly untamable man before him. They wouldn't be more wrong.

"Can you give an estimate?"

"One, maybe two months. Every detail needs to be accounted for and with a barrier this large…"

Sandaime nodded, inclining his head to the side as he regarded the quiet jōnin before him, who had still not budged.

"Your progress on the barrier was not all you wanted to discuss." The Hokage stated evenly as he knitted stiff fingers on the table before him, piercing eyes seeing what many others couldn't.

"I wanted to ask for your permission, Hokage-sama, to spread a few Hiraishin tags around Konoha and later around the Land of Fire. You are aware of what my technique does; I would appreciate having easy access to key locations around the village, in case quick intervention is needed."

Hiruzen quirked an eyebrow, a small smile fighting its way to his lips. "What would you have in mind, Minato?"

"I was thinking of placing seals in some key locations for starters. Perhaps the Hokage building, the hospital, the police headquarters, the academy, the civilian school and the main gates. Establishing such a network around the main routes in the Land of Fire would also help in case I need to cross large distances over a short period of time. Ryūmi Uzumaki can vouch for the effects of my technique and the validity of the seals placed. They would not put the village or its occupants at any risk and would be used by myself alone as means of transportation only."

Hiruzen nodded, waving a hand carelessly before him.

"Yes, yes, I am aware of your technique. I believe it quite invaluable really, I think it a splendid idea. You may place your Seals as you wish, although I would consult Uchiha Fugaku before putting a Hiraishin Tag in any premise he occupies." Sandaime said with a good-natured chuckle, to which Minato responded with an amused smile.

"If I may?" he asked quietly and Sandaime nodded his assent, eyeing the man curiously.

Without another word Minato knelt before him and placed a hand palm-down on the cold floor, closing his eyes briefly as if to concentrate. The spike of chakra lasted no more than a millisecond as a shadowy seal slid from his palm and nestled between the tiles, unnoticeable to the naked eye if one did not know to search for it.

"There. I thought it more suitable than a kunai; it would be harder to tamper with. Thank you for the permission, Sandaime-sama. I will use this seal only if absolutely necessary." The man said quietly as he stood up again, honesty and gratitude ringing clear in his words and Hiruzen couldn't help but wonder how much the shown trust meant to the young man.

"I had no doubts. Now, you mentioned you want to place similar seals around the Land of Fire?"

It was the jōnin's turn now to nod his assent. "Seeing as how the war fronts have settled into a temporary stale-mate, I believe this is a suitable time. I will do so gradually, starting from the west path to the Suna border before returning here and setting out again to the northwest later. That way I will have the chance to reciprocate if something happens meanwhile. I would also like to continue my Fūinjutsu training in between."

"Sounds reasonable. You may leave when you are done with Konoha's locations, however, if you are needed, expect to be contacted right away." With that Hiruzen paused, a new wave of curiosity assaulting him and for once, he decided to indulge it "Speaking of the Konoha locations… You said you would place your tags around key-positions in the village. I understand the hospital and the police compound as well as the one you just placed and the ones at the gates. Why the academy and the civilian school, however?"

The jōnin blinked, incomprehension colouring the handsome features – he had clearly not expected such a baffling question. Apparently, whatever the answer was, he considered it obvious enough to not necessitate further questioning.

"Because in times of emergency, helping the children of Konoha should be a priority. They are the village's legacy." The man said quietly, suddenly self-conscious of the weight of the words spoken, as if uncertain whether his answer would disappoint.

The smile that spilled on Hiruzen Sarutobi's lips couldn't have been more radiant.

* * *

Laughter.

The hospital corridors rang merrily with it as Kushina grudgingly narrated the story of her forced date with Kemuri and her supposedly good and understanding friend decided to express her compassion through bellows of laughter.

"I can't believe he called Minato-san a 'Hedgehog'!" Mebuki echoed through laughing spasms. "You have to admit it, Kushina, the boy's got guts! Standing up to the Yellow Flash like that… Are you sure you don't want to date him, he'll grow taller- Ow!"

The protest was a playful one as Kushina aimed a light punch at her, grazing her shoulder.

"You've gotten mellow, Uzumaki. That punch was pathetic. I was right to bust you out of this damn hospital, all those seals are turning you into weakling!"

She had, once again, spent most of the day at the hospital before her friend had conveniently dropped by after being assigned under a practicing medic to further better her medical skills. She had insisted most stubbornly that Kushina take a break and at least see her off, pushing her out of the stuffy room she now called her working premise, and rushing her down the white corridors.

"As if. The truth is, Mebuki, that you are here only because you want me to dish out information about my teammate, ya know." she said through a sing-song voice and to her credit, the blond woman blushed, despite managing an indignant haughty look.

"There is very little I need to know of Hizashi-san."

"Perhaps. But when it comes down to Kizashi, ya know…" the red-haired chūnin started, jumping to the side just in time to avoid a very determined side-chop.

"If you have enough time to tease me at least tell me how he's doing." Mebuki said finally, an undercurrent of distaste to her words for having been forced to vocally inquire after the man she fancied.

"I haven't heard a word from him since last time we spoke… Seriously, Mebuki, doesn't it tire you to run after that windy-head all the time?"

She had intended it as a jibe, but to her surprise the usually-loud woman simply sighed.

"The day will come, Kushina, when you lose your head over some poor misfortunate guy and I will be the one laughing at your weird notions."

"I sincerely doubt-" she began in a voice quieter than usual, stubbornly fixing her eyes to the floor tiles, just as Mebuki shot out a warning of "Kushina!" upon their turning the corner past the main counter in the foyer.

The air rushed out of her lungs in a huff as she collided with someone head-on, having completely missed their presence in her distraction with the miserable topic of love interests. A muffled "_ow_" left her as the impact, caused mainly by her rushed footsteps in a subconscious attempt to escape the newly found theme of conversation, sent her staggering backwards. Caught by surprise she tripped clumsily in her own sandals in a manner most unbefitting to anyone bearing the title of 'shinobi'. A firm hand wrapped around her wrist quite forcefully, suggesting an instinctive reaction as her 'assailant' snatched it in mid-fall with enviable reflexes and pulled her back up before she could flop disgracefully on the ground. They had misjudged the force behind the hasty movement, however, for he, or she as it might be, tugged back with more force than was needed and the red-haired girl was sent flying in the opposite direction straight into the solid form of the person she had initially bumped into. Again. A low grunt escaped him (aha, it was a _him_!) as the hasty maneuver ended up with an accidental elbow to his ribs, made only so much worse with the force behind that instinctive 'rescue'. This time no rebound followed, the man's hand gripping her shoulder quite firmly as if to make sure that her clumsiness won't harm anyone else in a radius – a most _thoughtful_ gesture, it might have been, were she not forcefully pressed much too close for comfort. The whole deal took no more than a heartbeat, the girl managing a confused blink as her mind finally caught up to the tangled situation and her throat tightened.

She knew this chakra signature.

She knew this scent.

_Ta-dup_

Her heart skipped a beat before picking up again, drumming treacherously in her ears as warmth sneaked up her neck.

"Minato-san!" a worried voice came from somewhere on their right, probably from behind the counter, only proving what Kushina was suddenly all too aware of.

Judging by his following reaction, she could only conclude that he had indeed reacted out of instinct, not having the slightest idea who he is aiding in such a rush. He must have realised around the same time that she did, if the way in which his posture stiffened was anything to go by, a tremor running through the hand at her shoulder, the grip tightening before disappearing entirely.

"Redefining the phrase of "to run into someone", are we?" he murmured quietly, a tangible smile hidden in that voice that she had, _oh how much_ she had already missed.

She hadn't met him in more than a week now, purposefully avoiding any contact. She made sure she trained early mornings or late evenings, devoting her days to the work at the hospital. What was he doing here _now_? She gulped past the sudden lump in her throat, willing herself to look up before anyone noticed the oddity of her stubbornly staring at the tiled floor in such a situation.

_Steel your heart_.

He hadn't changed one bit, same handsome features now pulled in a surprised smile as light blue eyes regarded her merrily. _Get a grip, Kushina, it's been no more than a week, why _should_ he be changed at all_, the acid thought slipped uninvited and she already knew the answer to that miserable question – because it had seemed so much longer; unbearably so. She couldn't help noticing that he still hadn't stepped back despite breaking the contact, still standing closer than was socially acceptable with the red-haired girl having to arch her neck uncomfortably to meet that familiar, tantalizing look.

"I'm all about innovation, ya know." she answered quickly, breathlessly, and felt like punching herself for playing along with the easy banter that seemed to always come naturally with him.

He chuckled, warm breath tickling past her in the proximity, freezing her into place when she knew full well that she ought to step back. They were already attracting not one curious gaze, she was certain, one of which surely belonged to a piqued Mebuki who would tease her for days on end. Somehow it all seemed unimportant, pushed to the back of her mind. Darn him and this abnormal allure that he held; it was unforgivable, the way he affected her simply by being close to her, causing her knees to soften and her palms to grow sweaty as if she was an infatuated academy fan-girl. Simply absurd, that happened only in Jiraya's idiotic books, how could _Minato_, her friend _Minato_, make her lose her head so absolutely; make her want something – _someone_ – as if she were drowning and he was a needed gulp of air? Was this what Mebuki felt when she was with Kizashi? No wonder the blond girl always pestered her about her teammate.

"Minato-san," the initial voice reached them again, "are you alright?"

With a sigh indiscernible to anyone standing further away than the red-haired chūnin, Minato finally turned back to the counter, taking a moderate step away from her, breaking the spell of his presence and Kushina exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Now, finally, she allowed herself to trace his look as well, glimpsing the owner of said voice for the first time – a young woman, leaning worriedly over the counter as she expected the blond jōnin with wide eyes.

"Perfectly fine, Aoki-san." He said smoothly, favouring the startled woman with his signature smile.

"Thank the Gods! I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you, Minato-san! You gave me such a fright when I saw you walking in here… Although I was happy to see you as well, of course…"

There was an unmistakable sultry undertone to her exaggerated speech (and it was quite so, for Kushina was certain that this girl hadn't met Minato more than once or twice in her life), the words arching lustfully with each following sentence. It was so obvious that she wanted to gag, a disbelieving snort escaping her before she could stop herself. The look that _Aoki-san_ threw her could define the word '_dirty_' in most any dictionary. Minato on the other hand pretended not to notice, although Kushina didn't miss the way that he eyed her briefly from the corner of his eyes, his lips quirking ever-so-slightly into an amused smile.

"Your worry is heart-warming, but I assure you both I _and_ Kushina-san are in good health." He answered, stressing on her added name, using the same exaggerated tone. Something about the mildly mocking way he answered the haughty woman made Kushina exceptionally pleased.

A light cough from nearby made her snap back to the situation at hand and she finally directed her attention back to Mebuki, whom she had completely forgotten about in the unexpected encounter. Her friend was eyeing her with a raised eyebrow, alternating surprised looks between the Uzumaki clan member and the man next to her, her expression spelling _Something you need to tell me?_

Minato noticed her as well, turning around to greet her most politely.

"It's been awhile, Minato-kun." Mebuki answered, traits of that suspicious look still visible in the wry smile, "or should I say Yellow Flash?"

Kushina knew what would follow even before his hand shot up to rub the back of his head; she had learned his mannerisms by heart now, rolling her eyes through a smile at the correct guess.

"A name would be preferable." He said through a chuckle.

"Minato-kun it is then. Can we help somehow? What leads you to the hospital?"

_Sharp as always, Mebuki_, Kushina thought, listening in curiously nevertheless. It's not like she didn't want to know the answer to that particular question, squashing a most irrational fear that it would be something in the lines of 'Aoki-san'. Thankfully it was far from that.

"Running an errand or two."

"I was helping him just fine, Mebuki." The receptionist threw back in and Kushina had to notice that the displeased scowl was not favouring the woman's otherwise pleasant features.

The blond girl simply shrugged, nodding once in Aoki's direction before motioning to Kushina to follow. It was how things always were with her friend – the world was quite simple in her eyes, whether someone was rude or not. She had just been informed that her presence was not needed, therefore she left. Do or don't, that's how the girl defined the world around her.

"It was nice seeing you, Minato-kun." She called back over one shoulder, already a few good steps down the corridor when Kushina threw a brief conflicted look at the jōnin before her.

Whatever it was she had meant to say, it died out in her throat as she saw an unfamiliar emotion flicker through his eyes, a feeling that she hardly associated with the sunny man before her – fear. It was mild and well-hidden underneath a tint of confusion and disappointment, but it was visible in those clear eyes that she had by now learned to read expertly. _What are you afraid of?_ she might have asked, but instead she simply nodded a goodbye, uncertain whether she wanted to hear the answer to that question at all.

_Steel your heart._

In vain. The thought had been in vain, all resolve retreating as his hand reached out without him thinking, wrapping around her wrist and holding her back as a hasty "Wait" left his lips before he even realised what he was doing. Reason caught up with him soon enough and the light touch disappeared as quick as it had occurred, the blond man clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Forgive me, I mean… May I have a word?"

_I'm busy._

_I can't, it's getting late, I am expected._

_I shouldn't._

_Stay away from me._

_No._

"Yes." She breathed, an unfamiliar feeling of anticipation and worry coiling in her stomach.

She cast a quick apologetic glance at Mebuki who simply shrugged again, raising a hand for a hasty goodbye and shouting a "See you later, Kushina." Before turning to leave. If the sly smile on her lips was anything to go by, the red-head was certain that Mebuki would corner her with questions as soon as possible.

A quiet sigh escaped her as she turned back to Minato, arching an eyebrow expectantly. A smile had replaced the conflicted look now, a sense of relief visible in the easing of his shoulders. So he had been afraid she would refuse, avoiding him again. With a pang she realised just how much her absence must have hurt him, making him restless instead of lessening his feelings as she had both hoped and feared that it would be.

"Thank you for the time spared, Aoki-san." He said quickly, casting a brief glance at his new acquaintance before returning his eyes to her lest she uses the time to slip away.

Whatever the poor girl answered, it went very much unnoticed by either, as Kushina headed wordlessly towards the exit with Minato by her side, preparing herself mentally for whatever may come next. A gnawing worry inside seemed to be hinting to the most obvious of conclusions about the upcoming conversation: it was very likely that Minato admired her, she was quite certain, despite lacking any experience in the area whatsoever. In another time, now seeming so very long ago, she might have jumped from the elation of such a realization, a whole different kind of worry bubbling on the inside. Happiness, expectation, love. Now, in this Konoha of this day, Kushina kept stealing silent glances at him, the situation making her nervous for all the wrong reasons.

He didn't seem to be someone who would send her flowers restlessly to prove his affections like Inoichi would – he was a rational man who knew what he wanted and how to achieve it. If he indeed had feelings for her, he was sure to talk to her directly sooner or later and she feared that _that_ time had come sooner than expected. The time when she had to firmly cast her feelings aside and reject him openly, push him away from her, no matter how much she wanted to do exactly the opposite. Her hands knitted together as she twisted finger over finger, chafing them worriedly. Could she do it? Could she hurt him so, cast him away forever? For forever it would be certainly; no man valuing his dignity would chase after a scornful woman. Well, no man Inoichi excluded.

_Do you think it fair?_

She should speak first, not letting him breach the topic; it was the most reasonable choice. She should tell him the truth, she should have him understand that his sentiments were touching… tempting… but she could not return them. That he ought direct them to someone, who deserved them better than her. Someone like Aoki for example – sweet and loving and _unbroken_. An invisible hand clutched painfully at her chest upon that thought, clawing on the inside like a wounded animal, clamping her throat most effectively. Yes, telling him was reasonable, but that did not make it _easy_.

They had exited the hospital now, heading down towards the outskirts of the village where her house was located. Apparently he had decided to see her off, early as it still was. The sun was still high in the sky, its rays still licking the horizon in a bright gold colour, turning the day into a hotter one than she was used to and she quickly pulled her hair over one shoulder, letting the light breeze cool her heated skin. Out of the corner of her eye she could feel Minato watching her, his eyes lingering on the casual movement, tracing her locks and the curve of her neck and his throat jumped as he gulped visibly.

_Your hair is beautiful so I noticed it right away._

She pretended not to notice, trying to will the colour away from her cheeks as she walked ahead without a word. Soon enough the commotion of the main streets was replaced by the quiet of the forests and fields of the outskirts, the only sound reaching them being that of the cicadas all around. He walked in silence by her side, not a hint of her inner turmoil and worry being present in his look, his pace associated more with that of a casual stroll rather than a hurry to a certain destination.

"Won't you say anything, ya know?" she asked finally, the silence playing on her nerves for longer than she could stand. She should speak first, yes, but _he_ was the one who had insisted on this conversation in the first place and curiosity had gotten the better of her.

His answer was a brilliant smile as he regarded her with an amused look.

"Forgive me. I was simply enjoying this." He said quietly, waving in her general direction distractedly.

_Ta-dup_

She lifted a hand to her hair absent-mindedly, twirling a lock between two fingers.

"It's been awhile." He continued through a sigh. There was no judgment in his voice, no accusation and even so, she couldn't help but flinch.

"I was busy at the hospital." She said quietly. A lame excuse, but she felt like she ought say something – she ought try, she owed him that much.

"So I see." Was the quiet answer, completely understanding and she wondered if this kind man could ever allow himself to condemn.

"What were you doing there anyway, ya know?" she shot out before being able to stop herself, having found the previous answer of 'an errand or two' to be annoyingly vague.

To her surprise he chuckled, his thoughts straying, most likely, in the same direction.

"I was leaving a Hiraishin seal. I meant to place some at important locations around Konoha in case they were needed."

"Oh."

That actually made a lot of sense and she could only wonder why he hadn't done so earlier.

"In a way, that has a lot to do with what I wanted to talk to you about." He continued before pausing unsurely, running a hand through his hair and Kushina followed the movement with a look, wondering how it would feel if he was doing that to _her_ hair instead.

It was her turn to gulp quietly. Judging by the brief glance in her direction, she was somehow certain that he noticed.

"I am leaving tomorrow, briefly. I want to leave some Hiraishin tags on the main routes in the Land of Fire in case I need to move quickly in between locations. I'll be back within five days or so if all goes well. I wanted to let you know in case… Well, just in case." He said and stopped in his tracks, turning to face her, the smile absent from his features for once.

She mirrored him, one eyebrow lifting curiously, unused to this tense, conflicted Minato that stood on edge. Anticipation thrummed on the inside, tying her stomach in a knot. Finally he sighed, hand quickly sneaking in his kunai holster to retrieve a now-familiar three-pronged one, offering it to the red-haired girl with a soft, uncertain smile.

…_wanted to place Hiraishin seals at important locations…_

"I know you lost the temporary one in our last duel, but this one… I would like you to keep it." He murmured, eyeing her expectantly.

"Minato…" she began, ignoring the thrill that ran through her frame upon whispering that particular name. "I don't need-"

"I know." he cut her off quietly, "My actions back on that roof were brash and irrational and although I do not regret them, I would like to apologise for the offense caused. I am not giving you this kunai so that I can rush protecting you. I am asking you to take it so that I can fight by your side when needed. As an equal, as it should be."

She blinked, surprise and awe washing over her. A certain warmth was blossoming in her chest, sneaking down her form, making her giddy. Her hand wrapped around the handle instinctively as she nodded, throat too tight to allow words of any sort.

His answer was a sunny smile that could become only one man.

"Thank you."

It took her too long to come to her senses, to realise that she was still staring unbelievingly at him as if he had just spilled gold coins out of his mouth, a peculiar gaze that he simply arched an eyebrow at, answering with no small amount of confusion. By the time she snapped out of it, it was too late. That look had changed, passing from a baffled to a mildly amused one, studying her eyes restlessly before jumping to her hair and the crease of her neck again, lingering. His breathing had picked up, a tremor passing through his hand as he took a step closer without thinking.

Her heart had gone flying, drawing out the song of the cicadas, swelling in her chest, making her own breathing much too uneven. Blood rushed to her face, washing away all rationality. There was only him and those captivating eyes and that musky scent and that alluring voice-

Without a word he lifted one hand with exaggerated slowness, blue eyes holding her own as if through a daze. Soft fingers brushed down her cheek through a feather-light touch, tracing her cheekbone gently, leaving a burning trail behind. Her eyes widened, breath catching in her throat as she froze in place.

"Be safe." He whispered, voice unusually husky as the brief contact disappeared before she could even realise what was happening.

Without thinking, in a moment of most uncharacteristic lack of eloquence, the red-haired girl simply nodded. Minato smiled, exhaling a deep breath before turning to go, leaving her to stare unbelievingly after him, drowning in the sound of her drumming heart and the songs of the cicadas.

* * *

Arch after arch, the Torii slowly winded up and around the stony stairs as he climbed them in silence, the only sound reaching him being that of Ryūmi Uzumaki's footsteps. The older woman lead the way without a word, no rush in her step, an air of calm resolution visible in the straightened form and the squared shoulders.

It had been more than three weeks now, three weeks during which she had devoted many precious hours on instructing him, patiently showing him technique after technique of the sacred Uzumaki Fūinjutsu that only a few had been initiated with. From basic tricks for improving the stability of already existing seals, to complex ones that he struggled to completely understand, seals that allowed the storage and inordinate use of chakra, alteration of one's appearance and exceptional regeneration, the Uzumaki system circled around improving, strengthening and revitalizing, already boosting the existing connections between spiritual and physical energy, giving it shape. It thrived on the principle of energy conversion and preservation, stripping all limitations before the masterful user: there were as many sources of power around them as there was life and Ryūmi Uzumaki had set about teaching him exactly this balance of the energy around him; perceiving it, understanding it, using it, respecting it. No element was left unnoticed, no detail overlooked – it all came together harmonically, complementing the final seal. Gradually, without knowing when, Minato had surrendered to the arts, becoming completely and absolutely fascinated with the subject and the fine mastery which the Uzumaki clan had achieved. Spirals were dancing behind closed eyelids whenever he rested his eyes, seals weaving in his mindscape subconsciously, taking new shapes. The rich scent of ink had become a constant companion, his fingers turning blackened at the tips from ink smudges that had no time to fade – hour after hour he spent bent over books and scrolls, practicing. Daytime was saved for learning with his new Shishō, but the night belonged to him alone – he would often sit with a warm cup of tea, a piece of parchment, ink and a brush and dive into the exhilarating feeling of experiment, combining what he already knew with what he had just learned, integrating it with his own style.

The woman would often scold him that he was overexerting himself, shaking her head disapprovingly whenever she met him after a restless night of practice, eyeing the shadows beneath his eyes and mumbling that seals could sustain someone only so far and then came water and food and _rest_. There was no actual anger in her voice, however, an undertone of mild amusement surfacing from time to time as the good-natured smile never left her face. It took him awhile to notice, but the woman was impressed with his work, following his progress with no small amount of irrational pride twinkling in those mellow eyes. Every now and then, when she thought Minato much too preoccupied to pay attention, she would direct a puzzling look at him – inexplicably fond, but saddened, as if a great weight was pressing her down and there was only so much she could do to bear it. Minato never commented, deciding that if she wanted to speak of personal matters she would. Instead he focused on her lectures and the numerous scrolls she brought.

And numerous they were, tightly secured with various locking seals, varying in sizes and shape, scroll after scroll and book after book, as his humble apartment soon started to resemble the chaotic office of a scholar more often than not. He flipped through the pages with an enviable speed, soaking the words up hungrily and even so writing could offer only so much. Vast as it seemed to be, the majority of the information presented came from Ryūmi herself as she narrated formulas and sketched diagrams that no writing held.

"You won't find these Fūin techniques anywhere else, but in Uzushiogakure. They have been deemed too sacred to be spread on paper, lest someone steals them and applies them unjust. Their secrets lie within the village itself, recorded through history for all future generations to see – they have been carved through the stones of our temples and halls, whole walls and corridors and ancient halls telling the story of the greatest Fūinjutsu methods known to man. We walk in history, our buildings speaking that which we cannot. Each family has their own shrine in which new techniques are chiseled, to be traced back generations old. It is a great honour to have your works carved there, next to those of your ancestors." She would narrate quietly and he would listen hungrily, no small amount of fascination hidden in his eyes.

Gradually he would learn more about the home of his friend, a sense of nostalgia settling in as well as he realised how much she had left behind. Kushina had spoken of Uzushiogakure before, but she had left it much too young to remember most of it. Here, now, Ryūmi Uzumaki spoke of the beauty of the one village he had never had the honour of visiting; the one village that he would like to see above all. With each passing day he learned more not only about their techniques, but about their culture and traditions – an invaluable knowledge that interested him no less. A feeling of harmony and timelessness was hidden in her words, the idyll of a culture that bore the knowledge of the ages in its heart.

Learning of their customs, however, brought with it a sense of gratitude that he could hardly express – he was no Uzumaki clan member to be entrusted with such knowledge and the fact that Ryūmi Uzumaki had chosen to share it with him regardless meant more to him than all of the knowledge presented in his hands. It was the highest form of acknowledgement of his skills and will.

Whether Hyōjin Uzumaki agreed with his wife's decision was another topic entirely, however, that he could hardly judge upon. The man knew, of that much he was certain, for it was hard not to notice his wife's absence when she devoted so much of her time to a student he had spurned. Minato could only sincerely hope that the woman's kind decision had not driven a wedge between the two of them. To him Hyōjin never said a word regarding, making up for his lack of eloquence with an even icier behaviour whenever they met to discuss the barrier that they were supposed to work on together. Regardless of his distance, their work was going smoothly, gradually picking up pace as Minato's own understanding of Uzumaki techniques deepened. He was able to work alongside the Uzumaki clan member now, giving suggestions that were as valid as any that the older man could have come up with. Once or twice he noticed a peculiar glint in the red-haired man's eyes, a speculative look that would disappear momentarily, leaving the young jōnin wondering whether he was imagining things after all.

With the improved pace the barrier was almost ready now, despite his absences as he left every few days, tracing down the main routes of the Land of Fire in any one direction at a time. He had started with the routes leading to the border with Suna, leaving seals along his way, their shadowy form coiling unnoticeably in tree bark and stone crevices down the roads. Soon enough a network was formed, covering the southwest area of the country and Minato could only pray now (quite pointlessly, he was certain) that it wouldn't need to be used. It had taken him no more than three weeks, advancing with an enviable speed, although he hadn't made a headlong run out of his travels, allowing himself the time for rest and Fūin practice while on the road.

The time spent at home he cherished above all, however, grudgingly realising that it could not last. Whatever it was that had caused this illogical stalemate on the fronts, it would soon end, he was certain, a heavy feeling of foreboding growing in his chest with every passing day. Therefore, he had made it his goal to enjoy this unexpected peaceful time as best he could, relishing in the calm summer evenings spent in his village, diving in the whisper of the leaves and the song of the brooks. Only one thing could make the time spent even more precious and he was careful with letting his thoughts stray in _that_ particular direction, lest he lost his head again. Traveling and Fūinjutsu practice had reduced his free time greatly, allowing for only so many chances to meet with Kushina again and he had ended up seeing her briefly only twice more after his clumsy apology of three weeks ago. Both times happened to be 'supervised' by Hyōjin Uzumaki's heavy gaze as he happened to meet his daughter when he met with the man to discuss the seal barrier. Kushina's reactions in her father's presence had been stiff and awkward, bringing about the suspicion that she wasn't on the best of terms with the man. Her behaviour had been tangibly different to that of their last meeting alone, the memory of which often made his heart race and his breathing speed up. The image of her scarlet face and wide disbelieving eyes had imprinted so deeply within that it was impossible to shake off, and he often woke up in the middle of the night tasting the scent of cherry blossoms on the back of his throat, blazing locks burning bright in the darkness as they fell thickly over the gentle curve of a graceful neck. He would gasp then, drowning helplessly in the zinging sensation running down his body, his fingers tingling blissfully at the memory of a burning touch and the sweet sensation of her delicate skin on the back of his hand. Maddening. She was maddening. It had taken all that he had to pull back then, to not give in to instinct and cup her cheek, leaning closer, claiming full lips that sang of kisses and of warmth. Invading her personal space yet again, as he had done some weeks ago in the meadow. Forcing himself on her without a word. No, alluring as it was, it was wrong, he was certain and it was this desperate conviction that had given him the blissful resolve needed to step back then and walk away.

Perhaps it was good that he hadn't seen so much of her after all. He didn't know if he could trust his restraint around her; he needed a plan, a way in which to approach her and _talk_ to her before 'attacking' her so blatantly. And it was alright for his inner confusion and insecurity that he was suddenly presented with so much work to handle, leaving the baffling topic of feelings to the back of his mind.

Now, after all those weeks of fervent practice, Ryūmi Uzumaki had announced that it was time she showed him the Uzumaki clan's most praised technique – a powerful Fūinjutsu that gave one control over death. The way she had said it left little doubt to the sincerity of those words, but there was a darker undercurrent to it, speaking of the weight and magnitude of what was to follow. As if to confirm that observation the woman had refused to speak more of it while sitting at the small table of his apartment, tying a travelling cloak about her instead and demanding that he followed her. Rarely had they had lessons at her house and judging by the general direction that they took he had quickly discarded the possibility; they were headed somewhere new now, a location he had yet to learn of. A library, he had guessed at first, but that notion had quickly flickered away as they had silently approached the Konoha gates and left through them without a word, only a quick nod from Ryūmi to the security guards indicating that they were aware of this detour. He had assumed then that whatever technique he was about to learn was much too powerful to be exercised within the boundries of Konoha, necessitating some sort of desolate meadow far away from the village walls.

He had been wrong, again.

Now, eyes fervently taking in each following red arch, feet slowly climbing up the large stone steps, he finally reached to the obvious conclusion – a shrine. She was taking him to a sacred Uzumaki temple, the closest one located around Konoha – the shrine that Shodai had built for Mito Uzumaki to honour his wife. He had never visited it, of course, as it was not his place. Now, however, being quietly led by the older woman beside him, he chose to simply observe without a word, all such notions forgotten. Soon enough the final, biggest red arch was before them and on its other side lay the small building, a grand spiral decorating the wide entrance, announcing to the world that what lay beyond that threshold belonged to a sacred clan. A stone basin was hid in the gentle foliage at the side, merry birds puffing through its water and chirping a calming song. Ryūmi approached it with a smile, dipping one hand in the cool liquid and tapping it on her wrists – a purifying ritual before entering the temple, which Minato wordlessly repeated after her before following the woman below the grand insignia and in the shrine itself.

It was a relatively small premise, as far as temples went, the ceiling arching tall and spaceous with high windows casting light from above. Most of the façade was wooden, as became a building made by Hashirama Senju, with wooden walls, floors and stairs, which lead to a higher platform before the opposite wall. A furrow ran through it, dark flames flickering quietly in reverence to the Gods. It wasn't the façade or the flames that pinned his attention, however, but the wall before which the fire cracked – it was whole covered in ritual masks from top to bottom, each one representing the vicious face of a deity, looking down on the world before them through unseeing porcelain eyes. The blood in his veins ran cold before the formidable view as he suddenly felt himself observed and judged by too many eyes, his whole being stripped bare before the eyes of the Gods.

Ryūmi Uzumaki was the first one to move, slowly gliding ahead until she stood at the foot of the stairs leading to the flames, kneeling down and clapping her hands before her chest, bowing once in respect. Quietly, slowly, as if transfixed, Minato imitated her, kneeling on her right.

Minutes dragged by in silence as they both faced the magnificent wall in silence, their only companion being the licking tongues of the dark fire ahead. Minato was prepared to wait, regardless how long it took; the woman would speak when she deemed it proper and he was nothing if not patient – he wouldn't interrupt her when in prayer. Finally, after what felt like an immeasurable amount of time, the brown-haired woman turned towards him, the ever-present smile for once wiped from her lips.

"I have taught you of the cycle of energy in life and everything that surrounds us. Now it is time to teach you of the energy that transcends it. This is an Uzumaki shrine, where we worship those whose power is beyond us. Beyond us, unless we pay a price." With that the woman paused, firm eyes boring into his. "This is the Uzumaki clan's most powerful technique. Shiki Fūjin."

* * *

Rushing footsteps broke through her reverie and she turned towards the door just in time to see a rushed Mebuki slam her door open and freeze at the doorstep, breath coming out in huffs. The brush dropped from her hand without thinking, falling over the unfinished seal and splattering ink all over it; Kushina couldn't care less. All that mattered was Mebuki's pale face and the look of fear and worry in her eyes.

"Suna… They've attacked again…" she said through heavy pants, leaning low to catch her breath. "One thousand men, sneaked in through an ambush and broke through our defenses at the Grass Canyon. They are invading in full force."

* * *

He knelt quickly by the jagged rocks a good few meters from the main road, placing a hand on the uneven surface and letting the Hiraishin seal slide off his palm and nestle in the shadows where it could hardly be seen even by him.

_Alright, that should do it for now._

Two more to go, further up ahead and he would have reached as close to the northeast Suna border as he could allow himself to go without causing unneeded trouble. Perhaps two more days of travel, if he didn't rush himself, and he would be done with this particular route, finally heading back home. This expedition had taken him longer than usual as he had decided that it was better to be careful than quick, taking a slight detour in order to mark the location thoroughly – after all the region was close to the Triangle – the zone in which the Suna, Iwa and Konoha borders met after most of the minor villages in between had been assimilated during the war. In other words – the main areas of conflict.

He had just straightened up, eyes squinting through the falling dusk, and was tapping the dust out of his knees when a familiar chakra signature spiked nearby, followed by the unsubtle rustle of leaves. His hand had already dived in his kunai pouch, coming out with a three-pronged weapon and bracing it in a defensive position before him, ready to spring, even before the tiny creature appeared from in between the bushes and halted hastily on the large rock before him. He had anticipated him of course, being highly sensitive to the chakra system of his summons. Traveling alone, however, necessitated high alert in most any situation and the unexpected appearance of a toad out of nowhere was much too surprising to dissipate that.

Said toad bent low in raspy huffs, planting two warty hands on its knees, trying to catch its breath.

"Gamaketsu" Minato acknowledged, no small amount of surprise evident in his voice as he quickly tucked the kunai back, a sudden worry gnawing on the inside. The small fellow was the toad's fastest runner – not a talented fighter, but an excellent messenger, Gamaketsu lived by the way of the transportation wells of Mount Myōboku, constantly running inbetween. "What's happened?" He tried to keep the worry out of his voice and failed, the words coming out in a hasty rushed demand.

"Minato-sama… Jiraya-sama… Jiraya-sama is…"

The jōnin's eyes widened, an icy hand tightening around his throat.

_Oh no._

* * *

_BOOM_

The rumble came out of nowhere, a pulse running through the floor and the walls of the hospital, sending a shiver down her spine. A violent gust of wind buffeted her window, picking up a dust cloud the size of the whole building, partially obscuring the massive figure that had just thunderously landed in the Konoha hospital backyard.

Tsunade jumped on her feet, only one brief glance being enough to discern the nature of the emergency before she threw said window open and leaped down frantically, coating her soles with chakra to withstand a fall from the third floor. The impact sent a tingling stab up her legs, causing her to crouch to better steady herself as a cough escaped her, the dust particles still hanging heavy all around. People were running around panicked, fleeing from the unknown source of commotion. She paid them no mind, worried eyes locking on the giant purplish toad before her instead as she dashed to it hastily, already knowing what she would see. There could be only one reason for Jiraya's Summons to appear out of thin air at the doorstep of the Konoha hospital, causing such a ruckus that was sure to frighten most anyone around.

The toad noticed her almost right away, turning towards her with a low grunt that rolled over the yard, resonating in her throat.

"Tsunade-san." it acknowledged dryly, yellow eyes slanted in a fierce emotion and the Slug Princess felt her heart sink in fear.

With exaggerated slowness the toad bent lower, bringing its cradled arms to the ground, webbed-fingers opening to reveal a familiar form in between, so bedraggled that Tsunade might not have known him if she hadn't seen the frog.

"Jiraya!" she heard herself cry out as she found herself by his side almost instantly, assessing the situation through e feverish frenzy.

He was breathing, thank the Gods, still very much alive, his breath coming out in shallow dry rasps, a gurgling sound indicating blood in his lungs, suggesting internal hemorrhage. The scent of blood was about him, acrid like the smell of death itself, pungent on the back of her throat and she gulped, shaking fingers reaching out, past the toad's giant ones. His whole clothing was reddened dangerously, blood crusted to the side of his face where it was still gushing from a deep wound on the head, colouring his hair crimson and glueing it to one side. His one arm was twisted horribly in a most unnatural angle, broken and painfully misplaced from the joints at more than one place, swollen an angry red from the inflammation that had followed. None of those wounds, however could compare to the final one – the reason why the toads had rushed him here without a moment's delay.

A sharp intake of breath and a muffled cry escaped her as she beheld the kodachi still impaled in his stomach, only inches away from the kidney if she could asses right, perhaps thanks to a miraculous dodge from Jiraya in the last moment possible. Whether in a moment of insight or feebleness, he hadn't removed the blade yet, which had probably saved his life, for if he had done otherwise he would have probably bled to death before even reaching her. As things were right now, his condition was still critical, blood gushing thickly out of the wound. A low grunt escaped him, his one able hand reaching out with a tremor to grasp the blade steady as the weakened man before her pushed to get up. His breathing broke into wet coughs, blood rising to his mouth and pouring down his chin just as Tsunade reached ahead to steady him firmly.

It had been quite awhile since she had seen her teammate wounded so heavily – he was in no condition to walk, the fact that he was conscious being a miracle in itself.

"Stop. Don't, Jiraya, please, don't move." She pleaded with him breathlessly, chakra already burning in her fingertips as she gathered an abnormal quantity without thinking, palms moving to the kodachi, ready to pull it out and stop the bleeding immediately.

A grizzly hand slapped her own away with a surprising firmness coming from a man half-conscious, his fingers gripping her shoulder like iron claws instead.

"Sandaime." he rasped firmly, feverish eyes boring into hers. "Get me. Sandaime-sama. Now."

* * *

His eyes scanned the map again, one finger tapping impatiently at the angry red cross scribbled at the Suna border, indicating the location of their sudden advance of not more than a day ago. One thousand men strong, able shinobi of chūnin rank and higher, probably withdrawn from other battlefields to form one desperate spiral attack that had won them some territories, but left them weakly protected elsewhere and could ultimately cost them the war. Why? It made no sense, the Kazekage knew that when it came to men Konoha had them plenty – as soon as the words reached them, they had sent out every squad available, having already prepared for the worst. The only reason that Suna had managed to take over territories was because the Leaf shinobi had retreated, only to regroup with their reinforcements after word of the 'surprising ambush' reached them two days prior thanks to Jiraya's intel. Even if the Sannin hadn't managed to inform them, they would have still had the upper hand – the latest quiet on the battlefronts was quite unusual after all and Shikaku had had all teams on high alert for exactly this eventuality. Prepared and now rested, more than three hundred men had set out, joining forces with the ones already dispersed around the borders, forming a line that was sure to push the enemy back. And if that wasn't enough, they had already dispatched one of the fastest messenger birds, sure to quickly reach Minato, who was at this time still on the road. Luckily so far he had managed to spread his tags in precisely those regions, anticipating himself a similar attack – he would be able to reciprocate instantaneously.

The Nara heir scowled, a nagging sensation burning on the inside, buzzing on the back of his head; a most annoying feeling that he was forgetting something, that something was slipping through his fingers, unnoticed, unplanned for. The sensation hadn't left him through all of the emergency council meetings and the stages of planning, through the distributions of provisions and men and the emergency sending of squads. Now, finally alone with his thoughts and with a staggering pile of documents and maps, he stilled his breathing and bent his chin low, diving into the webs of logic. He grunted, eyes scanning the map once again. The Grass Canyon was a poor location to attack – the very most distant point on the border, low in the southwest regions, it was neither a key territory, nor was it richly supplied. There was no gain in taking it and its rocky unfavorable terrain suggested more effort in keeping it than it was worth.

The Kazekage's chances of success were poor and even so he had sent a baffling amount of people, much too large for the simple taking of a poorly defended region. It was almost as if the man was trying to lure the main part of Konoha's forced away from… away from what? The village was located at a relatively equal distance from almost any border point so why attack precisely there? What lay on the other side of the map? His eyes flickered unsurely to the eastern seaside, searching for anything that could stand out, trailing down the remote coastline and stopping on an island not too far away…

His eyes widened, the breath catching in his throat as he jumped on his feet in a swift move, the chair crashing audibly on the floor behind him just as someone threw the door to his office wide open with a bang, a hurried young chūnin flying iside in a rush, panting, face red from the run. Shikaku already knew what he would say even before the man opened his mouth, the words tumbling out rapidly.

"Nara-sama! Uzushiogakure… Uzushiogakure no Satō is under attack! Kirigakure have joined the war!"

Somewhere off in the distance a boom shook the ground as a giant toad appeared out of thin air next to the Konoha hospital.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I am quite excited really, since I have a lot of action-packed scenes coming up and I am dying to alternate lengthy dialogue with something different so stay tuned!**

_**Notes on the text**_**:**

**1. Tobirama Senju's attack that Ryūmi and Minato discuss is based on partial canon-information from the latest manga chapters – it is indeed called Hiraishingiri, although further info on how it works is still unavailable. What it is based on and how it is activated is absolute bull – I made that up. It tied in nicely with my general conception of Fūinjutsu so far, however, so I decided to improvise! If one day we learn more about it, I will faithfully come back to this chapter and correct all the inaccuracies! (Same goes for the structure of seals and the usage of spirals – more imagination from me and no information from Kishi, shame on him!)**

**2. So I thought we need a laid-back comical section portraying Shikaku's casual side; despite loving Minato, he is one of my favourite characters and I do enjoy writing about him very much. I hope you found it enjoyable! About Yoshino's last name: as she is still not married to Shikaku, her family name cannot be Nara, therefore I have used a random name instead. At this point, in this story, she is Yoshino Matsui.**

**3. Alright, you caught me, I have no idea how shogi works. To those who actually know the game, the shogi-related section must sound like an insult to all things intelligent. I want to point out, however, that I did make an honest attempt! (And God bless wiki shogi tactics)**

**4. Mebuki Haruno (obviously still not **_**Haruno**_** at this point) was recently revealed by Masashi Kishimoto to be Sakura's mother according to cannon, just as Kizashi Haruno is her father (in my story he is placed in Kushina's team along with Hizashi Hyūga).**

**I am perfecting my dagger-dodging skills again! But I do hope you enjoyed the sweet moment Minato and Kushina shared, it's your daily dose of fluff.**

**5. Yes, you guessed it, the Uzumaki Shrine in which Ryūmi teaches Minato about Shiki Fūjin is the same destroyed shrine from the ****wonderful**** manga chapter 618.**

**6. No, Jiraya is not growing mellow – sticking his nose into trouble for the sake of intel, however, cannot always be a sing-song job. And no, Tsunade hasn't left. Yet.**

_**On a completely separate note**_**: I started a second fanfic as a side-project, the idea not leaving my head until I had finally written it down. So far it has been accepted well and people have shown interest so I am thinking of continuing it – I have an idea or two. Worry not, I am not leaving "How It All Began" behind – it is still my main project. If you enjoy my writing, though, and if you enjoy those characters, you might also like "Beyond and Back Again".**

_**Finally, a note regarding the change of avatar and story cover**_**: It might not be as pretty as my previous one, given that the old one was a professional drawing and the current one very much isn't. It isn't borrowed or stolen from anyone else, however, this one is proudly mine so I can at least happily claim originality. It portrays an upcoming scene of my own story (oh the spoilers). I hope you can put up with it, rough as it is! **

**Thank you once again for the time taken to read through all that and for putting up with my belated updates! As always, comments, questions and recommendations are very much welcome and I will try to answer them as soon as possible! Till next time!**

**Ja ne~**

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Shishō:** Master, Teacher, Instructor

**Hiraishingiri:** Flying Thunder God Slash – a technique used by Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju

**Torii:** A torii is a traditional Japanese gate most commonly found at the entrance of or within a Shinto shrine, where it symbolically marks the transition from the profane to the sacred.

**Shiki Fūjin:** Dead Demon Consuming Seal (_if you didn't know this I have no clue what you're doing here_)

**Kodachi:** A kodachi, literally translating into "small or short tachi (sword)", is usually mounted in tachi style but with a length of less than 60cm.


	17. A Promise

**AN:**** Hello you lovely people! In the midst of an exam session during which I should by all rights be revising, I am instead demonstrating my perfect procrastination skills with a new chapter – rejoice! Thank you for the incredible patience and for the support, for the kind PMs and the lovely, lovely comments that I've read more times than I dare count – they are my greatest inspiration!**

**As usual, to address a few people separately:**

**1. **_**To Izaranna**_**: Not entirely sure about Sakura being "muggle-born", I did construct her parents' image on that revealed by Kishimoto in his latest movie Road to Ninja, where, in the alternative world Sakura's dad was a Hokage – something difficult to achieve unless you were shinobi. By extended logic I simply concluded her mother was one too. In any case, I hope it doesn't sound implausible!**

**2. **_**To Hachibi8tails**_**: Thank you for the lovely review, it made my day! I do love when people review in length what they enjoyed (or didn't enjoy) and what puzzled them (or didn't), it's always a joy! Just to mention one small detail regarding Minato's inspiration for Rasengan – it cannot come from Shikaku and the Kazekage, because Minato has already started creating Rasengan after observing the Hachibi during an infiltration mission with Jiraya when he was absent from the village. I had that briefly explained in chapter 10, when he was talking to Kushina on top of the Hokage Monument. In any case, your ideas are awesome aside from that, thank you very much for sharing them!**

**3. **_**To... I guess a Guest?:**_** Whoever you are, thank you for commenting on the very same date on which I started writing HiaB a year ago, and commenting about its anniversary! It was a short precise review, but it was as sweet for me as a cupcake with a candle on top might have been! Thank you!**

**4. **_**And finally – to Kari-Kateora:**_** Thank you a million times over for all the help, suggestions, constructive criticism and support, the brilliant ideas and the enjoyable writing sessions! They make writing this fic twice as fun as it would otherwise be!**

**Now, with all that out of the way, here goes another lengthy chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I need a list of all the diminished herb stocks prepared within the hour, send someone to the Nara clan with it and make sure our supplies are replenished by the end of the day. I need laboratory 3, 5 and 6 ready for work on the medicines in this list, they are the ones reduced to one third of their intended capacity. The second medic team will be dispatched early morning, their names should be listed here, talk to their team leader and make sure he has everything required. Contact the Fūinjutsu team, we need the equipment prepared tight in scrolls by then, we have no time to lose people." Tsunade said briskly, waving two men off before tossing a folder full of parchment on the receptionist's desk, the girl's eyes widening in alarm at the brash tone of her superior.

The people she had addressed were already making their way out of the hospital, hurrying towards the destinations appointed them.

"Y-yes, Tsunade-sama!" the girl croaked – what was her name? Akio? Aoki? – jumping to her feet instanteniously. "Should I contact Uzumaki-san about the Fūinjutsu-"

"No. She is otherwise engaged. Focus on the men present, I will be in the emergency ward if nee-"

A surge of chakra cut her sentence off, the blond woman turning around just in time to see a figure materialize out of thin air in the middle of the bustling corridor, a mad torrent of chakra swirling about him, sending the papers on the reception desk flying to all sides. A subdued shriek came from the receptionist as the woman made to retrieve them, scurrying hurriedly around. It was followed by a few surprised gasps, staff and visitors stopping in their tracks and backing away in alarm, staring at the blond-haired man who had just appeared in between them, tensed form still crouched after the wild landing, one finger placed suspiciously on the floor before him. Crazed blue eyes sought her out instantaneously, locking with hers as Minato sprang to his feet, an unguarded look of worry spilling on his face.

He knew.

"Follow me." was all she said before turning on her heel, soles scraping on the linoleum floor as she marched down the hall in a determined step.

The jōnin was by her side before she had taken two steps, catching up effortlessly and soundlessly and the Sannin had to glance in his direction to make sure that he truly was there, a stormy expression of anticipation latched on his face. Numbered doors raced past them as Tsunade led him away from the crowded reception area, which was unusually lively despite the ungodly hour – war gave little time for sleep. On their right a soft orange glow streamed through the tall windows of the west wing of the hospital, street lamps still lit to fight off the oppressive darkness of night. Finally silence engulfed them, the clamour of the atrium falling well behind.

"One of the toads brought him in yesterday evening." she announced hurriedly as soon privacy was ensured, for judging by the jōnin's expression Minato was anything but patient right now. "His condition was critical; six broken ribs and internal haemorrhage, partial skull fracture and a brain concussion, broken arm, puncture wound dangerously close to the kidney, lost enough blood to reduce my blood pill stocks by a third. You get the picture."

The man by her side took a sharp intake of breath, eyebrows shooting higher and higher with every listed wound his mentor had sustained, the worry in his eyes increasing proportionally. She had to hand it to him though, he regained composure soon enough, schooling his emotions into an expressionless mask.

"Current condition?"

"Out of immediate danger for now."

Minato nodded curtly and Tsunade's eyes fixed on the tension leaving the set of his jaw, shoulders slumping ever so slightly.

"The toads informed you, I assume? Did they have any information about what happened?" she asked.

"Little and less. I know he had followed a lead into Kirigakure, having received information on developments around their supposed armed neutrality. According to the runner that contacted me, he summoned Gamaken to aid his retreat." the man explained quickly, running a hand through his hair while at it and Tsunade couldn't help but notice the slight twitch in his fingers, the otherwise calm man being suddenly put on edge. "Was he in any condition to explain?"

The woman exhaled a deep breath, clutching Jiraya's medical file tighter as she recalled the feverish look in her teammate's eyes, the words he stumbled upon as he fought his own exhaustion.

"He was barely conscious when he arrived, asking for the Hokage, but by the time Sandaime arrived he was already in haemorrhagic shock. The perpetrator is still unknown. The toad said that all he was aware of was that Jiraya had fought a man of tremendous chakra stocks. He described the chakra residue as malignant." She paused and the pointed look they both shared spoke enough of Minato's suspicions, echoing her own. "The only thing we got from Jiraya was what a messenger announced shortly after. He kept repeating that Kirigakure have joined the war and Uzu is under attack and-" once again she stopped mid-sentence, realising that the jōnin had frozen in his tracks.

"What?" was the stunned word that made its way past his lips, his face whiter than she recalled ever seeing it.

"You didn't know?"

"I was out on the sentry routes, this was the first place I teleported to as soon as Konoha was within range." well, at least that explained the backpack and the disheveled look, as if the man hadn't seen sleep in awhile. "I received a message by hawk on the way here, but it informed me only of the attack at Suna."

The Sannin could only sigh, letting the weariness she felt creep into her figure as she leaned on the wall heavily, arms crossing before her chest.

"The Suna attack was a diversion apparently, Shikaku hasn't outruled the possibility that they are working together with Kirigakure for the time being. Whatever it was, it worked – our main forces are down southwest and when Uzu called for help we were ill prepared. They were attacked yesterday, we can only assume Jiraya attempted to prevent it and ended up like that. Sandaime sent an emergency team of whoever we could spare about four hours ago and dispatched birds to the Suna front, requesting immediate backup. They wouldn't make the trip fast enough, however, their location is very conveniently as far away from Uzu as possible."

The jōnin appeared to be fighting very hard to control the numb shock spreading over his frame, the stunned silence continuing for a second too long before reflexes kicked in.

"What is the current situation on both fronts?" he demanded in one breath.

"Our forces are prevailing at the Suna front. Uzushiogakure… we have little news, but last we heard their defenses were still holding. They are outnumbered, however, and the squad we sent will do little difference I'm afraid. If my suspicions about Jiraya's adversary are correct…" she let the sentence hang, unvoiced fears ringing clear even in the following silence.

There was no point in misleading the man – Uzu's current situation was dire and Konoha was in no position to aid them accordingly. Suna had played their cards well, there were scarcely any men left in Konoha that could reach their ally in time. In truth, Uzushiogakure's chances of withstanding were low. The only reason that the village held under a full-out attack from Kiri were the numerous seal-masters who lived there, creating a defensive force to be reckoned with. Even so, she was well aware that barriers would only go so far – the defenses would hold yes, but for how long?

Apparently Minato had reached to the same conclusion for his one hand balled in a fist, jaw clenching resolutely.

"I will report to Sandaime-sama immediately. Will Jiraya-sensei…" he began, words dying out as he apparently found it hard to phrase the question tormenting him; the question that had made him rush through half the country and come to the hospital first when he knew full well that it was the Hokage who he should have reported to after receiving a first class priority hawk messenger.

"He will be alright, Minato, though it will take time to heal. I'll stay here with him for as long as I can."

The blond man nodded, eyes spelling gratitude as he turned to go before stopping once more.

"Tsunade-san, this question may seem out of line, but… what are Kushina Uzumaki's current whereabouts?"

Coming from anybody else said question might have sounded insolent, but the Slug Princess had come to know Minato better. Worry was lying thick in his voice, shadowing the calm expression, making the words heavy as they came. And in that instant she knew – Kushina's feelings were reciprocated, this man caring for her as very few could or ever would. Were the situation any different a smile may have graced her features. Instead she frowned, gritting her teeth.

"She is in Konoha." she said, trying her best to keep the edge out of her voice (which was proving to be quite difficult after the latest scene that the girl had caused, and not without reason). "Her parents were amongst the squad dispatched a few hours prior to Uzushiogakure. As to her current whareabouts… my best bet would involve Sandaime."

Confused silence followed her words and Tsunade could almost hear the gears in his head turning.

"She is being forced to stay." he stated evenly and it was far from a question.

"Yes." was all the answer needed.

* * *

The familiar constriction of space-time-alteration lasted no more than a heartbeat before the stuffy air of the choked office filled his lungs, Minato blinking once to clear the fleeting confusion of the complete change of scenery.

He had claimed that he wouldn't use the seal marker in the Hokage's office unless there was an emergency – there were few situations that could classify as one and Minato was certain that half of them were less demanding than the one at hand. Having their oldest and most reliable ally threatened by imminent destruction was an instance that did not allow him to waste time in dashing up rooftops from the hospital to the Hokage Tower, fast as he was, not when there was a quicker alternative.

Right before him and behind his imposing desk Sandaime stopped in his tracks from an apparent pace, turning towards him with a brief surprised look before the slightest glimpse of relief passed through his features. Some feet to the right of the jōnin and behind him, a second chakra signature burned brightly, swirling in a chaotic torrent, leaking so much anxiousness and pure _anger_ that even a non-sensory shinobi like Minato could feel it with no strain. He swallowed thickly, a crease passing through his forehead as he recognised it at once, turning quickly to acknowledge her presence with a nod.

Kushina Uzumaki was staring at him through wide eyes, face still tinted crimson after whatever discussion he had promptly interrupted. Her hands, he couldn't help but notice, had balled into fists, trembling ever so slightly with unvoiced emotions, the nature of which he could take an accurate guess at. The girl pursed her lips, an inexplicable emotion flickering in her eyes as she purposefully looked away from him, pinning the nearest wall with a gaze that suggested an inexistent point of great interest.

A part of him wanted to address her first, to offer her the support she undisputedly needed at this time, to mourn with her for the Uzumakis lost already, to vow that he wouldn't let another relative of hers come to harm.

The man in him wanted nothing more but to console, to calm the raging storm that had settled in her core.

The shinobi in him knew that the situation demanded level-headedness that such emotions could strip you of. Assess, evaluate, act accordingly first. Mourn later. Snapping back to the matter at hand he quickly turned towards the older man before him, inclining his head in respect for his leader.

"Sandaime-sama, forgive my interruption. I was informed of the current situation only moments ago by Tsunade-sama and I judged the situation urgent enough to utilize the Hiraishin." he explained briskly, adopting the detached tone of a drilled shinobi reporting a mission.

"On the contrary, Minato. It is a relief that you managed to arrive so quickly. You are most needed." as the blonde nodded Hiruzen Sarutobi exhaled a deep breath slowly, allowing a glimpse at the tiredness beneath the façade of control. "You spoke to Tsunade you say? Any changes in Jiraya's condition?"

Minato shook his head, concealing the worry best he could.

"No change, he is still unconscious and Tsunade-sama is doing her best with his recovery. I am unaware of the circumstances around his attack, the frog runner who informed me didn't know much more than the summon who carried sensei back to Konoha. I do know, however, that he was near Kirigakure when attacked; I suspect he learned of the upcoming attack and attempted to prevent it, unsuccessfully."

A sharp intake of breath came from behind him, Kushina fighting with whatever was on the tip of her tongue.

"I suspected as much." the older man said quietly, one hand lifting to rub his temples wearily. "Still, to have someone of Jiraya's caliber put in such a state… I fear Uzu will be facing an adversary of greater skill than expected."

Minato opened his mouth with the idea of voicing his own suspicions – much as he wanted to spare Kushina the worry there was no time to skirt around the heart of the matter. Their ally needed help and Konoha needed to consider the situation from every angle possible if they were to help accordingly. He never got to say a word, however, Kushina's thinned patience reaching its brimming point upon hearing Sandaime's weary proclamation.

"An adversary of greater skill than expected, ya know! You know it as I do, Jiji! They will need every man and woman and you want me to sit this out, ya know?!" she demanded, teeth clenching together with an audible _cack_ through her passionate outburst. Subconsciously she took a few steps forward, now standing level with Minato without even casting a glance at him. No, what's more, she seemed to be very stubbornly _avoiding_ his eyes.

"We have been through this, Kushina, Konoha is doing everything in its power-"

"It is not enough! So long as I sit here, it will not be enough! You know, you _know_ better than anyone, that I can help them!" she said, voice rising with every word, her eyes imploring an understanding of some sort that Minato felt excluded of.

His eyes narrowed, jaw clenching as he recognised the hidden meaning in her words, the skills, nay, the _powers_, she was offering to utilize in order to save her people and through the whole absurd suggestion she had still managed to express herself cryptically enough to confuse most any man. Blessed with a quick mind, however, Minato caught on to her words with little difficulty.

She was close to dropping pretences, he realised, her worry and ire making her reckless enough to trespass the boundaries of her own privacy. Yet she hadn't made the decision of being open with him – her words were still dressed needlessly, attempting to deceive. Through boiling anger at the unfairness of her situation he bit his tongue, holding back the bitterness, deciding to play oblivious until she decided to approach the topic on her own. He had intruded after all, now listening to a conversation that he was in no way privy to.

"There are others that can help them just as effectively. Do you not trust your comrades?" Hiruzen said, a chill running through his words as his eyes fell pointedly on Minato.

The girl next to him bristled.

"Uzushiogakure is _my_ home." she spat matter-of-factly, the statement containing so much wistful melancholy that Minato couldn't help the internal wince.

"So is Konoha. Most of our forces are on the fronts, the majority of them facing Suna. Whatever was left for Konoha's protection I have yesterday sent to Uzu-"

"Yes, you sent _my parents_, but not me-"

"-in an attempt to aid them. This village is currently left more vulnerable than it has ever been – should an attack ensue, Konoha will fall faster than Uzu could."

"If you expect me to stand here and wait for an attack that may never come while my comrades are risking their life out there-" she almost snarled, her face acquiring the familiar crimson hue now associated with anger, before Sandaime cut her off.

"I do, yes. That is my final decision and for the last time, Kushina, barging in my office will not change it. You are needed here; this is your place; you will stay here." the man said quietly, stressing on the words with so much authority that Kushina had to avert her gaze, fists now trembling visibly. "Konoha needs you. Or do you not care what happens to _this_ village?"

Shocked silence followed his words, Kushina returning to stare at him in disbelief, mouth hanging open in a manner that might have been otherwise comical.

A flash of irritation passed through the blond jōnin, the Hokage's methods of conviction sitting ill with him even when he recognised them as needed. There was very little doubt in his mind with whom Konoha's Bijū resided; he understood the need to have the Jinchūriki protected in the village, as well as have the village protected by the Jinchūriki. Understanding that need, however, did not necessitate liking it and Sandaime's words were simply pouring salt in the wound of injustice. For the first time in years, without thinking, succumbing to a twisted sense of protectiveness of the woman beside him, Minato Namikaze couldn't stop himself from speaking out of line.

"Everything that Kushina has ever done has been for Konoha's benefit. She has devoted her life and her dreams to protecting it." he said quietly.

He respected Hiruzen Sarutobi, yes, but he respected Kushina Uzumaki no less; he could not in good conscience allow such demeaning words even if he realised they were needed.

The surprised look that Kushina directed at him spelled so much relieved gratitude that it was almost tangible.

Eyes hardening, shoulders squaring, a new conviction settled within him and he crossed what little space was between them to stand before her, eyes boring into hers with fiery fervor.

"You have devoted yourself to this village that you have come to love as your own home." he echoed his own words from moments ago, voice all but steel. "You have protected it with your life; I ask you to do so for awhile longer. Allow me now to protect _your_ home; trust me with this and I swear, so long as I stand Uzushiogakure will never fall."

Kushina stood before him frozen in her place, staring at him transfixed, as if seeing him for the first time. She opened her mouth, meaning to say something, but no words came out, lips closing again resolutely as she fought with her own convictions and demands, the little storm that must have raged within her, born by the need to protect what was hers. Slowly her anger retreated, face growing starkly pale in comparison to the previous hue of anger, the girl before him suddenly standing naked in her fear.

Wordlessly, agonizingly, she nodded, succumbing to a fate she was complacent to pretend he knew nothing of. She would accept her standing rather than voice her protest and reveal the secret she was intent on keeping. Did she really believe him that oblivious to her predicament?

This was not the time to find out.

"Thank you." he whispered, brushing her shoulder with one hand, fingers squeezing tightly once as if to convey his own certainty and the gratitude he felt at the trust bestowed him. The trust that he would be damned if he ever betrayed.

With that he turned to Sandaime, the hard edge never leaving his eyes, only to find the man looking at him with a hint of surprise in his own face, a sense of mild amusement spelled in his features.

"With your permission, Sandaime-sama?"

The Hokage cleared his throat, back straightening.

"Minato Namikaze, you are to leave for Uzushiogakure as soon as possible, aiding our ally in any military affairs and helping defend their borders until further notice. Should a diplomatic conflict arise between our village and Kirigakure, I trust you to solve it accordingly. How far have you managed to spread your seals so far?"

Here Minato grimaced. Had he intended to join the Suna warfront his journey would have been at least a day shorter, his Hiraishin tags already covering most of Konoha's western borders where attacks were expected. Having judged the eastern seaside as fairly secure, he had left it for last. Whether through bad luck, good calculations from their enemy or simply bad timing, easy travel to Uzu was impossible – he had to run the distance instead, much as he had done some weeks ago to a different destination – a different emergency that had somehow, miraculously, ended happily after all. He could only pray that this one would result in a similar manner.

"I have covered most of the western pathways; the East is yet to be marked."

To his surprise Sandaime nodded.

"Partially convenient, as there will be a team joining you and you will serve as their leader. You will meet them at the Eastern Gate within half an hour during which time you are to prepare for departure. Our hope rests with you. Godspeed."

"I thought everyone available was dispatched last night." Kushina murmured, one eyebrow lifting quizzically. "Which team is that?"

A ghost of a smile graced Hiruzen Sarutobi's lips for the first time.

"One of Konoha's finest."

* * *

"I thought the Hokage's advisor was to remain in the village at all times." Chōza said quietly, arming a backpack.

Shikaku frowned, scratching absent-mindedly at the scar crossing his jawline.

"Technically I was covering for my old man, who's the real advisor and has been absent for two months now. I suppose exceptions can be made when necessary." he said in a detached tone, hands moving to secure the travelling cloak around his shoulders, same as the ones his comrades bore.

Kushina was eyeing them from where she had leaned on the railing, not saying a word, eyes sweeping the streets for the last member of their group. She would see them off, she had decided, a heavy lump having formed in her throat, weighing her down like a round shot might. With a pang of worry she realised that Sandaime had had the opportunity to send Shikaku's team earlier, along with the squad that her parents had joined. The man had apparently initially decided that the shinobi sent are enough. Something must have changed his mind between then and now and Kushina was suddenly all too suspicious of unfavourable information that she hadn't been informed of lest she renewed the argument about her current predicament.

With a sigh she shook her head ever so slightly, mind stringing a few mild curses addressed to the man she had come to like as much as she disliked – Konoha's Hokage could be the gentlest and yet most infuriating man. From the trio currently gathered by the Eastern gate, only Shikaku threw her a brief contemplative look before returning to his façade of disinterest.

After all, there was very little that needed to be said. Their actions spoke enough.

"Now, now, Chōza, one would say you're displeased!" Inoichi cut in with a grin, slinging an arm over the Akimichi heir's shoulders. "We haven't joined a fight in two full moons now, don't tell me you're not excited."

"One would think you'd be less excited about our allies facing potential destruction." Shikaku said through a sigh, no real malice in his voice as he pecked at Inoichi's extreme vivacity – a long standing tradition.

"Oy, Shikaku, be a bit more considerate." The blond chūnin grumbled through a fairly convincing saddened look, making his way to the redhaired-girl's side in a few quick steps, leaning by her side on the railing. "Forgive him, my dear, my teammate can be quite dense." he said in the best imitation of an alluring voice that he could muster.

Kushina couldn't stop the pained grimace, whether from the discomfort of being addressed as "my dear" or from hearing _Shikaku_ being referred to as dense by _Inoichi_, she couldn't decide. The Nara simply rolled his eyes, shaking his head through an exasperated smile. Clearly encouraged by the ensuing silence, the blonde grinned most cockily (how could he display so many brilliant teeth in a single smile?), one hand casually sneaking back and moving towards her shoulders just as he began to say something in the lines of "don't worry."

"I wouldn't do that if I wanted to keep my arm, ya know." she said casually, not even glancing up. "I hear you might need it soon."

Said hand was quickly withdrawn as Inoichi chuckled nervously.

"I wanted to talk to you about that actually…" the man said, an unusual somber tone in his voice and Kushina figured this might be the first time she was hearing a tint of seriousness in his ever slurred jocular speech. Had she been less tensed in that moment she might have actually been curious what he was up to this time.

"Inoichi… Now is hardly the time." Shikaku said quietly, throwing a brief look towards the Uzumaki and the girl quickly concluded that of all the men gathered there Shikaku might be the most understanding. "We'll be leaving as soon as Minato is-"

"-here." a familiar voice finished for him, making them all jump as they whirled towards the gate where the blond jōnin had just appeared in a spark of chakra.

_Of course, he said he would be marking the Konoha gates_, Kushina recalled quickly, wanting to punch herself for having spent the past five minutes in a pointless scan of the nearby area, searching for the glimpse of gold that always announced his presence. An unfamiliar feeling tightened in her stomach, chest heaving with unexpected difficulty as if something heavy was constricting her lungs, liquid ice sneaking down her spine.

"Man, Minato, I'll never get used to that." Inoichi said through a grin and the jōnin threw him a brief apologetic smile before straightening his posture, eyes hardening with a steely resolve that made chills run down the girl's back.

Somehow, inexplicably so, all casual banter ceased, the team before her slipping into the professional mindset of shinobi on a mission. Within seconds Shikaku, Inoichi and Chōza were standing before him, alert and attentive, not a trace of the joviality of mere seconds ago – they weren't a group of friends casually lingering anymore; they were shinobi awaiting orders from their team leader.

Kushina could only wonder why it seemed so natural that they would do just that, eyeing the effortless manner in which Minato commanded authority without even realising it.

"You must all be aware with the latest developments by now: Kirigakure have joined the war and are currently attacking Uzushiogakure. Their position is weakened and a quick interference on our part is essential. We will move at top speed, not following of the main roads, a direct run to the coast line through the Eastern Forests would be faster. The last part of our journey would be over water as there is no time to look for a ship. We will run the distance between the mainland and the island of Eddies, angling southeast from Sakai Cape. We are going to travel in formation Alpha with me leading the way and Chōza taking the rear." he explained sternly, voice commanding attention even when speaking quietly.

Kushina gulped, not too subtly either, as she listened to his orders all the same, eyeing him from the side with increasing worry. Formation Alpha with him in the lead meant that he was expecting ambushes on the way, as was rational – Kirigakure would be prepared for Konoha's interference and would most likely try to trump it, positioning men on the mainland that could intersect any incoming reinforcements. If Minato's team ran into any such ambushes unprepared, the one leading would be in most danger, having the least time to react and the smallest chances to retreat effectively. Then again, out of all of them he was perhaps the one best suited to reacting instantaneously. Chōza, as an effective physical attacker, was placed at the back of the formation where he could intercept any possible skirting attacks attempting to take them by surprise. Inoichi and Shikaku, both of whom were long-range users, would be ideally situated in the middle with minimum risk of exposure and maximum chance to intervene on both sides when needed. A most logical positioning indeed, but logic was not what dictated the sudden gnawing fear in her heart.

"Any questions?"

When all three men shook their heads, Minato proceeded to produce three marked kunai out of his weapons pouch, handing one to each of his teammates.

"They are teleportation markers that would alert me when they fly. We are unaware of the opponents skills and numbers, but it is safe to assume that at least some of them would be at elite jōnin level or higher, do not underestimate. It is not excluded that they attempt to separate us. Proceed with caution, hold formation as long as possible. If we are separated use those kunai to coordinate our locations. Our priority is reaching Uzushiogakure and offering any military aid that might be needed. Once there we will asses the situation and assume according positions."

Once again Team 5 nodded, determination now burning acutely in their eyes along with something else that Kushina could not quite place. Was it deference? A certain feeling of certainty had settled upon them, Minato holding their looks in turn, his conviction being infectious.

"Uzu's fate rests with us. Failure is not an option." he concluded quietly and a choir of three unwavering acknowledgements met his words, the men before him preparing to depart.

With a barely perceptible sigh he finally turned towards her, as if having purposefully avoided her eyes, savoring her company for last before departing. Now, on the threshold of yet another race against time, four pairs of determined eyes fixed on her, directing silent goodbyes. The smile that she willed upon her lips came with little effort as she quickly sneaked a hand in her backpack, retrieving the scrolls she had prepared and tossing one to each of them.

"Medical kits with all necessities. They are a pain to make, so you better not use them, ya know." she said as jovially as possible and to her credit all four of them smiled, nodding in gratitude.

Chōza was the first one to head towards the gate, followed by Shikaku, who forcefully grabbed Inoichi by the collar, dragging him ahead. Kushina had eyes for _him_ alone, fighting the leaden feeling in her stomach, the fear marring her features in a scowl. Calm blue eyes met hers, the now familiar fervor burning in their depths along with an apologetic tint as if it were his fault that she was forced to stay here and he owed her recompense. Sometimes she couldn't shake off the feeling that the person who understood her best was the one who had no idea what she was going through – and wasn't that irony at its finest?

With a final sigh and a curt nod, eyes lingering for a few seconds longer, he turned to go, bright hair dancing in the light breeze as the first rays of the sunrise kissed it. An inexplicable twinge of finality gripped her as she stared at his retreating figure, this man she so cared about now walking away from her to a chasm of uncertainty and once again she was powerless to aid him.

Without thinking, acting entirely on impulse, she stepped forward, crossing the distance to him in two leaps before gripping the fabric of his traveling cloak, effectively freezing Minato in place. Before he could react she had bowed her head forwards, touching her forehead to his back, hands trembling ever so slightly where they had clutched his cloak.

"Come back home." she whispered, the words leaving her like a heavy sigh.

Whether the man had nodded in agreement or not she had failed to see in her moment of uncharacteristic vulnerability, but a few moments later the jōnin moved ahead again, fabric easing gently out of her grip, cloak dancing with the breeze just beyond her grasp as Minato Namikaze walked away from her and towards Konoha's gates, leaving her behind in a firm step.

Perhaps he knew that she was an emotional wreck right now and this was the last condition in which she wanted him to behold her; perhaps it was his own expression that he had wanted to hide from her; whatever the reason, he never looked back. Within seconds he had reached the spot where Team 5 awaited him and with a brief hand sign they were off, disappearing from sight.

* * *

A dull crash could be heard as Oishi Saigō, captain of the third Kirigakure division, sent his cup flying across the spacious wooden room in which he had decided to hold war council. It was the largest premise they could find on the otherwise scarcely inhibited smaller islands of the Uzu archipelago.

The majority of the citizens had already retreated to the main island on which the damned Village of the Eddies was located, hiding promptly behind the powerful barriers of their Fūinjutsu masters. The lavish hanging bridges in between the small islands had been destroyed soon enough, crumbling in the azure waters below them and cutting off any access save for a chakra-infused water run, which could turn taxing soon enough. What Oishi had hoped would be a quick victory over the unsuspecting Uzumakis, had now turned into a prolonged attempt to bash a defensive barrier that had withstood centuries. Forced to reconsider the failed sneak attack, the division leader had regrouped their forces on the largest of the small islands surrounding the Uzu lagoon, using the now-abandoned villa of a local merchant as his command center. From here he had repositioned his troops in a loose circle around their enemies, effectively cutting off their escape routes and forming an improvised siege line while his shinobi tried all the while to batter the barrier, facing Uzu's own squads on the battlefields in between.

For all the able-bodied shinobi they had, greatly outnumbering their supposedly unsuspecting enemy, Kirigakure was still making slower progress than expected. Now, on top of the initial disappointment, the captain of one of his squads was kneeling before him and explaining through a clenched jaw that a small team of Konoha reinforcements had managed to join the Uzushiogakure forces before their own formation was fully tested. Not only that, but judging by eyewitness accounts said team had been joined by Hyoujin Uzumaki, Konoha's expert Fūinjutsu master – and that was one set of skills in their enemies' hands that Kiri could do without.

Oishi ground his teeth. The Hokage had reacted faster than expected; most of his men were supposed to be down on the Suna fronts, the sudden attack was supposed to cause confusion for long enough to allow little aid for Konoha's ally. With every passing minute of stalemate, however, the chances of effective reinforcements grew and with them grew Oishi's disquiet as he slowly came to the realization that they had little choice after all: they had to use _it_, and come what may.

Much as he disliked the idea of simply handing their strongest weapon in their enemies' hands, he was quite certain that precisely the potential of said weapon backfiring was their best chance at bringing Uzu down quickly enough. Kirigakure couldn't afford a long-standing war after all; it had never been their plan. With a solemn look of resignation he turned towards the willowy elder by his side, the man giving him an uneasy look under bushy eyebrows.

"Do it." he grumbled, distaste evident in each syllable.

"Saigō-sama… are you certain...?" the elderly man began in a quivering voice before his commander cut him off with a look as cold as a sea storm at its height.

"I had hoped we wouldn't have to resort to this, but we have little choice. From this point on it's plan B."

The elder nodded once, retreating in an ungracious limp and exiting the room through the back door leading in the gardens, the echo of his footsteps dying out.

"Jinin-san? Are your associates in position?" Oishi asked, now glancing at the stout sword bearer, eyes running down the imposing axe linked to the massive hammer swung over one shoulder.

Kabutowari. One of the famous seven swords of the mist, formidable to behold, much like the man who bore it. An aura of impatience was rolling off Jinin Akebino, small beady eyes fixed on the axe's blade as he kept honing it in precise movements, the sharp grinding noise bouncing off the walls ominously. Upon hearing his commander's words he stopped, glancing back at the man with the closest resemblance of a smile that the fleshy man could master.

"They'll be there. Should any more Konoha scum try to cross us, my comrades will make quick work of them." he announced curtly, attention returning to the beloved blade in his hands.

Oishi nodded, fighting back the urge to shiver under the coldness of that look. Whoever the Hokage sent next would have a most misfortunate encounter with almost certain demise awaiting them. All the pieces were on the board, he had done all he could; now Oishi Saigō only had to wait as Uzushiogakure fell from within… and hope that his men would not fall with it.

* * *

The room was quiet when she entered, eyes falling on Tsunade's hunched figure right away. The Sannin was leaning over the only bed present in the room, a number of cables wired between it and the machinery on the side, which was now steadily measuring the patient's vitals. A brief glance from the medic and she nodded, quickly turning her attention back to her comrade, chakra-infused hand resting on his forehead. Her eyes, when directed to Kushina, had been hollow with the ghost of the ache she was trying to conceal at seeing her friend in such a condition, sprawled unconscious in a medic cot. She moved ever so slightly, taking a step back and tending to the man's shoulder, allowing a glimpse at the heavily bandaged figure next to her.

To say that Jiraya looked unwell would have been a mild understatement – shadows were marring his pale face, cold sweat running down his brow as the Toad Sannin's breathing appeared to be laboured, much too shallow to breed confidence. Bandages covered most of his form, soaked through with blood every here and there, indicating the extent of the wounds sustained. Kushina bit her lip subconsciously, moving ahead in a quick step, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden, as if she were witnessing an intimate moment that she was not privy to. It was under Tsunade's orders that she was here now, however, delivering the precious cargo that she had rushed to obtain as soon as asked to.

Had it been the disheartened look on her face upon returning from the Eastern Gate, or the aura of worry that swirled around her, Tsunade had apparently correctly judged the need of distraction as soon as she laid eyes on Kushina. Nothing drew the mind away from foreboding thoughts quite as successfully as a purpose did, and the Slug Princess had immediately given her just that, not uttering even one word regarding the girl's earlier passionate outburst. As soon as the redhead had stepped through the hospital's threshold Tsunade had riled up on her, giving her a list of tasks that had taken the better part of a day now, having her running in between the Fūinjutsu corps and her own Sealing work, along with a report trip to the Hokage tower that she had grudgingly made with little complaint. Sometime in between all the tasks, she had managed to steal two hours for rest, eyes closing heavily, treacherously, despite the worry that kept gnawing on her with little peace. The dreams that had followed had been shallow and disturbing, Kushina jumping out of them more than once before groggily diving back into the network of terrors. She did not recall exactly what she had seen, but an unmistakable feeling of foreboding was shrouding her subconscious, making her feel even more tired than she were upon waking up. Therefore, she was more than glad to be dragged out of her idleness by a worried-looking Tsunade, who had barged in her office, requesting that she search through her library for medic Fūinjutsu scrolls from Mito.

It had taken her no longer than half an hour to locate every such scroll and the girl had promptly made it back at an alarmed pace, suspecting a deterioration in Jiraya's health that necessitated advanced healing.

"How is he?" she mouthed quietly, placing said scrolls on the nightstand and moving to the other side of the bed where she wouldn't be in the way.

"No change." The woman mouthed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind one ear, eyes sweeping to the scrolls her relative had just brought in. "I'm worried about that head wound. It caused concussion and might have tampered with his memories. I am certain my grandmother had made researches in the area."

"Yes well, I hope they help, ya know. If there is anything else that I can do-" she began, but never got to finish her words as Jiraya's eyes suddenly flashed open, pupils shrinking in shock as the man regarded the ceiling above him without blinking.

Both women froze in their places, the unexpected change catching them unprepared, before Tsunade's years of medical experience took over, the blond woman jumping into action, taking his vitals and leaning tentatively over her teammate.

"Jiraya? Can you hear me?"

The only response was a hoarse choke, the man stumbling with whatever he had intended to say, eyes sweeping around the premise without seeing, fleeting from one image to another.

"San…" the broken whisper came, the man choking on the word. "San-"

"Sandaime was here. He knows, you did well, Jiraya, rest now." Tsunade said, taking a guess at the problem weighing on him.

The heart-rate monitor picked up, the beeping now increasing to an uneven staccato as the white-haired man lifted a grizzly arm in delirium, attempting to push himself up from the bed. Without thinking twice Kushina had crossed the little distance separating her from the scene, one hand firmly pushing him down much as Tsunade was fighting to do on the other side, restraining the man's movements before he hurt himself in a fit.

"I need your help!" the medic was saying now harshly, not taking her eyes off from Jiraya's struggling form as she spoke. "I've got him, it's alright, listen to me now, the second drawer from top to bottom on the left, you will locate syringes-" she continued urgently, effectively restraining the man's movements in a manner that would have been quite impossible had it been any other woman dealing with a man a whole head higher than herself. "I need you to

bring me one, and a glass vial from that cupboard over the sink, it would have a label-"

"San…" Jiraya was saying again, his voice returning to him, and Kushina hurried to comply, hands retreating even as the man continued to speak. "San…bi. Sanbi… in Uzu… warn them…"

The red-haired girl froze, Tsunade's rushed words flying past her with little effect as the whole world shrunk to the faint words coming from the white-haired man.

"Sanbi? The Bijū? They are attacking with a Bijū?" she demanded, syringe and medicine vile all but forgotten as she eyed the man with wide eyes, a feeling of dread effectively holding her in place.

"Warn them." Jiraya repeated again more urgently, without talking to anyone in particular, mind locked in panic mode.

Somewhere from beside him Tsunade cursed, turning to shout for help over one shoulder. A door slammed open behind them as someone else made their way in the room; a white-clad woman was now rushing to bring whatever sedative Tsunade had requested earlier, administering it to IV attached to the man's arm. Jiraya's eyes rolled up in their sockets and he gradually went limp in his teammate's hands, the medicine taking effect immediately as his figure slumped back in the pillows heavily. The Slug Princess had now turned towards Kushina with a worried look on her face, lips moving in words that sounded much too distant, like an echo from far away.

Her thoughts were racing elsewhere, eyebrows shooting high in shocked realization. Is this whom Jiraya had fought, the Sanbi's Jinchūriki? Who else could injure one of the Legendary Sannin after all? And they had decided to pit this monstrous entity against her home, against an unsuspecting village in neutrality, sinking it in destruction? For what else could follow after a battle with a demon whose hatred alone could engulf whole nations in flames? She shuddered, the painful memory of that malevolent chakra sneaking through her body now resurfacing, remembering the pure horror as it had surged through her system for the first time, drowning her in pain and despair and wrath and hatred and agony and misery and-

"Kushina!" two firm hands grabbed her shoulders, giving her a rattling shake and her eyes snapped back to reality, focusing on a pair of brown worried ones. "Snap out of it!"

"They are going to send a Jinchūriki against them." Kushina said dully, one had grabbing Tsunade's wrist in an iron grip. "Tsunade-san. They will attack with a Bijū."

The woman before her hesitated, clearly conflicted, and a new horror dawned on Kushina.

"You knew."

"Suspected. We didn't know enough, but it was likely-"

"And Sandaime?" when silence followed her question she felt the anger returning in a tenfold. "He knew about this possibility. I may be the only person who can stand on par with them and he knew an he commanded me to stay here, ya know."

"Kushina, you are in no control of your Bijū, expecting you to utilize it is madness, it can easily cost you your life-"

"And how many people will die if I don't try, ya know? You do not know. You haven't felt it, that power, you cannot stand before it, no one could-" she cut herself off, eyes glazing over. "Minato. He is running into something he can't hope to defeat without even realising-"

"Minato suspected as much too, the toads had informed him. He studied Bijūs with Jiraya, if ever there was someone suited to fighting one, it would be him."

She felt like someone had pulled the rug from underneath her feet, leaving her disorientated in her own shocked ire. Suited to fighting one? He knew as well as she did that facing such a beast meant death, he had said as much when discussing the Bijū Dama. His words from mere hours ago had suddenly acquired a whole new meaning.

"…_I swear, so long as I stand Uzushiogakure will never fall."_

So long as he stood… and when she had begged him to come home he had remained silent. Her hand sneaked in her flak jacket's pocket out of instinct, trembling fingers wrapping around the pulsating origami blossom like steel claws.

"Kushina. Hey, look, calm down, breathe deeply. Listen- No, listen to me!" she called desperately as the red-haired girl made to retreat from her, only to be pinned in place by a firm hand. "The Uzumaki clan are amongst the most talented sealers in the world, they have dealt with more than one Bijū in their time, the seal holding down the Kyuubi is their specialty after all and Sanbi is three times weaker. Their barriers are amongst the most effective ones ever created by shinobi; they can withstand any attack. No one can enter the village without their permission. There is no way that this Jinchūriki will ever get near enough to cause damage, do you hear me?"

Exhausted, numb, overwhelmed, Kushina simply nodded dully, accepting the indisputable fact that she would never be able to reason with Hiruzen Sarutobi or this kind woman, who seemed to be taking his side in her efforts to console. Words only went so far, after all, and then came actions and there Kushina Uzumaki was at her finest.

* * *

A muffled cry.

Saitō Uzumaki watched the red-haired woman before him bow over the corpse of a bloodied young man, hands clutching his flak jacket in a trembling grip as she called his name over and over again, quiet tears spilling down her cheeks.

Saitō ground his teeth, looking away in an attempt to grant his comrade some privacy. The view that awaited him offered little consolation, however, the aftermath of the surprise attack spelling itself around him in the lifeless figures sprawled around him, limbs twisted in the unnatural angles of death – the men, who had remained on the smaller islands of the archipelago in an attempt to hold the enemy back as long as possible until the civilians made their retreat. They had engaged in a hopeless battle with little chance of success, Kirigakure shinobi outnumbering them at least ten to one.

It had been a massacre.

Destruction marred the area now, the vast expanse of foliage before him being charred irrevocably, fires still cracking about them uncontrollably where the enemy had torched their adversaries alive. The acrid smell of burning flesh was heavy in the air, thick with the fumes blanketing them, making his eyes water and Saitō was soon fighting the reflex to gag. The smell didn't make for the worst of the ordeal, however – it was the sight of their comrades, both familiar and unknown, scattered around them after the carnage they had willingly submitted themselves to, wanting to protect their home. Glazed eyes stared off into the distance without seeing, their faces distorted in the grimace of terror before death.

Bards would often sing songs of heroic battles, praising the determination with which brave men died in the name of honour, a grateful smile frozen on their face. _Tsch_. The greatest lie ever told. There was nothing fine in death, despite the beautiful sentiment behind it; it was all the same, bloody and terrible, a heart-wrenching loss for one or another, a miserable ordeal. For what? For honour? Now, standing in the ashes of scores of lost souls and asking their ghosts if honour mattered, the only answer Saitō ever got was the ominous silence broken solely by the muffled cries of his teammate.

"Saitō-sama!" an alarmed voice some yards away called him into attention and the red-haired man hurried towards the new source of commotion.

Had they found something? Hope surged through him like a spark in a downpour and he doubled his pace – if they could find one, at least one survivor in between this sea of death, it would make their mission meaningful. That was why they were sent out here in the first place after all – seek and retrieve, aid fallen comrades best they could. Up until now Saitō Uzumaki had been convinced they had been too late.

Soon enough he was kneeling by the boy who had called him, staring down at the charred figure of an unknown and unrecognizable Uzumaki member, fiery hair burned by the edges but announcing the man's heritage like a neon sign, along with the weakened vast chakra signature that only a member of their vivacious clan could possess. A fit of nausea overcame Saitō as he beheld the survivor's condition, the skin burned excessively in patches to reveal the bloodied flesh beneath, setting the man in enough agony to cause septic shock. His eyes had rolled up to reveal the ominous white standing out against the burned skin, the man's whole figure convulsing in dry heaves. The shinobi who had found him had brought a canteen to the chapped dry lips attempting to give the Uzumaki survivor some needed water, but the liquid was trickling down the side of his face and into the charred soil. The boy gave his squad leader a pained look, awaiting orders and Saitō found himself staring at the man in their feet once again in utter disbelief.

By all rights he should be dead. Exceptional longevity Uzumakis might posses, but surviving such extensive trauma was either a severe stroke of luck or an indication of amazing skills the likes of which Saitō had hardly witnessed. Whatever had kept this man alive, the leader of squad 8 would be damned if he let said man die _now_ after help had finally arrived.

"Prepare him for transport. Make haste, he needs medical attention as soon as possible, bring him to the mainland hospital and make sure he gets priority attention. We'll continue sweeping the area for more survivors."

The boy nodded once, turning towards the Uzumaki survivor once again and making to pick up the poor soul. Another shinobi had appeared by his side, her chakra signature pulsating in a comforting, familiar manner.

"Saitō." She commanded his attention at once with the quiet worry in the velvety voice. "Those are chakra burns, he burned his own skin off. His chakra levels are all over the place. He is unstable."

She was a brilliant sensor shinobi, granted, but sometimes her disregard for human life could be daunting.

"All the more reason to treat him." he said, bending down to help his comrade in picking up the stranger.

A guttural choke broke through said man's lips upon being moved, a pained groan vibrating through his chest along with the quick shallow breaths.

"Don't." he croaked and Saitō could hardly believe that he could speak at all. "Let me. Die. Don't. Help. Threat." the man managed to drive past his lips before his body convulsed once more, foam rising to his mouth.

"Get him to the hospital at once."

* * *

Shikaku groaned, wiping the fine beads of sweat that were covering his forehead and sliding down his temple. Is whole body ached, muscles burning from the effort to keep up with the inhumane speed that Minato had set, seemingly moving ahead with little effort. For all the troubles he was having at keeping up without overexerting himself, the Nara heir was willing to bet half his shogi boards that the blond jōnin was not even moving at top speed. They didn't call him the fastest shinobi for no reason after all.

A quick glance back revealed the similar badly concealed discomfort on Inoichi and Chōza's faces, both of whom were determined to follow suit with little protest. The pace was proving beneficial in terms of distance at least, their team having reached the coastline in the absurd timespan of a little over fourteen hours with minimal breaks. _There would come a day_, Shikaku thought grimly, _when I will boast to my children to have run half the country in a day and they won't believe a word of it_.

The familiar salty scent of the sea was intruding his nostrils now, the distant splash of waves announcing the proximity to the water expanse they would have to soon cross – marvelous, his physical exhaustion needed only chakra manipulation added to the strain. As much as he pitied himself inwardly, however, the Nara understood Minato's call perfectly – speed was of importance here, more so than he had initially suspected. His friend's words from hours ago still rang alarmingly clear in his head, causing the pit of worry in his stomach to harden.

"_The information we have is scarce, but you should be prepared for all eventualities." Minato explained calmly, the swooshing wind stealing his words as they ran. "There is a possibility that we would have to face a Jinchūriki and, possibly, its Bijū. The only such that Kirigakure have possession of currently is Sanbi, the Three-Tails."_

_With that their team leader paused, letting the words sink in._

"_Troublesome." was the best description of the situation that he could come up with._

_Somewhere behind Inoichi and Chōza grunted._

If it came down to facing a Tailed Beast, Uzu's best chances might as well lie with the one person, who had not only studied them, but observed one in the heat of attack as well. The seals to bind them Uzumakis knew well, but when it came to facing the actual beast, he was certain that there were very few who had, if any. Therefore, getting there as soon as possible was essential, exhaustion be damned.

Minato's abrupt pause drew him out of his thoughts as the blond jōnin broke mid-run on a branch some meters ahead, holding a hand out for a halt. Shikaku quickly followed suit, planting his feet on a branch in instinct, coating his soles with chakra to keep himself steady much as Inoichi and Chōza did close behind. No sooner had they stopped than a quiet swishing sound reached their ears and Minato leapt high just as a thin sword pierced the space that his neck had occupied seconds ago, embedding itself in an opposite trunk. Shikaku's hands were already flying through seals, shadows elongating in the direction from which the thin blade had come from just as a second figure jumped out of the foliage ahead, swinging a massive blade at the blond jōnin's air-borne figure. Shikaku had only so much time to squint through the surrounding darkness and make out the peculiar parchment attached to the sword before the blinding light of an explosion erupted before his eyes, engulfing Minato's form and successfully cutting off his shadows.

"Minato!" the shout rolled off his lips unheard, the deafening blast swallowing all else in a whirlwind of snapping branches and trunks, Shikaku and his teammates already jumping back to avoid the unexpected blast wave.

A soundless _tack_ by his side and the familiar figure of his team leader materialised on the branch by his side, cerulean eyes hardened to steel, glaring ahead in cold threat. The black-haired man exhaled silently, eyeing the crouched form of his friend critically – no burns, no wounds. Damn, was he quick.

His forefinger was now casually touched to the branch beneath him.

"Four enemies, two at twelve o'clock, one at two and one at nine." he announced silently just as said enemies jumped into view on the other side of the blasted foliage, figures illuminated by the smoldering branches, aftermath of the explosion.

"Very good, Konoha brat, I was almost impressed." the right-most one said in a grin and Shikaku recognised him to be the explosive-sword bearer, massive blade now swung over one shoulder. What the Nara had previously thought to be slips of paper stuck to its surface were actually explosive tags, he now recognised, eyeing the sheer number of them through furrowed eyebrows.

His comrades appeared to each be bearing a sword after their own fashion, a massive figure on a branch below holding a giant blade with a hole in its end. Next to him, having stepped across the length of the very same sword that had embedded itself in a tree trunk, stood a masked shinobi, shaggy straw-coloured hair standing out starkly in the little light of the dying embers, gangling limbs tensed for a jump. The smallest figure standing in the center commanded Shikaku's attention, however, a peculiarly lifeless look hidden in his face, eyes half-shaded under unusually white bangs, the rest of his hair pulled back in a topknot. There was a certain grace about the light figure that stood ill with the menacing looking men around him, yet the slender man emanated a feeling of icy threat that could hardly be overlooked. An oddly shaped blade rested in his hand, also covered in bandages as if to hide its true form.

"Kushimaru Kuriarare, wielder of Nuibari, the Needle Blade; Jinpachi Munashi, wielder of Shibuki, the Splash Blade; Kogane Momochi, wielder of Kubikiribōchō, the Executioner's Blade; Mizuken Hōzuki, wielder of Hiramekarei, the Twinsword, and also effective leader of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Minato explained calmly, as if greeting each man in turn.

"Someone's done his homework." the eye-patched bearer of the explosive blade whisteled – was thet Jinpachi Munashi then? – with an evidently impressed look about his one visible eye.

"I've heard of you as well." the white-haired man said in a tone so lifeless that it made chills run down Shikaku's back. "Konoha's Yellow Flash, though I bear you no grudge, for the sake of a better era, I will have your life."

And with that line he lifted his sword in an attack stance, Minato mirroring him with a single three-pronged kunai in hand.

* * *

**AN:**** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this slightly less static chapter than the previous ones! Action-packed scenes, here I come! But probably first, exams... In any case, worry not, I am not abandoning neither How It All Began, nor Beyond and Back Again, I'll try to update both regularly, alternating between the two.**

_**Notes on the text:**_

**1. A few minor OCs introduced for the sake of plot progression (Oishi Saigō, Saitō Uzumaki) and two rather major ones (Mizuken Hōzuki and Kogane Momochi), because Suigetsu and Mangetsu Hōzuki didn't come out of a cabbage and because Zabuza Momochi had to have had some sort of inspiration for joining the Seven Swordsmen.**

**2. So who says thumbs up for Minato continuously promising to prevent Uzu's destruction? Because we all know what follows and I could barely hold back from laughing diabolically each time that I had him confidently proclaim that it won't happen. Oh the sadist in me is rejoicing.**

**Thanks again for stopping by! I would be most grateful if you could take the time to leave a comment, telling me what you thought of the chapter, what you liked or disliked or if you have any suggestions for improvements! I will try to answer any questions as soon as possible! Thank you in advance, your support means the world to me, you guys are the best! See you soon!**

**Ja ne~**


End file.
